A sixth year story
by Heiko2003
Summary: Komplett! Sorry für den Titel ;-) Ein bisschen action, ein bisschen Romantik (vielleicht ein wenig mehr) und ein wenig Drama
1. Wieder mal bei den Dursleys

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Alle Charaktere und Schauplätze die aus dem HP-Universum entnommen sind gehören J.K. Rowling oder Warner Bros. Ich will damit kein Geld machen. Diese Geschichte habe ich nur aus lauter Spaß an der Freude geschrieben und sie dient ausschließlich dazu (hoffentlich) zahlreichen Harry Potter-Fans das Warten auf das nächste Buch zu verkürzen. Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
AN: Sorry, mir ist kein besserer Titel eingefallen ;-)  
  
A sixth year story  
  
By Heiko2003  
  
Kapitel 1 - Wieder mal im Ligusterweg  
  
Harry fühlte sich noch nie so leer in seinem ganzen Leben. Er musste auch diesen Sommer vor seinem sechsten Schuljahr bei seinen einzig lebenden Verwandten verbringen. Für jemand anderen wäre das sicher nicht schlecht gewesen, aber nicht so für Harry. Sie hassten ihn für das was er war, was seine Mutter gewesen ist und was sein Vater war, Zauberer. Er wurde von ihnen behandelt wie Abschaum. Er hoffte nur, dass die Drohungen, die sein Onkel auf dem Bahnhof von seinen Freunden und Beschützern erhalten hatte, die Lage nicht noch schlimmer machen würde. Im Augenblick sah es jedoch nicht gut aus. Sein Onkel kochte vor Wut, als sie mit seinem Auto auf dem Weg nach Hause waren.  
  
Harry musste Remus Lupin und Arthur Weasley versprechen, sich spätestens alle drei Tage per Eule zu melden, oder sie würden den Dursleys einen unangenehmen Besuch abstatten. Aber das war nicht das schlimmste. Harry fühlte sich verraten und vom Schicksal betrogen. Derjenige, der das nächste an einem Vater für ihn war, war bei einem Angriff der Todesser gestorben – Sirius, sein Patenonkel und eigentlicher Vormund. Sie hatten immer davon geträumt, dass Harry mit ihm zusammen ziehen würde, sobald die Unschuld von Sirius bewiesen worden wäre. Nun jetzt war seine Unschuld bewiesen, denn einige Auroren hatten Wurmschwanz gesehen, doch nun war Sirius tot und Harry gab sich die Schuld daran. Harry war auf den Trick Voldemorts hin in das Ministerium gestürzt und Sirius war gekommen, um ihn zu retten, genau wie Dumbledore, Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix und seine Freunde. Einige seiner Freunde waren ernsthaft verletzt worden, Ron und Hermine. Er beschloss aus seinem Schuldgefühl heraus, beiden eine Eule zu schicken, um sich zu erkundigen, wie es ihnen geht.  
  
Harry verfluchte das Schicksal, das ihm so früh seine Familie und Sirius genommen hatte und für alle eine Gefahr bedeutete, die ihm irgendwie nahe standen. Er verfluchte es, dass es ihn, einen bald sechzehnjährigen Jungen dazu bestimmt hatte, den dunkelsten, bösesten und einen der mächtigsten Zauberer unserer Zeit zu Fall zu bringen oder bei dem Versuch zu sterben. Wie sollte er das schaffen? Würde er es schaffen, ihn zu töten? Denn genau das war es, das diese verdammte Prophezeiung aussagte, keiner konnte leben, ohne dass der andere starb. Harry schwor sich, ihn mit ins Grab zu nehmen – Voldemort, bzw. Tom Riddle. Und noch etwas schwor er sich, er würde niemanden mehr in seinem Geist herumpfuschen lassen. Die Lektionen mit Snape waren zwar grausam und verletzend, aber einmal hatte er es geschafft, den Spieß umzudrehen. Als Snape seine Leglimens angewandt hatte, war es Harry gelungen, Snape aus seinem Geist zu vertreiben und seinerseits in den Kopf Snapes einzudringen. Er hatte es geschafft, Voldemort aus seinem Bewusstsein zu vertreiben, als er durch ihn im Ministerium besessen war. Nie wieder würde er das zulassen. Er hatte sich von Dumbledore ein Buch über Okklumentik ausgeliehen und würde lernen. Er würde alles lernen, was sinnvoll war um diesen verrückten Emporkömmling in seine Schranken zu weisen. Seine Verzweiflung wandelte sich langsam aber sicher in eiskalte Entschlossenheit.  
  
Sein Wutausbruch bei Dumbledore, der nahezu sein ganzes Büro verwüstet hatte, zeigte ihm eines, Verzweiflung und Wut bewirkten letztendlich nichts, sie führten zur Selbstaufgabe. Doch seine Schuldgefühle konnte Harry nicht abschütteln, genau so wenig, wie seine Albträume in denen er Sirius immer wieder durch den Torbogen fallen sah, den Ausdruck des Entsetzens in seinen Augen, immer wieder sah er, wie Ron von dem Gehirn angegriffen wurde und immer wieder sah er, wie Hermine von dem lautlosen Fluch niedergestreckt wurde. Das alles ging ihm einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Nacht für Nacht sah er diese Bilder in seinen Albträumen. Er fürchtete sich davor, einzuschlafen und er hasste es, schweißgetränkt und schreiend mitten in der Nacht wieder aufzuwachen. Er hatte seit dem Vorfall im Ministerium keine einzige Nacht mehr durchgeschlafen. Er hatte Angst, dass seinen Freunden etwas zustoßen könnte, dass sie die nächsten auf Voldemorts Liste waren. Er schwor sich, er würde sie nicht hängen lassen.  
  
Er hatte eines gelernt, wie gut er auch sein mochte in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, die Todesser, die finstersten der Zauberer hatten immer noch ein Ass im Ärmel und wie Dumbledore im Ministerium Voldemort getrotzt hatte, das war einfach unglaublich. Er musste sein Wissen und sein Repertoire an Zaubern und Taktiken erweitern und zwar schnell. Lautlose Flüche, stablose Magie, das sind Aspekte des Duells, mit denen sich Harry beschäftigen musste. Man wurde zu schnell entwaffnet in einem Duell und ohne Zauberstab war er wehrlos. Außerdem würde er sich irgendwie physisch in Form bringen müssen und das schnell.  
  
Abrupt wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. „Wir sind da, Potter. Schaff deine Sachen auf dein Zimmer und bleib mir aus den Augen. Abendessen gibt es um sieben." Harry war froh, dass seine Sachen diesmal nicht im Schrank unter der Treppe eingeschlossen wurden, so konnte er wenigstens lernen. Harry war überrascht, als er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete, sein Cousin Dudley saß auf seinem Bett und hatte zur Abwechslung mal einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck und noch etwas fiel Harry auf, Dudley hatte abgenommen. Er war zwar immer noch schwer und breit, aber er wirkte kräftiger, statt einfach nur fett. „Hi Dudley, wie war dein Schuljahr?"fragte Harry lässig. Dudley zuckte die Schultern und meinte nur „Du kennst meine schulischen Leistungen. Ich bin zwar durchgefallen, aber nur in einem Fach, Latein. Ich sehe zu, dass ich Nachhilfe bekomme und dann schaffe ich es schon. Das beste an dem Jahr war, dass ich den Schultitel und den Stadttitel im Boxen gewonnen habe."sagte er strahlend, doch seine Miene wurde sofort wieder ernst. Harry sah ihn überrascht an, es war nicht Dudleys Art, sich trotz seines offensichtlichen Stolzes so ernst zu geben. „Was ist, Dud?" „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, was letzten Sommer passiert ist. Ich dachte, du warst es, der mich verzaubert hat, aber diese Kälte und Angst kam, bevor du deinen Z..... ähh Zauberstab gezogen hast. Mum hat gesagt, du hättest mich vor diesen Dementi-Dingern gerettet." „Dementoren."sagte Harry leise. „Ja, genau. Aber verrate Mum nicht, dass ich darüber mit mir gesprochen habe. Was sind diese Dinger eigentlich und was tun sie?"  
  
Harry bekam eine Gänsehaut bei dem Gedanken an Dementoren. Er setzte sich zu Dudley auf das Bett. „Ich kann dir nicht genau sagen, was sie sind. Es sind magische Wesen. Sie wurden als Wachen im Gefängnis der Zauberer eingesetzt und sind nun wahrscheinlich zu Voldemort übergelaufen." „Dieser Irre Zauberer?" „Genau der. Sie entziehen jedem Menschen, ob Muggel oder Zauberer, jedes Glücksgefühl und hinterlassen nur Angst und Verzweiflung. Das ist ihre Waffe. Wenn sie nahe genug kommen, geben sie dir den Kuss des Dementors." „Einen Kuss?"sagte Dudley verwundert, „Hört sich nicht schlimm an." „Es heißt nur so, tatsächlich saugt er dir deine Seele aus. Davon ernähren sie sich, von glücklichen Gefühlen und Seelen. Du stirbst nicht durch den Kuss, aber zurück bleibt nur eine leere Hülle ohne Geist und verstand, so ähnlich wie ein Zombie." Dudley schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken. „Das schlimmste ist, ich weiß nicht, ob man sie überhaupt umbringen kann. Es bedarf eines mächtigen und komplizierten Zaubers, um sie zu vertreiben. Kugeln richten nichts gegen diese Viecher aus, Dudley, genau so wenig wie ‚die alte Eins-Zwo'."erklärte Harry bitter. „Harry... danke." „Wofür, Dud?" „Dafür dass du mich davor gerettet hast und dafür, dass du mir das erzählst. Ich weiß, ich habe dich bisher behandelt, wie den letzten Dreck, aber kann ich dir das irgendwie vergelten?" Harry sah ihn ernst und abschützend an. „Dein Dank ist mir willkommen, Dud. Weißt du, ich habe in diesem Schuljahr erfahren, dass ich derjenige bin, der Voldemort zu Fall bringen kann und nur ich." „Starker Tobak. Bist du deswegen so ernst und verbittert?"fragte Dudley ehrlich. Harry sah ihn überrascht an. Er war sich nicht bewusst, dass Dudley so etwas bemerken könnte.  
  
Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf „Irgendwie wusste ich es schon immer. Aber das ist es nicht. Es gab einen Kampf, in dem mein Patenonkel getötet wurde. Er war wie ein Vater für mich. Und meine besten Freunde wurden ernsthaft verletzt bei dem Kampf und alles ist meine Schuld."Und er erzählte Dudley alles, ließ alles aus sich heraus. Als er fertig war, sah er, dass Dudley leichenblass war. „Shit. Das ist hart. Und wir behandeln dich, wie einen Aussätzigen. Aber eines solltest du wissen, Harry. Es war nicht deine Schuld. Du kannst gegen die bösen Mächte nicht allein antreten. Deine Freunde und Sirius wussten, worauf sie sich einlassen und nachdem, was du erzählt hast, war Sirius nicht gerade vorsichtig, eher ein Draufgänger. Er war zu lange eingesperrt. Er wollte raus, wollte kämpfen. Frag dich einfach mal, was würde passieren, wenn du nicht gegen diesen Voldy-Typ kämpfen würdest. Was würde aus deinen Freunden werden? Würden sie überhaupt noch leben?" Ja, was würde passieren, wenn er einfach aufgeben würde? Er müsste nicht mal von einer Brücke springen, oder so. Er könnte sich einfach in die Muggelwelt zurückziehen, seinen Zauberstab wegwerfen und versuchen, ein angenehmes und sorgenfreies Leben führen. Nein, es würde nicht funktionieren, Voldemort würde ihn durch seine Narbe heimsuchen, da war er sicher. Aber was wäre wenn? Hermine, Ron und seine anderen Freunde würden weiter kämpfen, sich dem Feind entgegenstellen. Würden sie es schaffen, ihn zu besiegen? Wenn die Prophezeiung recht behielt, dann nicht. Und er hatte am eigenen Leib erfahren, dass Trelawney sehr wohl in der Lage war, korrekte Prophezeiungen aufzustellen. Was würde mit ihnen geschehen? Sie würde leiden, er würde sie mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch foltern oder schlimmeres mit ihnen anstellen und letztendlich töten. Konnte er das wirklich zulassen? Bei dem Gedanken an seine Freunde wurde ihm warm ums Herz. Harry sah, dass Dudley recht hatte und er war von seiner Tiefsinnigkeit überrascht.  
  
„Danke, Dud. Weißt du, du könntest mir vielleicht helfen. Ich könnte ein wenig Fitnesstraining gebrauchen." „Ahh, das ist etwas, dass ich gern höre. Vielleicht hilft dir ja die alte ‚Eins-Zwo' doch etwas, vielleicht in Kombination mit ein paar kräftigen Kicks."lachte Dudley, „Ich habe nebenbei mir Thai-Boxen angefangen. Verdammt cool."Dudley reichte ihm die Hand und Harry nahm sie dankbar. Dann gingen sie zum Abendessen. Onkel Vernon runzelte die Stirn, als sie gemeinsam die Treppe runter kamen, genau wie Tante Petunia, doch keiner verlor ein Wort darüber. Als Dudley Harry die Schüssel mit dem Ei reichte und sagte „Proteine, wichtig für den Muskelaufbau."und Harry im dankbar zu lächelte wollte Vernon aufbrausen, doch Dudley brachte ihn mit einem Blick zum Schweigen. Nach dem Abendessen besuchte Dudley Harry noch mal in seinem Zimmer. „Mein Trainer meinte, ich müsste meine Ausdauer verbessern. Ich habe mit Jogging begonnen, allerdings erst letzte Woche. Wenn du Lust hast, kannst du ja morgen mitkommen. Pünktlich um sieben unten an der Treppe." Harry nickte und zum ersten mal seit langer Zeit schlich sich ein ehrliches Lächeln um seine Lippen, „Jawohl Drillsergeant, Sir."und er salutierte im Spaß. „Und danach, Krafttraining. Hier hast du ein paar Trainingsschuhe, sie sind neu und sie könnten dir passen. Ich habe zwei Paar geschenkt bekommen." 


	2. Training und Studium

Kapitel 2 – Training und Studium 

Nach einer unruhigen Nacht erwachte er gegen vier Uhr. Er hatte immer noch Albträume, aber irgendwie schienen sie in der Intensität nachgelassen zu haben. Er beschloss, dass es dennoch keinen Sinn hätte, sich noch mal Schlafen zu legen. Er nahm sich zwei Pergamente und schrieb einen Brief an Ron und einen an Hermine, in denen er nachfragte, wie es ihnen so ging. Er berichtete von Dudleys Wandlung und dass es ihm gut ging, aber verschwieg, wie seine Trainingspläne für Fitness und Zaubern aussahen. Hedwig war froh, dass sie aus dem Käfig kam und verabschiedete sich mit einem freudigen Pfiff.

Anschließend nahm sich Harry das Buch über Okklumentik vor und vertiefte sich darin.

Er machte nebenbei einige Notizen und langsam verstand er die Theorie hinter der Okklumentik. Er stellte fest, dass man sich seinen Geist als eine Art Zwiebelschale vorstellen konnte, wobei jede Schicht Gedanken oder Gefühle enthielt oder als einen Flur mit unzähligen Türen hinter denen sich die Gedanken und Erinnerungen verbargen. Okklumentik war in diesem Sinne nichts anderes, als diese Türen zuzuschlagen und zu verschließen. Er verstand nun, warum es wichtig war, seinen Geist zu leeren und welche Rolle Selbstbeherrschung dabei spielte. Er vollzog umgehend eine im Buch beschriebene Übung nach und schaffte es innerhalb von zehn Minuten, seinen Geist zu leeren und ihn nach außen zu verschließen. Er war sich sicher, dass Snape nun kein so leichtes Spiel mit ihm haben würde, jedenfalls nicht in diesem Zustand in dem er sich gerade befand. Nun war es wichtig, dass er lernte, sich zu beherrschen. Er tendierte noch immer zu heftigen Wutausbrüchen, wenn ihn denn mal was richtig reizte. Außerdem hatte er Snape während des Okklumentiktrainings mit dem Zauberstab ausschalten sollen, wenn er in seinem Geist war. Das würde nicht reichen, stellte Harry fest. Wie sollte er Voldemort verhexen, wenn er Meilen entfernt war, während er versuchte Harry über seine Narbe zu beherrschen? Er musste seinen Geist in eine Waffe verwandeln.

Pünktlich um sieben erwartete er Dudley unten an der Treppe und machte sich mit ihm auf den Weg. Sie joggten locker und easy drei Kilometer und waren beide geschafft, als sie wieder zurückkehrten. Dudley zeigte ihm, wie man sich danach zu dehnen hatte und führte ihn dann in den Keller, wo sie Gewichte stemmten. Erst um neun waren sie fertig und geduscht und saßen am Frühstückstisch.

„Was ist los mit dir, Dud?" fragte Vernon bissig, „hat dich der Freak verzaubert?"

„Lass..." setzte Dudley an, doch Harry fiel ihm überraschend ins Wort, „Wir haben einen Deal geschlossen. Er trainiert mich in Fitness und ich helfe ihm bei Latein, so spart ihr Kosten für einen Nachhilfelehrer und Dudley hat mehr Spaß am Training."

Vernon färbte sich rot, doch dann wurde er nachdenklich. Harry wusste genau, was sich hinter dessen Stirn abspielte. Wenn Harry Dudley Nachhilfe gab, brauchte Vernon nichts bezahlen. Andererseits schien Harry das Training Spaß zu machen und prinzipiell missgönnte Vernon Harry jeglichen Spaß. Doch letztendlich siegte seine Gier.

„Gut. Doch wenn Dudley durchfällt, mache ich dich dafür verantwortlich."

„Meinetwegen." Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern, doch Dudley sah ihn fragend an. Harry nickte ihm beruhigend zu.

Nach dem Frühstück nahm Dudley ihn beiseite: „Du kannst Latein?"

„Klar, die meisten unserer Zaubersprüche sind Latein und wir lernen die Sprache alle. Ich weiß genug, um dir zu helfen. Du weißt, eine Hand wäscht die andere. Du hilfst mir mit dem Training, ich helfe dir mit dem Latein. Ist doch nur fair, oder."

„Hey, das ist cool. Aber in den nächsten zwei Wochen habe ich nur abend und früh Zeit, tagsüber muss ich ein Praktikum bei Vater in der Firma machen. Aber wenn du willst, kannst du gern den Keller nutzen. Ich lass ihn offen."

„Danke, Dud und viel Spaß nachher."

In dem Moment ertönte ein ploppendes Geräusch. Dudley zuckte zusammen, als Remus vor ihnen aus dem nichts auftauchte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry?" fragte Remus.

Harry nickte und musste feststellen, dass Remus mitgenommen aussah und blasser war, als sonst.

„Hi, Remus. Es ist alles ok. Die Dursleys behandeln mich gut. Wie geht es dir?"

„Es muss. Du weißt, der Verlust von...."

Harrys Herz krampfte sich bei dem Gedanken an Sirius zusammen. Tränen schossen in die Augen und er wandte all seine Selbstbeherrschung auf, um nicht loszuheulen.

„Ich weiß, Remus. Mir geht es genau so. Es tut mir leid, dass er wegen mir ins..."

„Hör auf damit, Harry. Es war nicht deine Schuld. Wäre es nicht das Ministerium gewesen, wäre er irgendwann aus dem Haus gerannt und dann wäre es später passiert. Ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe. Es war Sirius ganz allein. Er hätte vorsichtiger handeln können, aber er war halt er selbst und er hätte nicht gewünscht, anders zu sterben, als im Kampf gegen das böse, für die Menschen, die er liebt. Kannst du das verstehen?"  
"Ich versuche es." antwortete Harry leise, der wusste, dass Remus recht hatte, dennoch befreite ihn das nicht von seiner Trauer und auch nicht von seinen Schuldgefühlen.

„Gut, Sirius ist der Grund, weswegen ich hier bin. Seine Unschuld wurde anerkannt und nun kann sein Testament vollstreckt werden. Da du der Haupterbe bist, ist deine Anwesenheit in seinem Haus erforderlich. Dort wird heute Mittag das Testament verlesen. Ich würde vorschlagen, wir gehen noch ein paar vernünftige Sachen kaufen und dann warten wir dort. Einverstanden?"

Harry nickte und verabschiedete sich von Dudley. Remus sah ihn fragend an und Harry erklärte ihm kurz die Wandlung seines Cousins. Remus sah Dudley anerkennend an bevor sie mit einem Portschlüssel in den tropfenden Kessel verschwanden. Sie kauften für Harry eine formelle Robe und ein paar passende Muggelsachen, insbesondere Trainingskleidung.

Dann reisten sie über das Flohnetzwerk zum Grimmauld Place.

Harry zog sich um und wartete dann mit Remus auf die anderen.

Snape reiste mit Dumbledore an, Arthur und Molly Weasley und Tonks apparierten Minuten später in das Haus. Zum Schluss kam Deadalus Diggle, der Rechtsvertreter.

„Hallo Harry. Wie geht es dir?" fragte Dumbledore ernsthaft besorgt.

„Es geht so. Wegen dem Vorfall in ihrem Büro, Professor... es tut mir leid."

„Ist schon in Ordnung Harry. Ich habe nichts besseres verdient."

„Oy, Harry. Alles klar?" fragte Tonks.

„Hi, Tonks. Alles ok."

Arthur gab ihm die Hand und Molly umarmte ihn herzlich.

„Mrs. Weasley, wie geht es Ron?" 


	3. Erbe

Kapitel 3 – Erbe 

Bei diesen Worten verdunkelte sich ihr Gesicht etwas, „Erstens, du bist bald sechzehn und gehörst zur Familie. Nenn mich Molly. Und Ron, nun seine Verletzungen sind verheilt, obwohl ein paar leichte Narben zurückgeblieben sind, doch sein Geist hat sehr gelitten. Es hat ihm viel bedeutet, dass du nach seinem Befinden gefragt hast, Harry. Ich hoffe er wird dir bald antworten. Er wird zu Zeit regelmäßig in St. Mungos behandelt und die Ärzte hoffen, dass sich der psychische Zustand wieder stabilisiert."

„Es tut mir leid, Molly."

„Harry, es ist nicht deine Schuld. Es war Ron's Entscheidung ganz allein. Wir befinden uns im Krieg, Harry und ich muss mich damit abfinden, dass unsere Kinder eine wichtige Rolle darin spielen. Und Harry, dich zähle ich dazu."

Harry stiegen Tränen der Rührseligkeit in die Augen und er umarmte sie herzlich.

„Bestell Ron schöne Grüße und Ginny und den Zwillingen natürlich auch."

Diggle bat um Ruhe und die Gäste setzten sich.

„Ich bin heut hier, um den Willen von Sirius Black bekannt geben:

Ich, Sirius Black, verkünde hiermit im Vollbesitz meiner geistigen Kräfte meinen letzten Willen:

Black Castle wird verkauft und der Erlös geht in den Black Familien Fond. Das Black Haus am Grimmauld Place geht in den Besitz von Harry James Potter über. Er soll allerdings Remus Lupin Unterkunft gewähren, wann immer er es benötigt.

Aus meiner Bibliothek habe ich eine Truhe mit Büchern über Zaubertränke separiert, die ich an Professor Serverus Snape vererbe und einen Betrag über 10.000 Galonen aus dem Familien-Fond unter der Bedingung, dass er sie dazu verwendet, den Wolfsbane-Trank lebenslang für Remus Lupin zu brauen und zu versuchen, ihn zu verbessern.

Der Black-Familien-Fond wird wie folgt verteilt. Es ist ein Betrag von 10.000 Galonen dem Gryffindor-Haus-Quidditch Team für den Erwerb von Internationalen Standard Rennbesen zur Verfügung zu stellen. Tretet Slytherin in den Arsch!

Der Rest wird in zehn Teile geteilt. Ein Teil geht jeweils an Arthur, Molly, Ginny und Ron Weasley. Letztere sollen ihren Anteil ausbezahlt bekommen, wenn sie siebzehn sind. Ein Teil geht unter der selben Bedingung an Hermine Granger. Zwei Teile gehen jeweils an Harry J. Potter und an Remus Lupin und der letzte Teil geht an Nymphadora Tonks.

Alle meine sonstigen materiellen Güter und meine privaten Investments und Geldbestände gehen an Harry James Potter. Ich bitte ihn jedoch, die gefährlichen Bücher meiner Bibliothek in die Verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek nach Hogwarts zu geben. Welche das sind, überlasse ich seiner Entscheidung. Bis zu seinem siebzehnten Lebensjahr übernimmt hoffentlich Remus Lupin treuhändlerisch den Grundbesitz und gibt ihm ein paar Tipps, was er mit dem Geld anfangen kann.

Mr. Diggle hat die notwendigen Details. Wenn ihr das hört, bin ich hoffentlich nicht an Altersschwäche gestorben, sondern war gerade dabei, einem Todesser kräftig in den Arsch zu treten. Ciao, Leute und Harry, pass gut auf dich auf."

Dann reichte Diggle jedem einen persönlichen Brief von Sirius.

In Harrys stand folgendes:

_Hallo Harry,_

_ich kann nicht vorhersehen, wann oder wie ich sterbe, aber ich vermute, ich werde mal wieder etwas voreiliges tun. Ich weiß von der Prophezeiung und dass du eine schwere Last aufgebürdet bekommen hast. Ich weiß auch, dass du dazu neigst, dir selbst Vorwürfe zu machen, für alles, was geschieht. Das ist Schwachsinn. Die Schuld liegt bei Voldemort und seinen Handlangern. Wären sie nicht, wärst du als normaler Junge aufgewachsen und niemand wäre in Gefahr. _

Harry, stoße deine Freunde nicht beiseite. Sie helfen dir trotz der Gefahr, weil sie es wollen, nicht, weil du sie überredet hast. Und entgegen deinem Glauben, wissen sie genau, worauf sie sich einlassen. Du brauchst jemanden, dem du dich anvertrauen kannst, Harry und wenn du deinen Freunden nicht trauen kannst, Wem dann?

_Außerdem ist es wichtig, dass dein Leben weitergeht, Harry. Es gibt auch ein Leben nach Voldemort. Genieße dein Leben. Und such dir endlich eine Freundin (grins)._

_Ach ja, in der Bibliothek sind viele Bücher, die du vielleicht interessant findest, Duellzauber, Apparation, Animagus.... viel Spaß damit, Harry._

_Leb Wohl,_

_Tatze._

Harry sah Remus an, als er seinen Brief gelesen hatte und erkannte stille Tränen, die seinen Wangen hinunterliefen. Harry klopfte ihm beruhigend auf die Schulter.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er Remus.

Remus nickte, „Und du?"

„In meinem Brief stand vieles, was mir dauernd auch andere erzählen und ich begreife langsam. Ansonsten typisch Sirius. Er fehlt mir, Remus, und ich trauere um ihn, genau, wie du, aber ich kann mich davon jetzt nicht unterkriegen lassen. Es steht zu viel auf dem Spiel. Kannst du mir die Bibliothek zeigen?"

Remus sah Harry mit einem neuen Respekt an. Remus wusste, dass Harry genauso litt, wie er und dennoch schob er alles bei Seite. Nein, so etwas sollte keinem Teenager aufgebürdet werden. Harry hatte schon mehr erlebt und ertragen, als die meisten Erwachsenen, die Remus kannte. Er führte Harry zur Bibliothek. Harry stellte schnell fest, dass es keine Ordnung gab.

„Wie soll ich hier nur etwas finden?" fragte er.

„Versuch es mal mit einem Zauber. Sag einfach Indicato und das Thema und die Bücher, die etwas zu dem Thema enthalten, rücken ein Stück aus dem Regal heraus. Mit Finite rücken die Bücher, die du nicht herausgenommen hast wieder zurück. Sag zum Beispiel: Indicato Animagus. Ach übrigens, du darfst jetzt auch außerhalb der Schule zaubern. Das Ministerium hat die Regeln wegen des Krieges gelockert. Ab viertem Schuljahr und höher dürfen alle zaubern." erklärte Remus zwinkernd und Harry sah ihn überrascht an, dann lächelte er und machte genau das. Remus ließ ihn allein.

Nach ‚Indicato Animagus', ‚Indicato Stablose Magie', Indicato Okklumentik', ‚Indicato Leglimens', ‚Indicato Duellzauber' suchte er sich die entsprechenden Bücher raus. Beim durchblättern stellte er fest, dass insbesondere bei den Animagus-Büchern viele nützliche Kommentare drin standen, die sein Training erheblich beschleunigen würden.

Er packte sie in eine Truhe, verkleinerte und erleichterte sie und steckte sie in die Hosentasche. Dann kehrte er zu Remus zurück und war überrascht, Dobby hier zu sehen.

„Hallo, Master Potter, Sir."

„Hi, Dobby. Was machst du hier?"

„Dobby hat bei Dumbledore gekündigt um Master Potter zu dienen, Sir, wenn Master Potter es wünscht."

„Ich glaube das Haus könnte etwas Aufmerksamkeit vertragen. Apropos, wo ist Kreacher?"

„Er hat sich umgebracht." stellte Remus fest.

„Dobby, ich stelle dich ein. Wieviel Lohn nimmst du?"

„Dobby will keinen Lohn, Master Potter. Es ist eine Ehre für Harry Potter zu arbeiten, Sir."

Harry lachte offen.

„Dobby, wenn ich dich nicht bezahle, ist Hermine böse auf mich. Möchtest du Hermine böse machen?"

Dobby sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Master Potter, Dobby will Miss Granger nicht böse machen. Was soll ich nur machen?"

Dobby setzte an, mit dem Kopf gegen den Schrank zu schlagen, doch Harry hielt ihn fest.

„Dobby, du bekommst eine Galone pro Tag und jede Woche einen Tag frei, In Ordnung?"

„Fünf Sickel und einen Tag im Monat!" konterte Dobby verbissen.

„Eine Galone und einen Tag im Monat plus zehn Tage Urlaub im Jahr und das ist das letzte Wort!" sagte Harry todernst.

„Wie Master Potter wünschen, Sir. Aber Dobby traut sich nicht zu fragen, aber da ist noch etwas."

„Spuck es aus Dobby."

„Es geht um Winky, Sir. Dobby hat versprochen, auf sie aufpassen. Sie hat sich gebessert, Sir, Master Potter Sir und trinkt jetzt nicht mehr. Kann der großzügige Master Potter nicht auch Winky einstellen?"

Dobby duckte sich ängstlich, als würde er einen Schlag erwarten.

„Gut, Dobby. Ich stelle sie ein, aber unter drei Bedingungen: Erstens, sie erhält die gleichen Konditionen wie du, - Nein, Keine Widerrede! – Zweitens, ihr sucht euch ein Zimmer für euch beide, ich werdet nicht in diesem Kabuff von Kreacher wohnen und richtet euch den Raum nach euren Wünschen ein, und drittens: Hör mit diesem Master Potter-Quatsch auf. Ihr nennt mich beide Harry, oder ich schmeiße euch gleich wieder raus. Alles klar?"

Remus verkniff sich ein Lachen. Ihm traten schon die Tränen in die Augen.

„Ma...."

„DOBBY!"

„Sir Harry ist zu gütig. Aber ich akzeptiere, Sir Harry."

„Dobby, sehe ich aus wie ein Ritter, oder so was? Lass das Sir gefälligst weg. Ich bin einfach nur Harry für meine Freunde, ok?"

„Oh, Sir ähh Harry zählt Dobby und Winky zu seinen Freunden, ihr seid zu gütig. Was wünschen sie nun als erstes?"

„Ich möchte, dass ihr das Haus aufräumt und wenn ihr es schafft, entfernt diese lästigen Gemälde von der Wand. Gestaltet das Haus etwas freundlicher und wenn ihr Zeit habt, katalogisiert bitte die Bücher in der Bibliothek. Sortiert die Bücher über schwarze Magie auf eine extra Liste. Und besorgt euch ein paar nette Klamotten. Könnt ihr auch für mich einkaufen gehen?"

„Ja, Dobby kann einkaufen gehen, für Harry Potter."

„Gut. Geh morgen zu Olivander, ich brauche einen Ersatz-Zauberstab. Dann kauft Lebensmittel, die wir hier brauchen, falls Gäste kommen. Auch etwas Butterbier. Außerdem werdet ihr den Wünschen von Remus nachkommen, wenn ich nicht da bin. Ihr lasst niemanden ins Haus, der nicht durch mich oder Remus autorisiert wurde. Ich autorisiere hiermit Hermine, Ron und Ginny, sowie Neville und Luna."

Harry sah sich ernst um und starrte einen Moment Dumbledore an, „Und Professor Dumbledore". Das gewohnte Funkeln kehrte wieder in Dumbledores Augen zurück und Harry nickte ihm zu. „Das war erst mal alles. Und lasst euch Zeit. Keine Hektik."

Dobby verschwand. Harry ging zu Dumbledore.

„Professor, kann ich hier bleiben, oder muss ich zu den Dursleys zurück?"

„Wie behandeln sie dich?"

„Sie ignorieren mich bis jetzt. Dudley ist etwas umgänglicher geworden."

„Ich fürchte, du musst bis zu deinem Geburtstag zurück gehen, an deinem Geburtstag kannst du hierher kommen. Remus holt dich ab. Ich wünsche dir mal einen erholsamen Sommer, Harry. Obwohl ich bezweifle, dass du dich ausruhst." sagte er mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Nachdem sich Harry von allen verabschiedet hatte, kehrte er mit Remus zu den Dursleys zurück.

„Wie kann ich dich erreichen, wenn ich etwas brauche?" fragte Harry.

„Ruf einfach Dobby. Jetzt da er in deinen Diensten steht, kann er dich hier jederzeit besuchen und mir eine Nachricht bringen. Ich bleibe vorerst im Haus."

„Was ist mit dem Orden? Werden sie sich noch im Haus treffen?"

„Wir waren uns nicht sicher, ob du das gutheißen würdest. Wir befürchten, dass Kreacher die Sicherheit torpediert hat, daher suchen wir ein neues HQ. Aber bis dahin..."

„Könnt ihr es selbstverständlich benutzen. Keine Frage."

Remus wirkte erleichtert, „Danke, das beseitigt ein Problem. Bis zum 1. August, Harry."

Er disapparierte und Harry ging nach oben, um seine Bücher auszupacken.

Dann las er das Buch über Okklumentik zu Ende und führte eine Meditation durch. Er beschloss, jetzt jeden Abend vor dem Schlafen gehen zu meditieren, denn er fühlte, wie das seinen Geist beruhigte. Dann ging er in den Keller und trainierte etwas mit den Hanteln.

Anschließend nahm er sich das erste Buch über stablose Magie vor.


	4. Mehr Studium

Kapitel 4 – Mehr Studium 

Das hörte sich alles schrecklich trocken und kompliziert an. Hermine würde ihre helle Freude haben. Seine Gedanken drehten sich in letzter Zeit immer öfter um Hermine, seine beste Freundin. Als er an Hermine dachte, beschloss er sich einen Stundenplan zu erstellen. Morgens würde er mit Dudley trainieren, dann würde er vormittags stablose Magie trainieren. Nachmittag würde er sich mit Duellzaubern und dem Animagustraining beschäftigen. Nach dem Abendessen würde er Dudley mit Latein helfen und danach würde er Okklumentik üben.

Dann übte er stablose Magie. Er schaffte es ohne Probleme, den Aufrufzauber auszuführen. Dann nahm er sich eine alte Ritterfigur von Dudley und versuchte sie zu entwaffnen. Erst hatte er keinen Erfolg, aber als er noch etwas weiter las und übte, konnte er sehen, wie das Schwert des Ritters zitterte. Vielleicht hatte er ja morgen mehr Erfolg. Er war schon ziemlich geschlaucht.

Abend kam dann Dudley und nach dem Abendessen lernten sie Latein. Harry stellte schnell fest, dass Dudley nicht dumm war, sondern nur faul. Harry konnte ihm schnell helfen.

Doch dann landete er den großen Coup. Dudleys Blick fiel auf ein Buch über das Duellieren ‚Skandalöse Duelltaktiken und –zauber'. Er sah Harry fragend an und Harry nickte. Dudley nahm das Buch, schlug wahllos eine Seite auf und las. „Was? Ein Zauber der Schnittwunden zufügt, oder sogar Körperteile abschneiden kann? So etwas macht ihr? Wow."

„Ja, das und noch mehr. Findest du das Buch interessant?"

Dudley nickte.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf das Buch und murmelte „Translatio Latino!". Dudley sah mit verblüfftem Gesichtsausdruck, wie sich die Buchstaben auf dem Papier neu anordneten und der Text nun in Latein geschrieben war.

„Dann kannst du es lesen." sagte Harry schmunzelnd.

„Du...! Jetzt muss ich Latein lernen, wenn ich... Oh! Und du .. du ... hast gezaubert. Was ist mit deinem Ministerium?"

„Eben. Nun musst du Latein lernen, wenn es dich wirklich interessiert. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Das Ministerium hat erkannt, dass wir uns im Krieg befinden und so dürfen auch die Schüler zaubern. Wie sollten sie sich sonst im Falle eines Angriffes schützen?" sagte Harry und lachte. Kurz darauf stimmte Dudley mit ein und er klopfte Harry anerkennend auf die Schulter. Dann machte er sich an die Arbeit und Harry las in einem Buch über Animagi.

Es beschrieb detailliert die einzelnen Lernstufen und war mit hilfreichen Kommentaren versehen. Es beschrieb auch den Zauberspruch, der einen die eigene Animagusform erkennen ließ. Er konnte es nicht erwarten und wandte den Zauber auf sich an.

„Revelatio Animagus!" rief er und schwang seinen Zauberstab und tippte sich an seine Stirn.

Dudley sah ihn entsetzt an, als Harry für einen Moment in Trance versetzt wurde.

Harry schwebte in einem schwarzen leeren Raum. Er fing an zu zweifeln, als er kein Wesen sah und dachte, er hätte nicht die Fähigkeit dazu. Dann bildete sich vor ihm eine graue Wolke und formte sich langsam zu einem Tier, einem großen Tier. Es ähnelte einem großen Löwen mit einer schönen goldenen Mähne und goldgelben Fell. Es hatte riesige Flügel, die Harry nur erkennen konnte, wenn es sie ausbreitete. Wenn die Flügel angelegt waren, waren sie nahezu unsichtbar. ‚Ein königlicher Greif, das Wappentier Gryffindors' dachte Harry begeistert. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah in das überraschte Gesicht von Dudley.

„Alles klar?" fragte Dudley verdattert.

„Jep, alles bestens Dud."

Harry vertiefte sich weiter in das Buch und las zur nächsten Stufe weiter. Er müsste sich über das Tier informieren stand da. Harry beschloss, später Dobby zu rufen, um ihn ein Buch über Greifen besorgen zu lassen. Dann müsste er versuchen, einzelne Körperteile zu verformen. Er dachte nach. Er würde am besten mit seinen Haaren beginnen, dachte er. Die hatte er früher schon unbewusst wachsen lassen. Er erwartete nicht, dass es schon beim ersten Versuch klappen würde, nichtsdestotrotz versuchte er es. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich darauf, dass seine Haare wachsen würden. Erst geschah nichts, dann schien er plötzlich jede einzelne Haarwurzel zu spüren, als hätte er ein neues Bewusstsein für seinen Körper erlangt. Er regte seine Haarwurzeln zum Wachstum der Haare an. Plötzlich fing seine Kopfhaut an zu kribbeln. Kurz darauf hörte er, wie Dudley aufkeuchte.

Er öffnete die Augen, „Was ist Dudley?"

„Dei... Dei... Deine Haare."

Harry beschwor sich mit einem kurzen Schwung des Zauberstabs einen Handspiegel.

Er sah hinein und keuchte nun selbst überrascht.

Seine Haare waren jetzt Schulterlang und etwas gewellt.

„Krass!" sagte Harry. Er konzentrierte sich wieder und sah diesmal zu, wie sie kürzer wurden.

Plötzlich sagte Dudley „Stopp!"

Harry sah ihn fragend an.

„Lass sie so, das sieht cool aus."

Harry betrachtete sich im Spiegel und stellte fest, dass Dudley recht hatte. Er kürzte die Haare seines Ponys etwas, so dass sie ihm nicht in die Augen hängen konnten.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte das auch." sagte Dudley lachend, „Mum wird einen Anfall kriegen. Für das Training wäre es allerdings besser, wenn du sie zu einem Zopf binden würdest."

Harry nickte zustimmend, dann verabschiedete sich Dudley. Das Buch ließ er Harry da.

Harry las noch etwas weiter und versuchte, seine Hand in eine Pfote zu verwandeln. Er stellte sie sich bildlich vor und ließ seine Hand sich transformieren. Es klappte, aber es war sehr schmerzhaft. Er konnte die Form nicht lange halten. In dem Buch las er, dass er es trainieren konnte, die Form länger zu halten und dass die Schmerzen mit zunehmendem Training geringer werden würden. Er verwandelte noch seine andere Hand, dann rief er Dobby.

„Ja, Harry?"

„Ah, du lernst schnell. Dobby, ich benötige ein Buch über Greifen, Königliche Greifen und das so schnell wie möglich. Wenn keins in der Bibliothek ist, kaufe eins, wenn es geht, mit detaillierten Bildern."

„Wie Harry Potter wünschen." Mit einem Plopp verschwand er. Harry wollte sich gerade hinlegen, als Dobby mit einem Buch wieder erschien.

„Wow, das ging schnell. Danke, Dobby."

„Einen schönen Abend noch, Harry Potter." Plopp!

Harry las in dem Buch bis er müde wurde, dann legte er es beiseite und versetzte sich in Meditation. Er leerte seinen Geist von Gefühlen, Emotionen und Gedanken. Dann legte er sich ins Bett und schlief ein. Es war die erste Nacht ohne Albtraum seit Monaten. Statt dessen träumte er von einem schönen Greifen, der wild durch die Lüfte tobte und grauen erregend brüllte.

Er erwachte zeitig vom Klopfen an seinem Fenster. Es war Hedwig und sie brachte einen Brief von Hermine mit.

_Hallo Harry,_

_mir geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut. Meine Rippen sind geheilt. Ich habe zwar immer noch Schmerzen und muss Salben und Tränke zu mir nehmen, aber es wird besser._

_Wie geht es dir? Kommst du klar? Wie behandeln dich deine Verwandten? Bekommst du genug zu essen? Es ist schön, dass du dich besser mit deinem Cousin verstehst. _

_Ich hatte einen heftigen Streit mit meinen Eltern. Sie wollten mich von der Schule nehmen. Außerdem beschweren sie sich, weil ständig Auroren vor unserem Haus patrouillieren._

_Ich habe mich nicht darauf eingelassen und werde am ersten September am Bahnhof auf dich warten. Eigentlich würde ich dich schon gern früher wieder sehen._

_Hattest du wieder Albträume? Wenn ja, informiere sofort Dumbledore. Bitte!_

_Ich denke an dich,_

_Deine Hermine_

Beim Lesen des Briefs bekam Harry auf einmal Schmetterlinge im Bauch und er wurde nervös. Irgendwie war der Brief anders geschrieben, als sonst. Ernster, einfühlsamer?

Bleib cool Harry, es ist Hermine, deine beste Freundin, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Er beschloss gleich zu antworten.

_Liebe Hermine,_

_danke für deine schnelle Antwort. Es tut mir leid wegen dem Streit mit deinen Eltern und wegen deinen Verletzungen. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie so ernst sind. Ich weiß nicht, ob du es schon gehört hast, aber Sirius hat mir einen großen Teil seines Vermögens hinterlassen und dir auch einen Teil. Das Haus gehört mir, wird aber von Remus verwaltet, bis ich siebzehn bin. Ab 1. August darf ich in das Haus ziehen, solange muss ich noch hier bleiben._

_Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mich dort mal besuchen kommen würdest._

Ob du es glaubst, oder nicht, ich habe beschlossen, meine Okklumentik-Lektionen selbst fortzusetzen und ich glaube, ich mache Fortschritte. Ich hatte keine Albträume von Voldemort und letzte Nacht habe ich nicht mal von Sirius geträumt. Glaub mir, das ist ein Novum.

_Außerdem lerne ich jeden Tag. Ich denke, du hast (positiv) auf mich abgefärbt. Wenn ich das nächste mal auf Voldemort oder einen Todesser treffe, habe ich hoffentlich die eine oder andere Überraschung für ihn. Grüß deine Eltern von mir und sage ihnen, dass ich alles tun würde, um dich zu beschützen._

_Ich hoffe es geht dir bald wieder besser,_

_Dein Harry_.

Hedwig nahm den Brief fröhlich pfeifend entgegen, kassierte noch ein Leckerchen von Harry und flog wieder davon.

Dann widmete sich Harry wieder seinem Training.

So gestaltete Harry seinen Tagesablauf in den nächsten Wochen nach seinem neuen Stundenplan, der ihn zwar ganz schön auf Trab hielt, aber sich auch auszahlte.

Er hatte sichtbar an Muskeln zugelegt und seine Ausdauer war wesentlich verbessert. Seine Meditationen stärkten seine geistige Kraft für Okklumentik und inzwischen beschäftigte er sich mit Leglimens. Indem er die Theorie hinter der eindringenden Kraft verstand, wusste er auch besser, wie er sich schützen konnte. Außerdem hatte er in der ZAG-Prüfung für Geschichte das Gefühl, als wäre er in den Geist einer Mitschülerin eingedrungen. Er versuchte an Dudley, diese Fähigkeit auszubauen. Letztendlich lief sowohl in der Okklumentik als auch in der Leglimens alles auf einen starken Willen hinaus, erkannte Harry. Und wenn Harry etwas hatte, dann war es ein starker Wille. Sein Training in der stablosen Magie wurde durch seine neu erlangte innere Ruhe ebenfalls sehr positiv beeinflusst. Der Entwaffnungszauber war kein Problem mehr und er ging zu Schild- und Deflektionszaubern über. Die Duellzauber, die er lernte, übte er erst mit und dann ohne Zauberstab. Er stellte fest, dass die Stärke der Zauber enorm zunahm, wenn er sie erst ohne Zauberstab beherrschte. Er hatte erst ohne Zauberstab mit einem Reduktor-Fluch ein Loch in Dudleys Boxsack gezaubert. Als er es dann mit Zauberstab machte, hing nicht nur der Boxsack in Fetzen, sondern auch die Wand dahinter war praktisch nicht mehr. Gott sei dank ließ sich das mit einem ‚Reparo' wieder in Ordnung bringen. Danach war er vorsichtiger und versuchte sein Temperament zu zügeln und die Zaubersprüche besser zu kontrollieren. Es war starke Konzentration erforderlich, um die Magie ohne Zauberstab im Zaum zu halten. Wahrscheinlich bemühten sich deswegen so wenige Zauberer, stablose Magie zu erlernen. Es war so viel schwieriger und ungleich leichter mit Zauberstab. Aber es würde ihm einen Überraschungsmoment im Kampf bescheren. Er musste diese Trumpfkarte nur geschickt ausspielen.

Beim Boxen mit Dudley hatte er einmal die Brille verloren und stellte fest, dass er ziemlich hilflos war ohne Brille. In einem Duell mit einem Todesser könnte das tödlich enden. So bat er Remus um Hilfe. Der reiste mit ihm in die Winkelgasse zu einem Augenspezialisten und der richtete seine Augen. Er brauchte keine Brille mehr.

Dann kaufte er noch ein paar bessere Sachen, die er cool fand. Einen langen schwarzen Umhang aus Drachenhaut. Er sollte angeblich sogar schwächere Flüche abhalten. Dazu eine passende Weste und Hosen, ebenfalls aus schwarzem Drachenleder. Als sie zurückkehren wollten, kamen sie an einem Piercing-Studio für Zauberer vorbei. Ein Ohrring fiel ihm sofort ins Auge. Es war eine Miniatur eines Greifen mit ausgestreckten Flügeln aus Gold. Harry überlegte nicht lange. Er ließ sich ein Ohrloch machen, war natürlich schmerzfrei, und nahm den Ohrring. Als er mit dem Ohrring aus dem Laden trat sah ihn Remus überrascht an, dann stieß er einen Playboy-Pfiff aus und schmunzelte.

„Die armen Mädchen in Hogwarts." murmelte er.

„Was ist, Remus?"

„Ach nichts. Komm schon. Zeit zurück zu kehren."

Dudley staunte natürlich über den Ohrring, doch Petunia und Vernon sahen ihn missbilligend an. Immerhin trauten sie sich nicht, etwas zu sagen. Ohne Brille hatte Harry einen stechenden autoritären Blick, der noch erschreckender war, wenn er wütend wurde. Er strahlte eine Aura von Macht und Kontrolle aus, der sie nichts entgegenzusetzen hatten. Der einzige, der davon nichts merkte, war Harry.

Am 26. Juli hatte Dudley seine Nachprüfung und bestand sie mit einer 2. Dudley war glücklich und bedankte sich bei Harry, indem er ihn zu einem Bier einlud. Vernon war zufrieden und ließ in der Folge auch Harry in Ruhe.


	5. Geburtstag

Kapitel 5 - Geburtstag 

Am 31. Juli wurde er von einigen lauten Eulen begrüßt. 

Ron hatte ihm endlich mal geantwortet, ihm gedankt für seine Sorge und ihm versichert, dass es ihm ganz gut ginge. Er war glücklich, dass die Weasleys jetzt etwas Geld hatten.

Außerdem schrieb er Harry, dass er endlich Hermine gefragt hatte, ob sie mit ihm gehen würde. Sie hatte ihm einen Korb gegeben schrieb er. Das würde noch Ärger geben, dachte Harry. Er hoffte, dass sich das nicht negativ auf ihre Freundschaft auswirken würde. Ron würde natürlich gern zu seinem Geburtstag nach Grimmaulds Place kommen. Er bekam von Ron die üblichen Süßigkeiten geschenkt und von Ginny ein Nachfüllpack für sein Besenpflegeset. 

Dumbledore hatte ihm als Quasi-Geburtstagsgeschenk seinen Feuerblitz wiedergegeben.

Von Hermine hatte er ein Buch über Defensiv-Zauber bekommen und eine liebevoll gestaltete Karte mit den besten Wünschen. Sie teilte ihm aber mit, dass sie leider aus Sicherheitsgründen nicht zu seinem Geburtstag kommen könnte und dass es zu beschwerlich wäre mit ihren Verletzungen. Sie würde sich aber freuen, wenn er sich mit ihr eine Woche vor Schulbeginn in der Winkelgasse treffen könnte und den Rest der Zeit mit ihm in seinem Haus verbringen könnte. Harry machte sich große Sorgen um seine Freundin. Harry antwortete positiv und schlug einen Termin vor. Er schrieb ihr auch in netten Worten, was er von Ron erfahren hatte und fragte vorsichtig nach dem Grund.

Die Zwillinge hatten ihm eine Kiste mit ihren neuesten Scherzartikeln geschenkt und darauf hin gewiesen, dass sein Gewinnanteil in seinem Gringottsverließ deponiert worden war.

Dann ging seine Tür auf und Dudley stürmte mit einem Geschenk herein.

„Hi, Alter!" lachte er, „Ich hab hier was für dich. Ich dachte eigentlich an einen CD-Player, aber da bei euch elektrische Geräte nicht immer funktionieren, hab ich dir das besorgt. Dachte, das könnte nützlich sein, jetzt wo du abhaust."

Harry war überrascht und packte es aus. Es war ein Buch über persönliches Fitness- und Krafttraining.

„Wow! Danke Dudley, das kann ich wirklich gebrauchen."

„Danke für deine Hilfe, Harry. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass deine ‚Welt' so interessant, aber auch gefährlich ist. Wär' cool, wenn du mir ab und an mal schreiben könntest, auch wenn es mit der Eule ist."

„Klar, kann ich machen. Onkel Vernon wird zwar einen Anfall kriegen, aber sonst gern."

„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein. Er kann mir nichts abschlagen." antwortete er grinsend.

Damit verschwand Dudley aus seinem Zimmer. Harry duschte und ging frühstücken. 

Später nach dem Mittag packte er seine Sachen zusammen und schrumpfte seine Kiste wieder und steckte sie in seine Hosentasche.

Pünktlich um fünf kam Remus in das Haus.

„Hallo Harry, alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Bist du bereit?"

Harry nickte und verabschiedete sich von Dudley.

„Deine Sachen?" fragte Remus.

Harry deutete auf seine Hosentasche und Remus schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

Harry hatte seinen schwarzen Umhang an und seine neue Hose und weste. Darunter ein weißes T-Shirt mit V-Ausschnitt.

Als Petunia ihn erblickte, fiel ihr glatt die Kaffeetasse runter.

„Tschüß, Tante."

Dann waren Harry und Remus mit einem Portschlüssel verschwunden.

Sie erschienen im Flur des Hauses wieder.

„Wow, Dobby!" rief Harry überrascht.

„Harry Potter hat gerufen?" sagte er ängstlich, nachdem er aus der Luft aufgetaucht war.

„Dobby, was du mit dem Haus gemacht hast ist Wahnsinn. Alles ist so hell und gemütlich und die ganzen Gemälde sind weg."

„Gefällt es Harry Potter nicht?" fragte nun Winky, die ebenfalls aufgetaucht war mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Doch, es ist großartig. Ihr habt wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet. Danke sehr."

Dann gab er Dobby die Truhe mit seinen Sachen und bat ihn, die Bücher wieder in die Bibliothek zu räumen. Dobby verschwand.

„Ich zeig dir dein Geschenk, Harry und dann machen wir uns einen gemütlichen Tag, oder?"

„Remus, du hättest mir nichts kaufen brauchen."

Remus führte ihn in den Keller und deutete auf eine braune Tür. Dicht daneben war eine Stahlverstärkte Tür mit einem Sicherheitsschloss und einem schweren Riegel.

„Dein Raum?" fragte Harry ernst. Remus nickte.

„Los, geh schon rein." sagte Remus und deutete auf die braune Tür.

Harry öffnete die Tür und trat ein, um dann überrascht aufzukeuchen.

„Remus, woher...?"

„Ich hab mich intensiv mit Dudley unterhalten. Er hat mir ein paar gute Tipps gegeben." lachte Remus.

„Das ist Klasse. Ich wünschte nur, Dud könnte ab und an mal herkommen."

Er stand in einem Fitnessraum, der mit Profi-Geräten und Hanteln sowie Fahrrad und Laufband ausgestattet war.

„Testen kannst du ihn später, jetzt erst mal Dinner." lachte Remus. Harrys Freude bedeutete ihm wirklich sehr viel.

Sie gingen wieder die Treppe hinauf und traten ins Esszimmer.

Als Harry die Tür öffnete und eintrat, war es dunkel, doch plötzlich leuchtete das Licht auf und er sah fast alle seiner Freunde vor sich versammelt. An der Wand hing ein großes Banner mit der Aufschrift ‚Happy Birthday Harry' und seine Freunde sahen aus, als hätten sie angesetzt, etwas zu sagen, doch kein Ton kam aus ihrem Mund. Nur Dumbledore sagte amüsiert „Happy Birthday, Harry."

„Harry?" fragte Ron ungläubig, dann kam er auf ihn zu und gratulierte ihm. „Wow, ich hätte dich fast gar nicht wieder erkannt."

Nun kam Ginny auf ihn zu gestürzt: „Alles gute, Harry. Wow, wenn ich nicht schon einen Freund hätte, Wow."

Harrys Wangen liefen rot an. Nun gratulierten ihm auch seine anderen Freunde: Neville, Luna und Dean. Tonks trat an ihn heran, gratulierte ihm und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Also, wenn ich nicht zwanzig Jahre älter wäre als du, hättest du jetzt einen Verehrer mehr. Du wirst dich wundern, wenn du nach Hogwarts kommst."

Harry schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und fragte: „Was ist bloß in euch gefahren?"

„Du schnallst es nicht, oder?" fragte Ginny ungläubig.

„Du bist athletisch gebaut, du musst heimlich trainiert haben. Dann deine Haare und dein Ohrring, einfach cool. Und deine Brille, wo ist sie? Jetzt sieht man endlich deine Augen, sie sind wunderschön und dein Auftreten hat sich verändert. Du wirkst sicherer. Du strahlst eine Aura von ... ich weiß nicht... Macht und Autorität aus, fast wie... Dumbledore. Kurz gesagt, Wow!"

Dumbledore beugte sich zu ihm herüber und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Ich sollte wohl mal Professor McGonagall herüberschicken für etwas extra Unterricht."

Harry sah ihn ausdruckslos an, „Ich weiß nicht, was sie meinen, Professor."

Dumbledore beobachtete ihn nachdenklich, „Du hast dich gut unter Kontrolle, aber deine Haare verraten dich."

Nun funkelten Harrys Augen vergnügt, „Nun, sie werden schon wissen, was sie tun, Professor, aber es könnte sein, dass Professor McGonagall eine kleine Überraschung erlebt."

„Wie weit, Harry?" fragte Dumbledore überrascht.

„Noch nicht ganz fertig, falls sie das meinen." antwortete er und lächelte.

Sie machten es sich am Esstisch bequem. Und genossen das Dinner, das die beiden Hauselfen zubereitet hatten. Danach verteilten sich die Gäste etwas in Grüppchen und unterhielten sich.

„Und, Ginny, alles im Lot?" fragte Harry. Dean stand neben ihr und hatte seinen Arm um sie gelegt.

„Ja, alles bestens, Harry. Ich bin so glücklich mit Dean. Scheint so, als hätte ich meine Vernarrtheit in dich endlich überwunden." gab sie strahlend  von sich.

Harry zwinkerte ihr zu, dann wandte er sich an Dean und sagte erst lässig, dann aber mit einem immer ernster werdenden Ton, der zum Schluss in unverholender Schärfe eskalierte, die sogar Ginny eine Gänsehaut bekommen ließ: „Weißt du, Ginny ist sich dessen zwar nicht bewusst, aber sie bedeutet mir sehr viel, sie ist die Schwester, die ich nie hatte." Dean wurde immer kleiner und Harrys Augen bohrten sich mit eisiger Entschlossenheit in seine.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du es schon von ihren Brüdern gehört hast, dennoch, wenn du ihr weh tust, wirst du dich zuerst vor mir verantworten, bevor ich deine kümmerlichen Reste ihren Brüdern überlasse, ist das klar!"

„Ich... ähh... ja, natürlich. Ich liebe sie, ich würde ihr nie weh tun."

Ginny sah erst Harry mit geweiteten Augen an, dann Dean und dann wieder Harry. Schließlich fiel sie Harry um den Hals.

„Danke, großer Bruder." und gab ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange.

„Und nun amüsiert euch ihr zwei!" sagte Harry und lachte. Dean wirkte auf einmal sehr erleichtert.

Harry ging zu Ron und der hatte Mühe, sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen.

„Weißt du, Harry, ich glaube von uns fünf Weasley Jungs, Percy nicht mitgerechnet, hast du ihm am meisten Angst eingejagt. Tolle Show. Einfach Klasse."

Harry sah ihn ausdruckslos an, „Ron, ich habe das todernst gemeint."

Ron zuckte zusammen und suchte nach einem Lachen oder Augenzwinkern, doch er fand keins. Kurz darauf fuhr sich Harry mit seiner Hand an die Narbe auf seiner Stirn und er ächzte auf.


	6. Besuch von Tom Riddle

Kapitel 6 – Besuch von Tom Riddle 

„Harry!" rief Ron erschrocken.

Harry drehte sich instinktiv zu Ginny um. Sie sah ihn erst erschrocken an, dann änderte sich abrupt ihr Gesichtsausdruck und ihr Blick wurde abfällig.

Alle Anwesenden hatten Rons Ausruf und Harrys Geste bemerkt, der nun seine Hand wieder runter nahm, und alle hielten die Luft an. Sie sahen ihm deutlich an, dass er Schmerzen hatte, doch er riss sich zusammen.

An Ginny gewandt sagte Harry ruhig, doch sehr selbstbewusst, „Hallo Tom! Ich hatte dich eigentlich nicht auf meiner Geburtstagsfeier erwartet."

Dumbledore ächzte überrascht auf.

„Niemand nennt mich Tom!" fuhr ihn Ginny mit einer unmenschlichen und zischenden Stimme an. Alle Gäste starrten plötzlich überrascht Ginny an und Dumbledore wollte sich in Richtung Ginny in Bewegung setzen. Harry gebot ihm mit einer kleinen Geste, sich nicht zu rühren und Dumbledore sah ihn unsicher an, er sah plötzlich sehr alt aus.

„Ich weiß, dass du dich selbst Lord Voldemort nennst, und du hast es noch lieber, wenn sich niemand traut, deinen Namen auszusprechen. Aber der Name, den dein Vater dir gegeben hat, ist Tom Riddle und daran kannst du nichts ändern. Du bist nicht Voldemort und schon gar kein Lord, du bist einfach nur Tom Vorlost Riddle."

Ginny schien vor Wut zu kochen. Alle Gäste stöhnten verängstigt und überrascht auf.

„Das waren deine letzten Worte, Potter. Diesmal entkommst du mir nicht."

Ginny zog ihren Zauberstab und rief: „AVADA..."

Doch Harry erhob blitzschnell seine Hand und der Zauberstab flog ihr aus der Hand und landete in seiner. Die Gäste keuchten überrascht.

„Tom, es ist nicht nett von dir, dass du von dieser unschuldigen Seele verlangst, den Todesfluch zu sprechen. Ist dir denn gar nichts heilig?" schalt Harry ihn, wie ein Vater seinen Jungen tadelt. Harry wusste, dass er überhaupt nur eine Chance gegen Voldemort hatte, wenn er es schaffte, dessen Konzentration zu schwächen. Harry setzte auf Provokation, obwohl er innerlich lange nicht so ruhig und überzeugt war, wie er sich gab.

„Ich bring dich um!" schrie Ginny nun in der schrillen Stimme Voldemorts.

Sie schien sich auf ihn stürzen zu wollen, doch Harry streckte seine andere Hand aus, als wolle er ihr Einhalt gebieten und sie konnte sich nicht vom Fleck rühren.

„Du nutzt die Verbindung, die dein Tagebuch geschaffen hat, nicht wahr Tom? Ich werde diese Verbindung zu dir ein für allemal kappen." Harry hoffte inständig, dass er sich da nicht zuviel vorgenommen hatte. Seine Kenntnisse in Leglimens und Okklumentik waren gut, doch noch lange nicht ausgereift oder erprobt, er wusste nur eines, er war derjenige, der diesen Konflikt lösen musste, da er außer Ginny der einzige war, der eine Verbindung zu Voldemort hatte. Und er würde nicht zulassen, dass Voldemort Ginny irgendetwas antat. Niemals.

„Dann musst du sie umbringen! Ha!" zischte Ginny.

Harry hörte, wie Molly anfing zu schluchzen. Ihm kam eine Idee, etwas, das Dumbledore am Ende des letzten Schuljahres gesagt hätte. Die größte Kraft, die es gibt und die Voldemort am meisten fürchtet.

„Dean, liebst du sie aus tiefstem Herzen?" fragte Harry, ohne den Blick von Ginny zu nehmen.

„Ja, aus tiefstem Herzen. Was soll ich tun?"

„Nimm ihre Hand. Lass sie deine Liebe spüren."

„Ahh!" schrie Voldemort/Ginny wie vor Schmerzen auf, als Dean sie zärtlich berührte. Es schien zu funktionieren. 

„Dieses Gefühl gefällt dir nicht, Tom? Es nennt sich Liebe, Zuneigung und Zärtlichkeit. Es tut dir weh, nicht wahr. Das war es, was dich schon aus meinem Geist vertrieben hat, Tom. Und jetzt verlasse sie."

„Niemals" schrie er.

Harry ging auf Ginny zu und legte seine Hände an ihre Schläfen.

„Du lässt mir keine Wahl, Tom! LEGLIMENS!"

Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Fähigkeiten als Leglimens. Er drang in Ginnys Geist ein, langsam und behutsam, nicht brutal und schmerzhaft, wie Snape es mit ihm gemacht hatte. Überrascht stellte Harry fest, dass es ziemlich leicht war, fast widerstandslos. Er hatte wieder das Bild eines langen Flurs vor Augen. In den offenen Türen sah er Ginnys Erinnerungen. Er schloss jede einzelne Türe sacht und leise. Bei Ginnys Erinnerungen an seinen Besuch vor ihrem ersten Schuljahr musste er unwillkürlich lächeln. Er schloss auch diese Tür. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass Voldemort ihr irgendwelchen Schaden zufügte. Er schloss die anderen Türen, ohne hineinzusehen, er wollte nicht in ihre Privatsphäre eindringen.

Die letzte Tür die offen stand glühte in einem unheimlichen grünen Licht. In diesem Raum stand Tom Riddle und hielt Ginny in seinen Armen. In Ginnys Geist sah er nicht die furchterregende Gestalt Voldemorts, sondern die eines sechzehnjährigen Schülers, Tom Riddle. Harry schüttelte tadelnd mit dem Kopf und sagte „Lass sie los, Tom. Du hast bereits verloren."

„Nein, ich nehme sie mit mir."

„Nichts dergleichen wirst du tun, Tom."

Harry ging zu ihm hinüber, streichelte der zitternden blassen Ginny sanft über die Stirn und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. „Halt durch, Ginny. Gleich ist es vorbei."

Durch seine liebevollen Gesten fing Ginny an, in einem goldenen Licht zu glühen und Tom Riddle löste mit einem Aufschrei seine Arme von ihr. Auch hier funktionierte die Zuneigung und geschwisterliche Liebe, die Harry für Ginny empfand.

Harry nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie hinaus. Er drehte sich noch einmal um und sagte: „Wir sehen uns, Tom."

Riddle schien vor Wut zu kochen. 

Dann wandte er sich an Ginny: „Ich werde die Verbindung auslöschen. Das wird weh tun. Halt dich einfach an mir fest."

Sie nickte tapfer und schlang ihre Arme um ihn.

Harry wusste auf einmal instinktiv, was er tun musste. Er streckte seine Hand in Richtung der offenen Tür aus und ein gleißender Flammenstrahl schoss aus seiner Hand und hüllte erst Voldemort ein und verbrannte dann den ganzen Raum. 

Ginny schrie sowohl in ihrem Geist, als auch mit ihrem Körper, doch es war ihre eigene Stimme, nicht mehr die Voldemorts. Dann schloss Harry die Tür zu dem ausgebrannten Raum und die Tür verschwand. Und Harry verschwand aus ihrem Geist. In diesem Augenblick brach sie ohnmächtig zusammen, doch Harry fing sie geistesgegenwärtig auf und trug sie zur Couch.

„Was ist geschehen?" rief Molly verzweifelt, als sie auf sie zu eilte, „Was ist mit ihr?"

„Ihr geht es gut, sie ist nur etwas erschöpft. Ihre Verbindung zu Voldemort ist ausgelöscht, für immer." sagte Harry leise. Molly, Arthur und Ron sahen ihn verständnislos an. Dumbledore betrachtete ihn mit Ehrfurcht, fast schon mit Angst.

Harry zog sich zu Dean zurück, der immer noch wie erstarrt da stand.

„Geh zu ihr. Sie wird gleich erwachen, dann braucht sie dich und deine Zuneigung."

Dean sah ihn verwirrt an, machte sich aber trotzdem auf den Weg. Bei Ginny angekommen, strich er ihr sanft über die Stirn und tatsächlich öffnete sie zitternd ihre Augen.

„Hallo, Engel. Du hast uns einen schönen Schrecken eingejagt." sagte er mit liebevoller Stimme.

„Dean... was ist passiert?"

„Es war Vo... Vo... Voldemort. Du hast mit seiner Stimme gesprochen."

„Oh nein! Tom! Er hat mich gezwungen den Todesfluch auf Harry zu sprechen. Ich hätte ihn beinahe umgebracht." Sie brach in Tränen aus, „Wo ist Harry?" schluchzte sie.

„Schh... es ist alles wieder gut." sagte nun Ron, „Harry ist dort drüben..." sagte er und deutete dahin, wo Harry eben noch gestanden hatte. Doch Harry war unbemerkt von den anderen zusammengebrochen.

„HARRY!" rief Ron und rannte zu ihm.

Er legte Harrys Kopf auf seinen Schoß und rief verzweifelt: „Harry, komm zu dir. Bitte, wach auf."

Dumbledore eilte ebenfalls zu Harry und fühlte seinen Puls. Dann eilte er zum Kamin, warf etwas Flohpulver hinein und rief: „Madam Pomfrey!" Kurz darauf erschien ihr Kopf im Kamin.

„Poppy, komm sofort zum Grimmauld Place 12. Harry ist bewusstlos und sein Puls ist schwach."

Kurz darauf erschien Madam Pomfrey in Persona in der typischen Kleidung einer Krankenschwester mit einer dicken Tasche voller Utensilien.

Sie deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf seine Füße und ließ ihn langsam nach oben gleiten.

„Sein Körper ist in Ordnung. Sein Herz schlägt schwach, aber stabil. Atmung ist in Ordnung und seine inneren Organe sind unverletzt."

„Sein Kopf?" fragte Dumbledore besorgt.

Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf seinen Kopf. Plötzlich fing der Stab an zu vibrieren und zu zittern, schließlich riss sie ihn mit einer großen Anstrengung von Harrys Kopf weg.

„Was ist, Poppy" fragte Dumbledore die plötzlich blasse Krankenschwester.

„Albus, ich kann seinen Kopf nicht scannen. Es ist, als würde er sich dagegen wehren. Hätte ich den Zauberstab nicht weggerissen, wäre der Zauber auf mich zurückgeschlagen und hätte bei mir eine Endlosschleife verursacht. So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen."

Dumbledore war nun ebenfalls blass, „Wir müssen ihn aufwecken."

Ginny kam herüber, schwer auf Dean gestützt, „Was ist mit ihm?" fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

„Wir wissen es nicht, wir müssen ihn aufwecken."

Sie beugte sich zu ihm herunter: „Wach auf Harry, komm schon."

Als er sich nicht rührte, verpasste sie ihm zwei schallende Ohrfeigen.

Pomfrey sah sie erschrocken an.

„So wecken die Muggel Bewusstlose manchmal auf." sagte Ginny und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Endlich öffnete Harry die Augen.

„Hi, Ginny. Nicht so hart nächstes mal, ja?"

„Harry!" rief sie erfreut.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte er sie besorgt.

„Hey, du liegst hier auf dem Boden und es ist an mir diese Frage zu stellen. Aber ja, mit mir ist alles in Ordnung. Ich..." sie fing wieder an zu schluchzen, „Ich hätte dich fast umgebracht."

Harry hob mit sichtlicher Anstrengung seine Hand und streichelte ihre Wange.

„Nicht du, kleine Schwester, Tom."

„Wie...Wie hast du ihn vertrieben?"

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte es dir erklären. Sagen wir so, ich hab es mit meiner Erfahrung mit meiner Narbe, Okklumentik und sanfter Leglimens gelöst. Die Verbindung, die dir Riddle durch sein Tagebuch verpasst hat, ist ausgelöscht, endgültig."

„Dann war es kein Traum. Du warst in meinem Kopf und konntest meine Gedanken sehen." sagte sie und ihre Wangen färbten sich rot.

Harry lächelte, „Ich habe ein paar Kindheitserinnerungen gesehen bis zu meinem ersten Besuch bei Euch, dann habe ich mir keine einzige Erinnerung mehr von dir angesehen."

„Danke. Für alles." schluchzte sie. Auch Molly weinte, so gerührt war sie.

„Hey, dafür sind große Brüder doch da, oder?"

„Harry!" sagte nun Pomfrey ernst.

„Oh! Hallo Madam Pomfrey."

"Ich konnte deinen Kopf nicht untersuchen."

„Das ist nicht nötig." sagte Harry, „Ich war nur erschöpft."

„Das entscheide ich." sagte sie mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Dumbledore lächelte ihr zu, „Harry, lass für einen Moment deine Gedankenabschirmung herunter, damit sich Poppy vergewissern kann."

Harry schloss kurz die Augen und nickte.

Sie zog schnell ihren Zauberstab, dann weiteten sich ihre Augen.

„Es scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein, nur seine Gehirnaktivität ist ungewöhnlich stark. Sehr ungewöhnlich." murmelte sie.

Harry konzentrierte sich sichtbar, dann öffnete er die Augen.

„Er hat es schon wieder getan. Nichts, keine Anzeige mehr." schimpfte sie.

„Ich sage ihnen, ich bin nur ausgelaugt. Diese Aktion hat ganz schön an meinen Nerven gezehrt." sagte er und schaute sie herausfordernd an.

„Gut, wie sie meinen, Mr. Potter. Hier trinken sie den Pepper-Up-Trank, dann wird es ihnen besser gehen. Und alles gute zum Geburtstag. Ich werde hier offensichtlich nicht mehr benötigt." Sie wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Madam Pomfrey..." hielt Harry sie auf, „... danke. Wenn sie schon mal hier sind, können sie ruhig bleiben und den Rest des Abends mit uns feiern. Es würde mich sehr freuen, schließlich kennen wir uns schon eine Weile." sagte er und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Bei seinen Worten musste sie unwillkürlich lächeln. Schließlich besuchte sie kein Schüler öfter im Krankenflügel, als er. „Einverstanden, Harry."

Er trank den Zaubertrank, daraufhin strömte unter hohem Druck Dampf aus seinen Ohren, dann ging es ihm sichtlich besser.

„So, und jetzt feiern wir weiter." sagte er und Ron half ihm auf.

„Mann, wie hast du das mit ihrem Zauberstab gemacht, Harry?"

„Stablose Magie. Ich dachte, es könnte hilfreich sein, falls mich mal jemand entwaffnet."

„Ich dachte immer, selbst dazu müsste man den Zauberspruch sprechen." wunderte sich Ron.

„Das dachte ich auch." sagte Dumbledore amüsiert.

„Habe ich es denn nicht gesagt? Jedenfalls habe ich es gedacht, vielleicht ist es der Gedanke der zählt und man benötigt die Worte genauso wenig, wie den Zauberstab, wenn man sich nur genug konzentriert."

„Eine sehr gute Erklärung." sagte Dumbledore mit funkelnden Augen, „Sag mal, was glaubst du, ist mit Voldemort geschehen?"

Harry dachte kurz nach, „Ich glaube, ich habe ihn verletzt. Es ist, als hätte ich nicht nur Ginny befreit, sondern auch einen permanenten Druck von mir genommen. Es ist, als wäre seine Seite der Verbindung tot oder taub. Allerdings bin ich mir sicher, dass er nicht tot ist, aber vielleicht ist er verletzt. Vielleicht können sie ja Snape fragen, ob er sich mal umhören kann."

„Ja, das werde ich tun. Harry, du hast heute, wie schon so oft, alle unsere Erwartungen übertroffen und bewiesen, dass du mal ein großer Zauberer wirst."

„Ich denke, das ist er jetzt schon." sagte Ron ernst.

„Da könnten sie recht haben, Mr. Weasley, in der Tat. Nun, ich denke, es gibt ein Fest zu feiern."

Harry setzte sich neben Ron und Luna auf eine Couch.

„Erzähl mal, Kumpel. Was war da zwischen dir und Hermine?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Naja, ich hatte schon immer etwas für sie übrig."

„Das wissen alle, Ron, alle außer dir, jedenfalls bis letztes Jahr." lachte Harry.

„Ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr aushalten. Ständig habe ich Schmetterlinge im Bauch, wenn ich an sie denke. Und dann diese Ungewissheit mit Krum. Ich musste einfach wissen, wo ich mit ihr stehe. Sie hat mir in sanften jedoch deutlichen Worten gesagt, dass sie meine Freundschaft schätzt, jedoch nicht mehr für mich empfindet. Sie hat mir auch gesagt, dass sie jemand anderen liebt, jemand, der es scheinbar nicht weiß. Ich weiß, dass es nicht Krum ist, aber ich weiß nicht, wen sie meint. Sie hat nur gesagt, ich hätte ihn schon mal gesehen. Wenn ich nur wüsste, wer es ist. "

„Und, bist du ihr böse?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es weitergehen soll. Ich hatte so sehr gehofft, sie würde das gleiche für mich empfinden."

„Und seid ihr noch Freunde?" fragte Harry besorgt.

Ron sah ihn mit hoffnungslosem Blick an, „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es ertrage, sie mit jemandem anderen zu sehen. Ich glaube, ich würde sofort auf ihn losgehen. Dennoch möchte ich sie nicht verlieren, auch wenn es nur als Freundin ist."

„Vielleicht solltest du dich nach jemand anderem umsehen?" versuchte ihm Harry Hoffnung zu machen. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass Luna ihm immer wieder intensive Blicke zugeworfen hatte, doch Ron war blind, wenn es um Mädchen ging.

„Wer sollte sich mit mir abgeben wollen? Ich bin arm und überall nur Durchschnitt. Außerdem habe ich diese merkwürdigen Träume seit dem Angriff durch dieses blöde Gehirn. Und ich sehe manchmal Dinge."

Harrys Gesicht wurde ernst und Schuld spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder.

„Stopp! Harry, es war nicht deine Schuld. Es war meine eigene Entscheidung und mein Versagen. Ich würde es jederzeit wieder tun. Ich habe schlimme Albträume gehabt und ich verstehe langsam, was du durchmachen musst."

„Dennoch, es tut mir leid, Ron." sagte Harry aufrichtig.

„Du bist kein Durchschnitt, Ronald." sagte Luna in ihrem verträumten Ton, doch Harry wusste von den Ereignissen im Ministerium, dass man sie nicht unterschätzen durfte. Sie war nicht umsonst in Ravenclaw.

Ron sah sie abwesend an, dann lächelte er, „Danke, Luna."


	7. Noch mehr Training

Kapitel 7 – Noch mehr Training 

Die Party ging noch ein paar Stunden und langsam verabschiedeten sich die ersten Gäste.

Als Harry Dumbledore verabschiedete, fragte er ihn: „Professor, ich habe mich in den Ferien mit Duellzaubern beschäftigt. Haben sie vielleicht jemanden frei, der mich sagen wir zwei Wochen trainieren könnte? Vielleicht einen Auror oder Professor Snape?"

Dumbledore sah ihn überrascht an: „Wieso Professor Snape? Ich dachte, er hätte dich nicht ordentlich ausgebildet?"

„Ja, seine Okklumentik-Lektionen wären effektiver gewesen, hätte er mir wenigstens die Theorie erklärt. Aber erstens besteht eine Art Hass zwischen uns, die etwas Härte in die Duelle bringen würde. Remus könnte aufpassen, dass nichts ernsthaftes geschieht. Zweitens war Snape ein Todesser. Was ist besser, als vom Gegner direkt zu lernen?" sagte Harry todernst.

„Du überrascht mich, Harry. Ich werde Professor Snape in der zweiten Woche schicken. Nächste Woche ist er ... beschäftigt. Ich rede mal mit Kingsley Shacklebolt. Der trainiert auch die Auroren. Ich schicke außerdem Professor McGonagall übermorgen vorbei. Gute Nacht, Harry." sagte er zwinkernd.

Gegen Mitternacht hatten auch die anderen Gäste das Haus verlassen und Remus war mit Harry allein.

„Danke für die Party, Remus. Wann ist eigentlich wieder Vollmond?"

„Keine Ursache. Die Party  war längst überfällig. Vollmond ist am 26. August. Jedenfalls die heiße Phase. Warum?"

„Ach nur so."

„Was du heute geleistet hast, war einzigartig, Harry. Deine Eltern wären stolz auf dich und Sirius natürlich auch. Ehrlich gesagt, mich würde selbst interessieren, wie du das geschafft hast." sagte Remus nachdenklich.

Harry holte Remus noch ein Butterbier und setzte sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch.

„Weißt du von der Prophezeiung?" fragte er Remus.

Remus nickte.

„Die ganze?" hakte Harry nach.

Remus sah ihn überrascht an, „Nein, nur den Teil, der auch Voldemort bekannt ist."

„Weißt du, ich kenne die ganze Prophezeiung. Im Endeffekt läuft es darauf hinaus, dass Voldemort mich tötet, oder ich ihn. Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, was ich tun soll. Ehrlich gesagt, kam mir in den Sinn, mich einfach in die Muggelwelt zurückzuziehen und das alles hinter mir zu lassen. Ich meine, warum ich?"

Remus nickte nachdenklich.

„Aber dann habe ich mir ausgemalt, was es für alle meine Freunde bedeuten würde. Eine Schreckensherrschaft Voldemorts. Niemand wäre mehr sicher und Hermine wäre eine der ersten, die in Gefahr wäre."

„Sie bedeutet dir viel, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, sie ist meine beste Freundin." sagte Harry ernst.

Remus lächelte verschmitzt.

„Ich habe auch überlegt, was aus den Mitgliedern des Ordens werden würde. Ihr habt viel für mich getan und riskiert. Jedenfalls habe ich eine Entscheidung getroffen. Wenn es so ist, dass ich durch Voldemort sterben soll, dann nehme ich ihn mit mir. Ich werde kämpfen. Das war mein Entschluss. Als das feststand, habe ich begonnen, ernsthaft zu studieren. Ich habe alles über Okklumentik und Leglimens gelesen, was in Sirius' Bibliothek war und geübt. Dann habe ich viel über stablose Magie und Duellzauber gelesen und auch das geübt, soweit ich konnte. Dann habe ich überlegt, es wäre sinnvoll, wenn ich apparieren könnte und noch ein paar andere Dinge. Ich habe meine körperliche Fitness verbessert."

„Das alles hast du in nur einem Monat gelernt?" fragte Remus überrascht.

„Nun, ich kann noch nicht apparieren. Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest mir dabei helfen."

„Apparieren ist eine komplexe Angelegenheit, bei der viel schief gehen kann. Wie soll ich dir helfen?"

„Ich weiß das. Ich möchte nur, dass du in der Nähe bist, wenn ich es übe, falls ich mich zersplintere. Ich habe alles an Theorie gelernt, was ich konnte. Fehlt nur noch die Praxis."

„Gut ich helfe dir. Wann willst du anfangen?"

„Lass mal überlegen, übermorgen kommt McGonagall"

„Was will denn Minerva hier?"

„Ach, Dumbledore meinte, ich könnte etwas Hilfe bei meinen Transfigurations-Lektionen benötigen. Dann hoffe ich, Dumbledore schickt mir jemanden, mit dem ich mich duellieren kann. Ich brauche Praxis-Training. Übernächste Woche kommt Snape wahrscheinlich und eine Woche vor Schulbeginn treffe ich mich mit Hermine in der Winkelgasse. Ich hoffe, sie kommt dann mit hierher für den Rest der Zeit. Also bleibt morgen, würde ich sagen."

„Sehr engagiert. Du kannst trotzdem nicht an einem Tag lernen, wie man appariert." stellte Remus fest.

„Ich habe doch gesagt, ich kenne die ganze Theorie dahinter. Außerdem habe ich an den anderen Tagen auch noch etwas Zeit, denke ich. Aber ich würde morgen gern anfangen."

„Also gut. Ich passe auf. Ich würde sagen, da du schon so intensive Pläne für morgen hast, gehen wir jetzt ins Bett. Gute Nacht Harry."

„Nacht, Remus."

Sie begaben sich in ihre Zimmer und Harry fiel sofort in einen ruhigen albtraumlosen Schlaf.

Harry erwachte gegen sechs Uhr morgens. Er machte sich etwas frisch, zog sich seinen Trainingsanzug an und ging in seinen neuen Fitnessraum. Dumbledore und Remus hatten ihn gebeten, das Haus nicht ohne Begleitung zu verlassen und er wollte sie nicht enttäuschen. Er hatte aber, Gott sei dank, ein Laufband, auf dem er sein tägliches Laufpensum absolvieren konnte. Anschließend folgte sein täglicher Workout. Gegen acht war er dann frisch geduscht mit Remus am Frühstückstisch.

„Du bist früh auf, Harry."

„Jep, habe schon ein wenig trainiert."

„Wie lange?"

„Ab sechs Uhr, Jogging und Hanteln. Zum Schluss etwas Kickboxen."

„Ich bin beeindruckt."

Sie frühstückten, dann ging Remus mit ihm in die Empfangshalle. Dort hatten sie genug Raum zur Verfügung für das Apparationstraining. 

Remus zeichnete zwei Kreise auf den Boden in etwa zehn Meter Entfernung.

„So, hier sind wenig Hindernisse, die dich stören könnten. Stell dich in den einen Kreis. Dann konzentrierst du dich und stellst dir den zweiten Kreis bildlich vor. Versuche genau in den Kreis zu apparieren." forderte Remus ihn auf.

„Gut, mach ich."

Harry stellte sich in den Kreis und leerte seinen Geist. Darin hatte er inzwischen wirklich viel Übung, seine Okklumentik wirkte sich hier positiv aus. Dann stellte er sich den Kreis bildlich vor und dazu die Umgebung um den Kreis. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und murmelte den Zauberspruch. Er fühlte ein kurzes Ziehen, dann öffnete er die Augen. Er stand genau im Zentrum des zweiten Kreises. Er sah Remus an und sah in geweitete Augen.

Er runzelte die Stirn und sah an sich hinunter, aber es schien noch alles dran zu sein, es war auch nichts im ersten Kreis zurückgeblieben.

„Was ist, Remus?" fragte er irritiert.

„Erstens, du hast es auf Anhieb geschafft. Zweitens, normalerweise hört man beim Apparieren ein ‚Plopp'. Bei dir gab es einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall. Ich weiß zwar nicht was das bedeutet, aber es erscheint, als würdest du mit viel Energie apparieren."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich gehe jetzt mal nach ganz oben und appariere hier runter. Mal sehen, ob es wieder klappt."

Remus nickte bestätigend.

Eine Minute später tippte Harry Remus von hinten auf die Schulter. Er zuckte vor Schreck zusammen.

„Was... du hast den Kreis verfehlt , aber du bist völlig geräuschlos appariert. Wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Ich habe mich darauf konzentriert, das Geräusch zu dämpfen.", dann grinste Harry diabolisch, „Und ich habe den Kreis nicht verfehlt, ich wollte dich einfach nur erschrecken."

„Typisch. Du kommst nach deinem Vater, Harry. Du wärst ein prima Rumtreiber geworden."

„Ich versuch jetzt mal zum Ligusterweg zu apparieren, Remus. Wenn ich in zehn Minuten nicht wieder da bin, solltest du die Kavallerie informieren."

„Ist das nicht ein wenig früh?"

„Irgendwann muss ich es probieren, über weite Strecken zu apparieren. Kurzstrecken klappen, also warum nicht?"

Remus schüttelte geschlagen seinen Kopf, „Zehn Minuten."

„Gut." und er war verschwunden.

„Er hat nicht mal einen Zauberspruch gesagt, geschweige denn sich konzentriert. Ich verlier noch den Verstand." murmelte Remus.

„Ich hoffe doch nicht." lachte Harry, der schon wieder da war, „Schöne Grüße von Dud. Er freut sich, dass mir dein Geburtstagsgeschenk gefallen hat."

„HARRY! Wenn du mich noch einmal erschreckst, dann..."

„Dann?" lachte Harry.

„Ach ich weiß auch nicht. Was nun?"

„Was hast du vor?"

„Ich muss Nachmittag zu einem Treffen des Ordens. Bis dahin habe ich noch Zeit."

„Gut, wie wäre es mit etwas Sparring?" fragte Harry.

Gesagt, getan. Sie gingen in den Fitnessraum und boxten miteinander. Remus achtete sorgfältig darauf, dass er seine Werwolfkräfte vorsichtig dosierte. Außerdem zeigte er Harry ein paar neue Kicks und merkte an, dass er Tai Chi gelernte, um sein Temperament unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Nachmittag war Harry auf sich gestellt und er nutzte die Zeit, um sein Animagustraining fortzusetzen. Er hatte schon erfolgreich alle Körperteile transformiert, den Kopf, die Pfoten, die Flügel und den Schwanz. Nur die komplette Transformation hatte er noch nicht gewagt. Das wollte er für McGonagall aufheben. So transformierte er nacheinander alle Körperteile, so schnell wie möglich. Er schaffte es inzwischen reibungslos und die Schmerzen waren erträglich. 

Abend beschäftigte er sich mit ein paar Büchern über Duellzauber. Er stolperte über einen interessanten Beschwörungszauber, mit dem man Metallkugeln beschwören konnte.

Zunächst beschwor er eine Kugel mit etwa neun Zentimeter Durchmesser. Sie sah aus, wie eine Kanonenkugel, na ja, dafür war der Zauber eigentlich auch gedacht. Die Zauberer hatten diesen Zauber im Mittelalter entwickelt, als einmal die Munition für Kanonen knapp wurde.

Dann versuchte er die Kugel zu levitieren und es klappte. Er übte weiter, bis er die Kugel zu einem Geschoss machte. Als der Einschlag ein Bücherregal zerstörte, tauchte Dobby auf.

„Harry Potter, was ist passiert?"

„Nichts, Dobby." lachte Harry, „Ich habe nur etwas probiert. Ich repariere das Regal gleich wieder."

Dobby verschwand wieder.

Harry verwandelte ein Regal in Sandsäcke, damit er weiter üben konnte. Er versuchte nun, die Levitation und die Beschwörung der Eisenkugel in einen Spruch zu kombinieren. Nach zwei Stunden hatte er es geschafft. Als nächstes probierte er, mehrere Kugeln hintereinander ‚abzuschießen'. Nach einer Weile klappte auch das und fünf Kugeln schlugen mit hoher Geschwindigkeit und einem dumpfen Aufschlag in die Sandsäcke ein. Danach war nicht mehr viel davon übrig.

Harry hörte plötzlich ein Klatschen und fuhr blitzschnell mit gezogenem Zauberspruch herum. Es war Remus.

„Praktischer Zauber, Harry. Ich bin beeindruckt. Damit könntest du viel Verwirrung im Kampf stiften."

„Ja, vermutlich etwas mehr, als nur Verwirrung."

„Ich kenne diesen Zauber nicht."

„Ich habe einen Zauber zum Beschwören von Kanonenkugeln entdeckt. Den habe ich mit Levitation kombiniert."

„Das Talent für das Verstehen und variieren von Zaubersprüchen hast du sicher von Lily geerbt."

Harry nickte ernst und seine Augen blickten unendlich traurig, aber nur für einen kurzen Moment, dann hatte er sich wieder im Griff und eiserne Entschlossenheit brachte seine Augen zum Glühen. Er wusste so wenig über seine Eltern.

„Lass uns Abendessen gehen." sagte er und rief Dobby, damit er den Tisch vorbereitete.

Sie unterhielten sich noch lange über Duelltaktiken, bevor sie sich zur Ruhe legten.

Am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück erschien McGonagall.

„Hallo Professor." begrüßte er sie.

„Hallo Mr. Potter, Remus."

"Bitte, nennen sie mich Harry. Mister macht mich so alt." sagte er lächelnd und auch die Mundwinkel von McGonagall zogen sich zu einem leichten Lächeln nach oben.

„Also Harry, Albus meinte, ich solle dir bei Transfiguration unter die Arme greifen?"

Harry sah bedeutsam auf Remus und antwortete dann, „Ja, Professor. Lassen sie uns in die Bibliothek gehen."

Sie gingen hinauf in die geräumige Bibliothek und Harry schloss die Doppeltür, schob mit einem Zauberspruch die Arbeitstische beiseite und versah den Raum mit einem Schallschutzzauber. McGonagall sah ihn überrascht an.

„Worum geht es eigentlich, Harry?"

„Sie meinen, Professor Dumbledore hat es ihnen nicht erzählt?"

„Nein."

„Ich habe ein Animagustraining angefangen." sagte Harry locker, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt.

McGonagall sog überraschend die Luft ein, „Seit wann?"

„Seit Ferienbeginn."

„Ach so. Dann lass mal sehen."  
"Wissen sie, ich habe bereits alle Körperteile transformiert, nur die komplette Transformation habe ich noch nicht versucht. Das wollte ich heute machen."

Sie sah ihn überrascht an und unfähig ein Wort zu sagen nickte sie nur.

Harry bedeutete ihr, an die Wand zu treten, damit er genug Platz hatte, denn seine Animagusform war nicht gerade die kleinste.

Dann stellte er sich in das Zentrum des Raumes und schloss die Augen. Er rief sich das Bild des Greifen ins Gedächtnis und studierte jedes Detail, die Form hatte er schon absolut verinnerlicht. Dann befahl er seinem Körper, sich von einem Menschen in den beeindruckenden königlichen Greifen zu verwandeln. Er spürte, wie sich seine Hände vergrößerten und in Pfoten verwandelten, wie sich seine Fingernägel in scharfe Krallen verwandelten. Er spürte, wie sich sein Rückgrat verlängerte und letztendlich einen Schwanz formte und sich sein gesamter Körper nach vorn bog. Dann fühlte er, wie sich seine Schulterknochen- und muskeln verformten und die großen goldenen Flügel bildeten. Er merkte, wie sich sein Sehvermögen änderte und er jetzt alles viel schärfer sah und einige farbige Muster erkennen konnte, von denen er durch seine Studien wusste, dass sie Magie zeigten. Als magisches Wesen konnte er Magie und Zaubersprüche ‚sehen'. Dann wusste er, die Transformation war vollbracht. Er drehte sich so, dass er McGonagall sehen konnte und sah in ein blasses Gesicht. Sie stammelte: „Ein Löwe!".

Doch Harry ließ ein tiefes Grollen ertönen und breitete seine Flügel aus. Ihre Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. „Ein königlicher Greif! Mr. Potter, sie ... sie haben sich in ein magisches Wesen verwandelt, eines der mächtigsten überhaupt. Bitte, verwandeln sie sich wieder zurück."

Harry tat, wie ihm geheißen. Die Rückverwandlung war eine Sache, von Sekunden.

Harry stöhnte vor Schmerzen und Erschöpfung.

„Wie haben sie das nur in so kurzer Zeit geschafft?" stöhnte McGonagall.

„Eine Frage der Notwendigkeit, nehme ich an." seufzte Harry.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, die Schmerzen lassen mit zunehmender Übung nach, aber großer Merlin, ein magisches Tier? Weißt du eigentlich, wie selten es Animagi gibt, die sich in magische Tiere verwandeln können, noch dazu in so mächtige? Ich glaube, ich muss mich erst mal setzen."

Harry beschwor mit einem kurzen Schwung seines Zauberstabs einen Bequemen Sessel direkt hinter ihr. Sie sah ihn erst entsetzt an, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf, „Ich sehe schon, du hast endlich den Dreh für Transfiguration raus. Ich glaube ich sollte es aufgeben, mich über deine Fortschritte zu wundern, Harry." Sie setzte sich. „Warum sollte ich eigentlich überhaupt herkommen? So weit ich sehe, beherrscht du die Transformation fehlerlos."

„Ich habe, wie gesagt, noch nie die ganze Transformation durchgeführt. Ich wollte, dass jemand dabei ist, für den Fall, dass etwas schief geht. Ich wollte Remus nicht dabei haben, denn es war als Überraschung für ihn gedacht. Ich habe vor, ihm während des Vollmonds Gesellschaft zu leisten."

„Ah, sehr nobel, aber wir sind von dir auch nichts anderes gewohnt." sagte McGonagall mit einem stolzen Lächeln. „Ich schlage vor, du übst die Transformation mehrmals täglich, damit die Schmerzen verschwinden und du die Form länger halten kannst. Wenn du es schaffst, eine Nacht in der Greifenform durchzuschlafen, dann sehe ich nichts, was dagegen spricht. Weitere Besuche meinerseits sind wohl nicht nötig. Hast du etwas dagegen, dass ich Professor Dumbledore über deinen Erfolg unterrichte?"

Harry überlegte kurz, dann grinste er schelmisch, „Nein, doch ich möchte sie bitten, meine Form noch nicht zu offenbaren und auch nicht, dass es ein magisches Tier ist. Professor Dumbledore hat sicher nichts gegen eine kleine Überraschung einzuwenden."

McGonagall lächelte ebenfalls und meinte: „Akzeptiert. Bitte versprich mir, dass du dich nicht zu Remus begibst, wenn du deine Form nicht eine Nacht durchhalten kannst."

„Versprochen Professor." antwortete er ehrlich.

„Dann mache ich mich wieder auf den Weg. Einen schönen Sommer noch, Harry."

„Ebenfalls Professor."

Harry geleitete McGonagall zum Kamin wo sie Remus mit fragendem Blick erwartete.

„Ist die Lektion schon vorbei? Es ist doch gerade mal eine halbe Stunde vergangen."

„Sagen wir mal so, Remus. Sie war nicht nötig. Harry hat seine Hausaufgaben gemacht. Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, einen so treuen Freund wie Harry zu haben, Remus. Und nun, auf Wiedersehen."

Sie reiste über das Flohnetzwerk zurück nach Hogwarts.

„Was hat sie damit gemeint, Harry?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und tat so, als hätte er keine Ahnung.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Harry mit dem Studium von Duelltaktiken. Mehrmals zog er sich in die Bibliothek zurück, um sich in seine Animagusform zu verwandeln. Mit jedem mal gelang es ihm leichter. Abend schrieb er einen Brief an Hermine und dankte ihr für das Geschenk. Er erkundigte sich, wie es ihr ging und fragte zu ihrem jetzigen Verhältnis mit Ron nach. Er hoffte, seine Frage würde sich nicht negativ auf die Freundschaft auswirken, die die drei teilten.

Er fiel erschöpft in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück flog mit einem Krachen die Haustür aus den Angeln und Kingsley Shacklebolt stürmte herein und warf mit Flüchen um sich. Beim ersten Geräusch war Harry jedoch schon aus seinem Stuhl in Deckung gehechtet, hatte den Zauberstab gezogen und den Desilliusonierungsspruch auf sich angewandt. Er atmete flach und leise, um sich nicht durch Geräusche zu verraten.

Remus schien über Harrys Reflexe überrascht, jedoch nicht über Shacklebolts Auftauchen. Er blieb ruhig in seinem Stuhl sitzen während der Auror langsam durch das Zimmer schlich, den Zauberstab bereit. Als eine Fliege am gegenüberliegendem Ende des Raumes summend los flog, zuckte der Auror herum und rief ‚Finite Incatatem' doch der Zauber prallte wirkungslos gegen die Wand. Den Moment nutzte Harry und entwaffnete den Auror mit einem ‚Expilliarmus', der Shacklebolt quer durch den Raum schleuderte. Sein Zauberstab lag weit außerhalb seiner Reichweite.

„Nicht schlecht, Potter." Dann zog er blitzschnell einen Reserve-Zauberstab aus seinem Ärmel und rief ‚Stupor!'. 

Harrys blitzschnelle Reflexe, die er sich als Sucher im Quidditch antrainiert hatte, retteten ihn und er sprang behände aus dem Weg des Zauberspruchs. Noch während des Fluges rief Harry eine schnelle Folge von Zaubersprüchen: ‚Expilliarmus!', Stupor!', ‚Petrificus Totalus!', ‚Accio Zauberstäbe'. Shacklebolt rollte sich aus dem Weg des ersten Zauberspruchs, wurde jedoch von dem Rest erbarmungslos festgenagelt. Als Harry auf dem Boden landete, hatte er vier Zauberstäbe von Shacklebolt in der Hand und dieser lag bewusstlos und bewegungsunfähig auf dem Boden. Remus sah ihn mit geweiteten Augen an.

„Wow, nicht mal die Hit-Wizards, die ich kenne, haben solche Reflexe und schleudern die Zaubersprüche in so schneller Folge von sich wie du."

Harry ging zu Shacklebolt und erweckte ihn.

„Anfängerglück, Potter. Deine Zaubersprüche sind mächtig, stärker, als alles, was ich bisher gesehen habe. Dennoch, du hast gezögert, nach deinem Entwaffnungszauber und du musst immer damit rechnen, dass Zauberer mehr als nur einen Zauberstab haben. Ich möchte bis morgen früh eine Analyse des gesamten Duells und eine Einschätzung, was du hättest besser machen können. Auf wiedersehen, morgen um neun."

So vergingen die zwei Wochen getreu nach Harrys Stundenplan und er lieferte sich täglich Duelle mit Shaklebolt und später mit Snape. Harry hatte die Situation richtig eingeschätzt, dass Snape wesentlich unfairer kämpfte, als Shacklebolt. Jeder Tag brachte eine neue Herausforderung und wurde schwerer zu meistern. Harry schaffte es erst am letzten Tag seines Trainings, Snape endlich zu besiegen. Der Ex-Todesser hatte immer noch einen letzten fiesen Trick im Ärmel gehabt, doch diesmal hatte Harry den Gegner nicht unterschätzt.

Was keiner seiner Ausbilder wusste, war, dass Harry nur einen Bruchteil seines Wissens einsetzte. Er benutzte nur Zaubersprüche, die er vor diesem Sommer gekannt hatte. Remus wusste das sehr wohl und fragte ihm nach dem Grund.

Harry antwortete ihm, dass er diese, nicht sehr fairen Zauber, für einen echten Kampf aufhob und dass diese Zauber seine Gegner sehr sicher verletzten würden und da er mit Snape und Shacklebolt auf einer Seite stand, wollte er das vermeiden. Remus sah ihn mit neuem Respekt in den Augen an.


	8. Winkelgasse

Kapitel 8 – Winkelgasse und Entwicklungen 

Er hatte auch den Hogwartsbrief in der Zeit erhalten. Er hatte jeweils ein ‚O' in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Zaubertränke und Magische Kreaturen, ‚E' in Transfiguration und Zaubersprüche, ‚A' in Kräuterkunde und Astronomie. In Wahrsagen war er erwartungsgemäß durchgefallen und das Fach würde er demnach im sechsten Schuljahr nicht mehr belegen. Das machte gute sieben ZAG's. Außerdem hatte er die Bücherliste bekommen und in dem Brief stand auch ein Hinweis, dass er eine Dressrobe benötigen würde, d. h. es gab wieder einen Ball. Er würde seine Einkäufe erledigen, wenn er sich in wenigen Tagen mit Hermine in der Winkelgasse treffen würde.

Nun war endlich der Tag, an dem er sich mit Hermine treffen würde. Sie hatte ihm zwar auf seine Briefe geantwortet, doch der Briefverkehr war sehr sporadisch. Harry war das letztendlich zwar recht, da er sehr mit seinen Studien und seinem Training beschäftigt war, doch andererseits hätte er sich mehr Post von Hermine gewünscht. Harry hatte auch Dudley ein paar mal geschrieben und der einstige Hass zwischen den beiden war einer ernsthaften Freundschaft gewichen.

Harry frühstückte mit Remus nach seinem üblichen Workout und machte sich dann fertig. Er zog wieder seinen neuen Drachenhaut-Umhang an mit der passenden Hose und Weste. Das Training hatte sich ausgezahlt und er sah jetzt kräftig und durchtrainiert aus, was in dem Outfit sehr gut zur Geltung kam. Seine Haare waren etwas gewachsen und wenn ihm seine Haare in die Stirn fielen, reichten sie bis über die Augen, so dass er zwischen den Haaren hindurchsehen musste. Das gab ihm ein fast finsteren Look. 

Remus sagte: „Also pass auf dich auf, Harry."

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass die Todesser einen offenen Angriff in der Winkelgasse nicht riskieren werden." meinte er ernst.

Remus lachte: „Ich meinte nicht die Todesser, sondern eher die Mädchen." Er klopfte Harry freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, „Pass auf, dass man dich nicht beim Apparieren erwischt. Auf dem Rückweg musst du allerdings Flohpulver benutzen, zumindest falls du Hermine mitbringst. Dumbledore meinte aber, dass jetzt nichts mehr dagegen sprechen würde."

Harry hatte seine Einkäufe erledigt und hatte vorsorglich schon die Weihnachtsgeschenke für seine Freunde besorgt. Nun saß er bei Fortescue's, dem Eiscafe in der Winkelgasse und wartete auf Hermine. Er las derweil in seinem Buch über Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste für das siebte Schuljahr.

Als er aufblickte, sah er, wie sich Hermine ihm näherte, doch sie sah sich ständig um, als würde sie jemand suchen. Sie hatte ihm gerade fast direkt in die Augen geblickt, ohne ihn zu begrüßen. Beim Lesen waren seine Haare ihm in die Stirn gefallen. Sollte sie ihn nicht erkannt haben?

Alle anderen Tische waren voll, trotzdem wegen Voldemort weniger in der Winkelgasse los war, als sonst. Er stand auf und sie blickte ihn überrascht mit einem bewundernden Blick an. Er hatte heute bereits festgestellt, dass an Remus' Warnung etwas dran war, denn immer, wenn er an Mädchen vorbei gegangen war, fingen diese an, die Köpfe zusammenzustecken, zu kichern oder deuteten unverhohlen auf ihn. Eine pfiff ihm sogar mutig hinterher, aber er hatte sich nicht darum gekümmert.

Jetzt fiel ihm allerdings auch auf, dass sich Hermine verändert hatte. Sie hatte eine enge Jeans und ein enges T-Shirt an, das ihre weibliche Form sehr zur Geltung brachte. Sie sah einfach hinreißend aus und ein Gefühl von Hitze machte sich in seinem Bauch breit.

„Möchtest du dich zu mir setzen?" fragte er Hermine höflich.

„Ja, danke." und sie nahm neben ihm Platz, so dass sie die Straße im Auge behalten konnte.

Ihr Anblick hielt ihn gefangen. Wann hatte sich das kleine Mädchen, dass sich vor einem Troll versteckt hatte, in diese wunderschöne junge Frau verwandelt? Er war sich plötzlich nicht mehr sicher, ob Hermine wirklich nur eine Freundin für ihn war, oder ob er vielleicht mehr wollte, eher im Gegenteil... seine Gedanken entwickelten sich mit zunehmender Geschwindigkeit in eine Richtung, die besagte, dass er wesentlich mehr wollte als Freundschaft.

„Du siehst aus, als würdest du auf jemanden warten." sagte Harry freundlich.

„Ähh... ja, ich habe mich mit meinem Freund verabredet."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich überrascht, doch durch seine Haare konnte es Hermine nicht sehen, mal ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie ihn im Augenblick sowieso nicht ansah. Sie hatte ‚meinem Freund' gesagt, nicht etwa ‚einem'. 

Nur ein Versprecher?

„Aha. Darf ich fragen, wer der glückliche ist? Vielleicht habe ich ihn schon gesehen."

Hermines Wangen färbten sich rosa, als sie antwortete: „Er ist nicht mein Freund, im Sinne von Zuneigung, sondern nur ein Freund. ... Leider." seufzte sie.

Harrys Magen schlug einen Purzelbaum und er hätte sich fast verschluckt.

„Wieso leider? Wer könnte einem so hübschen Mädchen wie dir widerstehen?"

Hermine blickte ihn überrascht an und wurde rot.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Er ist so nett und macht sich so viele Gedanken, dass er vielleicht gar nicht an einer Freundin interessiert ist. Er hat viel Verantwortung zu tragen, weißt du. Er ist mein bester Freund neben Ron und ich weiß nicht, ich habe einfach Angst, dass unsere Freundschaft darunter leiden würde, wenn ich ihn fragen würde."

„Vielleicht empfindet er ja das gleiche wie du?" fragte er vorsichtig.

„Harry? Das wäre wirklich zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Ich wünschte, ich wüsste es. Aber er wird sich wahrscheinlich nie trauen, mich zu fragen. Dabei stellt er sich furchtlos Basilisken, Riesenspinnen und dem mächtigsten dunklen Zauberer der Welt." antwortete sie verträumt. Harrys Magen schlug erneut einen Purzelbaum und ihm wurde plötzlich ganz heiß. Er musste sich stark konzentrieren, damit er das Atmen nicht vergaß. Es war, als würden seine kühnsten Träume wahr werden. Alle anderen Gedanken waren plötzlich aus seinem Kopf verbannt.

„Harry? Wie Harry Potter?" fragte Harry und musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

„Ja, kennst du ihn?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Sicher doch, Hermine. Wer kennt nicht Harry Potter und seine Freunde Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley."

Sie sah ihn überrascht an.

„Du kommst mir bekannt vor." sagte sie nun nachdenklich.

„Das möchte ich doch hoffen." antwortete Harry lächelnd.

„Aber ... wer bist du?" fragte sie verwirrt.

Harry tat so, als würde er sich völlig unbeabsichtigt durch die Haare fahren und enthüllte dabei seine blitzförmige Narbe. Hermines Augen weiteten sich überrascht, dann lief sie so rot an, dass sie Ron hätte Konkurrenz machen können.

„Harry?... HARRY!" rief sie entrüstet.

„Schhh... Bitte sei mir nicht böse, Hermine." sagte Harry lächelnd und schaute wie ein treuer Hund.

„Ich schütte dir mein Herz aus, ich denke, du bist ein völlig Fremder, allerdings symphatisch und gutaussehend und ... und ... dann bist DU es." sagte sie entrüstet und war immer noch rot.

„Warum? So weiß ich wenigstens, dass du genau so empfindest wie ich. Ich weiß wirklich  nicht, ob ich es je übers Herz gebracht hätte, dich zu fragen, denn auch ich hatte Bedenken wegen unserer Freundschaft." sagte er ernst.

„Aber ich habe... Moment mal. Hast du eben gesagt, du empfindest..."

Harry fasste all seinen Mut zusammen, lehnte sich langsam zu ihr herüber und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Lippen.

Sie wurde noch röter, sofern das überhaupt möglich war.

„Hermine, möchtest du meine Freundin sein?" fragte er aufgeregt.

„Ich... ähh.. ja, Harry." und sie umarmte ihn herzlich. Dann knuffte sie ihn auf den Arm.

„Wofür war das denn?" fragte er und er rieb sich den Arm.

„Dafür, dass du mit mir deine Spiele treibst."

„Tut mir leid, Hermine. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Außerdem warst du diejenige, die ihren besten Freund und nun Freund nicht erkannt hat, oder?" fragte er grinsend.

„Das ist ja auch kein Wunder, so wie du dich verändert hast. Du... Du siehst toll aus. Hast du trainiert? Und wo ist deine Brille ?"

„Ein wenig." gab Harry schüchtern zu, „Mit Dudleys Hilfe."

„Dein Cousin?", Harry nickte. „Schön, dass ihr euch besser versteht."

„Und meine Brille fand ich reichlich unpraktisch, wenn es zum Kampf kommt. Remus hat mich zu einem Spezialisten gebracht, der meine Augen korrigiert hat."

„Oh, das freut mich für dich." sagte sie strahlend.

„Hermine, möchtest du für den Rest der Ferien mit zu mir zum Grimmauld Place kommen?" fragte er sie.

„Naja, ich mag dieses düstere Haus nicht besonders und eigentlich dachte ich, wir würden den Rest der Ferien gemeinsam mit Ron und Ginny im Fuchsbau verbringen. Oh je, was wird Ron sagen?" sagte sie entsetzt.

Eine eisige Hand griff plötzlich nach Harrys Herz. Ron hatte er ganz vergessen.

„Er wird nicht begeistert sein. Ich habe bei meinem Geburtstag etwas mit ihm geredet, er war... nicht sehr glücklich."

„Ich hoffe, er wird unsere Freundschaft nicht aufgeben. Vielleicht sollten wir es ihm nicht sofort auf die Nase binden." sagte Hermine missmutig.

„Ich möchte ihn in mein Haus eingeladen. Wir müssen uns zusammenreißen. Vielleicht ergibt sich eine Gelegenheit, ihm es ruhig beizubringen, oder noch besser, wir sorgen dafür, dass er eine andere Freundin findet. Luna hat ihm sehr eindeutige Blicke zugeworfen." sagte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

„Luna?"

„Jep. Wenn du willst, lade ich sie auch ein. Ich habe genug Platz bei mir. Aber ich möchte nicht in den Fuchsbau. Remus wird sich bald verwandeln, in wenigen Tagen ist Vollmond und ich möchte ihn nicht allein lassen."

„Das verstehe ich, obwohl ich nicht weiß, wie du ihm helfen kannst. Was hast du eigentlich den ganzen Sommer gemacht, außer Gewichte gestemmt?"

„Oh, du wärst stolz auf mich. Ich habe Okklumentik geübt und sogar Leglimens und etwas gelernt."

„Leglimens? Harry, kannst du in meine Gedanken eindringen?" fragte sie entsetzt.

„Ich könnte es theoretisch, aber ich würde es nie tun. Niemals würde ich jemandem das antun, was Snape mir letztes Schuljahr angetan hat, ganz zu schweigen von Voldemort." antwortete Harry verbittert, „Aber ich denke, es ist eine ganz nützliche Fähigkeit und da ich mich intensiv mit Okklumentik beschäftigt habe, musste ich mich auch damit beschäftigen. Außerdem habe ich mich intensiv mit Verteidigungs- und Angriffszaubern beschäftigt und sogar mit Kingsley Shacklebolt und Snape das Duellieren geübt."

„Mit Snape?" fragte sie überrascht.

„Jep. Immerhin war er ein Todesser und wer könnte mich besser lehren, wie sie kämpfen. Außerdem hat unsere gegenseitige Abneigung dafür gesorgt, dass wir uns nichts schenken, nicht dass es mir Shacklebolt leicht gemacht hätte."

„Hattest du sonst noch Besuch, von anderen Lehrern?" fragte sie neugierig.

„Ja, einmal von McGonagall."

Sie sah ihn nachdenklich an, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. Harry wusste, dass sie an Animagustraining dachte, aber ein Besuch war zu wenig.

„Und was hast du gemacht?" fragte er sie.

„Ich habe mich erholt, die Verletzungen haben mir ganz schön zu schaffen gemacht. ... Denk nicht mal daran, dir die Schuld zu geben! ... Naja, mein Sommer war nicht so berauschend. Ich habe die ganze Zeit an dich gedacht. Dann war die Sache mit Ron. Meine Eltern haben mich ausgefragt, weißt du, ich habe ihnen nichts von unseren ‚Abenteuern' erzählt und nun wollten sie alles wissen. Als ich ihnen alles erzählt habe, wollten sie mich von der Schule nehmen. Ich habe mich dagegen gewehrt und ihnen versucht klarzumachen, dass sie in Gefahr wären, wenn Voldemort nicht bekämpft wird und irgendjemand muss sich gegen ihn wehren. Erst als Dumbledore uns besucht hat und meine Aussagen bestätigt hatte, haben sie nachgegeben."

„Es tut mir leid, das zu hören. Aber es muss sich nicht irgendjemand gegen ihn stellen, sondern ich." sagte Harry ernst.

„Aber das ist doch Quatsch. Tu nicht so, als würde das Schicksal der ganzen Welt auf deinen Schultern ruhen, Harry."

Er schaute ihr ernst in die Augen und sagte leise, „Aber genau das tut es."

Seine Augen spiegelten Kummer, Angst, Trauer wieder bevor dieser Ausdruck wieder einer festen Entschlossenheit wich. 

Oh, wie sehr hatte sich Harry verändert. Wo war der kleine elfjährige Junge mit der kaputten Brille und dem fröhlichen Lachen nur geblieben, dachte Hermine.

„Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte sie unsicher mit einer bösen Ahnung.

Er legte warnend den Zeigefinger an seine Lippen. „Erinnerst du dich an unsere Lehrerin für Wahrsagen?"

Ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht, „Aber..."

Harry schüttelte warnend den Kopf.

„Oh, Harry." Sie nahm mitfühlend seine Hand.

„Ist schon gut. Ich habe mich damit abgefunden und eine Entscheidung getroffen."

„Wir werden dir immer zur Seite stehen, Harry."

„Ich weiß." sagte er lächelnd, „Nun lass uns aufbrechen. Hast du schon deine Sachen gekauft?"

„Ja."

„Kommst du nun mit in mein Haus?"

„Dein Haus?"

„Ja, Sirius hat es mir vermacht. Ich hatte dir das doch geschrieben." sagte er mit traurigen Augen.

„Harry, ich wollte dich nicht daran erinnern. Ich muss es vergessen haben.. Ich weiß, dass er mir einen Anteil an seinem Familienfond vermacht hat. Es tut mir leid."

„Ist schon in Ordnung Hermine."

„Ich komme gern mit. Meine Eltern sind davon ausgegangen, dass ich in diesen Ferien nicht mehr nach Hause komme. Ich schreibe ihnen nachher, wenn ich mir Hedwig ausleihen darf."

„Klar. Wir nehmen das Flohnetzwerk."

„Was denn sonst?" fragte sie, doch Harry grinste sie nur an.

Sie gingen in den tropfenden Kessel und Hermine ging vor zum Kamin und Harry benutzte ihn Augenblicke später.


	9. Überraschung im Grimauld Place

Kapitel 9 – Überraschung in Grimmauld-Place 

Er spürte sofort dass irgendwas nicht in Ordnung war und ließ sich instinktiv fallen, als er im Grimmauld Place aus dem Kamin schoss. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er drei Gestalten in schwarzen Roben mit weißen Masken im Raum stehen und Flüche zischten auf die Stelle zu, wo eben noch sein Kopf war. Er apparierte ohne nachzudenken in die andere Ecke des Raums

und desillusionierte sich augenblicklich. Hermine lag gefesselt auf dem Boden mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen. Ein Todesser hielt seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet, die anderen beiden suchten nach ihm. Wie waren sie hier reingekommen, und wo war Remus?

„Komm raus Potter! Sonst werden wir dem kleinen Schlammblut hier ein paar sehr unangenehme Schmerzen zufügen müssen" schnarrte eine irgendwie vertraute Stimme, doch sie war verfälscht, „Ich zähle bis drei. Eins." Harry überlegte fieberhaft. „Zwei. Drei. CRUC..."

„Skeledestructo! Expilliarmus! Stupor!" feuerte Harry in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit auf den, der Hermine bedrohte, dann sprang er zur Seite. Der erste Spruch zerstörte alle Knochen in dem Arm, der den Zauberstab hielt, der zweite entwaffnete ihn und der dritte schickte den Todesser bewusstlos auf die Bretter.

Einer der beiden restlichen Todesser sprang ebenfalls zur Seite, der andere warf einen Tisch um und versteckte sich dahinter. Ab und zu feuerte er Betäubungszauber auf Harry, der wie ein Wirbelwind den Flüchen auswich. Ein Zauber traf ihn am Arm und fügte ihm einen tiefen Schnitt zu, das gröbste wurde jedoch durch den Mantel aus Drachenhaut abgehalten.

Er musste wenigstens einen Todesser erst mal ausschalten, doch welchen? Beide befanden sich in guter Deckung, während er sich nur durch Bewegung rettete.

Harry kam eine Idee. Er konzentrierte sich und feuerte eine Serie von Eisenkugeln auf den Tisch. Der Tisch wurde regelrecht zerfetzt und zwei Kugeln von der Größe einer Grapefruit trafen den Todesser dahinter mit einem dumpfen Aufprall. Man hörte ein deutliches Knacken, als eine Kugel den Arm mit dem Zauberstab traf.

„Stupor!" rief Harry hinterher und der Todesser war bewusstlos.

Harry hörte Hermine wimmern und er drehte sich um. In diesem Moment traf ihn ein Entwaffnungszauber und sein Zauberstab flog ihm aus der Hand. Als er seinen Reservezauberstab zog, traf ihn ein zweiter Entwaffnungszauber gefolgt von ‚Accio Zauberstäbe!' und beide Zauberstäbe flogen auf den dritten Todesser zu. Dieser lachte abfällig, doch Harry konzentrierte sich stark.

„Ha! Jetzt bist du fällig, Potter. Der dunkle Lord wird mit mir zufrieden sein. CRUC..."

„Deflecto!" rief Harry mit ausgestreckter rechter Hand und der rote Strahl des Todessers wurde reflektiert.

„Expilliarmus!" rief Harry hinterher. Und ein heftiges Duell zwischen den beiden entbrannte, trotzdem Harry keinen Zauberstab mehr besaß. Doch keiner erreichte einen Vorteil.

Bis der Todesser plötzlich rief: „Leglimens!" und Harry fühlte, wie der Todesser versuchte, mit aller Macht in seinen Geist einzudringen, doch bevor der es schaffte, konzentrierte Harry alle seine negativen Erfahrungen, die Enttäuschung, jahrelang in den Schrank eingesperrt zu sein, den Hass seiner Verwandten, den Schmerz, den der Cruciatus-Fluch bei ihm ausgelöst hatte, die Trauer um den Verlust von Sirius und Cedric. Das alles schickte er in einem einzigen geballten Gedanken an den Todesser und dieser brach wimmernd auf dem Boden zusammen.

„NEEEIN! AUFHÖREN!" schrie er, doch Harry hielt die Verbindung aufrecht und schickte ihm weiter seine schlimmsten Erfahrungen und Albträume. Nun drang Harry seinerseits in den gequälten Geist des Todessers ein und er erkannte bestürzt das es Snape war. Er prüfte kurz die anderen beiden Todesser mit seinen Gedanken. Es waren Remus und Shaklebolt.

„Shit!" fluchte Harry und begann beruhigende Gedanken an Snape zu senden.

Er nahm Snape die Maske ab und hielt seine Hände an dessen Schläfen und sandte Ruhe, Geborgenheit und Freundschaft aus.

Snape beruhigte sich langsam. Harry stand auf und hielt Snape die Hand hin.

„Danke, Potter." murmelte er leise, aber ehrlich.

Harry befreite Hermine und sie fiel ihm um den Hals und schluchzte.

„Was sollte das, Professor." fuhr Harry ihn an.

„Es war ein letzter Test." stotterte Snape, immer noch total verstört.

Harry löste sich von Hermine und eilte zu Remus. Er erweckte ihn und Remus kniff vor Schmerz die Zähne zusammen, dass es knirschte.

„Verdammt! Wessen bescheuerte Idee war das?" fluchte Harry.

„Meine." gab Snape zu.

„Hermine, geh zum Kamin und rufe Madam Pomfrey und sie soll Skele-Gro mitbringen."

Harry ging zu Shaklebolt und schob die Überreste des Tisches beiseite.

Er erweckte auch ihn wieder und Shaklebolt stöhnte. Er schien nur einen gebrochenen Arm und ein paar gebrochene Rippen zu haben.

„Verdammt, ich hätte euch umbringen können." schrie Harry außer sich, „Seid ihr von allen guten Geistern verlassen?"

Shaklebolt lachte: „Hört euch das an. Er stand gerade drei Todessern gegenüber und er sorgt sich darüber, dass er uns hätte umbringen können. Nicht, dass es nicht wahr wäre. Verdammt, in unseren Duellen hast du nie solche hässlichen Flüche eingesetzt."

„Da habe ich ja auch mit Freunden trainiert und nicht gegen Todesser gekämpft. Glaubt ihr, ich wollte euch verletzen?"

Remus stöhnte: „Ich habe euch gewarnt, dass er sich zurückgehalten hat."

In diesem Moment trat Dumbledore dicht gefolgt von Madam Pomfrey aus dem Kamin.

Dumbledore sah sich entsetzt um. Das Zimmer glich einem Schlachtfeld. Als er die kümmerlichen Gestalten der drei Möchtegerntodesser am Boden liegen sah, weiteten sich seine Augen, dann lächelte er und sah Harry mit Stolz in den Augen an.

„Das ging wohl etwas in die Hose, meine Herren." stellte er amüsiert fest.

„Wer hat ihm diese hässlichen Flüche beigebracht?" fluchte Shaklebolt.

„Du vergisst, dass er in der Bibliothek der Blacks studiert hat, Kingsley? Ich hätte eigentlich erwartet, dass du das berücksichtigst." sagte Dumbledore spöttisch.

„Und woher beherrscht er so perfekt die stablose Magie?" stöhnte Snape.

„Severus. Ich hatte dir doch erzählt, dass er Miss Weasley ohne Zauberstab und ohne Zauberspruch entwaffnet hat. Damit hättest du rechnen müssen."

Hermine sah Harry überrascht an, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf und bedeutete ihr, dass sie später darüber reden würden.

„Und seit wann beherrscht er Okklumentik und dazu noch Leglimens."

Dumbledore sah Snape drohend an, „Ich hatte dich gewarnt, noch mal Leglimens bei Harry einzusetzen, Severus. Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von dir." sagte er mit ernster Stimme.

Pomfrey hatte inzwischen die Knochen von Shaklebolt wieder geflickt und meinte: „Mr. Shaklebolt, sie kommen mit auf die Krankenstation. Sie haben innere Verletzungen, die mindestens zwei Tage ausheilen müssen. Es sieht aus, als wären sie von einem Pferd getreten worden."

„Es waren Eisenkugeln, die mich getroffen haben. Verdammt noch mal Potter, was war das für ein Zauber?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste diabolisch, „Berufsgeheimnis. Vielleicht sollten sie ihre Zeit im Krankenflügel nutzen und einen Aufsatz schreiben, was sie alles falsch gemacht haben." 

Trotz seiner Verletzungen lachte Kingsley schallend.

Dann gab Pomfrey Remus den Knochenregenerationstrank und er schluckte ihn widerwillig. 

„Das war nicht nett, von dir Harry." stöhnte er.

„Es war auch nicht nett, meine Freundin mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch zu bedrohen. Ich würde sagen, der Skele-Gro-Trank ist die wohlverdiente Strafe. Niemand legt sich ungestraft mit meinen Freunden an." sagte Harry todernst mit blitzenden Augen.

„Touché." murmelte Remus.

„Und seit wann kannst du apparieren? Wer hat dir das beigebracht?" fluchte Shaklebolt.

„Ich habe etwas gelesen. Ich nehme an, ich hab mir ein gutes Beispiel an Hermine genommen." sagte er mit einem anerkennenden Seitenblick auf seine Freundin.

Snape war soweit in Ordnung und brauchte nicht weiter behandelt werden. Auch Hermine war unverletzt diesem Inferno entgangen. Sie hatte ihn die ganze Zeit überrascht und beinahe ehrfürchtig betrachtet, jetzt fiel sie ihm um den Hals.

Es gab ein Plopp und Dobby erschien.

„Dobby, was machst du hier?" fragte Hermine überrascht.

„Dobby dient jetzt Harry Potter, Miss Granger. Oje! Der ganze Raum zerstört. Wer war das? Armer Dobby und arme Winky müssen jetzt alles reparieren."

„Ihr dient jetzt Harry?" fragte Hermine überrascht und sandte Harry einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

„Ja, Dobby und Winky arbeiten für Harry Potter, Miss. Harry Potter sehr großzügig. Dobby und Winky bekommen viel Geld und Urlaub. Wir haben sogar ein eigenen Raum. Dobby ist sehr glücklich."

„Ach, Dobby." sagte Harry.

„Ja, Harry Potter?"

"Ihr werdet diesen Raum nicht aufräumen und nicht ganz machen. Das werden die Herren Snape, Lupin und Shaklebolt schön selbst machen und zwar, bevor sie sich in die Krankenpflege begeben."

Hermine verkniff sich ein Grinsen, doch Dumbledore und Pomfrey lachten offen.

„Das kannst du nicht tun, Harry." stöhnte Remus.

„Oh doch. Das Haus gehört mir und ihr habt es zerstört. Dobby, du lässt hier niemanden raus, bis das Zimmer wieder in seinem ursprünglichen Zustand ist."

„Sehr wohl. Dobby passt auf."

Hermine betrachtete mit geweiteten Augen Harrys Arm, „Du bist verletzt, Harry."

Harry zog seinen Umhang aus und verkniff sich gerade noch einen Aufschrei, als der Umhang über die Wunde streifte. Dann betrachtete er den Schnitt. „Halb so wild." sagte er und Madam Pomfrey heilte den Schnitt augenblicklich.

Nachdem Snape, Pomfrey und Shaklebolt nach Hogwarts verschwunden waren, fragte Hermine: „Harry, hast du sonst noch was gelernt? Ich meine, du zauberst wie der Teufel, noch dazu ohne Zauberstab, apparierst aus dem Reflex heraus und besiegst drei der besten Duellanten, die ich kenne."

„Oh ja, ich würde gern mal eine Demonstration sehen. Ich denke, Remus würde das auch begrüßen." meinte Dumbledore und zwinkerte ihm zu. Remus, seinen rechten Arm in einer Schlinge, sah ihn fragend an.

„Es ist eine Überraschung für dich, Remus. Ich werde dir beim nächsten Vollmond Gesellschaft leisten." sagte er locker.

Remus und Hermine sahen ihn überrascht an. Harry ging in die Mitte des Raumes, zauberte den Tisch und die Stühle beiseite, damit er genügend Platz hatte. Dann schloss er die Augen und verwandelte sich.

„Unfassbar!" staunte Dumbledore.

„Ein... ein... Löwe." stotterte Remus.

„Nein, Professor Lupin, das ist ein Greif." murmelte Hermine leise.

Harry ließ ein ohrenbetäubendes Brüllen ertönen, dann verwandelte er sich zurück.

Die drei sahen ihn ehrfurchtsvoll an.

„Harry, wie lange hast du dafür gebraucht?" fragte Hermine mit zitternder Stimme.

„Ich habe in der ersten Woche angefangen, also etwa sechs Wochen."

„Harry, ein magisches Tier. Ich muss sagen, du übertriffst unsere Erwartungen, wieder einmal. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du dich nicht registrieren lassen willst, solange Voldemort nicht geschlagen ist? Gut. Ich muss jetzt nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Das wird langsam zu viel für mich alten Mann." Damit verabschiedete sich Dumbledore und reiste zurück.

„Danke, Harry. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel." sagte Remus leise. „Ich lass euch beide jetzt allein. Mein Arm schmerzt wie die Hölle. Hermine, bitte erinnere mich bei Gelegenheit daran, dass ich auf Harrys guter Seite bleibe. Diese Erfahrung reicht fürs Leben."


	10. Die letzten Tage vor Hogwarts

Kapitel 10 – die letzten Tage vor Hogwarts 

Als Remus weg war und sie beide allein vor dem Kamin saßen, zog Harry Hermine näher an sich heran, umarmte sie sanft und küsste sie erst zärtlich und dann leidenschaftlich.

Nachdem sie sich nach Minuten heftig atmend voneinander gelöst hatten, sagte Hermine „Danke, Harry."

„Wofür?"

„Dafür, dass du mich vorhin gerettet hast. Dafür, dass du versuchst, alle vor Voldemort zu retten. Dafür, dass du meine Zuneigung erwiderst und dafür, dass du bist, wie du bist."

Harry wurde rot.

"Hermine, ich … ich kann gar nicht in Worte fassen, was du mir bedeutest. Ich würde alles für dich tun, alles geben für dich, sogar mein Leben."

„Harry bitte..."

„Hermine, nicht. Du weißt genau, dass ich so bin. Du kannst es nicht ändern."

„Ich liebe dich, Harry." Aus ihren Augen sprach nichts, als ehrliche Zuneigung.

Die Worte brachten Harrys Herz zum Glühen, doch er war sicher, dass er in diesem Augenblick das selbe empfand. Das war ganz anders, als die Verknalltheit, die er für Cho empfunden hatte, das hier war echte Zuneigung, die sich aus jahrelanger Freundschaft entwickelt hatte.

„Ich dich auch, Hermine."

„Was meinte Dumbledore vorhin damit, du hast Miss Weasley entwaffnet?"

„Du hast noch nichts davon gehört?" fragte er und als sie den Kopf schüttelte erzählte er ihr, was sich an seinem Geburtstag ereignet hatte.

„Ich wusste, dass Ginny oft Albträume hatte, ich wusste nur nicht woher. Sie hätte mir etwas sagen können." sagte Hermine sichtlich enttäuscht und doch mitfühlend,  „Sie ist jetzt frei?"

„Ja, die Verbindung ist zerstört."

„Du bist großartig, Harry."

Sie saßen noch eine Weile, bevor sie ins Bett gingen.

„Möchtest du ein extra Zimmer, oder möchtest du in meinem Bett schlafen?" fragte Harry schüchtern.

„Ich weiß, dass ich dir vertrauen kann, Harry. Deswegen möchte ich gern in deinem Bett schlafen und mit dir zusammen sein. Aber für mehr bin ich noch nicht bereit."

„Ich auch nicht, glaube ich, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass du sehr attraktiv bist. Ich freue mich, dass du mir vertraust, Hermine."

Am nächsten Morgen stand Harry unbemerkt von Hermine wieder um sechs auf und absolvierte sein Training. Nach dem Duschen trat er leise in sein Zimmer und betrachtete die noch schlafende Hermine. Sie sah so friedlich aus und ihre weiblichen Züge wurden durch das dünne Nachthemd eher betont, als verhüllt. Sie war so wunderschön, wie ein Engel.

Er näherte sich ihr und hauchte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Sie öffnete langsam die Augen und lächelte ihn an.

„Guten Morgen, mein Engel." sagte er zärtlich.

„Morgen, Harry. Ich hatte schon gefürchtet, es wäre alles nur ein schöner Traum gewesen, aber nun weiß ich, dass es wirklich passiert ist. Wieso bist du schon angezogen?"

„Ich bin schon eine Weile wach. Ich habe schon trainiert."

„Wie lange?"

„Zwei Stunden."

„Wow. Kann ich morgen mitmachen?"

„Ja, wenn du es langsam angehen lässt."

„Bringst du mir bei, wie man appariert?"

Er schaute sie ernst an.

„Das ist nicht ungefährlich."

„Ich weiß. du bist sicher nicht überrascht, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich ebenfalls schon die gesamte Theorie gelernt habe."

Harry lächelte, „Nein, nicht wirklich. Gut, wenn du magst, passe ich auf dich auf. Aber erst mal frühstücken wir."

Sie frühstückten eine halbe Stunde später mit Remus und erzählten ihm von ihren Plänen. Er schaute Hermine zweifelnd an, doch dann bekundete er seine Zustimmung.

„Ich muss nachher zu Snape, den Wolfsbane-Trank holen. Kommt ihr ohne mich klar? Wenn sich Hermine zersplintert, ruft einfach Poppy."

„Jep, alles klar."

Nachdem Remus verschwunden war, versuchte Hermine es mit dem Apparieren. Harry hatte wieder die Kreise auf den Boden gebracht und ziemlich das selbe erzählt, was Remus ihm gesagt hatte.

Hermine tauchte im zweiten Kreis auf, doch sie hatte ihr T-Shirt im ersten Kreis zurückgelassen. Als sie das bemerkte, wurde sie knallrot und Harry musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. 

„Was hast du dir vorgestellt, Hermine?" fragte Harry.

„Ich habe mir vorgestellt, wie sich mein Körper in seine Atome auflöst, und sich dann wieder zusammensetzt."

„Das ist viel zu kompliziert und dauert viel zu lange. Ich stelle mir nur bildlich vor, wie ich im zweiten Kreis stehe und spreche, beziehungsweise denke dann den Zauber. Versuch es mal."

„So steht es aber nicht in den Büchern."

„Ja, vielleicht finden es deshalb alle so schwer."

Hermine versuchte es, und es klappte.

„Siehst du, geht doch. Jetzt versuch mal, vom zweiten Stock herunter zu apparieren."

Auch das klappte.

„Wenn du dich bereit fühlst, versuch mal zu deinen Eltern zu apparieren." forderte Harry sie auf.

„Ich weiß nicht." sagte sie verlegen.

„Denk daran, wenn du apparierst, darfst du nicht zweifeln, denn die Unsicherheit ist die Hauptursache für das Zersplintern."

„Gut, ich versuche es."

„Wenn du in fünf Minuten nicht wieder da bist, komme ich nach."

„Gut."

Sie erschien vier Minuten später wieder, allerdings mit einem niedergeschlagenen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Was ist passiert, Hermine?"

„Nichts, ich habe nur die halbe Strecke geschafft. Gott sei dank hat mich kein Muggel gesehen."

„Ach, mit ein wenig Training klappt das schon. Kopf hoch."

„Hat Ron schon was gesagt, ob er uns besuchen kommt?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Bisher noch nicht."

Wie aufs Stichwort schlug eine grüne Flamme aus dem Kamin und Rons Gesicht tauchte auf. Harry bedeutete Hermine mit einem Augenzwinkern im Hintergrund zu bleiben, als er vor den Kamin trat.

„Hi, Ron. Was gibt's neues?"

„Hi Harry. Du hast doch gesagt, wir könnten dich besuchen kommen. Steht das Angebot noch? Der Fuchsbau ist ziemlich voll, jetzt, wo Percy, die Zwillinge, Charlie und Bill da sind. Und Ginny möchte auch kurz mal vorbeischauen."

„Klar, ich freu mich schon" meinte Harry mit einem Augenzwinkern, „Willst wohl vor Fred und George fliehen? Also ihr seid willkommen. Möchtet ihr alle den Rest der Woche herkommen? Wart ihr schon in der Winkelgasse?"

„Wir sind auf dem Weg in die Winkelgasse. Warst du schon da? Hast du schon was von Hermine gehört? Ich habe ihr nicht wirklich geschrieben diesen Sommer."

„Also ich war schon in der Winkelgasse. Sorry. Soweit ich weiß, wollte Hermine gestern in die Winkelgasse. Kommt einfach vorbei, wenn ihr fertig seid und bringt eure Schulsachen schon mit, wenn ihr bis zum letzten Ferientag hier bleiben wollt."

„Nein. Wir müssen vom Fuchsbau aus zum Bahnhof. Aber es reicht wohl, wenn wir am letzten Ferientag in den Fuchsbau zurückkehren. Dad bringt uns mit einem Ministeriumsauto zum Bahnhof. Er wollte dir und Hermine auch eins besorgen, aber Remus meinte, es wäre nicht nötig. Wie kommt ihr hin?"

„Keine Ahnung, Remus hat noch nichts gesagt." meinte er ahnungslos.

„Also dann, bis nachher und grüß Arthur und Molly und alle anderen Weasleys von mir."

„Ja, bis dann."

Damit verschwand Rons Kopf aus dem Kamin und Harry musste unweigerlich grinsen.

„Ich geh mal davon aus, dass Remus der Meinung ist, wir könnten zum Bahnhof apparieren." sagte Harry amüsiert und Hermine nickte bestätigend.

„Dobby!" rief Harry dann.

"Ja, Harry. Was kann ich für Harry tun?" fragte er eifrig.

„Also nachher kommt Besuch. Ich möchte, dass ihr beide je ein Zimmer für Ron und Luna vorbereitet, eventuell bleibt auch Ginny über Nacht. Es wäre nett, wenn ihr ein Dinner für uns fünf vorbereiten könntet."

„Kein Problem. Wird sofort erledigt." sagte Dobby und verschwand.

„Ich hoffe, Ron fällt nicht sofort auf, was los ist. Oh Harry, wie sollen wir ihm das nur beibringen. Er wird außer sich sein." sagte Hermine verzweifelt.

„Hermine, wir müssen uns einfach zusammenreißen." sagte Harry ernst.

„Möchtest du das beibehalten, dass du bei mir schläfst, oder in deinem eigenen Zimmer schlafen?" fragte er nach und Hermine wurde rot.

„Ich würde sagen, wir behalten offiziell zwei Zimmer, aber ich appariere nachts in deines. Was hältst du davon?"

Harry umarmte sie herzlich und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Hermine ließ ihre Hände langsam seinen Rücken hinabwandern und diese zärtliche Berührung ließ ihn schaudern. Er fühlte die Hitze, die ihr Körper ausstrahlte und gab sich voll diesem Moment hin. Er ließ seine Hand langsam bis zu ihrem Becken hinabgleiten und sie schmiegte sich eng an ihn, was eine gewisse Reaktion bei ihm erzeugte, die ihn dazu veranlasste, den Kuss zu beenden. 

„Wow, Hermine!" rief Harry außer Atem.

"Ja, wow. Vielleicht sollte ich mir das noch mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen, was ich gestern abend gesagt habe." murmelte sie ernst. Seine Reaktion war ihr nicht entgangen.

Sie hatten noch etwas Zeit, bis ihre Gäste kamen und Hermine übte noch ein wenig das apparieren. Nach einer Stunde gelang es ihr, ohne lauten Zauberspruch und mit wesentlich weniger Anstrengung. Dennoch war sie danach ganz schön erschöpft. Sie aßen zu Mittag und Hermine begab sich dann mit Harry in die Bibliothek.

„Oh, das ist großartig, Harry. Das sind jetzt alles deine Bücher?"

„Ja, ich habe sie mir noch nicht mal alle angeschaut. Wie auch? Es sind viel zu viele. DOBBY!" rief er.

„Ja, Harry hat nach Dobby gerufen?"

„Habt ihr die Bücher schon katalogisiert?"

„Ja, Dobby hat alle Titel aufgeschrieben."

„Gut, gib bitte Hermine eine Kopie der Liste, sie interessiert sich sicher dafür. Das war schon alles. Und Dobby, danke für eure Arbeit. Ihr seid großartig."

„Oh, Harry Potter ist so nett."

Dobby schnippte mit den Fingern und zwei Listen erschienen in seiner Hand.

„Bitte sehr, Harry. Und bitte sehr Miss Granger."

„Dobby, du nennst Harry bei seinem Vornamen, aber mich nennst du Miss Granger."

„Ja, Harry Potter hat Dobby gezwungen, ihn mit Harry anzureden, Miss Granger."

„Ich möchte, dass du mich Hermine nennst, Dobby."

„Harry hat Dobby nicht gestattet, seine Gäste mit Vornamen anzureden, auch nicht nette Miss Granger."

„Dobby, du darfst alle meine Gäste anreden, wie sie gern angesprochen werden möchten, sofern es angemessen erscheint. Außerdem ist Hermine meine Freundin und ich möchte, dass ihr beide auch auf sie hört, in Ordnung?" erklärte Harry.

„Nette schöne Miss Granger ist jetzt Harrys Freundin? Oh wie schön. Dobby freut sich für sie beide."

„Dobby!"

„Oh Entschuldigung Miss Hermine."

„Ohne ‚Miss' bitte, Dobby." forderte Hermine.

Harry lachte offen.

Dobby verschwand wieder und Hermine studierte die Buchliste.

„Oh, Harry. Du hast einige seltene Exemplare unter deinen Büchern. Einfach wunderbar. Darf ich?" fragte sie begeistert.

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an, Liebling."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Harry, bitte. Keine Kosenamen. Was sollen denn die Schüler von uns denken wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind?"

Harry zuckte locker mit den Schultern und meinte „Dass wir ein Paar sind?"

„Harry! Und denk daran, dass Ron nichts von uns weiß."

„Ahh! Du schämst dich, mit mir gesehen zu werden." zog er sie auf.

„Nein. Das ist nicht wahr. Es gibt nur Regeln in der Schule, an die wir uns halten müssen. Und ich bin als Vertrauensschülerin Vorbild für alle jüngeren Schüler. Bitte belass es bei Hermine." flehte sie ihn mit treuen Augen an.

„Gut, Hermine. Heißt das, es gibt keine Küsse in den Fluren von Hogwarts?" fragte er scheinbar enttäuscht.

„Du weißt genau, dass das nicht geht." sagte sie errötend, „Obwohl ich ungern für ein Jahr auf deine Küsse verzichten würde."

„Ah, das heißt also, wir müssen einen Platz finden, an den wir uns zurückziehen können. Das sollte mit unserer Erfahrung im rumschleichen nicht schwer werden, oder?"

Jetzt lächelte Hermine erleichtert.

„Gut, du liest etwas und ich bin nebenan und versuche ein paar neue Schildzauber auszuprobieren." Er gab ihr noch einen Kuss und dann verschwand er.

Eine Stunde später tauchte er erschöpft wieder auf und sah, dass Hermine's Schreibtisch voller offener Bücher und Pergamente war. Er schaute ihr über die Schulter und fragte: „Was studierst du denn da? – Ah, ich sehe, Animagustraining. Wenn du Fragen hast, Professor McGonagall hilft dir bestimmt." lachte er.

„Ich dachte eigentlich daran, eher dich zu fragen. Wie hast du eigentlich herausgefunden, dass du die Fähigkeit hast? Der Zauberspruch oder der Trank?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, „Den Schritt habe ich übersprungen, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Ich bin einfach davon ausgegangen, dass ich es kann."

Hermine sah ihn überrascht an, dann schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf, „Typisch. Immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand."

Sie murmelte einen Zauberspruch und berührte sich selbst mit dem Zauberstab.

„Und?" fragte Harry.

„Sieht so aus, als könnte ich es. Nun die Form. Wie mache ich das?" und sie griff nach einem Buch, doch Harry zog seinen Zauberstab, deutete auf ihre Stirn und rief: „Revelatio Animagus." Sie versank in Trance und wachte kurz darauf mit leuchtenden Augen wieder auf.

„Na, was bist du?" fragte er lächelnd.

„Das verrate ich dir nicht. Sei nicht so neugierig." wehrte sie ihn lachend ab.

„Weihst du Ron ein?"

„Ich denke schon. Schließlich ist er unser Freund, genau wie Ginny und ich denke, wir können auch Luna zu unserem engsten Kreis zählen. Ich werde es ihnen zeigen, wenn Remus sich verwandelt. Ich hoffe, du hältst es die zwei Nächte ohne mich aus."

„Es lässt sich nicht ändern. Außerdem können wir in Hogwarts auch nicht zusammen schlafen. Und dazu kommt noch, dass Remus es verdient hat, dass wir ihm helfen."

Harry umarmte sie.

„Ich geh mal runter, die Weasleys werden bald kommen. Bleibst du noch hier?"

„Ja, wenn du nichts dagegen hast."

„Ich schick dir dann Dobby hoch."

Harry las unten etwas in dem Buch von Hermine. Kurz darauf kam der erste Rotschopf aus dem Kamin gesaust. Es war Ginny gefolgt von Ron, Luna, den Zwillingen, Arthur und Molly.

„Hi, alle zusammen." begrüßte er sie. Molly umarmte ihn herzlich und auch Ginny , die er zum Schluss begrüßte, umarmte ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. In diesem Augenblick kam Hermine die Treppe herunter und betrachtete das mit einem Stirnrunzeln, doch sie entspannte sich sichtlich, als er zu Ginny sagte: „Hallo, Kleine Schwester. Wie geht es dir? Du hast seit meinem Geburtstag nichts von dir hören lassen. Und wo hast du Dean gelassen?"

„Ach, Dean ist mit seinem Eltern noch im Urlaub. Aber mir geht es gut, keine Albträume mehr. Danke noch mal für alles, Harry."

„Kein Problem. Bitte nehmt Platz. Hermine ist auch da, ah, da ist sie ja schon." meinte er, als er sah, wie sie die Treppe runter kam.

Sie begrüßte Ron reserviert, und Ron erwiderte die Begrüßung sehr förmlich, als wäre Hermine eine fremde. Harry sah ihr deutlich an, wie sehr sie das schmerzte.

Molly jedoch begrüßte auch sie mit einer Umarmung.

An Ginny gewandt fragte sie leise: „Warum hast du mir nie etwas von Riddle erzählt Gin? Ich dachte du wärst meine Freundin?"

Ginny sah sie verlegen an, „Ich hatte Angst, du würdest mich abweisen, wenn du erfährst, dass ich von Voldemort besessen war und dass ich den Basilisken frei gelassen hab, der dich versteinert hat. So habe ich Harry gebeten, niemandem etwas zu erzählen. Es tut mir leid."

„Ich freue mich, dass Harry dich davon befreien konnte. Ich würde dich nie abweisen, Ginny, schließlich bist du meine Freundin und die kleine Schwester meines Freundes." lachte Hermine.

„Meinst du jetzt Harry oder Ron." fragte Ginny mit wachsamen Blick.

Hermine setzte einen unschuldigen Blick auf und hoffte, dass Ginny ihrem Ausrutscher nicht zuviel Bedeutung beimaß.

Kurz drauf erschien Remus und er war blass und schien ausgemergelt. Der Vollmond stand vor der Tür. 

Alle nahmen Platz und die Hauselfen ließen für alle Speisen erscheinen.

Hermine hatte sich neben Harry gesetzt und hatte ihre Hand auf seinem Knie.

Sie unterhielten sich zwanglos, doch Harry merkte, wie Hermine immer nervöser wurde.

Ginny entging nicht, dass sie Harry immer wieder verlangende Blicke zuwarf. Doch Arthur rettete noch einmal die Situation.

„Harry. Kingsley hat mir erzählt, du hättest ihn, Snape und Remus ganz schön eingeseift, wollte uns aber keine Details verraten. Willst du es uns nicht erzählen?" fragte Arthur.

„Wart mal, Arthur, wie war das noch? Ach ja, ich bin kurz nach Hermine aus dem Kamin geschossen und habe dabei Snape, Remus und Shacklebolt umgerissen, die sich als Todesser verkleidet hatten, um Hermine und mich zu erschrecken?" erzählte er mit einem fragenden Ton.

Remus hatte sich fast verschluckt vor Lachen und Hermine verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Ron, Ginny und der Rest der Weasleys sahen Harry fragend an.

Hustend meinte Remus: „Hermine, vielleicht erzählst du mal aus deiner Sicht, was passiert ist. Harry ist wie immer viel zu bescheiden."

„Also das war wirklich erschreckend, ich hatte noch nie so viel Angst, wie an diesem Tag. Die drei hatten sich wirklich als Todesser verkleidet und sie hatten mich gefesselt und geknebelt in dem Augenblick, als ich aus dem Kamin kam. Harry kam kurz nach mir, doch er war sofort auf dem Boden und dann plötzlich am anderen Ende des Zimmers, ohne dass ich einen einzigen Zauberspruch gehört habe. Im selben Moment hatte er sich desillusioniert, das kann alles nicht mal eine Sekunde gedauert haben. Remus hielt mich in Schach, während die anderen Harry suchten. Dann hatte Remus Harry aufgefordert, raus zu kommen und als Harry nicht geantwortet hat, drohte er mir mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch. Dann hat Harry eine Serie von Flüchen auf Remus losgelassen, er hat ihm die Knochen in seinem rechten Arm zerstört, ihn entwaffnet und betäubt. Shaklebolt hat sich hinter einem Tisch versteckt und auch Snape hat sich versteckt, dann haben sie Harry mit Flüchen eingedeckt. Ich habe noch nie gesehen, wie sich jemand so schnell bewegt hat, wie Harry. Er hat einen Zauber gesprochen, und aus seinem Zauberstab schossen einige Eisenkugeln, die den Tisch zerfetzten und Shacklebolt einige Knochen brachen. Dann schoss Harry ein Stupor hinterher. Er wurde im selben Augenblick von einem Fluch von Snape getroffen, der ihn an der Schulter verwundete. Harry hat nicht mal gezuckt. Dann hat Snape es geschafft Harry zu entwaffnen, auch einen Reservezauberstab, den Harry sich besorgt hatte. Snape schien sich sicher und wolle Harry mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegen, doch Harry reflektierte ihn, ohne Zauberstab. Mir sind fast die Augen rausgesprungen. Dann haben sie ich duelliert, doch keiner schien einen Vorteil zu bekommen. Zum Schluss wollte Snape in Harrys Geist eindringen, er schien sehr wütend zu sein und wandte Leglimens an. Harry schien es abgewehrt zu haben, denn Snape wand sich auf einmal schreiend am Boden. Dann erkannte Harry, dass Snape hinter der Maske steckte und half ihm irgendwie, sich zu beruhigen. Es war scheinbar nur ein Test, weil Harry mit Snape und Shacklebolt das Duellieren trainiert hat. Harry war stocksauer," lachte Hermine jetzt, „Er meinte er hätte sie töten können."

Alle, bis auf Remus, Harry und Hermine waren blass und sahen Harry ehrfurchtsvoll an.

Molly fuhr Remus an: „Was habt ihr euch nur dabei gedacht, zu dritt gegen einen Teenager zu kämpfen, noch dazu mit solch üblen Flüchen."

Remus saß wie vom Donner gerührt: „Molly, wir mussten ihn nach dem Duelltraining auf die Realität vorbereiten."

„Ich seid wohl nicht mehr bei Trost! Der arme Junge. Er ist fast noch ein Kind. Als ob er nicht schon genug zu leiden hatte. Euch sollte man einsperren. Alle drei."

Hermine hielt sich schon den Bauch: „Mrs. Weasley. Ich gebe zu, ich hatte große Angst, aber im Nachhinein betrachtet, hat Harry eher ihnen gezeigt, wie die Realität aussieht. Ich glaube, sie hätten selbst zu viert keine Chance gehabt. Er hatte selbst da noch ein paar Tricks im Ärmel, die er nicht ausgespielt hat." 

„Molly, du musst wissen, Harry hat in seinem Training nur völlig harmlose Sprüche eingesetzt und hat damit sowohl Shacklebolt als auch Snape besiegt. Ich wusste das und dennoch habe ich ihn unterschätzt. Auch das war ein Grund dafür, dass wir das gemacht haben, niemand kannte sein Potential. Also mussten wir ihm einen Grund geben, es einzusetzen. Ich selbst war bewusstlos, aber es scheint, als wäre das Duell mit Snape etwas außer Kontrolle geraten. Ich hätte nie den Cruciatus-Fluch gegen Hermine oder Harry eingesetzt. Und Snape wurde von Dumbledore ausdrücklich davor gewarnt, Leglimens gegen Harry einzusetzen. Er musste sich deswegen schon bei Dumbledore verantworten."

„Trotzdem war das unverantwortlich." schimpfte sie und auch Arthur sah Remus strafend an.

„Es ist gut, Molly." sagte Harry plötzlich sehr ernst, „Draußen herrscht Krieg, auch wenn wir gerade eine Verschnaufpause haben. Voldemort wird nach der Sache mit Ginny nur noch mehr hinter mir her sein. Sie haben sich nur Mühe gegeben, mich ordentlich darauf vorzubereiten. Überhaupt, hat irgendjemand etwas von Voldemort gehört?"

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gibt kaum etwas zu melden, Harry oder du hättest es schon gehört. Du scheinst Voldemort wirklich ausgeschaltet zu haben, jedenfalls temporär."

„Oder es ist die Ruhe vor dem Sturm." meinte Harry düster. Hermine drückte ihm unter dem Tisch beruhigend die Hand. Er lächelte ihr dankbar zu.

„Danke für das Abendessen, Harry. Wir sehen uns ja vor der Schule nicht mehr, also passt gut auf euch auf. Wir machen uns jetzt auf den Weg."

Molly und Arthur reisten zurück und der Rest blieb. Harry spielte eine Partie Schach gegen Ron, die er natürlich verlor und Hermine unterhielt sich mit Luna über die für Luna anstehenden ZAG-Prüfungen.

Remus zog sich zeitig zurück. 

Als Hermine kurz in die Küche ging, um noch ein paar Süßigkeiten zu holen, folgte ihr Ginny entschlossen.

In der Küche stellte sie Hermine dann zur Rede.

„Sag mal Hermine, was läuft eigentlich zwischen dir und Harry?"

Hermine ließ fast den Teller fallen, als sie sich ruckartig zu Ginny herumdrehte.

„Wa... was meinst du?"

„Du schaust ihn anders an, als sonst... verlangend. Bist du in ihn verschossen?"

Hermine sah keinen Sinn drin, das zu verleugnen, außerdem war Ginny ihre beste Freundin. Sie ließ die Schultern hängen und nickte.

Ginny schlich sich ein Lächeln ins Gesicht.

„Wow, das ist großartig, Hermine. Und, weiß er es?"

Durch die positive Reaktion Ginnys überrascht, schlich sich ein Lächeln in ihr Gesicht, als sie antwortete: „Ja, und er erwidert meine Gefühle."

Ginnys Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Damit hatte sie nun nicht so schnell gerechnet, „Krass. Ich freue mich für euch und besonders für Harry. Er braucht jemanden, der ihn mag. Und wer wäre besser dafür geeignet, als du."

Sie umarmte Hermine herzlich, doch als sie die Umarmung löste, bemerkte sie Hermines ernsten verzweifelten Blick.

„Was hast du?" fragte sie.

„Es ist wegen Ron. Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihm gehen würde und ich habe abgelehnt und jetzt... jetzt gehe ich mit Harry. Nicht nur, dass ich einen anderen Freund habe, es ist ausgerechnet Harry, sein bester Freund. Und er wird wieder neidisch sein, von wegen Harry bekommt alles... und er steht immer an zweiter Stelle."

Ginny wurde plötzlich ernst, dann nickte sie, „Das wird ein Problem, da hast du recht. ... Wir sollten ihn mit Luna verkuppeln." sagte sie plötzlich grinsend.

Hermine war überrascht, „Genau das hat Harry auch gesagt."

„Weil es offensichtlich ist, dass sie ihn verehrt." antwortete Ginny bestimmt.

„Wir.. wir sollten wieder rein gehen."

„Ja, überlass das mir. Wir kriegen das schon hin."

Daraufhin kehrten sie mit den Süßigkeiten zurück.

Harry und Ron waren in ein Schachspiel vertieft, während Luna tatsächlich verdächtig nahe neben Ron saß und ihm zusah.

„Wo schlafen wir eigentlich?" fragte Ron, als Harry eine halbe Stunde später aufgegeben hatte.

„Ich hab ein Zimmer für jeden von euch vorbereiten lassen. Ich zeig sie euch." meinte Harry lächelnd.

„Ein Zimmer für jeden? Wow." freute sich Ron.

„Es ist genug Platz. Aber ich schlafe eh nur noch eine Nacht oben. Morgen übernachte ich bei Remus, es ist Vollmond."

Jetzt sah Luna ihn interessiert an und Ron war schon wieder sprachlos.

„Wie? Was?" stotterte er.

„Zeigs ihm!" lachte Hermine, „Sonst vergisst er noch zu atmen."

Harry gähnte demonstrativ und meinte trocken, „Das hat Zeit bis morgen, oder?" 

Jetzt starrte Ron ihn wütend an: „Harry Potter! Rück sofort raus mit der Sprache! Sonst hetz ich dir die Zwillinge auf den Hals."

Harry grinste diabolisch, dann ging er ein paar Schritte in die Mitte des Raumes und verwandelte sich. Er knurrte einmal warnend, dann verwandelte er sich zurück.

„Zufrieden? Gute Nacht, Ron. Gute Nacht Luna. Gute Nacht Ginny."  sagte Harry trocken in die erstarrten Gesichter und ging schnellen Schrittes nach oben. Dort zeigte er ihnen dann, als sie sich endlich zu ihm gesellt hatten, ihre Zimmer und zog sich dann zurück.

Ginny und Luna gingen auf ihre Zimmer, doch Ron bedeutete Hermine, ihm kurz in sein Zimmer zu folgen.

„Hermine... ich... ich mag dich wirklich gern. Willst du dir das nicht noch mal überlegen... mit uns?" fragte er flehentlich.

Hermine wurde blass.

„Ron... ich mag dich wirklich, als Freund. Mehr kann zwischen uns nicht sein. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass mein Herz für jemand anderen schlägt. Bitte mach es uns nicht so schwer."

„Aber der weiß es doch noch nicht. Bitte Hermine."

„Ron, die Situation hat sich geändert. Er weiß es inzwischen und er ist mit mir zusammen." sagte Hermine leise.

Rons Augen weiteten sich überrascht, dann zogen sich seine Augenbrauen zusammen, „Er ist es nicht wert Hermine."

„Wie kannst du so etwas sagen, Ron. Du weißt doch noch nicht mal, wer es ist." fuhr Hermine ihn an.

„Ist doch egal."

„Ron, bitte. Ich möchte unsere Freundschaft nicht verlieren. Aber ich werde nicht meine Liebe verraten." sagte sie flehend, dann eilte sie mit roten Augen in ihr Zimmer.

„Verdammt!" fluchte Ron und warf sich ins Bett.

Hermine versuchte sich in ihrem Zimmer zu beruhigen, dann apparierte sie kurzerhand in Harrys Raum, wo sie schon sehnsüchtig erwartet wurde.

Doch als Harry bemerkte, wie aufgelöst sie war, nahm er sie in den Arm und streichelte sie sanft.

„Was hast du denn, Hermine?" fragte er zärtlich.

„Ach es ist wegen Ron... er hat mich gerade noch einmal gefragt, ob ich nicht mit ihm gehen will... er wollte einfach nicht aufgeben. Er ... er hat sogar gesagt, mein Freund wäre nicht gut genug für mich... er hat nicht mal gefragt, wer es ist. Oh Harry, was sollen wir nur machen? Ich will seine Freundschaft nicht verlieren." Schluchzte sie, dann brach sie endgültig in Tränen aus.

Harrys Stirn umwölkte sich, „Also ehrlich, manchmal ist er so ein .... Idiot. Selbst wenn ich es nicht wäre... er hat einfach kein Recht, so auf dir rumzuhacken."

Er streichelte sie sanft und versuchte sie mit leisen Worten zu beruhigen.

Dicht aneinandergekuschelt schliefen sie schließlich ein.

Früh wachten sie wieder auf und gingen zusammen in den Fitnessraum, wo sie ausgiebig trainierten. Danach duschten sie und machten sich fertig.

Sie gingen zum Frühstück und ließen Ron, Ginny und Luna ausschlafen. Sie kamen später zum Frühstück hinzu. Ron war natürlich der letzte, der am Tisch eintraf. Er bedachte Hermine nicht einmal mit einem Blick, geschweige denn mit einem ‚Guten Morgen'

Harry musste sich hart zusammenreißen, damit er ihn nicht auf der Stelle anfuhr.

Nach dem Essen trainierten Harry mit ihnen einige Duellzauber und Hermine zog sich ab und an zurück, um die ersten Transformationen zu üben.

Abendessen gab es relativ früh und Harry und Remus verabschiedeten sich bald, um in den Keller zu gehen. Hermine schloss die Tür von außen und versprach ihnen, die Tür zu öffnen, sobald es hell wurde.

Harry sah zu, wie Remus sich langsam verwandelte. Zunächst wurden seine Haare dichter und sein Gesicht begann sich zu verformen, bevor er von starken Krämpfen geschüttelt wurde. Harry verwandelte sich augenblicklich und sah in seiner Greifenform zu, wie Remus zum Wolf wurde. Der Wolf knurrte ihn drohend an und langte mit seinen Krallen nach Harry.

Harry knurrte einmal und als sich der Wolf davon nicht beruhigen ließ, verpasste er ihm einen Hieb mit seiner Pranke. Der Wolf winselte kurz, dann legte er sich unterwürfig auf den Boden und wedelte mit dem Schwanz. Harry legte sich neben ihn und beide dösten friedlich ein.

Als Harry aufwachte, war Remus schon wieder zurückverwandelt. Harry stand auf, schüttelte seine mächtige Mähne und verwandelte sich zurück.

„Morgen, Remus. Alles in Ordnung?"

„Guten Morgen Harry. Danke, es war eine ruhige Nacht. Du hast einen ordentlichen Hieb drauf, Harry." meinte Remus und hielt sich die Seite. Harry sah ihn teilnahmsvoll an, doch Remus winkte ab.

„Wenn du mich nicht so in die Schranken gewiesen hättest, hätte ich dich angegriffen und dann wäre ich sicher ernster verletzt. Du hättest mich mal nach meiner ersten Nacht mit James und Sirius sehen sollen. Da war ich überall grün und blau. Aber jetzt hat der Wolf dich als Rudelführer akzeptiert und wird sich immer unterordnen, also keine Sorge. Du hast es vergleichsweise sanft gelöst."

Harry lächelte und meinte, „Wir können Hermine auch am Frühstückstisch treffen, oder? Ich habe Hunger wie ein Löwe."

Bei diesem Wortspiel lachte Remus, doch er erstarrte, als Harry fast unbewusst mit einer lässigen Handbewegung die schwere Eisentür öffnete.

Er schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.

Sie begannen zu frühstücken und Hermine gesellte sich kurze Zeit später zu ihnen. Sie kam auch aus dem Keller und Remus sah sie fragend an.

„Wie seid ihr heraus gekommen? Ich war unten und die Tür stand offen."

Remus deutete nur auf Harry „Eine Handbewegung von unserem Mini-Merlin hier. Und wie bist du bitte in den Keller gekommen, ohne dass wir dich gesehen haben?"

„Appariert." sagte sie leise.

„Harry, du hast sie verdorben. Die regelbewusste Vertrauensschülerin hat ohne Lizenz appariert. Schande über euch." lachte Remus.

„Ja, du vergisst aber, das sie außerdem die klügste Hexe ist, die Hogwarts seit Urzeiten gesehen hat. Ich habe ihr nur bei der Praxis geholfen, die Theorie beherrschte sie schon." antwortete Harry grinsend.

Hermines Wangen färbten sich rosa, ob des Lobes von Harry.

Kurz darauf kamen Ron, Ginny und Luna und sie machten sich alle einen schönen Tag, soweit das in Rons Stimmung möglich war.

Es stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass sich Ron und Luna tatsächlich etwas näher kamen, sie verbrachten immer mehr Zeit miteinander und sie unterhielten sich oft, scheinbar über die Visionen, die Ron hatte. Luna schien so etwas wie ein Verständnis dafür zu haben.

Am Abend vorletzten Ferientages nahm Ron dann Harry beiseite.

„Sag mal, Harry... was hältst du von Luna?"

Harry konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, er musste sich ganz schön zusammen reißen.

„Sie ist in Ordnung, Warum?"

„Naja... ich glaube, sie mag mich."

„Soviel ist offensichtlich." meinte Harry grinsend.

Ron starrte ihn überrascht an, „Bist du sicher?"

„Ja klar. Wenn du nicht die ganze Zeit mit Hermine gestritten hättest, wäre dir das schon früher aufgefallen." meinte Harry nun missmutig.

Ron fühlte sich angegriffen, „Sie war diejenige, die nichts von mir wollte."

„Ron, nichts für ungut, aber manchmal bist du wirklich blöd. Du kannst niemanden zwingen, dich zu lieben. Schnall das doch. Wenn Hermine jemanden anderen liebt, ist das ihre Sache. Lass sie gehen und schau dir lieber an, was vor deiner Nase ist."

„Du fällst mir in den Rücken." beschuldigte ihn Ron.

„Nein, ich möchte nur nicht mitansehen, wie ihr eure jahrelange Freundschaft wegwerft."

„Das will ich doch gar nicht."

„Dann werde erwachsen, Ron. Das sage ich dir als Freund. So, was ist nun mit Luna?"

Ron wurde rot.

„Naja, ich mag sie... irgendwie. Sie sieht gut aus und sie versteht mich... die Veränderungen, seitdem Ministerium, du weißt schon."

Harry sah ihn ernst an. Er bekam schon wieder Schuldgefühle, aber er durfte sie nicht die Oberhand gewinnen lassen. Das hier war zu wichtig.

„Dann frag sie doch, ob sie mit dir ausgeht."

„Meinst du?"

„Mann, Ron. Wach auf. Du magst sie, sie mag dich. Wo ist das Problem? Frag sie!"

„Ich.... ich denke, ich werde sie fragen. Bald."

„Wie wäre es mit jetzt, da kommt sie nämlich."

„Ich weiß nicht..."

„Hey, Luna. Komm mal her. Ron wollte dir was sagen." Rief Harry grinsend und zog sich von Ron zurück. Ron sandte ihm einen drohenden Blick zu.

Dennoch fragte er Luna stammelnd... „Du, Luna... ich ...ich wollte dich fragen.... ob...du .... mit mir mal nach Hogsmeade...."

„Natürlich Ronald. Wann immer du möchtest. Wolltest du sonst noch etwas sagen?"

Ron schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und Luna schien etwas enttäuscht. Dann festigte sich ihr sonst etwas verträumter Blick und sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor sie zu Ginny zurückkehrte.

Ginny starrte die beiden erst entsetzt an, dann lachte sie erleichtert.

Ron fuhr sich abwesen mit der Hand über die Lippen, die gerade so sanft und zärtlich von Luna geküsst worden waren. Dann wandelte er wie im Traum in sein Quartier.


	11. Der erste Schultag

Kapitel 11 – Rückkehr nach Hogwarts 

Viel zu schnell schon stand der letzte Ferientag vor der Tür. Ron, Luna und Ginny reisten über das Flohnetzwerk zum Fuchsbau. Hermine und Harry hatten schon am Abend davor ihre Sachen gepackt.

„Hermine, hast du Lust, noch mal schnell bei Dudley reinzuschauen und von dort aus zum Bahnhof zu apparieren?" fragte Harry.

Sie lächelte ihm zu, „Gern doch. Aber ich war noch nie bei dir und weiß nicht, wohin ich apparieren soll."

„Ich kann dich mitnehmen." meinte er.

Sie sah ihn überrascht an, „Bist du dir sicher?"

Er nickte und meinte: „Vertrau mir und entspann dich einfach."

Er umarmte sie, dass sie dicht beisammen standen und apparierte sie beide in sein Zimmer.

„Du weißt schon, dass in den Büchern steht, dass man niemanden mitnehmen kann?"

„Das fällt dir aber früh ein." zog er sie auf, „Aber vielleicht hat es nur noch niemand probiert."

Er führte sie herunter, wo Petunia fast einen Schock bekam.

„Po... ähh, Harry. Wo kommst du denn her?"

„Tante Petunia, das ist Hermine, meine Freundin. Und bevor du fragst, ihre Eltern sind Zahnärzte, aber ja, sie ist eine von ‚meiner Art'" sagte er bestimmt, aber sehr höflich.

Petunia rang sichtlich um Fassung, doch dann fing sie sich: „Freut mich sie kennen zu lernen, Miss Granger."

Plötzlich polterten Schritte aus dem Keller hinauf: „Mum, ich dachte ich hätte Harry gehört. Ah, hab ich's doch gewusst. Hi, Harry. Ich sehe, du hast dein Training fortgeführt." Und mit einem anerkennenden Blick auf Hermine, „Und es hat sich scheinbar ausgezahlt."

„Dud, das ist Hermine. Hermine, mein Cousin Dudley. Er hat mir beim Training geholfen. Wir wollten bloß mal rein schauen, um uns zu verabschieden."

„Cool. Find ich klasse von Euch. Habt ihr euch heut erst getroffen?"

„Nein, ich bin schon seit ich in Hogwarts bin mit Hermine befreundet. Gefunkt hat es allerdings erst letzte Woche zwischen uns. Seitdem hat sie mit bei mir gewohnt." sagte Harry nonchalant. Petunia wurde blass.

„Ihr habt in einem Haus geschlafen, ohne Erwachsene?" stammelte sie.

Hermine wurde rot.

„Also ein guter Freund war da. Er ist zwar ein Werwolf, aber er ist erwachsen, nicht dass wir Kinder wären. Und ja, wir haben in einem Haus geschlafen, genauer gesagt in einem Zimmer." sagte Harry diabolisch grinsend.

Petunia tat, als würde sie ohnmächtig werden, setzte sich aber nur stöhnend.

„Diese Jugend."

Dudley grinste nur doof. Harry schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„War schön euch zu sehen, aber wir müssen jetzt los. Wir starten wieder von oben. Machts gut."

„Tschüss Harry und Hermine," meinte Dudley, „schreibt mal von Zeit zu Zeit."

„Machen wir."

Sie gingen wieder nach oben. Dort holte Harry seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang hervor und warf ihn über sich und Hermine.

„Lass mich apparieren, ich bin leiser." meinte er.

Sie gab ihm einen Kuss und nickte bestätigend. Eine Sekunde später waren sie auf dem Bahnsteig neundreiviertel. Ungesehen kamen sie unter dem Vorhang hervor. Harry vergrößerte ihre Truhen wieder und brachte sie in ein leeres Abteil.

Hermine küsste ihn noch mal bevor sie sich zum Vertrauensschüler-Abteil begab.

Harry wartete in dem Abteil, bis sich der Zug endlich in Bewegung setzte. Kurz darauf ging die Abteiltür auf und Ginny trat ein, gefolgt von Luna  und Dean.

„Hi Harry. Können wir uns zu dir setzen?"

„Klar, kommt rein. Wie war dein Sommer Dean?"

Dean setzte sich neben Ginny und erzählte von seinem Urlaub.

Plötzlich ging die Abteiltür auf und Malfoy stand in der Tür, flankiert von Crabbe und Goyle.

„Du wirst dafür bezahlen, Potter, dass du meinen Vater ins Gefängnis gebracht hast."

Harry hatte augenblicklich seinen Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Hi, Malfoy. Hast du diesen Sommer das dunkle Mal erhalten? Wie ist es, vor einem Halbblut zu knien und ihm die Füße zu küssen."

Malfoy sah ihn mit geweiteten Augen an, dann funkelten seine Augen vor Wut. Er hob seinen Zauberstab, doch Harry war schneller. Ein Seil schoss aus seinem Zauberstab und wickelte sich um Malfoys Füße. Das Ende hatte Harry in der Hand.

Malfoy schaute verwirrt nach unten, dann lachte er gehässig und lästerte: „Soll mich das aufhalten, Potter?"

„Du bist ein Idiot, Malfoy." Harry zog mit einem kurzen Ruck am Seil und Malfoy flog um sich schlagend nach hinten. Ginny und Dean lachten, selbst Crabbe und Goyle schienen Mühe zu haben, sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen. Sie halfen Draco auf die Beine und führten ihn durch den Gang.

„Dafür wirst du bezahlen, Potter!" schrie er.

„Ich setz es auf die Liste." meinte Harry trocken und wollte gerade die Tür schließen, als Ron und Hermine eintraten.

„Was ist denn mit Malfoy los?" fragte Ron.

„Oh, er hatte Probleme, sich auf den Füßen zu halten." antwortete Harry grinsend und Ginny fing wieder an zu kichern.

Dean erzählte ihm die Story und auch Ron lachte. Hermine meinte, nachdem sie sich neben Harry gesetzt hatte: „Du hast dich zurück gehalten. Warum?"

„Er ist den Ärger nicht wert. Außerdem ist es gut, nicht alle seine Karten zu zeigen. So unterschätzt er mich hoffentlich."

Sie nickte zustimmend und gab ihm einen verlangenden Blick, den außer Ginny niemand bemerkte.

Der Rest der Reise verlief ereignislos und sie kauften vom Wagen die üblichen Süßigkeiten.

Hermine berichtete, dass es nichts neues vom Treffen der Vertrauensschüler gab. 

Sie zogen sich um, bevor sie Hogwarts erreichten.

Als sie aus dem Zug traten, wurden sie von Hagrids vertrauter Stimme begrüßt: „Erstklässler hier rüber!" Er winkte ihnen zu und Harrys Stimmung stieg etwas an. Er fühlte sich wieder zu Hause.

Sie begaben sich in die Große Halle und nahmen am Gryffindortisch Platz.

Lavender und Parvati warfen Harry bewundernde Blicke zu und Parvati flüsterte: „Wow, schau dir mal Harry an."

Lavender schaute verträumt zu ihm herüber und flüsterte zurück: „Ja, der Sommer hat ihm gut getan... und seine Augen... ohne seine Brille... einfach traumhaft." Sie seufzte.

Parvati bekam auch einen leicht glasigen Blick und auch sie seufzte: „Und seine Haare... er sieht so cool aus."

Auch andere Mädchen aus anderen Häusern und Jahrgängen warfen ihm verträumte oder eindeutig verführerische Blicke zu.

Hermine sah das alles und ihr wurde das Herz schwer. Was hatte sie Harry zu bieten, was nicht viele andere Mädchen auch hatten und noch mehr? Sie fand sich weder besonders schön, noch besonders sexy und was die Jungs, namentlich Ron und Harry von ihrer Intelligenz und Besserwisserei hielten, wusste sie nur zu gut.

Als alle Schüle Platz genommen hatten, öffnete sich die große Tür und Professor McGonagall trat ein, gefolgt von den Erstklässlern und sie hielt in ihren Händen den dreibeinigen Hocker und auf diesem lag der sprechende Hut.

Dumbledore begrüßte die alten und neuen Schüler und das Sortieren der Erstklässler in die einzelnen Häuser begann.

„Ich frag mich, wer der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist. Hoffentlich nicht wieder so ein Idiot wie Lockheart." murmelte Ron.

„Ron, achte auf deinen Ausdruck!" schalt ihn Hermine und Harry musste grinsen.

„Schlimmer als Lockheart oder Umbridge kann es wohl nicht werden, oder?" meinte er.

Nach dem Sortieren bat Dumbledore um Ruhe.

„Es gibt einiges zu sagen zu diesem neuen Schuljahr. Zunächst bedaure ich, dass so wenige Schüler für das erste Schuljahr zu uns gekommen sind, was jedoch hinsichtlich der schwierigen Lage, in der wir uns befinden, nicht verwunderlich ist. Das Ministerium hat nun endlich eingestanden, dass Voldemort zurückgekehrt ist." Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, da sich die meisten Zauberer vor diesem Namen fürchteten, „Angesichts dieser Tatsache, ist es um so wichtiger, dass alle zusammen halten. Die Inquisitorische Gruppe ist hiermit aufgelöst. Ich weise darauf hin, dass alle Schüler bestraft werden, sollten sie sich noch einmal so niederträchtig gegen ihre Mitschüler verhalten. Die Schule Hogwarts wurde nach den Ereignissen im letzten Jahr für unabhängig vom Ministerium erklärt. Sie untersteht nun der alleinigen Entscheidung der Schulräte. Ich weise darauf hin, dass einige dieser Schulräte als Todesser entlarvt wurden und aus dem Schulrat entfernt wurden. Alle Sanktionen, die Mrs. Umbridge verhängt hat, wurden aufgehoben. Ich möchte euch euren neuen Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellen, Mr. Moody."

Die Große Tür ging auf und ‚Mad Eye' Moody trat mit seinem Holzbein ein.

Einige der Gryffindors klatschten anerkennend. Der Rest sah Mad Eye mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen.

„Und nun genug der langen Reden," fuhr Dumbledore fort, nachdem sich Moody gesetzt hatte, „Haut rein!"

Nach dem Festmahl führten Hermine und Ron die Erstklässler zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum und nannten ihnen das neue Passwort: „Feuerdrache".

Auf dem Weg dorthin, lief Parvati Harry voll in den Weg und als er sie versehentlich anrempelte, ‚fiel' sie hin.

Er half ihr auf und murmelte: „Sorry, Parvati. Ich hab dich nicht gesehen."

Sie bedachte ihn mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln und meinte: „Halb so wild, Harry. Aber du kannst es gern wieder gut machen."

Hermine beobachtete das misstrauisch, sie hatte genau gesehen, dass es Parvatis Schuld war und nicht Harrys, aber in seiner Gutmütigkeit erkannte er das nicht.

„Und was schwebt dir da vor?"

„Du könntest mich zum Halloween-Ball einladen."

Ein feuriger Schmerz durchfuhr Hermine. Wenn sie ihre Beziehung offiziell gemacht hätten, würde Harry dem natürlich nicht zustimmen, doch da sie ihre Beziehung geheim halten wollten...

Harry sah Parvati überrascht an und wie zufällig streifte sein Blick Hermine und als er den verzweifelten Ausdruck in ihren Augen bemerkte, wurde ihm gleichzeitig heiß und kalt.

Er wandte sich wieder Parvati zu, niemand hatte den kurzen Blickkontakt bemerkt.

„Ich halte das für keine gute Idee, Parvati. Ich weiß, dass ich während des Balles zumTrimagischen Turnier kein guter Partner war und ich fürchte, meine Gedanken wären wieder nicht bei dir. Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich würde mich selbst hassen, dir das anzutun. Du hast etwas besseres verdient, Parvati." sagte Harry ernst.

„Aber ich geb dir gern noch eine Chance, Harry." versuchte sie es verzweifelt.

„Parvati, es hat nicht geklappt und es wird auch nicht wieder klappen. Meine Gedanken und Gefühle sind einfach bei einer anderen Frau. Tut mir leid."

Sie sah ihn enttäuscht an und sagte bitter: „Du träumst immer noch Cho hinterher, nicht wahr? Reicht dir das Fiasko vom letzten Jahr nicht?" Sie warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und stürmte an ihm vorbei.

Ohne Hermine anzusehen, das hätte ihn ja verraten können, setzte er sich weiter in Richtung Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum in Bewegung. So bemerkte er nicht den erleichterten Blick, voller tiefster Zuneigung, den ihm Hermine heimlich nachsandte.

Die meisten zogen sich schnell zurück, doch einige ältere Schüler blieben noch im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen. Harry fiel auf, dass es alles Mitglieder von Dumbledores Armee waren.

Neville war es schließlich, der Harry fragte: „Harry, wirst du die DA dieses Jahr fortführen?"

Harry überlegte kurz: „Ursprünglich hatten wir die DA gegründet, weil Umbridge kein vernünftiger Lehrer für Verteidigung war. Moody dagegen ist mehr als fähig. Meint ihr die DA ist noch nötig?"

Hermine wollte etwas sagen, doch Harry hielt sie mit einem Blick zurück.

Wieder war es Neville, der antwortete: „'Du-weißt-schon-wer' ist zurück, daran gibt es keinen Zweifel. Es steht ein Krieg bevor, selbst meine Gran sagt das. Wir sollten tun, was wir können, um uns darauf vorzubereiten. Ich für meinen Teil würde es gern sehen, wenn die DA fortgeführt wird."

Harry nickte und lächelte Neville anerkennend zu, „Was meint der Rest von euch?"

Sie gaben alle ihre Zustimmung dazu.

„Also gut, aber ich werde erst Dumbledore fragen. Ohne seine Zustimmung werde ich die DA nicht fortführen."

Danach gingen alle Schüler ins Bett.


	12. Die neue DA

Kapitel 12 – der erste Schultag 

Harry fragte Dumbledore gleich am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück. Dumbledore fand die Idee der DA generell gut.

„Ich bin der Meinung, die DA sollte weiter bestehen, aber nicht als Dumbledores Armee, sondern als Defense Association. Wenn ich diese Studiengruppe offiziell zulasse, bedeutet das aber auch, dass sie für alle Schüler offen ist und sie wird nicht mehr unter deiner Leitung sein, sondern unter Moodys. Ich habe das soweit sogar schon mit ihm abgesprochen."

„Wir sollen unsere zukünftigen Feinde ausbilden?" fuhr Harry auf.

„Ihr sollt euren möglichen zukünftigen Feinden die Möglichkeit geben, sich auf die richtige Seite zu stellen. Denk daran, nicht alle Slytherins sind Todesser und nicht alle Todesser sind Slytherins, Harry."

Harry nickte nachdenklich, war aber trotzdem nicht zufrieden.

Dumbledore zwinkerte ihm zu und meinte dann beiläufig, „Es spricht jedoch nichts dagegen, wenn einige übereifrige Schüler, sagen wir fünf oder sechs, sich extra Nachhilfe-Stunden geben."

Das entlockte Harry doch ein Grinsen. Er verabschiedete sich von Dumbledore und teilte die Entscheidung seinen Freunden mit. Er würde mit Hermine, Ron, Ginny, Luna und Neville extra Training durchführen, wenn sie es wollten.

Der erste Unterricht, den Harry hatte war Fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke mit Hermine und Ron. Letzterer war genauso überrascht wie Harry, dass er es in den Kurs geschafft hatte.

Harry setzte sich neben Hermine und Ron neben Dean.

Überraschenderweise behandelte Snape in dieser Stunde Harry nicht, wie seinen Erzfeind, sondern eher zurückhaltend. Das hatte zur Folge, dass Harry sich voll auf seinen Trank konzentrieren konnte und ihn fehlerfrei fertig stellen konnte. Hermine schaute ihn anerkennend an. Snape gab auch überraschend wenig Hausaufgaben auf.

Anschließend hatten sie eine Doppelstunde Verteidigung. Sie hatten auch diesen Kurs zur Abwechslung mal nicht mit den Slytherins, sondern mit den Ravenclaws.

Harry und Ron waren erleichtert.

Moody begrüßte sie grummelig: „Platz nehmen, los! Ihr wisst noch nicht halb so viel, wie ihr im sechsten Schuljahr eigentlich wissen solltet, also lasst uns keine Zeit verschwenden. Ich bin Alastor Moody, Ex-Auror. Man nennt mich auch Mad Eye. Ich kann euch versichern, ich bin echt. So mal sehen. Alle anwesend? Gut."

Er sah die Klasse ernst an und bellte dann: „Was ist euer größter Feind?"

„Mr. Thomas?" fragte Moody.

"Todesser?"

"Falsch. Miss Granger?"

„Lord Vo.. Voldemort."

„Falsch."

Hermine sah ihn erschrocken an. Sie gab nie falsche Antworten im Unterricht und Voldemort war doch ihr größter Feind.

Harry musste grinsen, wegen Hermines Gesichtsausdruck.

„Vielleicht können sie uns erleuchten, Mr. Potter? Sie haben dem größten Feind schon einige Male gegenübergestanden."

Harry überlegte kurz, dann sagte er ernst: „Die Furcht, Professor Moody."

„Richtig. Warum ist das so?"

„Die Furcht lähmt einen im Kampf." antwortete Harry, „Sie lässt einen erstarren. Das ist ein Grund, warum Voldemort so mächtig ist. Die Leute fürchten sich vor seinem Namen, seine Handlungen verbreiten Terror und er wird gefürchtet von seinen Feinden und seinen Anhängern. Letztendlich ist er doch nur ein Mensch. Wenngleich man seine magischen Fähigkeiten nicht unterschätzen sollte."

„Sehr gute Antwort, Mister Potter. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Obwohl Todesser und Voldemort auch Menschen sind und übertriebene Furcht unnötig ist, sollte man sie nicht unterschätzen. Deshalb STÄNDIGE WACHSAMKEIT!" bellte er.

„So, nun, da das geklärt ist, fahren wir fort. Wir werden in diesem Schuljahr Verteidigungszauber lernen und da Angriff die beste Verteidigung ist, werden wir auch ein paar schöne Angriffszauber üben. Wer kein Blut sehen kann, sollte lieber vor dem Unterricht nicht so viel essen, nur zur Warnung."

Einige der Ravenclaw-Mädchen wurden sehr blass, Rons Augen dagegen leuchteten, Hermine sah Moody abschätzend an, als ob sie nicht sicher war, ob er den Kommentar ernst meinte und Harry betrachtete das Geschehen ruhig und mit Abstand.

„So, nun lernt ihr eure erste Lektion. Zwei Schüler nach vorn.", Moody sah sich um und sein magisches Auge blieb auf Harry hängen, „Mr. Potter, Miss Padma Patil."

Harry und Padma gingen nach vorn und stellten sich gegenüber auf. Padma warf Harry ebenfalls eindeutig verführerische Blicke zu, doch Harry ignorierte sie. Inzwischen hatte selbst er gemerkt, dass Parvati nicht die einzige war, die etwas von ihm wollte. Heute früh hatte ihn sogar eine Dritt-Klässlerin angesprochen. Er hatte sich wieder gerade so aus der Situation herauswinden können. Diesmal hatte er als Grund angebracht, dass es zu gefährlich wäre, mit ihm gesehen zu werden. Das hatte die Kleine zum Verstummen gebracht und sie hatte schnell das weite gesucht.

„Miss Patil, stellen sie sich vor, das wäre ein Duell. Machen sie Potter kampfunfähig. Potter, sie machen vorerst nichts."

Harry sah ihn überrascht an, doch Moody blickte mit seinem magischen Auge bedeutend auf seine linke Robenseite, wo Harry seinen Reservezauberstab versteckt hielt und Harry sah abwartend wieder auf Padma.

Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und der zitterte leicht, als hätte sie Angst vor Harry. Auch Harry hob seinen Zauberstab und ging in Angriffstellung. 

„Los!" brüllte Moody.

Padma zögerte sichtlich, dann rief sie ‚Expilliarmus!' und Harry duckte sich instinktiv aus dem Weg des Zaubers.

„Potter! Stehenbleiben!" bellte Moody, „Und Patil. Was glauben sie, wie lange sie Zeit haben, sich einen Zauber zu überlegen, wenn sie sich einem Todesser gegenübersehen."

Harry zuckte die Schultern und murmelte: „Sorry, war ein Reflex."

Moody meinte etwas ruhiger, „Das ist schön für sie, dennoch bleiben sie jetzt stehen. Klar? Los."

Diesmal reagierte Padma etwas schneller und dann flog Harrys Zauberstab aus seiner Hand.

Harry blieb cool.

"Jetzt dürfen sie reagieren, Potter."

Harry zog blitzschnell seinen Reservezauberstab und rief in schneller Folge: „Expilliarmus! Stupor! Accio Zauberstäbe!" 

Padmas Augen weiteten sich überrascht, dann wurde sie entwaffnet, betäubt und Harry hatte wieder seine zwei und zusätzlich Padmas Zauberstab in der Hand.

Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können, die meisten Schüler saßen mit offenem Mund da.

Moody bedeutete Harry mit einem Nicken, Padma wieder aufzuwecken.

Harry deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf Padma und murmelte: ‚Enervate!' und sie wachte auf. Er sah sie mit lächelnden Augen an und half ihr auf.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er und reichte ihr den Zauberstab zurück.

Sie sah ihn ehrfurchtsvoll an und nickte dankbar.

„Was hat Miss Patil falsch gemacht?" fragte Moody die Klasse.         

„Sie war zu langsam." rief einer der Schüler.

„Sie hatte Angst vor Potter." rief einer der Ravenclaws lachend. Moody schaute die beiden strafend an.

„Falsch. Ihr beide, nach vorn. Miss Granger?"

„Sie hat gedacht, Harry wäre wehrlos, nachdem sie ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand geschleudert hat. Sie hätte ihn betäuben sollen. Erst dann wäre er wehrlos gewesen."

„Richtige Antwort."

„Hätte es nicht gereicht, wenn sie mit dem Aufrufezauber auch noch seinen Reservezauberstab gerufen hätte, so wie Harry es gemacht hat?" fragte Dean.

„Wer weiß eine Antwort?"

Keiner meldete sich.

„Nun, Mr. Thomas, bitte kommen sie mal nach vorn. Glauben sie, dass sie es mit Mr. Potter aufnehmen können, wenn er beide Zauberstäbe weglegt?"

„Klar!" rief Dean lachend.

Harry legte beide Zauberstäbe beiseite und spannte sich innerlich. Er würde keine stablose Magie einsetzen, er würde es auf Muggelart lösen.

Dean setzte zu einem Zauberspruch an, doch Harry sprang schräg nach vorn und der Zauberspruch verfehlte ihn weit. Harry rollte auf dem Boden ab, sprang wieder auf und fegte Dean mit einem Rundkick den Zauberstab aus der Hand. Im nächsten Augenblick war er hinter Dean und hatte seinen Arm um Deans Hals gelegt, mit der anderen Hand hatte er Deans rechten Arm auf dem Rücken und hielt ihn so fest, dass sich Dean nicht mehr rühren konnte.

Wieder war die Klasse vor Ehrfurcht erstarrt.

Moody nickte Harry zu und ließ Dean los.

„Cool." murmelte Dean perplex.

„Wie Mr. Potter vorhin schon gesagt hat, unterschätze niemals deinen Gegner. Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor für die Demonstration von Mr. Potter."

Harry und Dean setzten sich wieder.

„Kennt noch jemand Möglichkeiten, wie sich jemand ohne Zauberstab verteidigen kann? Ja, Miss Granger."

„Es gibt Zauberer, die sehr gut stablose Magie einsetzen können."

„Kennen sie einen solchen Zauberer?"

Sie warf Harry einen bedeutsamen Blick zu, antwortete jedoch: „Ja, bekannt dafür war z. B. Merlin. Auch Professor Dumbledore beherrscht stablose Magie."

„Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Es gibt nur sehr wenige Zauberer, die tatsächlich stablose Magie so weit beherrschen, dass sie sich damit verteidigen können. Dennoch sollte man mit dieser Möglichkeit rechnen. Ich sag's noch einmal, konstante Wachsamkeit. So, nun zu euch beiden."

Die beiden vorn verbliebenen Schüler mussten nun zeigen, welche Duellzauber sie schon beherrschten.

Ron flüsterte Harry zu: „Wow, das war krass. Arme Padma. Das musst du uns unbedingt beibringen."

Dann rief Moody Hermine nach vorn und sie sollte sich mit beiden Schülern duellieren.

Was Hermine an Wendigkeit fehlte, machte sie mit wirkungsvollen Zaubersprüchen wieder wett. Sie beschwor als erstes einen kräftigen Schild, der die Zaubersprüche der beiden zurückwarf. So mussten sie sich wild ducken und ausweichen. Den Moment nutzte sie und verpasste dem Ravenclaw eine Ganzkörperklammer. 

Zehn Sekunden später war auch der zweite ausgeschaltet und Hermine hatte nicht mal einen Kratzer. Auch sie erhielt zehn Punkte und als sie zum Tisch zurückkam, sah Harry sie stolz an. Ihr gemeinsames Training hatte sich bereits ausgezahlt.

Nach dem Unterricht trafen sie Ginny und Luna und Ron wurde von Luna mit einem Kuss auf die Wange begrüßt, was dazu führte, dass er rot wurde.

„Na, wie ist Moody als Lehrer?" fragte Ginny neugierig.

„Klasse!" rief Ron begeistert, „Er ließ einige Schüler ein paar Duellzauber ausführen. Du hättest sehen sollen, wie  Harry mit Padma umgesprungen ist, und was er mit Dean gemacht hat, einfach grandios, nichts für ungut, Dean. Und Hermine, du hättest sie sehen sollen, Ginny. Harry und Hermine sind absolute Duellteufel." sagte er enthusiastisch. Dean hielt sich immer noch sein Handgelenk. Ron schien sich endlich wieder besser mit Hermine zu verstehen.

„Erzähl mal" forderte Ginny Ron auf und Ron beschrieb mit allen Details, was sich im Unterricht abgespielt hatte.

Nach dem Unterricht traf sich der Kern der ehemaligen DA im Raum der Wünsche und sie übten ein paar fortgeschrittene Zauber. Harry und Hermine waren den anderen weit voraus und sie demonstrierten ihnen ein paar neue wirkungsvolle Zauber, wobei Hermines Spezialität Abwehr- und Schildzauber waren und Harry mehr durch offensive Sprüche glänzte. Harry erläuterte auch einige interessante Taktiken aus dem Buch ‚Skandalöse Duelltaktiken'

Im Unterricht traute sich bald niemand mehr, gegen Hermine und Harry anzutreten und sie wurden inzwischen überall nur noch die ‚Duellteufel' genannt.

Nach dem Abendbrot eskalierte die Situation. Cho kam an den Gryffindortisch herübergeschlendert. Ron sah das und erkannte den offensichtlichen Grund dafür. Er stieß Harry an und meinte fröhlich: „Hey, sieht so aus, als käme deine Traumfrau zu dir."

Harry hatte zufällig gerade Hermine angeschaut und sah, wie ihr Blick in einem Sekundenbruchteil von glücklich zu verzweifelt wechselte. Harry drehte sich um und sah Cho.

Sie schenkte ihm ein bezauberndes Lächeln und setzte sich neben ihn. Dann sagte sie: „Hallo Harry. Es tut mir leid, wie das letzte Schuljahr gelaufen ist. Ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen, weil ich dich nur benutzt habe, um meine Trauer zu verarbeiten. Doch ich interessiere mich wirklich für dich und ich bin über Cedric hinweg. Was meinst du, wollen wir es noch mal versuchen?"

Harry sah sie erst überrascht an, doch dann verfinsterte sich sein Blick. Erstens erinnerte er sich noch sehr gut an das letzte Jahr und zweitens ging ihm das ganze Umwerben der Mädchen wirklich auf den Senkel. Er hatte nur Gedanken und Gefühle für eine Frau und was die ganzen Mädchen ihr damit antaten, war einfach zu viel. So bekam Cho seinen ganzen Frust zu spüren.

Er sagte kalt: „Was ist mit Michael? Hat er schon wieder ausgedient? Oder fühlst du dich nach den positiven Artikeln im Tagespropheten wieder von mir angezogen, wie die Motte vom Licht? Was ist bloß in euch Frauen gefahren? Sorry, ich habe kein Interesse an irgendeiner von euch. Und ich habe keinen Bock darauf, als Ausweichmöglichkeit zu dienen, nur weil du deinen letzten Lover schon wieder verschlissen hast. Schwirr ab und such dir jemand andern!"

Damit stand er auf und verschwand wutschnaubend.

Der ganze Tisch war schweigend erstarrt. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Cho war total blass und sprachlos. So war noch nie ein Junge mit ihr umgesprungen, sonst hatten ihr immer alle zu Füßen gelegen. Sie stand zitternd auf und stürmte aus der Halle.

Ron fasste sich als erster und fragte ausgerechnet Hermine: „Was ist nur in ihn gefahren? Ich... ich dachte, er steht auf sie. Und jetzt erteilt er ihr eine Abfuhr, wie ich es noch nie erlebt habe."

Hermine war selbst überrascht, doch mehr über die Vehemenz, mit der er sie selbst gegenüber den bestaussehendsten Mädchen verteidigte. Sie hatte tatsächlich befürchtet, dass Cho ihn wieder für sich gewinnen könnte.

„Ron, du müsstest doch wissen, wie sehr er diese Aufmerksamkeit hasst. Vielleicht haben wir uns je getäuscht und er will wirklich nichts mehr von ihr."

„Ja, aber von wem dann? Wir sind gerade zwei Tage hier und schon haben sich ihm die bestaussehendsten Mädchen vor die Füsse geworfen und er sieht sie nicht mal an. Also ich hätte sicher anders reagiert, wenn sie zu mir so angekrochen gekommen wäre."

„Es geht halt nicht jeder nur nach dem Äußeren." sagte sie kalt. Auch sie stand auf und ging langsam hinter Harry her. Ginny folgte ihr allein in einigem Abstand.

Ron schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und nahm sich einen Nachschlag .

Hermine fand ihn in einem einsamen Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzend und setzte such ihm gegenüber hin und nahm ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche, damit es halbwegs unverfänglich aussah.

„Lange halte ich diese Scharade nicht mehr aus, Hermine." murmelte er düster.

„Nur bis wir es Ron gesagt haben. Danach kann es von mir aus die ganze Schule wissen. Harry... ich..." sagte sie beruhigend.

„Was hast du?" fragte er besorgt.

Sie schluckte schwer, „Es ist nur, diese ganzen Mädchen... sie werfen sich dir vor die Füße... eine besser aussehend, als die andere..."

Harry sah sie überrascht an, dann lächelte er voller Wärme und Zuneigung.

„Hermine... du siehst zehnmal besser aus, als alle zusammen. Doch das ist noch nicht alles... wir... wir ticken auf einer Wellenlänge und wo es nicht so ist, ergänzen wir uns mit unseren Unterschieden. Wir sind einfach füreinander geschaffen.

Wo ich unbeherrscht und übereifrig bin, bremst du mich mit logischem Verstand. Wo du weise und intelligent bist, bin ich mutig und entschlossen. Ohne dich, wäre ich ein nichts. Ein Sandkorn in der Wüste. Erst mit dir bin ich vollkommen. Zusammen sind wir ein ganzes. Ich vertraue dir aus tiefstem Herzen und weiß, du wirst mich nie enttäuschen. Das schätze ich an dir über allem anderen. Und rede dir bitte nicht ein, du würdest nicht gut aussehen. Du bist perfekt. Würdest du nicht immer mit Ron und mir abhängen und nicht der Rest der Schule wissen, dass Ron auf dich steht, würden dir alle Jungs dieser Schule zu Füßen liegen."  
Hermine wurde rot und flüsterte leise: „Danke."

Plötzlich trat Ginny hinter ihr aus dem Schatten und meinte seufzte: „Das ist wahre Liebe. Aber weißt du, Hermine, er hat recht. Du bist etwas besonderes, genau wie Harry."

Harry sah sie entsetzt an, doch Ginny zwinkerte ihm zu und meinte leise: „Keine Angst, ich weiß es schon ne Weile. Ich hab Hermine letzte Woche zur Rede gestellt. Euer Geheimnis ist bei mir gut aufgehoben, doch ihr solltet es wirklich hinter euch bringen. Ihr tut euch nur selbst weh damit."

Harry seufzte erleichtert und lächelte ihr dankbar zu, während Hermine noch röter wurde. Doch dann fasste sie sich wieder. Ron würde bald kommen und dann durfte sie sich nichts anmerken lassen.


	13. Die neue DA

AN: Vielen Dank für eure Reviews. Ich hab ein paar Tage frei, ich denke ich werde in dieser Woche den Rest hochladen, wenn FF.net nicht wieder spinnt. *fg* schaut nicht so überrascht, DIESE Geschichte habe ich tatsächlich schon fertig, muss bloß noch mal alle Kaps überfliegen und hochladen. (Das gilt aber nicht für die anderen Storys *noch mal fg*)                                                                                                                                                                                                    Kapitel 13 - die neue DA 

Freitag Abend fand das erste offizielle Treffen der neuen DA statt. Diesmal waren auch einige Slytherins dabei, sogar Malfoy. Er warf Harry einen abfälligen Blick zu.

Moody testete erst mal das Wissen der Schüler und war besonders bei denen begeistert, die bereits den Patronus-Zauber beherrschten. 

„So, nun zu unserem weiteren Vorgehen. Ziel dieses Kurses ist es, euch zu ermöglichen, sich wirkungsvoll gegen die dunklen Kräfte zu verteidigen. Im regulären Unterricht lernt ihr die nötigen Zaubersprüche, Flüche und Hexerein. Hier werden wir diese Kenntnisse vertiefen und Taktik und Reflexe verstärkt trainieren. Das geht natürlich nur durch praktische Übungen. Deswegen werden wir einen großen Teil der Zeit dieses Kurses mit Duellieren verbringen. Ich füge hinzu, dass wir auch das Duellieren mit Schwertern üben werden. Ein Hieb mit dem Schwert oder einem Messer mag einen oder mehrere Gegner weitaus schneller und effektiver außer Gefecht setzen, als es ein Zauberspruch tun kann. Es ist nebenbei gesagt eine der wenigen Methoden, einen Gegner zu töten, ohne dunkle Magie einzusetzen. Zum Schluss werden wir Magie und Waffenkampf in einem Duell kombinieren." erklärte Moody den gespannt zuhörenden Schülern.

Bei den letzten Worten schnellte Harrys Kopf hoch. Er hatte sofort die Prophezeiung im Sinne, denn er wusste, dass er Voldemort töten musste, doch er wusste auch, dass er nie den Todesfluch sprechen würde oder es überhaupt könnte. Damit die unverzeihlichen Flüche funktionierten, musste man wirklich böse sein, hatte er am eigenen Leib in seinem fünften Schuljahr im Ministerium gelernt, als er Lestrange mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegen wollte. Sie hatte nicht die Schmerzen gespürt, die er ihr eigentlich zufügen wollte. Das Schwert wäre also eine Möglichkeit, Voldemort zu töten, doch würde er nahe genug herankommen? Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Potter! Nach vorn!" bellte Moddy.

Harry ging zu Moody.

Dieser warf ihm ein Schwert zu, während er eines für sich vom Tisch nahm.

Unbewusst fing Harry das Schwert gekonnt am Griff und ging automatisch in Duellstellung. 

Moddy warf ihm einen anerkennenden Blick zu und ging selbst in Angriffsposition.

„Potter, ich werde sie jetzt attackieren und sie werden versuchen, sich zu verteidigen. Die Schwerter sind mit einem Bann belegt, daher werden sie oder ich nicht verletzt. Also keine Angst."

Moody führte einen schnellen Schlag von oben rechts nach links unten. Harry parierte den Hieb indem er sein Schwert von unten nach oben führte, während er am Ende seiner Bewegung den Griff seines Schwertes oben hielt, während die Spitze seines Schwertes nach unten zeigte. Moddys Schwert glitt an seiner Klinge entlang und wurde seitlich an Harrys Körper vorbeigeführt. Das öffnete gleichzeitig eine Schwäche in Moddys Verteidigung und aus einem Reflex heraus führte Harry nun einen geraden Stoß zu Moodys Brust. Seine Schwertspitze traf und Moody zuckte überrascht zurück.  

„Potter, haben sie schon mal mit einem Schwert gekämpft?"

„Nur einmal, gegen den Basilisken." sagte Harry leise. Die anderen Schüler zuckten überrascht zusammen.

„Es scheint, sie sind ein Naturtalent. So, alle anderen aufgepasst. Ihr werdet jetzt paarweise zusammenarbeiten. Jeder wird einen Angriff auf den anderen ausführen, ihn jedoch nicht zu ende führen. Die letzte Phase eures Angriffs brecht ihr ab und haltet das Schwert still. Euer Partner wird dann überlegen, wie er am besten diesen Angriff abwehren könnte. Wenn er zu einem Schluss gekommen ist, führt ihr den Angriff noch einmal genau so aus und euer Partner wehrt ihn ab. Wenn er es erfolgreich schafft, wechselt ihr euch ab. Potter, sie übern mit Malfoy, ich bin mir sicher, er kann bereits mit dem Schwert umgehen. Auf diese Weise lernen sie am schnellsten."

Potter bewegte sich missmutig zu Malfoy und sie begannen mit der Übung. Malfoy konnte tatsächlich bereits mit dem Schwert kämpfen. Was die Sache erschwerte, war, dass Malfoy oft einen Angriff vortäuschte, aber bei der tatsächlichen Attacke einen ganz anderen Angriff ausführte. Zu Harrys Überraschung und Malfoys Missstimmung, konnte Harry dennoch jeden von Malfoys Angriffen erfolgreich abwehren und schaffte es in der Hälfte der Fälle sogar wirksam zu kontern, was Malfoy noch mehr ärgerte. Gegen Ende der ersten Kursstunde scherte sich Malfoy nicht mehr um die Übung und griff Harry einfach an. Harry konnte nichts tun, als alles daran zu setzen, sich wirksam zu verteidigen. Er hielt stand.

Schließlich bemerkte Moody das und setzte dem ein Ende, indem er Malfoy permanent aus dem Kurs warf. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt trainierte Harry Schwertkampf ausschließlich mit Moody. Innerhalb von drei Wochen war er in seinem Training bereits so gut, dass er sich wirklich mit Moody duellieren konnte, obwohl er noch weit davon entfernt war, diese Duelle auch zu gewinnen.

Nach jedem Duell, ob Schwertkampf oder Magie mussten die Schüler ihre Angriffe und Verteidigungen auf Fehler und Verbesserungen analysieren. So verbesserten alle Schüler gleichzeitig ihre taktischen und strategischen Fähigkeiten. Harry und Hermine, die bereits einen Vorteil hatten und schließlich auch bald Ron, mussten in ihren magischen Duellen schnell gegen mehrere Gegner antreten. Harry hatte aufgrund seines intensiven Selbststudiums während der Sommerferien keine Probleme mit vier Schülern fertig zu werden, außer wenn Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig unter den Gegnern waren. Und noch immer setzte er nur Sprüche ein, die er in der Schule oder in der DA lernte.

Besonders betonte Moody noch mal, dass hier keine dunklen Künste angewendet werden dürften und keine Zauber, die den Gegner böswillig verletzen würden. Er stellte jedem frei, jederzeit zu gehen.

Am Morgen nach dem ersten DA-Treffen hatten sie Transfiguration für Fortgeschrittene und Nachmittag Pflege Magischer Kreaturen.

In Transfiguration war Harry nach diesem Sommer wesentlich besser und seine Transfigurationen klappten meistens auf Anhieb. Es gab nur eine Schülerin, die besser war, als er und das war natürlich Hermine.

Auf Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe freute sich die Klasse wenig, nur Harry, Hermine und Ron freuten sich, endlich Hagrid wiederzusehen. Sie beeilten sich, damit sie vor allen anderen bei Hagrid waren und mit ihm etwas reden konnten.

„Hi Hagrid. Wie geht es dir?"

„Hallo ihr drei. Mir geht es gut. Ich freue mich, dass ihr auch in diesem Schuljahr meinem Kurs treu geblieben seid. Ihr werdet es nicht bereuen, ich habe ein ganz besonderes Tier für euch. Es wird sicher auch in der Abschlussprüfung dran kommen. Aber ihr schafft das schon."

Ein unheimliches Grollen ertönte aus dem Wald, das Hermine merkwürdig bekannt vorkam.

Dann kamen schon die anderen. Auch die Slytherins waren wieder dabei, doch kein Malfoy. Er hatte das Fach scheinbar abgewählt. Wie auch immer Millicent Bulstrode war noch dabei und sie war nur unwesentlich besser als Malfoy. Sie lästerte schon jetzt wieder über Hagrids Unterricht.

„Willkommen in eurem sechsten Schuljahr. Wir werden in diesem Jahr eine der mächtigsten magischen Kreaturen studieren, die es neben den Drachen gibt. Es ist nicht direkt gefährlich, aber dieses Tier ist sehr stolz, ähnlich wie ein Hippogreif. Wenn man sich ihnen mit böser Absicht nähert oder sie beleidigt, können sie böse werden. Und glaubt mir, ihr wollt dieses Tier sicher nicht wütend machen. Wie auch immer. Ihr solltet das Tier heute studieren, denn ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie lange es bleibt, da es freiwillig hier ist."

„Was für ein Tier begibt sich denn freiwillig hierher." lachte Millicent.

„So, nun begrüßt bitte Kingscrown." Hagrid stieß einen schrillen Pfiff aus, dann hörten die ein mächtiges Brüllen und das Schlagen kräftiger Flügel. Eine riesige Gestalt erhob sich aus dem Wald und landete direkt neben Hagrid. Es war ein königlicher Greif.

Oh's und Ah's ertönten aus der Klasse und Harry traute seinen Augen kaum.

„Wenn sich einer nach dem anderen langsam nähert, könnt ihr ihn vielleicht streicheln. Nun, wer macht den Anfang?" fragte Hagrid fröhlich.

Als sich niemand traute, hob Ron langsam die Hand und trat langsam vor. Der Greif betrachtete ihn freundlich, rührte sich aber nicht. Ron hob tapfer seine Hand und streichelte die Mähne des Greifen, dessen Kopf sich nahezu in seiner Augenhöhe befand.

„Gut gemacht, Ron. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Wer als nächstes, Hermine?"

Hermine trat tapfer vor und streichelte den Greifen. Der Greif neigte etwas seinen Kopf und rieb seine Mähne an Hermines Kopf. Es war ein deutliches Zeichen der Zuneigung.

„Oh, Hermine, das habe ich ja noch nie gesehen. Er behandelt dich fast, als würdest du zu seinem Rudel gehören. Seltsam." rief Hagrid.

Nun trat Harry langsam vor und der Greif betrachtete ihn fast ehrfürchtig. Als Harry ihn erreicht hatte, sank der Greif plötzlich vor Harry auf die Knie und neigte sein Haupt."

„Harry! Er scheint sich dir unterzuordnen. Er hat dich als seinen Rudelführer anerkannt. Äußerst ungewöhnlich. Bisher hat sich noch nie ein Greif vor einem Menschen geneigt."

„Hmm," meinte Harry zu dem Greifen und streichelte ihn sanft, „Gewährst du mir einen kleinen Rundflug?" 

Der Greif knurrte kurz und irgendwie wusste Harry, dass der Greif zustimmte. Er stieg mutig auf den Rücken und achtete darauf, dass er die Flügel nicht einengte. Der Greif stand vorsichtig auf, setzte sich in Bewegung und hob sanft vom Boden ab. Er drehte eine große Runde und landete wieder neben Hagrid. Harry stieg begeistert wieder ab und bedankte sich bei dem Greifen.

„Das hab ich noch nie gesehen. Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor." rief Hagrid perplex.

Harry ging zurück zu Hermine, die ihn stolz ansah. 

Plötzlich lästerte Millicent „Was findet Potty bloß an diesem Schlammblut. Es gibt doch wesentlich bessere als diese Miss ‚ich weiß alles'." 

Ron sah sie beide plötzlich sehr nachdenklich an, was Harry mit einem großen Schreck bemerkte.

Hermine schaute verletzt und Harry wurde wütend. Ihm war es ziemlich egal, was andere Leute über ihn sagten, aber niemand beleidigte seine Hermine. Doch bevor er etwas entgegnen konnte, hörte er ein Brüllen und ein großer Schatten flog über ihn hinweg.

Der Greif landete direkt vor der erstarrten Millicent und knurrte sie gefährlich an. Er stand genau zwischen Hermine und ihr, als wolle er Hermine schützen.

Die anderen Slytherins stoben verängstigt auseinander und man konnte deutlich hören, wie Millicent sich in die Hose machte. 

Hagrid stand ebenfalls vor Schreck erstarrt, so beschloss Harry, etwas zu unternehmen. Er ging zu dem Greifen und tätschelte ihn sanft an der Mähne.

„Komm schon. Sie ist es nicht wert und uns ist nichts geschehen." Der Greif drehte sich zu ihm und schaute ihn fragend an.

„Danke sehr." sagte Harry aufrichtig zu ihm.

Der Greif neigte sein Haupt, dann drehte er sich um und flog in den Wald zurück. Nun rannte auch Millicent weg. Die Gryffindors lachten und Hagrid entließ den Rest der Klasse.

Harry, Hermine und Ron blieben, da sie keinen Unterricht mehr an diesem Tag hatten und Hagrid lud sie zu sich in die Hütte ein. Ron verabschiedete sich jedoch kurze Zeit später und meinte, er müsste sich mit Luna treffen.

„Wer ist Luna?" fragte Hagrid neugierig.

„Luna Lovegood, Rons Freundin." antwortete Hermine.

Hagrid grinste, dann fragte er Harry: "Und hast du auch eine Freundin?"

„Jep."

„Darf ich fragen, wer sie ist?"

„Darfst du. Sie ist das schönste, netteste und intelligenteste Mädchen an dieser Schule." antwortete er aufrichtig.

„Schön, nett, intelligent, das kann doch nur.... Hermine?" fragte er verblüfft und sah, dass sie knallrot anlief.

„Ha, ich hab es immer gewusst, dass ihr zusammen kommen würdet. Gratuliere." freute sich Hagrid spitzbübisch.

„Ja, aber behalte es bitte für dich, es ist so... Ron weiß es noch nicht und wir denken, es wird ihm nicht gefallen... er hat oder hatte selbst etwas für Hermine übrig." bat ihn Harry.

„Das ist ernst, aber ihr solltet es ihm sagen. Er ist euer Freund." meinte Hagrid ernst.

Harry sah Hermine an, „Ich glaube das auch. Vorhin schien er fast etwas gemerkt zu haben. Wenn wir es ihm sagen, ist es vielleicht schlimm, aber wenn er es so herausbekommt, dann wird er erst recht böse."

Hermine nickte und Hagrid lächelte ihnen aufmunternd zu.

„Was vorhin geschehen ist, war einfach unglaublich." sagte Hagrid noch immer fassungslos, „Erst scheint der Greif mit Hermine zu schmusen. Greifen geben sich nicht mit Menschen ab, sie sind zu stolz, wisst ihr. Dann verbeugt er sich noch vor Harry. Und obendrein beschützt er euch noch, als würdet ihr zu seinem Rudel gehören. Habt ihr eine Idee dazu?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, doch Hermine meinte nachdenklich: „Es könnte eine Erklärung geben."

Hagrid sah sie überrascht an. Sie blickte Harry fragend an, langsam dämmerte es ihm und er nickte ihr zu.

„Hagrid, was ich dir jetzt sage, darfst du niemandem erzählen, auch keinem Lehrer, außer Dumbledore und McGonagall."

„Ich verspreche es euch." sagte Hagrid ehrlich. Sie beugte sich zu ihm herüber und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Er sah Harry plötzlich überrascht an und meinte stolz: „Du... Wow. Das ist Klasse." 

AN: @Sina: Wie Luna bei mir aussieht? Schwer zu sagen. Ich halte sie für schön, doch in einer Art, die nicht so offensichtlich ist, Schönheit, die man sozusagen erst auf den zweiten Blick bemerkt. Das kommt meiner Meinung nach daher, dass sie immer mit ihrem verträumten Blick durch die Weltgeschichte schwebt und sich etwas extravagant kleidet. Ich denke, wenn sie sich mal etwas zurecht machen würde, ihre Haare vernünftig frisieren würde, ihren extravaganten Schmuck durch etwas eleganteres ersetzten würde und ein wenig Make-Up auflegen würde... dann wäre sie ein Augenschmaus für die männliche Schülerschaft. Ansonsten muss ich zu meiner Schande gestehen, dass ich noch kein mentales Bild von diesem Charakter gezeichnet habe (Asche über mein unwürdiges Haupt)

@Eduard: ich bin momentan nicht per ICQ zu erreichen (Schon seit Monaten nicht mehr) hab zu viel Spam bekommen. Ich habe auch im augenblick keinen anderen Buddy-Dienst installiert, doch ich werde wohl in den nächsten Tagen den Messenger ‚Reaktivieren' dort könnt ihr mich – falls ich online und ansprechbar bin – unter der Email-Addy heiko2003@hotmail.com suchen.


	14. Erklärungen und Probleme

Kapitel 14 – Erklärungen und Probleme 

Sie gingen kurz darauf ins Schloss zurück, als Harry plötzlich die Hand an die Stirn schlug und stöhnend zu Boden ging.

„Harry!" rief Hermine entsetzt, „Was ist mit dir?"

„Es...es ist Voldemort." stammelte Harry unter unerträglichen Schmerzen.

Langsam ging der Schmerz zurück und er konnte sich wieder aufsetzten. Hermine hatte ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen.

„Es geht schon wieder, Hermine. Es war Voldemort. Er muss gerade wieder zu sich gekommen sein und er war stinkwütend."

„Wir müssen dich in den Krankenflügel bringen, Harry."

„Nein, wir müssen zu Dumbledore. Sofort."

Sie half ihm auf und sie rannten zu Dumbledores Büro.

Er hörte sich Harry besorgt an und versicherte ihm, dass er sofort den Orden informieren würde. Harry wies ihn darauf hin, dass die Weasleys wegen Ginny in besonderer Gefahr sind und dass auch Hermines Eltern in großer Gefahr sein würden, sobald Voldemort erfährt, dass mehr zwischen Hermine und ihm besteht, als nur Freundschaft.

Dumbledore versicherte ihnen, dass sowohl für die Weasleys, als auch für Hermines Eltern alles in die Wege geleitet worden ist, damit sie sicher sind.

Am Abend warteten Harry und Hermine, bis Ron endlich von seinem Treffen mit Luna wieder kam. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war schon leer, als er endlich eintraf.

„Hey, was macht ihr denn hier?" fragte er vergnügt.

„Wir haben auf dich gewartet." meinte Hermine leise.

„Wir wollen dir etwas sagen." meinet nun Harry ernst.

„Was denn, was schlimmes?"

„Nein," antwortete Harry, „Es ist nur so... Hermine.... sie ist meine Freundin."

„Das weiß ich doch. Wir sind alle Freunde, oder?"

„Ron, sie ist meine Freundin im Sinne von ‚Ich liebe sie'."

Ron sah ihn fragend an, dann weiteten sich seine Augen. Er sah erst Hermine an, dann ihn. Dann fuhr er auf... „Und ich dachte, du wärst mein Freund. DU... das hätte ich nicht erwartet." Damit stürmte er wütend aus dem Zimmer.

Harry und Hermine sahen sich hilflos an. Sie konnten nur hoffen, dass sich Ron wieder einkriegte. 

Ron nahm in der folgenden Zeit zwar an allen außerschulischen Aktivitäten mit ihnen teil, wie der DA, doch er redete nicht mehr mit ihnen und mied sie, wo es ging.

Die Tage vergingen und Harry übte mit seinen Freunden fast täglich Sprüche für die Verteidigung. Hermine und er liefen jeden Morgen ein paar Kilometer um sich fit zu halten und Harry besuchte zwei mal in der Woche den Raum der Wünsche, um Kraft- und Kampftraining zu machen. Das erste Hogsmeade-Wochenende sollte nach Halloween sein und an Halloween sollte ein Ball für Viertklässler und höher stattfinden. Harry hatte natürlich sofort gefragt, ob ihn Hermine begleiten wolle und sie hatte selbstverständlich zugestimmt.

Doch eine Woche vor Halloween kam es zu einem bedauerlichen Zwischenfall.

Ron begann langsam wieder mit ihnen zu reden, wenn auch nur zögerlich.

Harry hatte sich etwas zum Frühstück verspätet und bemerkte, dass Ron und Hermine sich stritten. Das war sehr ungewöhnlich, denn seitdem er mit Luna zusammen war und Harry mit Hermine, hatten sie kaum miteinander gesprochen, geschweige denn gestritten. Er blieb abwartend hinter Hermine stehen.

„Gib doch zu, dass der Brief von ‚Vicky' ist." rief Ron entrüstet.

„Ja, ist er. Was geht es dich an?" erwiderte Hermine wütend.

„Und was will er von dir? Ich dachte, du bist Harrys Freundin."

Ginny und Dean, die neben Ron saßen und Harry bereits gesehen hatten, starrten Ron und Hermine entsetzt an.

„Er hat mich über die Weihnachtsferien nach Bulgarien eingeladen."

„Du wirst doch nicht etwa hinfahren wollen, oder?" Ron war schrecklich wütend und auch Hermine war außer sich.

„Und wenn doch? Was geht es dich an?" fuhr sie ihn an.

Nun meldete sich Harry zu Wort, sein Ton war ruhig, doch innerlich kämpfte er mit aller Macht um Selbstkontrolle: „Darf ich dich fragen, ob du gedenkst, zu ihm zu fahren?"

Dean und Ginny sahen ihn entsetzt an und auch Ron starrte ihn an, auf einmal mucksmäuschenstill. Nur Hermine hatte nicht bemerkt, wer sie da gerade gefragt hatte und fuhr ihn, noch immer völlig in Rage, an: „Es geht niemanden etwas an, wem ich schreibe oder wie ich meine Ferien verbringe. Lass mich in Ruhe." schrie sie jetzt fast.

Harry drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und eilte um Fassung ringend aus der großen Halle.

„Bist du bescheuert? Was hast du getan?" fuhr Ron sie an und rannte hinter Harry hinterher.

„Harry?" fragte Hermine leise, als sie realisierte, wen sie da gerade angeschrieen hatte. Eine eisige Faust schloss sich um ihr Herz.

„So, du machst also doch hinter Harrys Rücken mit Viktor rum. Ich dachte es wäre vorbei mit euch beiden. Er hat etwas besseres verdient als dich. Niemand geht so mit Harry um. Wir sind geschiedene Leute." rief Ginny entrüstet und stürzte ebenfalls aus der Halle, nur Dean bleib sitzen.

„Was habe ich nur getan? Das wollte ich nicht." schluchzte Hermine.

„Ich glaube dir, aber Harry...?" meinte Dean ernst, „Weißt du, Harrys Augen, sie wirkten immer irgendwie ernst und voller Angst und dunkler Vorahnung. Aber seit er mit dir zusammen ist, strahlen sie selbstbewusst und voller Energie, voller Lebensfreude. Ich sag dir das nur sehr ungern, aber der Ausdruck gerade in seinen Augen, ich habe noch nie jemanden gesehen, der so verloren gewirkt hat. Es ist, als wäre gerade eine Welt für ihn zusammengebrochen. Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich ihm sofort hinterher rennen und ihm erklären, dass das alles nur ein Missverständnis war."

Sie sprang schluchzend auf und rannte hinter den anderen hinterher.

Alle Gryffindors hatten das Schauspiel schweigend und entsetzt beobachtet, während sich die Slytherins vor Lachen nicht mehr einkriegten.

Harry rannte, ohne nachzudenken, bis zur Spitze des Astronomieturms. Dort verschloss er die Tür hinter sich und stand auf der Plattform.

Sein ganzes Leben wirkte so wertlos. Ein Kampf so sinnlos. Alles, an was er geglaubt hatte, war in einem winzigen Augenblick in tausend Scherben zerbrochen. Wie konnte er nur glauben, dass Hermine ihn liebte? Was hatte sie überhaupt an ihm gefunden? Er war doch nur ein kleiner Junge ohne besondere Eigenschaften, während Viktor Krum eine Berühmtheit war. Dass er selbst weit berühmter war, als Viktor, realisierte er in diesem verzweifelten Moment nicht... Liebe macht blind.

‚Ich muss hier weg' dachte er. Er verwandelte sich und flog hinaus in den verbotenen Wald. Er flog und flog und flog. Wo ihm das Fliegen normalerweise Trost und Freude spendete, war jetzt nur Leere, Verzweiflung und Wut.

Ron sah Harry noch im Astronomieturm verschwinden und rannte hinterher. Die Tür schlug vor seiner Nase zu und er konnte sie nicht öffnen. Er hämmerte dagegen und rief nach Harry, doch er bekam keine Antwort. Er hörte Schritte hinter sich die Treppe heraufkommen.

Es war Hermine. So aufgelöst wie jetzt, hatte er sie noch nie gesehen. Sie starrte ihn so wütend an, dass er sich nicht traute, auch nur ein Ton zu sagen.

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und bellte „Alohomora!" Die Tür flog mit einer Wucht auf, die sie fast aus den Angeln gerissen hätte und Hermine stürmte auf die Plattform, Ron im Schlepptau. Doch die Plattform war leer.

„Ich hab ihn hier rauf rennen sehen." murmelte Ron leise. Er war zwar wütend, aber er spürte auch, dass Hermine am Boden zerstört war. Trotzdem sie nicht mit ihm gehen wollte, trotzdem Harry nun ihr Freund war... er empfand immer noch Freundschaft für die beiden und er wollte nicht, dass sie litten. Die Zeit, die sie gerade im Streit verbracht hatten, hatte ihm sehr weh getan, wenn er das auch nie zugeben würde. Inzwischen hatte er längst realisiert, dass er Luna liebte und nicht Hermine.

„Ich habe das nicht so gemeint." schluchzte sie, „Ich wollte Harry in den Weihnachtsferien zu mir einladen. Ich habe sogar schon mit meinen Eltern und Dumbledore darüber gesprochen. Ich habe Viktor schon ewig nicht mehr geschrieben. Ich wäre niemals zu ihm gefahren. Ich war nur wütend, dass du dich in mein Privatleben einmischst."

„Ich weiß das jetzt. Es tut mir leid Hermine." sagte Ron schuldbewusst. Er stritt sich oft mit Hermine, doch das mit Viktor ging ihn wirklich nichts mehr an, das war Harrys Angelegenheit.

„Nein, es war meine Schuld. Was ist nur in mich gefahren? Ich habe nicht gemerkt, dass es Harry war, erst als es zu spät war. Wie konnte ich nur so gemein zu ihm sein?" schluchzte sie.

Ron legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. „Ich bin sicher, er wird es verstehen. Aber erst müssen wir ihn finden."

Sie sah ihn mit tränenüberströmten Augen an und sagte „Ron, ich habe ein ganz mieses Gefühl."

Er nickte und sagte „Lass uns die Karte holen."

Sie rannten in den Gryffindor-Turm und Ron holte die Karte der Rumtreiber. Wieder bei Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum aktivierte er sie. Beide studierten die Karte, doch Harry war nirgends zu sehen.

„Er ist nicht mehr auf dem Gelände, Ron. Komm mit, wir müssen zu Dumbledore." rief Hermine aufgelöst und rannte los.

Vor Dumbledores Büro wären sie fast gegen McGonagall gerannt.

„Miss Granger, Mister Weasley. Sie als Vertrauensschüler sollten doch am besten wissen, dass auf den Fluren nicht gerannt wird."

„Professor, wir müssen sofort zum Direktor. Harry ist verschwunden."

Sie wandte sich ohne weitere Worte zu der Statue und sagte das Passwort: „Zitronenbonbon."

Die Statue gab die Treppe nach oben frei und die drei eilten nach oben.

„Minerva, Miss Granger, Mister Weasley. Was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Professor Dumbledore, Harry ist verschwunden."

„Haben sie schon überall gesucht?"

„Professor, er ist nicht mehr im Schloss, er ist ähh... nicht auf der Karte."

Das Funkeln verschwand plötzlich aus seinen Augen.

„Welche Ka..." wollte McGonagall fragen, doch Dumbledore bedeutete ihr zu schweigen.

„Warum sollte Harry weglaufen?"

Hermine liefen schon wieder die Tränen über die Wangen, „Es ist alles meine Schuld. Ich habe einen Brief von Viktor Krum erhalten und ich war wütend. Harry dachte, ich hätte irgendwas mit ihm und ich habe ihm gesagt, das ginge ihn nichts an und er solle mich in Ruhe lassen." schluchzte sie.

„Ah, die Probleme junger Liebenden. Normalerweise würde ich sagen, das lässt sich mit einem Gespräch wieder aus der Welt schaffen, doch hier haben wir leider ein ernstes Problem fürchte ich. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es nicht böse gemeint haben, Miss Granger und ich bin mir auch sicher, dass sich an Harrys Gefühlen für sie nichts geändert hat. Doch ich fürchte, außerhalb des Schulgeländes ist er in großer Gefahr. Insbesondere, da Voldemort wieder aktiv wird. Minerva, sag bitte Hagrid und Moody bescheid. Sie sollen ihn überall suchen. Ich informiere Remus. Ihr beide kehrt besser in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, im Falle dass Harry zurückkehrt. Dann möchte ich sofort informiert werden."

Ron führte Hermine hinaus und zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort trafen sie Ginny, die Hermine und auch Ron einen eisigen Blick zuwarf und aus dem Raum stürmte. Hermine bekam einen neuen Weinkrampf.

„Schh... ich rede später mit ihr. Es wird alles gut, Hermine. Er kommt wieder. Harry wäre nicht Harry, wenn er so schnell verloren gehen würde. Hab Vertrauen in ihn."

„Oh, Ron. Ich liebe ihn. Ich würde mir nie verzeihen, wenn ihm irgendetwas zustößt."

Ron sah sie mit gemischten Gefühlen an, doch er erkannte, wie ernst es Hermine mit Harry war und dass er nun mal keinen Platz in ihrem Herzen hatte. Außerdem hatte er ja jetzt Luna und er empfand von Tag zu Tag mehr für sie. Er schob all seinen Ärger beiseite und versuchte, Hermine zu trösten und sie zu beruhigen.

Harry flog immer noch über dem verbotenen Wald. Er konnte nur noch die Spitzen des Schlosses am Horizont sehen. Er flog tief und streifte fast die Baumwipfel. Plötzlich fühlte er einen brennenden Schmerz in seiner Stirn. In seiner Verzweiflung und Wut hatte er seine Okklumentik vernachlässigt. Harry schrie auf und konnte seine Animagusform nicht aufrecht erhalten. Er stürzte durch die Baumwipfel zur Erde und schlug schwer auf dem Boden auf. In einem Zustand zwischen Wachsein und Bewusstlosigkeit hörte er Voldemort in seinem Geist lachen.

Es ertönte ein Plopp! und Wurmschwanz tauchte vor ihm auf und schob seinen Zauberstab mit dem Fuß beiseite. Dann fesselte er Harry mit Stricken aus seinem Zauberstab. Er lachte dreckig, „Mein Meister wird gleich erscheinen und dann wird er ein für allemal mit dir abrechnen." Harry bekam einen Tritt gegen den Kopf, dann gingen ihm die Lichter aus.

Von lauten Stimmen wurde er aufgeweckt, doch er öffnete nicht die Augen.

Voldemort war da und redete mit Wurmschwanz. Harry konzentrierte sich kurz, dann flog ihm sein Zauberstab in die Hand. Doch er konnte nichts damit anfangen, da ihm die Hände auf den Rücken gebunden waren.

Durch das Geräusch alarmiert, wandte sich Voldemort zu ihm: „Ah, du bist wach, Potter. Du wirst dir bald wünschen, du wärst noch bewusstlos. CRUCIO!"

Ein roter Strahl schoss auf Harry zu. Sein Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen und gleichzeitig von tausend Messern durchbohrt zu werden. Harry hatte Mühe, nicht laut zu schreien. 

„Ah, immer der tapfere Gryffindor. Doch du wirst schreiend sterben. Du wirst um deinen Tod betteln, Potter. CRUCIO!"

Wieder wurde Harry von unglaublichen Schmerzen gequält und ein Seufzer entglitt ihm.

„Es ist eine Schande, dass eine solche Kämpfernatur nicht auf unserer Seite steht. Willst du es dir nicht noch mal überlegen?"

„Fahr zur Hölle, Riddle." rief Harry gepresst.

„Dachte ich doch. Du warst zu lange Dumbledores Einfluss ausgesetzt. CRUCIO!"

Harry wand sich vor Schmerzen am Boden.

„Nun, da müssen wir wohl mal etwas anderes versuchen. Novacula Secare!"

Ein tiefer Schnitt wie von einem scharfen Messer erschien quer über seinen Rücken. Harry stöhnte auf, und Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. Er fühlte, wie ihm warmes Blut den Rücken entlang lief.

„Du gibst nicht auf?"

Voldemort fügte ihm noch einen Schnitt über den Brustkorb zu und einige an den Armen. Dann begann er wieder mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch. Selbst Wurmschwanz, der daneben stand, war schon blass.

Harry hatte schon mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen. Er dachte nur noch an eins, an Hermine. Wie gern würde er sie noch einmal sehen, ihr noch einmal sagen, wie sehr er sie liebte. Sie bedeutete ihm alles und nun wusste er auch in seinem tiefstem Inneren, dass sie ihn liebte, dass sie das vorhin nicht so gemeint hatte. ‚Oh Hermine, wie gern wäre ich jetzt bei dir.'

„CRUCIO!"

Der Schmerz drang schon kaum noch in sein Bewusstsein. Er hatte nur noch das Bild von Hermine vor Augen, er wollte nur noch zu ihr. Er fühlte plötzlich ein vertrautes Ziehen und hörte einen lauten Knall.

„Hermine!" wisperte er, dann wurde alles schwarz.


	15. Das Leben geht weiter

Kapitel 15 – Das Leben geht weiter 

Hermine saß noch immer mit Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie war ein nervliches Wrack. Es war bereits dunkel draußen und noch immer kein Zeichen von ihrem Harry. Sie hatte längst alle Tränen vergossen und starrte nur noch trübe in das Feuer des Kamins.

Wo mochte er sein? Sie wusste, dass ihm etwas passiert war. Oh würde doch zu ihr zurück kommen, sie würde alles dafür geben, wenn er sie jetzt in ihrem Arm halten könnte.

„Oh, Harry. Wo bist du nur?" seufzte sie. 

Ron wollte gerade beruhigend seinen Arm um ihre Schultern legen, da schossen plötzlich direkt vor ihnen grelle Blitze von der Decke in den Boden und es gab einen lauten Knall. Dann lag eine kümmerliche blutverschmierte Gestalt vor ihnen und wisperte kaum hörbar: „Hermine!"

„Harry?" stammelte Hermine, „Harry! Oh Gott, was ist mit dir?" sie stürzte zu ihm hinunter und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Es hatte sich bereits ein großer Blutfleck unter ihm gebildet. Er sah furchtbar aus.

„Schnell, hole Madam Pomfrey und Dumbledore." rief sie zu Ron.

Sie riss sich ein Stück Stoff von ihrem Umhang ab und begann, seine Brustwunde abzutupfen.

Doch in dem Moment, wo Ron aufsprang, kam schon McGonagall durch die Tür.

„Was ist passiert? Sämtliche Alarme sind aktiviert worden. Oh Merlin!" rief sie, als sie Harry sah und stürzte zum Kamin und warf etwas Flohpulver hinein.

„Madam Pomfrey! Kommen sie sofort in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum."

Danach rief sie Dumbledore.

Beide stürzten kurz darauf in den Raum und wurden blass bei dem Anblick von Harry.

Dumbledore levitierte Harry sofort in den Krankenflügel und Pomfrey machte sich sofort über ihn her.

Erst dann fragte er Hermine: „Was ist geschehen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es gab ein paar Blitze, einen Knall und dann erschien er aus dem nichts." stammelte sie, „als wäre er appariert. Aber... man kann nicht nach Hogwarts apparieren."

„Hat er noch irgendetwas gesagt?"

„Ja, meinen Namen."

„Nun, wer weiß, wozu der Mensch in höchster Not unterstützt von tiefer Liebe so fähig ist, Miss Granger. Sie sind sein Bezugspunkt und kein Schutz der Welt hätte Harry von ihnen fern halten können, so wie ich das sehe."

Madam Pomfrey war über eine Stunde mit Harry beschäftigt, bevor sie mit blutbeschmierter Robe zu ihnen kam.

„Wie sieht es aus, Poppy?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob er es schaffen wird, Albus. Es ist überhaupt ein Wunder, dass er noch lebt. Er muss stundenlang mit dem Cruciatusfluch gefoltert worden sein, länger als die Longbottoms. Und dann diese Wunden. Er hat viel Blut verloren. Selbst wenn er es überlebt... ich weiß nicht. Er könnte geistige Schäden davon getragen haben. Du weißt, was mit den Longbottoms passiert ist. Wir können nur warten und hoffen."

Hermine brach wieder in Tränen aus und Ron, ja sogar Dumbledore waren leichenblass.

„Harry braucht jetzt Ruhe, sie sollten jetzt alle das Krankenzimmer verlassen." bestimmte Madam Pomfrey.

„Ich werde Harrys Bett nicht verlassen. Ich habe ihn einmal im Stich gelassen, ich werde es nie wieder tun." sagte Hermine mit einem fest entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Aber, Aber Miss Ganger. Harry wird in den nächsten 48 Stunden nicht aufwachen, ich habe ihm einen Schlaftrunk gegeben. Sie sind selbst erschöpft und sollten ruhen. Schauen sie doch nach dem Unterricht wieder vorbei."

„Komm schon, Hermine. Wenn du dich fertig machst, hilfst du Harry auch nicht weiter." versuchte Ron sie zu überzeugen.

„Poppy, informieren sie Miss Granger, sobald sich etwas an Harrys Zustand ändert?"

„Selbstverständlich, Albus."

„Sehen sie Miss Granger. Sie können beruhigt zu Bett gehen."

Hermine hauchte Harry noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn, dann ging sie mit Ron zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ron, hast du gesehen, wie schlimm er aussah? Ich mache mir solche Vorwürfe. Alles wegen diesem dämlichen Brief."

„Hermine, jetzt hör auf. Du kannst nichts dafür, es ist eben einmal passiert. Harry ist ein Kämpfer, er hat schon ganz andere Sachen überstanden. Also Kopf hoch."

„Wie geht es ihm?" fragte Ginny kalt, als sie durch das Portrait in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam.

Ron fuhr sie an, „Lass Hermine in Ruhe, Gin."

„Ach jetzt stellst du dich wohl auf ihre Seite, was? Willst wohl auch ein Stück vom Kuchen?"

„Ginny! Ich habe mich mit Hermine unterhalten, sie wollte nie etwas von Krum und sie wollte ihn auch nicht besuchen. Es ist meine Schuld, dass sie so wütend war, dass sie nicht realisiert hat, dass es Harry war, den sie zum Schluss angeschrieen hat."

„Ist das wahr?" fragte Ginny Hermine. Letztendlich war Hermine ihre beste Freundin.

Hermine nickte schluchzend.

Ginny umarmte Hermine herzlich: „Es tut mir leid Hermine, ich hätte nicht an dir zweifeln dürfen. Nun, wie geht es ihm?"

Hermine schluchzte: „Madam Pomfrey sagte, es ist kritisch. Er soll stundenlang mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch gequält worden sein. Und die Schnittwunden, alles war voller Blut. Er tut mir so leid. Sie hat getan, was sie konnte und meinte, wir könnten nur abwarten. Sie sagte, selbst wenn er durchkommt, könnte es sein, dass er geistige Schäden davon trägt."

„Das ist ja furchtbar." schluchzte nun auch Ginny.

„Hey ihr beiden. Harry kommt wieder auf die Beine, ihr werdet schon sehen. Und er wird stärker sein, als je zuvor. Vertraut mir."

Er umarmte beide, dann schickte er sie ins Bett.

„Harry, du solltest bald wieder aufwachen, sonst bringen die beiden mich um den Verstand." murmelte er, als er selbst ins Bett ging.

Doch Harry wachte auch die nächsten zwei Tage nicht auf. Hermine schlief kaum und machte auch keine Hausaufgaben. Jede freie Minute saß sie an Harrys Bett und hielt seine Hand. Sie erzählte ihm, was ihr gerade so einfiel. Was sie gedacht hat, als sie ihn das erste mal im Hogwarts-Express gesehen hat, welche Sorgen sie sich um ihn gemacht hatte, als er allein in die letzte Kammer zum Stein der Weisen ging und so weiter. Sie verabschiedete sich immer erst spät abends von ihm, wenn sie von Madam Pomfrey herausgeworfen wurde. Jedes mal gab sie ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Als Ginny das erste mal Harry besuchte und Hermine abends Gesellschaft leistete, hatte sie Tränen der Rührung in den Augen. Wie hatte sie je an Hermine zweifeln können. Hoffentlich trug ihr Harry das nicht nach. Falls er jemals wieder aufwachte. Am dritten Tag nach dem ereignisreichen Abend war Hermine zu kaum etwas zu gebrauchen. Sie hatte dicke Augenringe und war blass. Sie ernährte sich praktisch nur von dem, was ihr Ron oder Ginny von den Mahlzeiten mitbrachten.

Am vierten Tag wurde es McGonagall zu bunt und sie schickte sie zu Harry mit den Worten, sie würde sonst den ganzen Unterricht mit ihrer Unaufmerksamkeit gefährden. Snape ließ sie Nachmittag nicht mal in den Klassenraum. Er hatte fast so etwas wie einen teilnahmsvollen Blick für sie übrig und er zog Gryffindor nicht mal Punkte ab. Das holte er dafür später bei Ron nach. Als Ron dann nach dem Unterricht in den Krankenflügel kam, war Hermine mit dem Kopf auf Harrys Brust eingenickt. Ron legte ihr eine Decke um und setzte sich dann auf die andere Seite von Harrys Bett. Er las nebenbei in einem Buch über Quidditch-Taktiken.

Von einem Geräusch wurde Ron aufgeschreckt. Erst sah er nicht, woher es gekommen war, doch dann merkte er, dass sich Harrys Hand bewegte. Kurz darauf öffnete er die Augen und blickte fragend auf Hermine und dann zu Ron.

„Hi, Ron." flüsterte er mit schwacher Stimme.

„Hi, Kumpel. Wurde Zeit dass du aufwachst. Noch einen Tag länger, und ich hätte Hermine neben dir einquartieren können." flüsterte er zurück.

„Geht es ihr nicht gut?" fragte Harry besorgt und streichelte ihr sanft über die Haare.

„Sie hat sich große Sorgen um dich gemacht. Sie schläft nicht, sie isst kaum und sie lernt nicht mehr." Bei der letzten Bemerkung zog Harry ernst seine Augenbrauen zusammen, wenn Hermine nicht lernte, war es ernst.

„Hör zu, Harry. Das was du über Krum gehört hast, ist alles nicht wahr. Sie hat mit gesagt, sie wollte ihn nicht besuchen und dass sie ihm schon ewig nicht mehr geschrieben hat. Sie will nichts von ihm, sondern nur dich." sagte Ron leise mit einem flehenden Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich weiß, Ron. Ich weiß."

„Puh, dann ist ja gut." sagte er erleichtert.

„Harry..." seufzte Hermine leise im Schlaf.

Harry streichelte sie sanft weiter.

„McGonagall hat sie heute sogar aus dem Unterricht geworfen, weil sie versehentlich den Schreibtisch in eine Kuh verwandelt hat, die dann durch den Klassenraum getobt ist und Snape hat sie anschließend nicht mal in den Klassenraum gelassen, sondern sie gleich hierher geschickt. Er hat ihr nicht mal Punkte abgezogen, nicht dass er das bei mir nicht wieder aufgeholt hätte." sagte Ron grinsend und auch Harry lächelte.

„Ich glaube, ich muss mal ein ernstes Wort mit ihr reden, den Unterricht zu schwänzen, um bei ihrem Freund rumzumachen. Ich meine, von dir hätte ich so was ja noch erwartet, aber nicht doch von Hermine. Ts, Ts."

Nun schlug Hermine langsam die Augen auf, „Redet ihr von mir?" gähnte sie, dann realisierte sie, dass es Harry war, der geredet hatte. „Harry! Du bist wieder wach." Sie fiel ihm um den Hals. „Ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht."

„Ist ja alles wieder gut, mein Engel." sagte er glücklich.

„Harry... wegen Krum. Es war alles ein Missverständnis. Ich wollte nie etwas von ihm, wir waren nur Freunde. Ich wäre nie zu ihm gefahren, bitte glaub mir." schluchzte sie nun.

„Ich weiß das Hermine."

„Dann liebst du mich noch?"  
"Hermine, du bist die Luft die ich atme, die Sonne, die für mich scheint und die Erde, die sich für mich dreht. Natürlich liebe ich dich noch. Der Gedanke an dich war es, der mich am Leben gehalten hat und der Gedanke an dich war es auch, der mich aus den Fängen Voldmorts zurückgebracht hat nach Hogwarts."

„Oh, Harry!" seufzte sie.

„Voldemort war es, der dich gefangen hatte? Was ist eigentlich passiert?" fragte Ron.

„Das würde ich auch gern wissen, Harry. Schön dass es dir wieder besser geht." sagte Dumbledore, der eben zur Tür reinkam.

„Ich war verstört, wütend und verletzt. Ich bin über den verbotenen Wald geflogen, ohne Besen, wenn sie verstehen, was ich meine." Dumbledore nickte ihm zu.

„Dadurch, dass ich so aufgewühlt war, hat meine Okklumentik versagt und Voldemort hat mich gefunden und mich sofort geistig angegriffen. Meine Narbe ist vor Schmerz explodiert und ich habe mich zurückverwandelt, als ich knapp über den Baumwipfeln war. Ich bin schwer gestürzt und war benommen, da tauchte schon Wurmschwanz auf und hat mich gefesselt. Dann hat er mich getreten und ich wurde bewusstlos. Als ich aufwachte, hörte ich die Stimme von Voldemort. Ich habe noch mit geschlossenen Augen meinen Zauberstab zu mir gerufen, ohne dass es die beiden gemerkt haben. Doch ich konnte damit nichts machen, weil meine Hände auf dem Rücken gefesselt waren. Dann hat er angefangen mich mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch zu belegen immer und immer wieder. Er wollte, dass ich um meinen Tod bettle. Ich habe ihm diese Freude nicht gegönnt, ich habe, glaube ich, nicht ein einziges mal geschrieen. Dann hatte er mir vorgeschlagen, mich ihm anzuschließen. Ich habe ihm gesagt, er solle zur Hölle fahren. Das muss ihn wohl wütend gemacht haben und er wandte diesen anderen Fluch an, der mir die Schnitte verpasst hat, dann ging er wieder zum Cruciatus über. Es müssen Stunden gewesen sein. Ich habe zum Schluss weder Zeit noch Schmerz gefühlt, ich habe nur noch an eins gedacht, an meine Hermine. Ich ... ich wollte sie noch einmal sehen und ihr sagen, wie sehr ich sie liebe, bevor ich sterbe. Ich nehme an, das hat mich zurückgebracht nach Hogwarts."

Hermine hatte schon wieder Tränen in den Augen und sie umarmte ihn herzlich und flüsterte ihm zu: „Ich liebe dich auch, Harry."

„Harry, du hast die größte Kraft benutzt, die es gibt, die Liebe. Du hast damit sogar das unmögliche vollbracht und bist nach Hogwarts appariert. Irgendwie muss mir allerdings entgangen sein, dass du apparieren kannst. Da hat mir Remus was verschwiegen." murmelte Dumbledore amüsiert.

„Professor, Harry ist nicht der einzige, der apparieren kann."

Ron sah beide überrascht an, der Direktor lächelte nur begeistert.

„In der Tat, Miss Granger. Gibt es sonst noch etwas, das ich wissen sollte."

Hermine wurde rot, „Nein, jedenfalls noch nicht." sagte sie leise. Diesmal schaute Dumbledore überrascht und Ron verstand nur Bahnhof.

„Allerdings ist es merkwürdig, wie Harry appariert. Beim ersten mal, hat mir Remus erzählt, gab es einen lauten Knall. Etwa so, wie er in Hogwarts aufgetaucht ist. Als würde er mit zuviel Energie apparieren. Schon beim zweiten Mal hat er das Geräusch soweit gedämpft, dass man nichts mehr hört. Und nicht nur das. Er nimmt mich ohne Probleme mit beim Apparieren. So sind wir übrigens auch zum Bahnhof gekommen." erläuterte Hermine.

„Das ist merkwürdig," meinte Dumbledore, „aber sehr faszinierend. Ich lass euch jetzt allein und sage Poppy bescheid. Sie wird nach dir sehen wollen, Harry. Ach Harry, ich möchte, dass du am nächsten Hogsmeade-Wochenende nicht die Schule verlässt und Hermine auch nicht. Der Angriff auf dich hat gezeigt, dass Voldemort sehr viel daran liegt, dich zu vernichten. Wir müssen uns erst etwas für deine Sicherheit einfallen lassen, ich hoffe du verstehst das."

Harry nickte ernst.

Madam Pomfrey kam kurz darauf in das Krankenzimmer und untersuchte Harry gründlich.

„Deine äußeren Verletzungen sind gut verheilt, Harry. Die Schäden, die deine Organe davongetragen haben, benötigen aber noch mindestens zwei Tage um auszuheilen und ich fürchte, du darfst dich nicht belasten in den ersten Tagen. Das heißt, ich kann dich zwar am Abend von Halloween raus lassen, aber ich kann dir nicht gestatten zum Ball zu gehen, tut mir leid. Ich möchte, dass du dich maximal im Gemeinschaftsraum aufhältst und dann auch nur ruhst. Keine überflüssigen Aktivitäten Harry. Du warst schwer verletzt. Und noch etwas, kannst du bitte etwas deine Verteidigung runter nehmen, dass ich deinen Kopf untersuchen kann. Albus hat mir versichert, dass in Hogwarts keine Gefahr besteht."

Harry konzentrierte sich und nickte ihr zu.

Kurz darauf meinte sie: „Gut, du kannst sie jetzt wieder hochfahren. Mit deinem Gehirn scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein, aber die Aktivität ist noch höher, als beim letzten mal. Ich würde sagen, du nutzt bald deine volle Gehirnkapazität, wenn du so weiter machst. Wie du vielleicht weißt, nutzen Muggel nicht mal die Hälfte ihres Gehirns, Zauberer maximal siebzig Prozent. Ich würde sagen, du stehst bei fünfundneunzig. Ich muss noch mal mit Dumbledore reden. Miss Granger, bitte belasten sie Harry nicht zu sehr an seinem ersten Tag." meinte sie lächelnd, „Und ich würde vorschlagen, auch sie gehen heut zeitig ins Bett, sonst werde ich sie in der Krankenstation behalten, aber erst, wenn Harry raus ist. Ist das klar?"

Hermine nickte eifrig und ihre Wangen färbten sich rot. Ron hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und es liefen ihm schon Tränen aus den Augen. Als Pomfrey weg war, prustete er los.

Hermine knuffte ihn, „Ich möchte dich mal sehen, wenn Luna hier drin liegt." sagte sie tadelnd. Das brachte Ron zur Räson.

Harry sah Ron ernst an, „Ron, sind wir wieder... Freunde?"

Ron erwiderte schuldig seinen Blick, „Ich... es hätte nie so weit kommen dürfen. Du hattest recht, Harry. Man kann niemanden zwingen, jemanden zu lieben. Ich habe gesehen, wie viel du Hermine bedeutest und umgekehrt. Könnt ihr mir noch mal verzeihen, dass ich so ein.. Sturkopf war?"

Hermine umarmte ihn herzlich und Ron ließ es sogar ausnahmsweise mal geschehen. Harry nickte ihm erleichtert zu.

„Sag mal, was ist nun mit dir und Luna?" fragte er grinsend.

Ein verträumter Blick schlich sich in Rons Gesicht, „Scheint so, als hätte ich meine Seelenverwandte gefunden." sagte er leise und lächelnd.

„Wir verstehen uns richtig gut... wir sind wie füreinander geschaffen."

„Das freut uns, Ron." sagte Hermine nun glücklich.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht mit dir zum Ball gehen kann, Hermine."

Sie umarmte Harry zärtlich und sagte „Harry, das ist doch nicht wichtig. Es wird noch viele Bälle geben. Und ehrlich gesagt, bin ich lieber mit dir im Gemeinschaftsraum, als allein auf einem Ball. Wir werden uns schon amüsieren."

Kurz darauf verabschiedeten sie sich und gingen zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine erzählte Ginny, dass Harry aufgewacht war und keine bleibenden Schäden davon getragen hatte. Sie beschlossen, ihn am nächsten Tag gemeinsam zu besuchen.


	16. Träume

Kapitel 16 – Träume 

Am Halloween-Abend kam Harry endlich aus dem Krankenflügel. Ron und Hermine begleiteten ihn in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dann ging Harry mit Ron in den Schlafsaal und beide zogen sich um. Ron weil er zum Ball ging und Harry, weil er seine Festrobe nicht umsonst gekauft haben wollte und sich für Hermine schön machen wollte, auch wenn er nicht zum Ball gehen konnte.

Kurz darauf gingen sie hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um ihre Herzensdamen zu erwarten. Obwohl Ron seine Liebste erst vor der großen Halle treffen würde, aber er wollte zusammen mit Dean und seiner Schwester gehen.

Als Hermine die Treppe herunter kam, verschlug es Harry den Atem. Sie hatte ein bezauberndes silbernes Kleid an, das sich eng an ihren wohlgerundeten Körper schmiegte. Ihre Haare hatte sie etwas toupiert und ein leichtes Make-Up aufgelegt. Sie sah einfach umwerfend aus. Er ging zu ihr hinüber und umarmte sie herzlich. „Du siehst großartig aus." sagte er und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Das verursachte natürlich ermutigende Zurufe und Playboy-Pfiffe von den anderen Anwesenden. Hermines Wangen färbten sich rosa. Als Harry von ihr abließ, atmete sie heftig und gab Harry das Kompliment zurück. Er hatte sich von einem zu dünnen kleinen Jungen in einen gut aussehenden jungen Mann verwandelt. Seine Augen strahlten Zuneigung und Sicherheit aus und Hermine fühlte sich, als würde sie darin versinken. Sie war noch nie so glücklich, wie jetzt.

Ron, Ginny und die anderen verabschiedeten sich von den beiden und gingen zum Ball.

Harry und Hermine machten es sich auf einer Couch bequem. Sie küssten sie zärtlich und Hermine erzählte ihm leise, wie sehr sie ihn liebte. Gemeinsam erzählten sie einander, was sie am anderen so anziehend fanden und wie sie den anderen in den vergangenen Jahren mit ihren Augen gesehen hatten. Sie erinnerten sich an all die schönen und auch gefährlichen Momente und im Nachhinein betrachtet, hätten sie schon eher erkennen können, dass sie füreinander bestimmt waren. Sie hatte sich zwar immer mit Ron über irgendwelche Kleinigkeiten gestritten, aber es war immer Harry, dem sie sich geöffnet hatte, der sie getröstet hatte, wenn sie traurig war, der sich um sie gesorgt hatte. Sie waren glücklich miteinander.

„Oh, Harry. Ich vermisse es, neben dir einzuschlafen und morgens sanft von dir geweckt zu werden. Ich wünschte, wir hätten ein Zimmer nur für uns."

„Ja, ich wünschte mir das auch. Ich glaube, das würde mir etwas helfen." verdammt, das hätte er nicht sagen sollen. 

Sie sah ihn besorgt an, „Helfen? Wobei denn?"

„Ach nichts." winkte Harry ab.

„Harry, sag es mir. Bitte." forderte sie ihn mit einem flehendem Blick auf.

Harr sah sie abschätzend an, dann gab er nach. Er konnte nichts mehr vor ihr verheimlichen. Seine Beziehung zu ihr machte das unmöglich.

„Weißt du, seitdem ich wieder aufgewacht bin, kann ich nicht mehr ruhig schlafen. Ich träume jede Nacht von der Tortur durch Voldemort. Es sind keine Träume von ihm, falls du das denkst, die Okklumentik funktioniert. Es sind einfach nur Albträume und ich wache schweißgebadet auf, dann kann ich nicht mehr einschlafen."

„Oh, Harry. Das tut mir leid."

„Madam Pomfrey hat mir einen Trank für traumlosen Schlaf gegeben, den kann man aber nicht mehr als zwei- oder dreimal hintereinander nehmen. Das Gehirn braucht die Träume, um Geschehenes zu verarbeiten. Ich kann ihn noch zweimal nehmen."

„Wenn sie nicht nachlassen, werden wir eine Lösung finden." sagte Hermine fest entschlossen.

Sie unterhielten sich weiter über etwas fröhlichere Themen und die Hauselfen brachten ein paar Snacks für die beiden. 

„Harry, ich wollte dir noch etwas sagen."

„Was denn, Liebling."

„Ich möchte dich über die Weihnachtsferien zu uns einladen. Meine Eltern möchten dich näher kennen lernen und ich möchte, dass du mit mir ein richtiges Weihnachtsfest erlebst, im Kreis einer Familie."

Harry sah sie ernst an und eine einzelne Träne kullerte seine Wange hinab.

„Danke, Hermine. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel. Meinst du, Dumbledore ist einverstanden?"

„Er hat dem zugestimmt, allerdings war es vor dem Angriff auf dich. Ich würde sagen, wir fragen ihn nochmals."

Es war für sie ein schöner Abend. Und sie schmusten zärtlich miteinander und küssten sich leidenschaftlich.

„Du Harry,..."

„Hmm..." murmelte Harry verträumt.

„...ich... äh... ich glaube, ich bin langsam bereit... für etwas mehr."

Harry gab ihr strahlend einen Kuss. Dann sah er sie an und schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf.

„Hermine, du weißt doch, was Madam Pomfrey gesagt hat, ich soll ruhen, nicht mich anstrengen."

Sie wurde rot, dann lächelte sie, „Ich meinte ja auch nicht sofort, ich meinte, wenn sich die Situation ergibt. Es sollte aber mindestens ein schönes Bett in einem Zimmer sein, wo wir ungestört sind. Ich habe keine Lust unser erstes Mal in der Besenkammer zu verbringen, oder deswegen von der Schule zu fliegen. Es sollte schon ein wenig romantisch sein.

„Ich sehe das auch so, ich habe nur Spaß gemacht. Wir sollten nichts überstürzen. Selbst wenn ich wollte, Madam Pomfrey hat nicht ohne Grund gesagt, dass ich mich schonen soll. Ich könnte gar nicht." lachte er.

Etwas später gingen sie dann ins Bett. Harry merkte nicht mehr, wie Ron eine Stunde später ins Zimmer kam, er schlief tief und fest. Doch nicht für lange. Mit dem Schlaf kamen die Albträume. Er warf sich unruhig im Bett hin und her und war in kaltem Schweiß gebadet.

Er erwachte mit einem nervenzerfetzenden Schrei.

Ron war sofort an seiner Seite.  
"Harry, was... du siehst schrecklich aus. War es Voldemort?"

Harry schüttelte zitternd den Kopf, „Normale Albträume."

„Normale Albträume? Du bist leichenblass, deine Decke und dein Schlafanzug sind schweißgetränkt und du hast geschrieen, als würdest du aufgespießt. Wovon hast du geträumt?"

„Ron, ich möchte nicht darüber reden."

Ron sah ihn ernst an.

„Es war von dem was im Wald geschehen ist, nicht wahr?"

„Ron, geh wieder ins Bett. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe. Trotzdem, danke."

Er legte sich wieder ins Bett und drehte Ron den Rücken zu.

Ron ging wieder ins Bett und brauchte eine Weile, bis er wieder einschlief.

Harry nahm unbemerkt seinen Schlaftrunk und schlief den Rest der Nacht ungestört.

Auch in der nächsten Nacht schlief er fest, da er den Trank diesmal sofort genommen hatte.

In der dritten Nacht, kamen die Albträume jedoch wieder. Immer wieder erlebte er neu, wie Voldemort ihn folterte. Ab und an sah er, wie statt ihm seine Freunde gefoltert wurden. Wieder erweckte er Ron mit seinem Schrei und wieder gab er ihm keine Erklärung.

Ab dieser Nacht, versah er sein Bett mit einem Schallschutzzauber, dass wenigstens seine Kameraden ungestört schlafen konnten. Er schlief keine Nacht mehr durch. Die Albträume waren auf ihre Art schlimmer, als die von Voldemort in seinem fünften Schuljahr.

Nun war es an Harry, seine Augenringe vor Hermine zu verbergen.

Ron stellte Hermine zur Rede, als er genug davon hatte, Harry leiden zu sehen.

„Hermine, ich mache mir Sorgen um Harry."

„Dir ist es auch aufgefallen?" 

Er nickte.

„Er ist in letzter Zeit leicht reizbar und scheint sich nicht richtig zu konzentrieren. Ständig ist er abwesend." sagte Ron leise.

„Ja, und er hat sich in sich selbst zurück gezogen. Er ist immer noch lieb zu mir und so, doch er reagiert nur noch, er kommt nicht von selbst auf mich zu. Und seine Augen. Wenn ich mich mit ihm unterhalte, strahlen sie immer noch und zeigen seine Zuneigung zu mir, doch wenn er mal mich nicht direkt anschaut, und ich ihn sozusagen unbemerkt ansehe, dann machen mir seine Augen angst. Er wirkt verloren und voller Schmerzen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Hast du eine Ahnung, woher das kommt?"

„Er hat Albträume. Nachdem er zweimal das ganze Zimmer mit seinem Schrei aufgeweckt hat, ist es nicht wieder vorgekommen. Aber ich habe ihn letzte Nacht beobachtet. Er wirft sich genauso in seinem Bett herum, wie in der Nacht, wo er uns geweckt hat und er schreit immer noch. Er hat sein Bett mit einem Schallschutzzauber versehen. Ich vermute, er hat jede Nacht Albträume."

„Oh, Harry. Warum hat er mir nichts gesagt. Er hat mir gestanden, dass er Albträume hatte, aber nicht, dass er sie immer noch jede Nacht hat oder dass sie so schlimm sind. Ich werde mit ihm reden. Ich glaube, es wäre am besten, wenn ich mit ihm zusammen schlafen könnte."

Ron wurde rot und sie tadelte ihn: „Nicht so Ron. Ich meine es ernst. Als wir in seinem Haus zusammen geschlafen haben, war er friedlich und ruhig. Er sagte mir, dass er sich geborgen gefühlt hat."

„Ihr habt schon in den Ferien..." Doch Hermine sandte ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, „Sorry. Ich meinte es nicht so. Vielleicht hast du recht, Hermine. Borg dir doch mal die Karte aus. Vielleicht findest du ja einen geheimen Raum, den du nutzen kannst."

„Das ist eine gute Idee, Ron. Danke."

Hermine nahm Harry beiseite und redete mit ihm. Nach anfänglichem Zögern gab er zu, dass ihn die Albträume noch immer plagten. Er tat es aber ab und sagte ihr, er müsse da durch und sie würden schon irgendwann aufhören.

Das bestärkte Hermine nur noch mehr in ihrem Entschluss und sie lieh sich von Harry die Karte aus. Sie fand tatsächlich einen Raum und zwar gab es ein geräumiges Zimmer , dessen einziger Eingang in dem eingestürzten Tunnel nach Hogsmeade lag. Der wurde von niemandem kontrolliert und der Raum war groß genug. Sie beschwor ein großes Bett, einen kleinen Schrank und eine Couch. Kurz gesagt, sie richtete ihn gemütlich ein. Dann versah sie die Tür mit einem komplexen Zauber, der nur sie und Harry hereinließ und durch ‚Alohomora' nicht durchbrochen werden konnte.

Diese Nacht würde Harry nicht allein schlafen.

Als sie spät abends im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und die anderen ins Bett gehen wollten, nahm sie Harry wieder beiseite,

„Harry, kannst du mal bitte deinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang holen?"

Er sah sie fragend an. Dann nickte er.

Kurz darauf kam er mit dem Umhang wieder.

„Komm mit." meinte sie nur.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Wirst du schon sehen." lächelte sie.

Sie schlichen langsam durch die Korridore bis sie zum Tunneleingang kamen. Hermine öffnete die Geheimtür.

„Der Tunnel ist eingestürzt, Hermine."

„Ich weiß. Komm einfach  mit."

Sie folgten dem Tunnel ein Stück, dann drehte sich Hermine zu der rechten Wand.

„Kingscrown." Murmelte sie leise und in der Wand öffnete sich eine weitere Geheimtür. Sie führte Harry in den Raum und meinte leise: „Es wird Zeit, dass wir etwas gegen deine Albträume unternehmen, Harry."

Er umarmte sie zärtlich und flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich, Hermine. Vielen Dank."  
"So und jetzt wird geschlafen." sagte sie entschlossen. Sie zog ihre Robe aus und hatte darunter bereits ihr Nachthemd an. Harry zog seine Robe aus und beschloss, in seinen Boxershorts zu schlafen. Er hatte natürlich keinen Schlafanzug mitgenommen.

Hermine versank in dem Anblick von Harrys durchtrainiertem Körper.

„Wow." flüsterte sie verträumt.

„Hey, du hast darauf bestanden, zu schlafen." neckte Harry sie und sie wurde wieder rot.

Harry ging ins Bett und Hermine folgte ihm. Sie kuschelte sich von hinten an ihn heran und legte ihren Arm um ihn.

„Gute Nacht, mein Held."

„Gute Nacht, mein Engel."

Das war die erste von vielen Nächten, die Harry ruhig durchschlief. Seine Leistungen im Unterricht stieg wieder an. Und seine Lebensfreude kehrte langsam wieder zurück.

Der Unterricht verlief wieder wie gewohnt und sehr erfolgreich. Snape ließ Harry in Ruhe und seine Leistungen in Zaubertränke stieg stetig an und er gehörte nach Hermine und Draco nun zu den besten im Kurs. Weihnachten rückte immer näher und Hermine freute sich schon darauf, Harry endlich mit nach Hause zu nehmen. Harry hatte sich von Dumbledore nochmals bestätigen lassen, dass dem Besuch nichts im Wege stand. 

Er hatte zusammen mit Hermine ein schönes Geschenk ausgesucht. Im Gegensatz zu Hermine war er jedoch sehr nervös, den Weihnachtsurlaub bei den Grangers zu verbringen.

Sie reisten mit einem Portschlüssel hin, damit niemand erfahren würde, wo sie ihren Urlaub verbrachten. Zurück zu würden sie mit dem Hogwarts-Express reisen, da sie ja offiziell noch nicht apparieren konnten und sie im Hogwarts-Express sicher sein sollten. Außerdem hatte Dumbledore über das Haus der Grangers einen Zauber gesprochen, der das Apparieren verhinderte.


	17. Weihnachten

Kapitel 17 - Weihnachten 

Schließlich kam der Tag der Wahrheit. Harry zog seine besten Muggelsachen an und versuchte, seine Haare etwas zu glätten, natürlich mit mäßigem Erfolg.

Hermine bewunderte einmal mehr, wie gut Harry eigentlich aussah.

Sie berührten den Portschlüssel und standen kurz darauf im Wohnzimmer der Grangers und sahen in deren erschreckte Gesichter.

Harry fasste sich als erster wieder, ging auf Hermines Mutter zu und begrüßte sie höflich. Anschließend begrüßte er ihren Vater.

„Daran werde ich mich wohl nie gewöhnen." meinte Dr. Granger kopfschüttelnd, nachdem er Harry begrüßt hatte.

„Glauben sie mir, Dr. Granger. Auch ich erlebe täglich neue Sachen in der Zaubererwelt, die ich für unmöglich gehalten hätte." sagte Harry lächelnd.

„Schön, euch beide am Heiligabend bei uns zu haben. Hermine, zeigst du Harry bitte das Gästezimmer?" sagte Mrs. Granger.

„Mum, ich möchte, dass Harry bei mir im Zimmer schläft." sagte Hermine höflich, aber dennoch fest entschlossen.

„Hermine. Ich habt doch nicht etwa..."

„Junge Dame, das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage." sagte ihr Vater ernst.

Harry war das alles mehr als peinlich und er lief rot an.

„Nein, ihr versteht das nicht. Es geht nicht um Sex. Wann und wo wir das machen, obliegt unserer Entscheidung, ich glaube, wir sind alt genug, oder?"

„Äh, ja schon. ... Unsere Kleine wird erwachsen." sagte ihre Mutter nun lächelnd.

Ihr Vater sandte Harry jedoch einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Dad, lass Harry in Ruhe. Er würde nie etwas tun, was ich nicht gut heiße. Außerdem geht es nicht darum. Es ist so, dass Harry vor kurzer Zeit etwas schreckliches erlebt hat und von schlimmen Albträumen geplagt wird. Wir haben uns in Hogwarts einen geheimen Raum gesucht, in dem wir zusammen schlafen. Seitdem sind die Albträume weg und ich gedenke nicht, das hier anders zu handhaben. Außerdem schlafe ich gern mit Harry in einem Bett, er vermittelt mir ein Gefühl von Schutz und Geborgenheit und davon kann man in diesen Zeiten nicht genug haben. Ich verlange es nicht, aber ich bitte euch darum."

Harry ging zu Hermine und legte ihr sanft seine Hand auf ihren Arm.

„Hermine, lass nur. Es wird schon gehen. Es ist ja schon fast drei Monate her, seitdem ich Voldemort entkommen bin."

„Voldemort? Ist das nicht dieser Verrückte, der euch bedroht. Er hatte dich gefangen? Was ist passiert? Was hat er dir getan?"

„Ja, es war Voldemort. Er hatte mich gefangen. Aber glauben sie, Dr. Granger, sie wollen nicht wissen, was er mir angetan hat.... und .... ich würde es vorziehen, es nicht noch einmal erzählen zu müssen." sagte Harry leise und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich Furcht, Terror und Schmerz wieder.

Hermines Eltern erschraken, als sie diesen Blick sahen. Sie sahen Hermine fragend an. Sie schüttelte warnend den Kopf.

Schließlich sagte ihre Mutter, „Gut ich gestatte es euch. Nachdem, was ich über Harry gehört habe, ist es jemand, dem man vertrauen kann und wenn Hermine dir vertraut, Harry, dann tun wir es auch. Aber Hermine, ich möchte mich vorher mit dir unterhalten."

Hermine sah sie fragend an, dann leuchteten ihre Augen verstehend.

„Mum, ich bin sechzehn. Du willst mich doch nicht etwa aufklären, oder?" sagte sie und lachte. Harry wurde schon wieder rot.

„Also... eigentlich... wegen der Verhütung." stotterte Mrs. Granger überrascht.

„Mum, wir benutzen nicht die Pille, sie würde bei Zauberern nicht sicher funktionieren. Wir haben dafür einen Trank, den man nur einmal im Jahr nehmen braucht, der außerdem der Übertragung von Krankheiten vorbeugt. Ab fünfzehn dürfen sich alle Mädchen diesen Trank von unserer Schulschwester holen und sie werden über alle Wirkungen des Tranks informiert. Der Trank war das erste, was ich mir geholt habe, als ich nach dem Sommer nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt bin. Also mach dir keine Sorgen."

Harry sah sie überrascht an und Hermines Eltern blickten zwar immer noch etwas unwohl, aber beruhigt.

„Aber lasst es ruhig angehen, ja." gab sie sich geschlagen.

„Mum, wir sind ein halbes Jahr zusammen und nein, wir haben es noch nicht getan. Gut, eine Woche davon hat Harry auf der Krankenstation verbracht und musste sich danach schonen, also zählt das nicht. Aber trotzdem, was sagt euch das?"

„Wollt ihr uns nicht doch erzählen, was passiert ist?" fragte Dr. Granger besorgt.

Hermine blickte ihn erschrocken an, sie hatte sich verplappert.

„Nein, Dad. Es liegt an Harry, ob und wann er es erzählt. Aber ich stimme ihm zu, es wäre besser, wenn ihr es nicht hört, jedenfalls nicht jetzt. Es ist Weihnachten, das Fest der Liebe und wir wollen es nicht verderben, oder?"

„Da hast du natürlich recht, Liebling." meinte ihr Vater aufrichtig.

Harry und Hermine brachten ihre Sachen in ihr Zimmer, das Harry heute zum ersten Mal sah.

Harry sah sich natürlich erst mal um. Die Wände ihres Zimmers waren in leichtem rosa gestrichen. Sie hatte ein kleines Himmelbett mit weißen Vorhängen und das ganze Zimmer war voll von Bücherregalen. Ein großer Schreibtisch mit einem Buchstapel und einem Stapel Papier durfte natürlich auch nicht fehlen. Harry griff sich wahllos ein Buch heraus und las den Titel „Liebe im Sonnenuntergang". Harry lächelte.

Hermine wurde rot, als sie sah, welches Buch Harry in der Hand hatte.

„Und, ist die Liebe so, wie du sie dir immer vorgestellt hast?"

„Lass mich mal überlegen. In den Geschichten trifft eine unschuldige junge Frau auf einen mystischen gutaussehenden Mann, der reich ist und dazu ein Held, der sie aus der Gefahr rettet. Sie verliebt sich hoffnungslos in ihn und er sich in sie. Beider Liebe ist romantisch, voller Gefühl und Zuneigung. Ihr Liebhaber ist ein vollendeter Gentleman und würde alles für sie tun. Wenn sie ihn küsst, ist es als würde sie Glocken läuten hören und ihr Herz macht einen Sprung. Ich übernehme die Rolle der jungen unschuldigen Frau... und dann haben wir dich. Du bist der berühmteste Zauberer unserer Zeit, ich weiß zwar nicht wie viel, aber du hast Geld. Du bist charmant, gutaussehend und du bist ein Held. Du bist zu bescheiden, um es zuzugeben und du hast bereits Unschuldige vor großer Gefahr gerettet, ohne Rücksicht auf dein Leben und du würdest das gleiche auch für mich tun. Ich würde sagen, die Realität ist noch viel besser, als die Geschichte." strahlte sie und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Dann gingen sie hinunter zum Abendessen. Sie unterhielten sich gut mit Hermines Eltern und verbrachten einen wunderschönen Abend im Rahmen der Familie. Harry erkannte mit einem weinenden und einem lachenden Auge, was er die ganzen Jahre vermisst hatte, aber jetzt hatte er eine Familie.

Am nächsten Morgen öffneten sie ihre Geschenke. Harry hatte Hermine eine wunderschöne feingliedrige Kette mit einem goldenen Herzanhänger geschenkt, in den ein kleiner funkelnder Rubin eingelassen war. Hermine hatte ihm einen dunkelroten Umhang geschenkt, der wunderbar zu seinen strahlend grünen Augen passte. Auf dem Rücken war in Schwarz die Silhouette eines Greifen zu erkennen. Harry freute sich sehr über das Geschenk, genauso, wie sich Hermine über sein Geschenk freute.

Die freien Tage vergingen wie im Flug und es war eine sehr schöne Zeit. 

Harry hatte sich angewöhnt, für alle vier den Frühstückstisch zu decken, da er der erste war, der aufwachte. Oft half ihm Hermine dabei, da sie immer geweckt wurde, wenn Harry sich versuchte, aus dem Zimmer zu schleichen. So auch heute.

Nachdem alles fertig war, ging Hermine hoch ihre Eltern zu wecken.

Kurz darauf hörte Harry einen lauten Schrei von oben. Es war Hermine. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte Harry seinen Zauberstab gezogen und war auf dem Weg nach oben.

Vor seinen Augen bot sich ein Bild des Terrors. Hermines Eltern saßen auf dem Boden gefesselt und geknebelt. Er konnte sehen, dass Mrs. Granger Tränen über die Wangen liefen und Mr. Granger schrie dumpf durch seinen Knebel, als er einen Cruciatus-Fluch abbekam. Es waren drei Todesser im Zimmer. Zwei hielten die Grangers in Schach, einer hielt Hermine fest, den Arm um ihren Hals gelegt, den Zauberstab an ihre Stirn gehalten. Ihr Zauberstab lag vor ihr auf dem Boden. 

Das alles realisierte Harry blitzschnell und er feuerte zwei Betäubungszauber auf die Todesser die die Grangers bedrohten, ehe irgend jemand reagieren konnte. Der dritte richtete seinen Zauberstabe auf Harry und versuchte ihn zu entwaffnen, doch Harry sprang behände aus dem Weg. Er drehte sich um und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den dritten Eindringling.

„Jetzt sieht es schon fairer aus." sagte er in einem gefährlich ernsten Ton.

„Wirf deinen Zauberstab weg, Potter oder deine Schlammblutfreundin wird sterben."

Harry hörte ihre Mutter schluchzen.

„Was glaubst du, passiert mit dir, wenn du sie umbringst, Malfoy?" erwiderte Harry eisig, „Glaubst du, du überlebst sie auch nur eine Sekunde?"

Malfoy sah ihn entsetzt an, doch dann fing er sich wieder.

„Wir werden sehen, CRUCIO!" der rote Strahl traf Harry, bevor er ausweichen konnte.

Ein kurzer Laut des Schmerzes entrann seinem Mund, doch Harry hielt stand und blieb stehen.

„Ah, der dunkle Lord hat schon berichtet, dass du widerstandsfähig bist. CRUCIO!"

„PROTEGO!" rief Harry schnell und er wurde von einem goldfarbenen Schild eingehüllt. Der rote Strahl wurde auf Malfoy zurückreflektiert und der konnte gerade noch ausweichen, er riss Hermine mit sich, doch einen kurzen Augenblick war Malfoy ohne Deckung durch Hermine und Harry reagierte blitzschnell. Er rief: „Severe Manus!" und hörte am Schrei Malfoys, dass der Spruch sein Ziel gefunden hatte.

Malfoy hielt sich den blutenden Armstumpf, an dem vorher seine rechte Hand war und wimmerte erbärmlich. Harry brachte ihn eiskalt mit einem ‚Silencio!' zum schweigen.

Er befreite die Grangers und gab Hermine ihren Zauberstab zurück.

„Geht es wieder?" fragte er den immer noch blassen Dr. Granger.

„Dieser Schmerz! Die absolute Hölle. Wie hast du das ausgehalten?" stöhnte er aber er nickte und half seiner Frau aufzustehen.

„Irgendwann gewöhnt man sich an alles." tat Harry das Thema mit einem Schulterzucken ab.

„Du wurdest schön öfter mit diesem Zauber getroffen?" keuchte Dr. Granger überrascht und Hermine umarmte ihn mit Tränen in den Augen.

Harry nickte ernst, „Das war es, was mir Halloween passiert ist. Sie haben mich stundenlang mit diesem Zauber und noch einem anderen gequält. Sie verstehen, warum ich nicht darüber reden wollte?"

Dr. Granger nickte mit geweiteten Augen. Plötzlich hörten sie Glas klirren.

„Verdammt, da sind noch mehr. Wie sind die überhaupt hier reingekommen? Ah, das Fenster. Sollten hier nicht ein paar Auroren Wache halten?" fluchte Harry.

Er schaute vorsichtig in den Flur.

„Mr. und Mrs. Granger, sie müssten eigentlich hier raus, aber es könnte sein, dass draußen noch mehr sind. Sie bleiben in diesem Zimmer, egal, was passiert, verstanden? Gut."

  
Er verbarrikadierte mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs das Fenster.

„Hermine, wir kämpfen uns nach draußen vor und du apparierst in mein Haus und alarmierst Remus. Wenn er nicht da ist, ruf Dumbledore oder irgend jemanden vom Orden über das Flohnetzwerk."

„Ich lass euch hier nicht allein."

„Hermine, irgend jemand muss Hilfe holen und einer muss hier bleiben und deine Eltern beschützen. Du wirst gehen und keine Widerrede!" sagte er und strahlte solche Autorität aus, dass Hermine nicht zu widersprechen wagte.

„Ich werde die Tür verschließen und mit einem Zauber schützen. Es dürfte eigentlich niemand reinkommen. Sie machen niemandem auf, auch nicht, wenn sie meine Stimme hören. Die Zauberer haben viele Tricks auf  Lager." Sie nickten nur sprachlos.

Harry verpasste jedem der drei Todesser noch mal einen Stupor-Zauber und fesselte sie mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs.

„So, jetzt wird es Zeit, dass ich mich um diese Todesser kümmere." sagte er entschlossen, als er eine Tür krachend aufschlagen hörte.

Er küsste sie und sagte, „Pass auf dich auf! Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch."

„Los." rief er und stürmte Zaubersprüche schleudernd aus der Tür. Zwei weitere Todesser gingen zu Boden. Er schlug die Tür zu, nachdem Hermine raus war und verschloss sie.

Dann gingen sie vorsichtig die Treppe runter. Er schaltete geschwind zwei weitere Zauberer aus, die unten an der Treppe gewartet hatten. Bevor sie weitergingen desillusionierte er sich und Hermine und bedeutete ihr, dass sie ihm langsam und leise folgen sollte. Sie orientierte sich an dem schwachen flimmern der Luft, wenn Harry sich bewegte.

Unten vor der Eingangstür blieb Harry stehen. Er horchte an der Tür.

Er hob seinen Tarn-Zauber auf und flüsterte Hermine zu: „Hinter der Tür stehen welche. Ich werde sie aufsprengen. Wenn das geschieht, lauf so schnell du kannst bis hinter den Abwehrschild und appariere. Dreh dich nicht um, egal was du hörst, oder siehst. Ok?"

„Ja."

Harry drehte sich wieder zur Tür und schoss eine Serie von Nussgroßen Eisenkugeln durch die Tür hindurch. Schreie bestätigten ihm, dass er getroffen hatte. Dann sprengte er die Tür auf und sprang ‚Stupor!' rufend aus dem Haus, dicht gefolgt von Hermine. Harry schaltete einen Todesser aus, Hermine noch zwei, die ihr im Weg standen, dann war sie verschwunden.

Harry rannte zurück ins Haus und Zaubersprüche rissen Splitter aus dem Holz, wo er gerade noch gestanden hatte. Wieder hörte er Krach von oben und er stürmte wieder hoch.

Ein weiterer Todesser stellte sich ihm im oberen Flur in den Weg und ein erbittertes Duell begann. Harry wurde von einem Reduktorfluch getroffen, der ihn längs den Flur entlang schleuderte bis er in einen Schrank krachte und ihn zertrümmerte. Er rollte sich aus dem Weg, wurde aber von einem weiteren Zauber gestreift, der ihm wieder einen tiefen Schnitt zufügte.

Der Zauberer schrie: „Setzt das Haus in Brand, ich kümmere mich um Potter!"

‚Shit' dachte Harry. Er konterte nun seinerseits mit einem Reduktorfluch, der so stark war, dass Harry die Knochen des Todessers brechen hörte. Der sackte bewusstlos zusammen und Harry nahm ihm den Zauberstab ab. Er hörte im Untergeschoss die Flammen knistern. Die Zeit wurde knapp. Von draußen konnte er das Gejohle der Todesser hören, die ihren Sieg feierten. Harry eilte zur Treppe und musste erkennen, dass er das Feuer nicht mehr löschen konnte. Er rannte zurück zum Zimmer der Grangers und sprengte kurzerhand die Tür mit einem Reduktorfluch in tausend Stücke. Die Grangers standen wie erstarrt.

„Wir müssen raus. Sie haben das Haus in Brand gesteckt." rief er ihnen zu.

Sie rührten sich nicht. „JETZT!" schrie Harry und sie setzten sich endlich zu ihm in Bewegung.

„Nein, nicht zur Treppe, der Weg ist versperrt."

Er rannte in die andere Richtung und sah am Ende des Flurs aus dem Fenster, aber auch die Außenwände brannten schon und von oben brachen erste brennende Balken herunter. Sie mussten auch das Dach angezündet haben. Außerdem feuerten Todesser von draußen Flüche auf ihn, in dem Moment, wo er sich dem Fenster genähert hatte.

Mrs. Granger brach schluchzend zusammen: „Wir sind verloren!" rief sie verzweifelt.

Die Antiapparationsschilde würden ihnen zum Verhängnis werden, dachte Harry entsetzt.

Das Feuer kam immer näher auf sie zu. Er hatte inzwischen Wände und Decke mit Wasser aus seinem Zaubertrank getränkt, doch das würde sie nicht lange schützen. Das Haus würde jeden Moment zusammenbrechen.

Er musste es probieren, eine andere Möglichkeit gab es nicht.

„Kommt her. Beide!" kommandierte er sie. „Haltet euch an mir fest. Kommt so dicht wie möglich an mich heran."

Sie schlangen ihre Arme um ihn.

Harry konzentrierte sich wie noch nie zuvor. Wo er sonst die Energie zum Apparieren gedämpft hatte, schöpfte er nun aus seiner gesamten Kraft. Er konzentrierte sich nicht nur auf sich, sondern auch auf die Grangers und darauf, wie sie alle drei im Grimmauld Place ankommen würden, dann ließ er die geballte Energie los.

Durch die Freisetzung dieser Energie, wurde der Flur auseinandergesprengt, wo sie eben noch gestanden hatten und der Rest des Flures wurde von grellen Blitzen in Brand gesetzt.

Einen Augenblick später materialisierten sie in seinem Haus, direkt vor den Augen der entsetzten Hermine und eines erschütterten Dumbledore.

Remus trat kurz darauf ins Zimmer, durch den Knall mit dem die drei aufgetaucht waren alarmiert.

Harry fiel erschöpft zu Boden. „Puh, das war knapp." seufzte er erleichtert.

Dann wandte er sich an die Grangers: „Alles in Ordnung? Noch alle Körperteile dran?"

Beide nickten sprachlos. Dann fiel ihm Hermine um den Hals.

„Ihr lebt!" schluchzte sie und Harry stöhnte vor Schmerz auf.

„Was ist?" fragte sie überrascht.

„Ich habe wohl ein paar Kratzer abbekommen." winkte er ab, doch Hermine riss seinen Umhang beiseite und sah, das das ganze T-Shirt darunter rotgefärbt war von Blut.

„Oh Gott, Harry!" rief Mrs. Granger entsetzt.

Dumbledore holte sofort Madam Pomfrey.

Remus sagte an Hermine gewandt: "Die Auroren sind unterwegs zu eurem Haus."

„Die Mühe können sie sich sparen, Remus. Das Haus steht in Flammen und inzwischen dürfte nichts mehr übrig sein. Ich hoffe nur, dass die Todesser, dich drinnen ausschalten konnte, mit verbrannt sind." sagte Harry mit eisiger Stimme.

Kurz darauf wurde Remus an den Kamin gerufen. Währenddessen kümmerte sich Pomfrey um Harrys Wunden. Die Grangers beobachteten neidisch, wie sie innerhalb von Sekunden den großen Schnitt heilte.

„Harry, du hast schon wieder innere Verletzungen, wenn auch diesmal nur leichte und zwei gebrochene Rippen. Eine kann ich so heilen, aber die andere ist gesplittert. Ich muss sie entfernen und neu wachsen lassen."

„Nicht schon wieder Skele-Gro!" stöhnte Harry.

Die Grangers waren sprachlos.

Pomfrey machte dennoch ihre Arbeit und meinte abschließend: „Am liebsten würde ich sie mitnehmen, aber sie sollten auch so morgen wieder in Ordnung sein. Legen sie sich aber heute früh hin und trinken sie vorher den Trank."

„Gut, gut, was immer sie sagen." erwiderte Harry erschöpft.

Danach kümmerte sie sich um Dr. Granger und gab ihm einen Trank gegen sie Schmerzen.

Sie ging und Remus trat mit Dumbledore im Schlepptau ein.

„Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger, es tut mir leid. Das Haus ist vollständig abgebrannt nur die Garage steht noch. Es sind gerade Ministeriumszauber damit beschäftigt, ihre Nachbarn die Geschehnisse vergessen zu lassen. Sie richten auch ihr Haus wieder her, keine Sorge. Aber ihre persönlichen Gegenstände sind leider nicht reproduzierbar. Es wird allerdings bis zum Ende der Ferien in Anspruch nehmen. Können sie irgendwo unterkommen?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Sie können in meinem Haus bleiben, wenn sie wollen. Wir können morgen ein paar Sachen für die restlichen Tage kaufen gehen" lud sie Harry ein.

„Wenn es dir nicht zu viele Umstände macht, Harry, nehmen wir dein Angebot an." sagte Mr. Granger dankbar.

„Gut, es ist mir eine Ehre. Bitte erschrecken sie jetzt nicht. DOBBY!"

Mit einem Plopp erschien sein Hauself und die Grangers starrten ihn fasziniert an.

„Dobby, das sind Mr. und Mrs. Granger, Hermines Eltern. Richtet bitte das große Gästezimmer für sie ein und mach den Kamin an. Sie bleiben bis ihr Haus wieder aufgebaut ist. Danach wäre es nett, wenn ihr für uns etwas zum Abendessen machen könntet."

„Sehr wohl, wie Harry es wünscht. Es freut Dobby, Eltern von netter schlauer Miss Hermine kennen zu lernen." Dann verschwand er mit einem Plopp!

„Was war das?" stöhnte nun Mr. Granger.

„Das, Dr. Granger, war ein Hauself. Es ist ihr Lebensinhalt, Zauberern das Leben zu erleichtern. Die meisten dienen ihren Familien ohne Lohn, also fast wie Sklaven, doch sie wollen es so. Ihre Tochter hat es sich zum Ziel gesetzt, alle Hauselfen zu befreien und Bezahlung zu akzeptieren. Die beiden, die sie bisher überzeugen konnte, arbeiten jetzt für mich. Dobby kennen sie ja schon und dann noch Winky. Ich betone, sie arbeiten freiwillig für mich." erklärte Harry ernst, dann fing er an zu lächeln.

Dumbledore und Remus lächelten ebenfalls, ob der Erklärung.

Dann sagte Dumbledore ernst: „Harry mich interessiert brennend, wie du nun schon zum zweiten Mal trotz Schutzschild appariert bist und noch dazu mit zwei Gästen. Ich kenne niemanden, der auch nur einen mitnehmen kann. Aber am besten erzählst du einmal, was überhaupt geschehen ist, von Anfang an."

Harry berichtete detailliert, was im Haus der Grangers vorgefallen war und die Grangers erzählten den Teil, der geschehen war, bevor Harry sie befreit hatte.

Dann sagte Dr. Granger zu Harry: „In all der Aufregung haben wir uns noch gar nicht bei dir bedankt, Harry. Du hast unser Leben gerettet und das unserer Tochter. Danke, Harry. Du bist wirklich der große Zauberer, von dem uns unsere Hermine immer so viel erzählt hat. Ich könnte mir keinen besseren Freund für Hermine vorstellen."

„Der Dank ist unverdient. Sie wurden sicher nur angegriffen, weil ich bei ihnen war." sagte Harry errötend.

„Dem muss ich widersprechen, Harry." sagte Dumbledore ernst, „Sie wussten nicht, dass Du und Hermine dort sein würdet. Ihr wart nur willkommener Bonus. Es wurden auch zwei weitere Häuser von Muggelgeborenen Studenten angegriffen, doch die bewachenden Auroren haben jeglichen Schaden verhindern können. Eure Wache wurde leider vorher vergiftet, so dass ihr nicht mehr gewarnt werden konntet. Es ist allein dein Verdienst, Harry, dass Hermines Eltern noch leben. Sie sind übrigens mit Besen über das Dach eingedrungen. Malfoy scheint entkommen zu sein, es wurden jedoch acht Tote in den Überresten geborgen. Deinen Erzählungen nach, die Todesser, die du ausgeschaltet hast."

„Ich sag doch, du bist mein Held." sagte Hermine und umarmte Harry, woraufhin Harry wieder vor Schmerzen aufstöhnte und sie mit schuldigem Blick zurückzuckte.

„Als Hermine und sie das von dem Krieg in der Zaubererwelt und diesem Voldemort erzählt habt, erschien es alles so unreal, soweit weg. Heute haben wir es am eigenen Leibe spüren müssen, wie ernst es ist. Wir sind zwar nicht glücklich, dass unsere Tochter in diesen Konflikt geraten ist, doch wir verstehen nun, warum sie sich für das kämpfen entschieden hat." sagte Dr. Granger ernst und Mrs. Granger umarmte ihre Tochter.

Dobby und Winky brachten für alle Abendessen und Getränke und Hermines Eltern kosteten zum ersten Mal Butterbier. Sie fanden es vorzüglich. Sie staunten über die Vielfalt an Speisen, die sie vorgesetzt bekamen und vergaßen darüber fast, was vorher passiert war.

Dumbledore verabschiedete sich kurz darauf und versprach, sich um einen wirkungsvolleren Schutz zu bemühen.

Danach zeigte Harry ihnen das gesamte Haus und sie waren beeindruckt. Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, dann gingen alle ins Bett.

Als Harry und Hermine allein im Bett lagen und Harry tapfer seinen Skele-Gro-Trank getrunken hatte sagte Hermine leise „Danke Harry."

„Wofür?"

„Dafür dass du ins Haus zurückgekehrt bist, um meine Eltern zu retten."

„Das war doch selbstverständlich, Hermine."

„Ja, für dich war es das wahrscheinlich. Aber du hättest auch draußen bleiben können und disapparieren können. Aber du bist, tapfer wie immer, zurück in ein Haus voller Todesser gestürmt, um meinen Eltern zu helfen."

„Hermine, ich hätte das auch für jeden anderen Unschuldigen getan, aber erst recht, wo es deine Eltern waren. Da ist doch nichts dabei."

„Ich liebe dich, Harry."

„Ich dich auch, Hermine."

„Glaubst du, dass wir Voldemort besiegen können?" fragte sie nach einer Weile leise.

„Ich werde alles daran setzten, glaub mir und wenn ich dabei drauf gehe. Mir ist nur wichtig, dass du in Sicherheit bist. Ja, ich glaube daran, dass wir ihn letztendlich besiegen werden."

„Harry, sag so etwas nicht. Was soll meine Sicherheit wert sein, wenn du nicht mehr da bist? Versprich mir, dass du dein Leben nicht leichtfertig wegwirfst. Es gibt auch ein Leben nach Voldemort, ein Leben nur für uns. Versprich es mir."

„Ich verspreche es dir, Hermine. Und du wirst sehen, solange es Liebe auf der Welt gibt, kann Voldemort nicht gewinnen."

„Danke, Harry. Schlaf schön."

„Du auch, Liebling."

Am nächsten Morgen nutzte Harry aus, dass er in seinem Haus war und ging früh in den Fitnessraum, um zu trainieren. Hermine leistete ihm kurze Zeit später Gesellschaft. Danach duschten sie und bereiteten das Frühstück vor, das sie dann gemeinsam mit den Grangers einnahmen. Anschließend apparierte Harry kurz nach Gringotts und tauschte einige Galonen in englische Pfund ein. Dann gingen sie in Muggel-London einkaufen. Die Grangers wollten nichts davon wissen, dass Harry alle Sachen bezahlte, aber er ließ ihnen keine Wahl. Er meinte, sie hätten schon genug verloren und er könne sich das leisten. Auf die Frage, wie viel Geld er denn hätte, zuckte er mit den Schultern und meinte nur, er wüsste es nicht, es wäre jedenfalls genug. Hermine lachte darüber herzlich, denn man musste schon ein besonderer Mensch sein, um anderen Geld zu schenken, sich sicher zu sein, dass man selbst genug hat und dennoch keine Ahnung zu haben, wie viel man eigentlich hat. Aber sie wusste, dass Harry viel Geld von seinen Eltern geerbt hatte und nun auch noch von Sirius. Also machte auch sie sich keine Sorgen. Ihre Eltern schüttelten fassungslos den Kopf, doch Hermine erklärte ihnen in kurzen Worten, dass Harry sich mit zwei Erbschaften wohl tatsächlich keine Sorgen machen brauchte.

Das Haus der Grangers war am vorletzten Ferientag wirklich fertig und wie neu. Es war auch alles an Innenausstattung vorhanden, was sie vorher hatten, nur persönliche Gegenstände, wie Fotos oder Briefe waren selbst für Zauberer nicht reproduzierbar. Dumbledore hatte die Erstellung der verschiedenen Schutzzauber persönlich durchgeführt und das Haus nun zusätzlich unortbar gemacht. Die Wachen für die Grangers wurden verdoppelt und bestanden nun ausschließlich aus Mitgliedern des Ordens des Phönix. Es hatte während der Ferien keine weiteren Angriffe gegeben, wahrscheinlich, weil Voldemort auf einen Schlag zu viele Todesser verloren hatte. Harry hatte nur einmal kurz ein Ziehen in seiner Narbe gespürt, was ihm zeigte, dass Voldemort stinkwütend war und das war nach dem gescheiterten Angriff auf die Grangers gewesen. Der beste Schutz für die Grangers war jedoch, dass Voldemort dachte, die Grangers wären gemeinsam mit seinen Todessern im Haus verbrannt. Dumbledore hatte dafür gesorgt, dass der Tagesprophet die Geschichte so veröffentlichte. Sie hatten nur verlauten lassen, dass Hermine entkommen war. Harrys Anwesenheit wurde gar nicht erst erwähnt. Malfoy wusste das zwar, aber auch er konnte nur bestätigen, dass die Grangers im Haus waren, als es abbrannte. Er war von einem anderen Todesser mit einem Besen befreit worden und da waren die Grangers noch im Haus. Das würde bedeuten, Hermine müsste vorgeben, um ihre Eltern zu trauern.

Am letzten Ferientag verabschiedeten sich Harry und Hermine von ihren Eltern und sie apparierten heimlich zum Bahnhof in London. Dort stiegen sie in den Hogwartsexpress und fuhren wieder zurück zur Schule. Morgen würde das zweite Schulhalbjahr in Hogwarts beginnen.

Hermine schaute nachdenklich zum Fenster hinaus. Ron und Ginny hatten sie noch nicht gesehen, sie sollten eigentlich auch in dem Zug sein. Vielleicht suchten sie sie noch. Sie hatten seit Weihnachten nichts mehr voneinander gehört.

„Einen Penny für deine Gedanken." sagte Harry, als er ihren abwesenden Blick bemerkte.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte ihm beruhigend zu.

„Ich weiß nicht, Harry. Ich mache mir Sorgen. Was wäre, wenn wir nicht bei meinen Eltern gewesen wären? Was ist mit den anderen Familien? Der Orden kann nicht alle Muggelfamilien schützen." Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und er streichelte sie sachte.

„Wir waren aber da, Hermine. Wir waren zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort. Was die anderen Familien angeht, können wir nur hoffen. Beruhigend ist, dass viele von Voldemorts Anhängern gefangen genommen werden konnten... oder ausgeschaltet." fügte er leise hinzu. Nun war sein Blick abwesend.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld, dass sie das Haus angezündet haben, Harry. Du warst es nicht, der sie umgebracht hat."

„Nein, aber ich habe mir gewünscht, dass diese... Todesser drauf gehen. Und ich habe Malfoys Hand abgetrennt."

„Harry, du hast getan, was du tun musstest. Niemand macht dir einen Vorwurf, am allerwenigsten ich."

„Danke, Hermine."

„Nein, ich hab dir zu danken."

Plötzlich fuhr Harry mit seiner Hand zu seiner Stirn, ein glühender Schmerz explodierte in seinem Kopf und er sackte zu Boden. Er hörte noch Hermine rufen: „HARRY!", dann wurde alles schwarz um ihn herum.

Er war in einem dunklen, nur durch schwachen Fackelschein beleuchteten Raum. 

Er sah eine große dünne Gestalt in eine tiefschwarze Robe gehüllt aufgebracht auf und ab gehen. Eine zweite Gestalt kauerte zitternd zu seinen Füßen.

„Ich hoffe, du hast alles vorbereitet und keine Fehler gemacht, Wurmschwanz."

Die große Gestalt war Voldemort, Harry erkannte es an seiner zischenden Stimme.

„N..N...Nein Mein Lord. Ich werde euch nicht wieder enttäuschen. Es ist alles bereit, der Spion ist in Position. Die Fallen sind bereit. Sobald die Schule beginnt, kann euer Plan durchgeführt werden."

„Sicher wirst du mich nicht enttäuschen. CRUCIO!"

Die zusammengesackte Gestalt wimmerte vor Schmerzen. Nach einer Minute löste Voldemort den Fluch.

Er reckte drohend die Faust in die Höhe.

„Diesmal entkommst du mir nicht, nicht ohne diesen Trottel Dumbledore und deine Beschützer. Du wirst büßen, Potter!"

Er sah sich um und schien Harry direkt ins Gesicht zu schauen.

„Wir werden beobachtet Wurmschwanz."

Harry sah ein blendend weißes Licht und erneut explodierte Schmerz in seinem Kopf, dann war nichts mehr.

Langsam öffnete er die Augen. 

„Harry! Geht es dir besser?" hörte er Hermines besorgte Stimme.

Er brachte nur ein leichtes Nicken zustande.

Sie half ihm auf. Wie war er auf dem Boden des Abteils gelandet?

Er setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz.

„Voldemort?" fragte Hermine.

„Ja." krächzte Harry.

Hermine tupfte ihm die Stirn mit einem Taschentuch ab, es war voller Blut, als sie es wieder wegnahm.

Er tastete instinktiv nach seiner Narbe und stöhnte vor Schmerz auf.

Seine Narbe war nach solchen Visionen immer hypersensibel.

„Es waren Voldemort und Wurmschwanz, sie haben etwas vor. Voldemort will mich ausschalten."

Hermine hielt sich besorgt ihre Hand vor den Mund.

„Hey, Liebling. Mach dir keine Sorgen, das ist doch  nichts neues. Nein, was mir zu denken gibt, sie wollen scheinbar zunächst Dumbledore ausschalten."

Jetzt wurde Hermine blass, „Wir müssen ihn warnen."

Harry nickte erschöpft. „Wir haben keine Zeit zu warten, bis der Zug in Hogsmeade eintrifft. Wir könnten in das Dorf apparieren und dann fliegen."

„Fliegen? Dein Besen ist in Hogwarts."

„Du kannst auf mir fliegen, Hermine."

Sie sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Bitte, wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren."

Sie nickte ihm zu.


	18. Rückschläge und Voldemort

Kapitel 18 – Rückschläge und Voldemort 

Harry und Hermine griffen ihre Sachen und apparierten nach Hogsmeade in eine geschützte Ecke. Harry verwandelte sich und Hermine setzte sich unsicher auf seinen Rücken. Langsam begann er mit den Flügeln zu schlagen und hob sachte ab. Dann wurde er immer schneller, als er in Richtung Hogwarts flog. Über dem Gelände ging er in einen flachen Sinkflug und setzte direkt vor der Eingangstür auf. Hermine sprang herunter und war sichtlich froh, wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben. Harry sah sich um, vergewisserte sich, dass niemand ihn sehen konnte, und verwandelte sich zurück. Er öffnete die Tür und stürmte durch die große Halle auf dem schnellstem Wege zum Büro des Schuldirektors.

Im Flur, der zu seinem Büro führte, trafen sie glücklicherweise auf Professor McGonagall.

„Miss Granger! Mr. Potter! Was tun sie denn hier? Und wie kommen sie hierher?"

„Keine Zeit für Erklärungen, Professor. Wir müssen sofort zu Direktor Dumbledore, er ist in Gefahr" keuchte Harry.

Sie sah ihn entsetzt an, dann führte sie die beiden ins Büro von Dumbledore.

Dumbledore saß hinter seinem großen Schreibtisch und sah überrascht auf, als die drei eintraten.

„Harry, Hermine. Ich bin überrascht euch so früh hier zu sehen. Was führt euch zu mir? Aber bitte, nehmt Platz. Einen Tee?"

Sie setzten sich auf zwei Stühle, die Dumbledore beschworen hatte und auf dem Schreibtisch erschienen zwei Tassen dampfenden Tees.

„Professor, Harry hatte eine Vision." keuchte Hermine aufgeregt.

„Ist das wahr?" fragte Dumbledore ihn besorgt.

„Ja, Professor. Wir waren im Zug, als es passierte. Wir sind sofort nach Hogsmeade appariert und dann hierher geflogen." McGonagall keuchte überrascht auf.

„Was hast du gesehen, Harry?" fragte Dumbledore, das sonst vorhandene Funkeln seiner Augen, war einer tiefen Besorgnis gewichen.

„Er will mich umbringen, ich weiß, das ist nichts neues, aber er hat erwähnt, dass er sie vorher aus dem Weg schaffen will. Er meinte, ich würde büßen, wenn Sie und meine Beschützer aus dem Weg geräumt worden sind. Wurmschwanz sagte, der Plan würde umgesetzt werden, sobald die Schule wieder beginnt. Ich weiß nicht, ob sich das auf seine Pläne auswirkt, aber Voldemort weiß, dass ich ihn belauscht habe."

Dumbledore strich sich nachdenklich über den Bart.

„Das ist nicht sehr konkret, Harry. In der Tat ist es so, dass Voldemort mich genau so gern aus dem Weg räumen will, wie dich. Die Situation ist also bekannt. Dennoch bin ich der Meinung, dass wir in Hogwarts ziemlich sicher sind. Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen Harry. Wir wissen uns schon zu schützen. Dennoch, habt Dank für die Warnung. Möchtest du dich von Madam Pomfrey untersuchen lassen oder dir was für die Schmerzen verschreiben lassen?"

Man sah Harry an, dass er noch immer unter den Nachwirkungen der Vision litt.

Harry winkte ab, „Danke Professor, ich habe keine Lust, die Nacht im Krankenflügel zu verbringen. Ich rate dennoch zur Vorsicht. Wenn meine Narbe so schmerzt, trotz meiner Okklumentik, kann es nur bedeuten, dass Voldemort etwas großes vorhat und ich habe ein ganz mieses Gefühl bei der Sache."

Als Dumbledore nicht weiter darauf einging, nahm das Harry als Zeichen, dass er entlassen war. Er stand auf und ging mit Hermine aus dem Büro. 

Als sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, nahm Dumbledores Gesicht einen äußerst ernsten Ausdruck an und er sagte leise zu McGonagall: 

„Ich fürchte, es beginnt, Minerva."

Hermine ging mit Harry langsam in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie versuchten zu einem Schluss zu kommen, wie Voldemort den Direktor aus dem Weg schaffen würde. Aber sie kamen zu keinem Ergebnis.

So warteten sie im Gemeinschaftsraum auf die anderen. Ron und Ginny kamen kurze Zeit später zu ihnen. 

„Wo seid ihr gewesen? Wir haben euch gesucht?" fragte Ron.

Hermine und Harry schauten ziemlich ernst drein und Harry war noch immer mitgenommen von seiner Vision, sowie von der Tatsache, dass Dumbledore nichts unternehmen wollte.

„Ist irgendwas passiert? Ihr schaut so besorgt." fragte Ginny.

„Ich hatte eine Vision. Voldemort plant etwas. Er will Dumbledore aus dem Weg räumen." murmelte Harry leise.

Ginny wurde blass und Ron fluchte: „Verdammt! Du musst Dumbledore warnen!"

„Haben wir bereits getan." antwortete Hermine.

„Und er unternimmt nichts." sagte Harry niedergeschlagen.

„Wie war euer Weihnachtsurlaub?" fragte Ron um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Habt ihr nicht den Tagespropheten gelesen?" fragte Harry verwundert.

„Doch. Wieso?"

„Ist euch  nichts aufgefallen?" fragte Harry ernst nach.

„Es hat ein paar Angriffe auf Muggel gegeben, aber Merlin sei dank nur zwei Opfer." stellte Ginny fest.

„Das war das Haus der Grangers, das verbrannt ist. Wir waren da, als der Angriff stattfand."

„Oh Shit!" fluchte Ron.

"Oh Merlin. Hermine, deine Eltern…" sagte Ginny mitfühlend.

„Sie sind OK. Harry konnte sie retten." beruhigte Hermine sie.

„Aber im Tagespropheten...."

„Sie sind tot, für die Öffentlichkeit. So sind sie kein Ziel mehr für Voldemort. Es hat noch weitere Opfer gegeben. Acht Todesser sind in den Flammen umgekommen, und es war meine Schuld." sagte Harry trübsinnig.

Hermine legte beruhigend ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Wow, sie haben bekommen, was sie verdient haben. Gut gemacht, Harry." freute sich Ron.

„Du verstehst es nicht, Ron. Ich habe sie umgebracht." fuhr Harry ihn an, dann stand er auf und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

„Was habe ich denn gesagt?"

Hermine sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an, „Ron. Harry hasst es, anderen weh zu tun, geschweige denn, sie umzubringen. Er macht sich schwere Vorwürfe. Und du gratulierst ihm noch dazu. Außerdem trägt er eine schwere Last mit sich herum. Er weiß etwas über die Prophezeiung, da bin ich mir sicher, er hat mir nur noch nicht gesagt, was."

Dann eilte sie hinter Harry her, um ihn zu beruhigen.

Ron schien langsam zu begreifen. Er sackte hilflos zurück in den Sessel. Ginny klopfte ihm beruhigend auf die Schulter: „Er kriegt sich schon wieder ein. Das hat er immer getan."

„Danke, Gin. Ich gehe Luna besuchen." Er erhob sich und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Hermine fand Harry in ‚Ihrem Raum'

Er saß auf dem Boden, den Rücken an die Wand gelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Dennoch wusste sie, dass er nicht schlief.

„Was ist los Harry? Dich bedrückt doch etwas, mehr, als der Tod der Todesser." sagte sie einfühlsam und setzte sie neben ihn. Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und lehnte sich an sie.

„Es ist nur, dass von mir erwartet wird, dass ich töte, Hermine. Ich... ich weiß, das in dem Haus deiner Eltern war ein Unfall und nicht direkt meine Schuld. Dennoch habe ich Schuldgefühle, weil sie tot sind, trotz allem, was sie vielleicht anderen Menschen angetan haben."

„Dein Gewissen und deine Moral sind es, die dich zu so einem guten Menschen machen. Dennoch, wir sind im Krieg und da lassen sich Opfer nicht vermeiden. Insbesondere nicht, bei den Methoden, die die Todesser anwenden." versuchte Hermine ihm Vernunft einzureden.

„Aber da ist noch mehr, Hermine. Mehr, als ich selbst dir erzählt habe."

„Die Prophezeiung?"

Er sah sie überrascht an, dann nickte er ernst.

„Ich kenne die ganze Prophezeiung."

Sie stöhnte überrascht auf, „Oh Harry. Sagt sie, dass du stirbst? Du weißt, dass diese Prophezeiungen nicht immer wörtlich..."

„Nein, Hermine." fiel er ihr ins Wort, „Sie sagt, dass nur einer von uns überleben kann. Das heißt entweder, ich töte ihn und wir gewinnen, oder er tötet mich und alle sind seiner Schreckensherrschaft ausgesetzt. Und sage nicht, die Prophezeiung ist nicht wahr, bisher stimmt sie wortwörtlich."

„Aber das ist doch gut, wenn sie nicht sagt, dass du sterben musst und noch besser, wenn sie sagt, du kannst ihn besiegen."

„Sie sagt auch, ich hätte eine Macht, die Voldemort nicht kennt, ich habe nur keinen blassen Schimmer, was das sein soll. Aber darum geht es nicht. Hermine, ich weiß nicht, ob ich es kann."

„Was?"

„Bewusst einen Menschen umbringen."

„Ich weiß, dass du kein Mörder bist."

„Das ist ja das Problem, wenn ich es nicht tue, sterbe ich. Aber noch schlimmer ist, dann gewinnt Voldemort und ich wage gar nicht an dein Schicksal zu denken."

„Das ist es also, was dich bedrückt. Harry, wir werden einen Weg finden, vertrau mir. Du stehst ihm nicht allein gegenüber, wenn du auch derjenige sein wirst, der ihn ein für alle mal besiegt. Wir sind bei dir. Und wie wir dieses Problem lösen, sehen wir dann, wenn es so weit ist. Dass nur einer von euch überleben kann, heißt noch lange nicht, dass du ihn kaltblütig ermordest."

„Danke, Hermine." sagte er aufrichtig und sie umarmte ihn herzlich.

„Du hättest es mir früher sagen können. Das ist nichts, womit man sich allein herumschlägt, Harry."

„Du kennst mich doch. Ich wollte euch nicht damit belasten. Außerdem bist du noch mehr in Gefahr, wenn Voldemort erfährt, dass du die Prophezeiung kennst."

„Noch mehr, als ich ohnehin schon bin? Wie soll das gehen?" sagte Hermine lächelnd.

Er blickte sie erschrocken an und mit schuldgeladenem Blick an.

Hermine erkannte, dass diese Äußerung ein Fehler war.

„Harry, entspann dich. Ich weiß genau, worauf ich mich eingelassen habe und glaube mir, ich möchte nichts an unserer Situation ändern und ich würde nie im Leben auch nur eine Minute mit dir rückgängig machen wollen. Ich liebe dich und das ist alles was zählt."

Die Schuldgefühle verschwanden nicht aus seinen Augen, doch er ließ es dabei beruhen.

Sie küsste ihn zärtlich, dann half sie ihm auf und schleifte ihn in die große Halle zum Abendessen. Letztendlich hatten sie einen langen Tag hinter sich und waren entsprechend hungrig.

Nach dem Abendessen gingen sie mit ihren Freunden zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und spielten ein wenig Zaubererschach und Exploding Snap. Harry und Hermine zogen sich recht früh zurück, doch anstatt in ihren Unterkünften zu verschwinden, zogen sie sich in ihren Raum zurück. Dort angekommen, näherte sich Hermine ihrem Freund langsam und sah ihm verführerisch in die Augen. Mit einer unscheinbaren Bewegung löste sie ihren Umhang und er glitt an ihr herab zu Boden. Dann küsste sie Harry zärtlich und öffnete währenddessen seine Robe und das Hemd, was er darunter trug und streifte sie ab.

Harry war es, als würde ein Vulkan in seinem Inneren explodieren. Sie hockte sich herunter und öffnete seine Hose, die dann auch zu Boden glitt. Dann stand sie wieder auf, umarmte ihn herzlich und küsste ihn mit einer Leidenschaft, wie noch nie zuvor. Sie führte seine Hand an ihre Brust und fuhr dann mit ihrer Hand in seine Boxershorts. Harry konnte nicht anders, er stöhnte überrascht und erregt zugleich auf.

In dem Moment gab es ein ploppendes Geräusch und Fawkes der Phönix erschien aus einer Flammenwolke.

„Fawkes!" rief Harry peinlich überrascht und zog sich schnell die Hose wieder hoch. Hermine trat erschrocken einen Schritt von Harry zurück und wurde knallrot.

Fawkes landete auf Harrys Schulter und Harry erkannte, dass eine Nachricht an seinem Bein befestigt war. Er löste sie von seinem Bein und Fawkes verschwand wieder in einem Flammenball.

„Wow! Hermine... das war... wow." stotterte Harry verlegen.

„Ja, es war .... zu schade, dass wir unterbrochen wurden, ich warte nun schon eine Weile darauf."

„Hermine, wenn ich gewusst hätte..."

„Nun, wir hatten in letzter Zeit etwas viel um die Ohren, nicht wahr? Was steht in der Nachricht? Dumbledore hätte nicht seinen Phönix geschickt, wenn es nicht wichtig gewesen wäre."

„Ähm... ja, Moment." sagte Harry und las hastig die Nachricht.

_An Hermine Granger_

_Bitte kommen sie umgehend in mein Büro. _

_Sie dürfen Harry mitbringen._

_Albus Dumbledore_

„Er bestellt dich in sein Büro, und du darfst mich mitbringen. Irgend eine Ahnung, was das bedeutet?" fragte Harry sie.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, dann richtete sie ihre Robe wieder und bedeutete Harry, das gleiche zu tun.

„Wir setzten das fort, wo wir gerade aufgehört haben, ja?" fragte sie ihn teuflisch grinsend.

„Das hoffe ich doch. Nun sollten wir ihn aber nicht länger warten lassen. Meinst du, er weiß, was wir gerade gemacht haben?" murmelte Harry, nachdem er sich wieder richtig angezogen hatte.

„Ich glaube nicht. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Sie eilten zu Dumbledores Büro. Die Statue hatte die Treppe bereits freigegeben, so dass sie ohne Verzögerung nach oben eilen konnten.

„Kommen sie bitte herein!" forderte Dumbledore sie auf.

Harry öffnete die Tür und trat in das Büro. Er spürte augenblicklich, das etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Dumbledore sah plötzlich so alt aus und so niedergeschlagen. Auch McGonagall war im Büro und machte einen sehr ernsten Eindruck. Als Hermine hinter ihm eintrat, warf sie ihr einen teilnahmsvollen Blick zu.

„Bitte, nehmt Platz." sagte Dumbledore ernst.

Hermine setzte sich und Harry nahm neben ihr Platz und hielt ihre Hand. Er hatte das ungute Gefühl, sie würde gleich etwas schlimmes zu hören bekommen.

„Wir wussten nicht, wo wir sie finden können, sie waren nicht im Gryffindor-Turm. Aber das tut jetzt nichts zu Sache. Miss Granger, ich habe schlimme Nachrichten für sie."

Hermine sah plötzlich ganz grau im Gesicht aus. Sie flüsterte: „Meine Eltern?"

Dumbledore nickte niedergeschlagen: „Sie wurden heute Mittag in einen Autounfall verwickelt. Ihr Vater war sofort tot und ihre Mutter... sie ist in St. Mungos, aber sie wird die nächsten Stunden nicht überleben. Es tut mir leid."

Harry wurde ganz übel und Hermine brach in einen Weinkrampf aus. Harry umarmte sie sofort und sie weinte in seine Schulter.

Auch ihm traten Tränen in die Augen, doch er riss sich zusammen.

„Können wir sie noch einmal sehen?" fragte er Dumbledore.

Er schüttelte niedergeschlagen den Kopf.

„Die Reise dorthin würde zu lange dauern, fürchte ich. Wir können erst von Hogsmeade apparieren und seit der starken Aktivität Voldemorts sind keine direkten Portschlüssel mehr erlaubt. Man kann nur noch vor den Eingang apparieren und durch die Besucherkontrollen in das Krankenhaus gelangen. Es tut mir leid. Außerdem fürchte ich um eure Sicherheit."

„Ich würde sie gern noch ein letztes Mal sehen." schluchzte Hermine.

McGonagall liefen inzwischen auch Tränen aus den Augen und sie versuchte Hermine zu trösten.

Dumbledore sah noch nie so alt und hilflos aus, wie jetzt.

Harry wollte ihr den Wunsch erfüllen, egal wie. Er fasste einen Entschluss.

„Hermine, steh auf!" forderte er sie ernst auf.

Sie gehorchte, ohne zu überlegen.

Er umarmte sie ganz fest, dann sah er Dumbledore ernst an. Dieser hatte erst einen fragenden Blick, dann weiteten sich seine Augen überrascht. Harry nickte ihm kurz zu, dann konzentrierte er sich, wie nie zuvor. Er schaffte in seinem Geist das Bild des Besuchereingangs von St. Mungos, dann schöpfte er aus der tiefsten Quelle seiner Magie. Er dachte an nichts anderes, als Hermine noch mal ihre Mutter sehen zu lassen. Er wünschte es sich aus tiefstem Herzen. Es war wie in dem Moment, als er Voldemort entkommen war. Sein Bewusstsein zog sich auf diesen Wunsch und auf das Bild St. Mungos zusammen. Er löste die Apparation diesmal bewusst aus.

Sie verschwanden mit einem Knall und einer gewaltigen Entladung konzentrierter Magie. Die Schockwelle riss McGonagall von den Füßen und zerfetzte die Stühle, auf denen Hermine und Harry eben noch gesessen hatten.

Dumbledore eilte um den Schreibtisch herum und half McGonagall wieder auf die Beine.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Minerva?"

Sie nickte erschüttert, „Was, bei Merlin, ist gerade passiert?"

„Er ist mit ihr nach St. Mungos appariert."

„Man kann in Hogwarts nicht ...."

„...apparieren? Nun, es ist nicht das erste mal, dass er das macht. Ich weiß zwar nicht, woher er diese Kraft nimmt, oder ob er es in jeder Situation schafft, doch offensichtlich kann er in bestimmten Situationen aus einem unglaublichen Energiepotential schöpfen." mutmaßte Dumbledore mit einem hoffnungsvollen Schimmer in den Augen.

„Müssen wir uns Sorgen machen, dass Voldemort auch nach Hogwarts apparieren kann?"

„Nein, Minerva. Ich bin überzeugt, das hat mit der einzigartigen Kraft zu tun, die in der Prophezeiung erwähnt wird."

„Hoffentlich hast du recht, Albus."

Sie materialisierten vor dem Besuchereingang und Harry zog die apathische Hermine hinter sich her zur Tür. Er meldete sie umgehend an und sie wurden zügig eingelassen. Gott sei dank fragte sie niemand, woher sie aufgetaucht waren oder ob sie etwas mit dem Knall zu tun hatten, der bei ihrem Auftauchen entstanden war. Niemand hatte sie apparieren gesehen.

Hermine nahm kaum was von ihrer Umgebung wahr, „Wo sind wir?" stammelte sie.

„In St. Mungos. Wir besuchen deine Mutter."

Die Hoffnung kehrte in ihre traurigen Augen zurück und sie eilte nun aus eigener Kraft neben ihm her.

„Name und Grund des Besuches bitte." forderte sie die Dame am Einlass auf.

„Hermine Granger und Harry Potter." Bei diesen Worten blickte die Angestellte kurz auf und ihre Augen suchten die berühmte blitzförmige Narbe. Als sie sie gefunden hatte, weiteten sich ihre Augen.

„Wir wollen ihre Mutter besuchen. Auf welchem Zimmer liegt sie?" fuhr Harry fort.

Die Angestellte überflog kurz einen Bogen Pergament, dann antwortete sie höflich: „Sie liegt in Zimmer 313, dritter Stock, Mr. Potter."

„Danke." sagte er und war schon mit Hermine verschwunden.

Kurze Zeit darauf erreichten sie das entsprechende Zimmer. Ein Heiler trat gerade heraus, überrascht sie zu sehen.

„Und sie sind?" fragte er.

„Hermine Granger und Harry Potter." antwortete Harry für Hermine, die immer noch kein Wort herausbekam. Der Heiler schenkte Hermine einen teilnahmsvollen Blick.

„Es tut mir leid, Miss Granger. Wir haben getan, was wir konnten. Sie können hinein gehen, sie ist noch wach, aber sie wird diese Nacht nicht überleben."

Hermine stürzte an ihm vorbei in das Zimmer und Harry nickte dem Heiler zu, dann folgte er ihr.

„Mum!" rief sie schluchzend.

„Ah, mein Sonnenschein. Hallo Harry."

„Mum, was ist passiert?"

Mrs. Granger hustete stark.

„Uns hat ein betrunkener Autofahrer gerammt. Er ist fast durch unser Auto hindurch gefahren. Nach allem, was wir gerade überstanden hatten, nun das."

„Mum, bitte verlass mich nicht." schluchzte Hermine und auch Harry kullerten die Tränen über die Wangen. Er wusste, wie es war, ohne Eltern aufzuwachsen und er konnte gut nachempfinden, was Hermine jetzt durchmachte. Außerdem waren ihm die Grangers ans Herz gewachsen.

„Du musst jetzt stark sein, mein Sonnenschein." Sie hustete schon wieder stark und diesmal lief etwas Blut aus ihrem Mund. Harry hatte sich noch nie so hilflos gefühlt.

„Ich werde bald wieder bei deinem Dad sein und wir werden auf euch aufpassen."

„Mum, bitte..."

„Ich hab dich lieb, meine kleine Hermine."

„Ich dich auch, Mum." schluchzte sie.

„Harry..."

„Ja, Mrs. Granger."

„Versprich mir, dass du auf unsere Hermine aufpasst."

„Das verspreche ich ihnen." antwortete er aus tiefstem Herzen.

„Ich könnte mir keinen besseren Freund für unsere Tochter vorstellen. Ich wünsche euch, dass ihr glücklich werdet. Gebt euch nicht selbst auf. Das Leben geht weiter für euch."

Sie ergriff Harrys Hand und Hermines Hand und drückte sie wie zum Abschied.

„Lebt wohl, ihr beiden..." sie hustete noch einmal, doch diesmal kraftlos, dann brachen ihre Augen.

Hermine schrie auf: „Mum...! Mum...!" dann brach sie weinend zusammen.

Harry schloss die Augen von Mrs. Granger mit einer sanften Handbewegung.

Dann stürmte der Heiler herein. Er schwang noch einmal kurz seinen Zauberstab über dem leblosen Körper. Dann schüttelte er bedauernd den Kopf.

Er murmelte noch einmal, „Es tut mir leid, Mrs. Granger. Wir können nichts mehr für sie tun. Ich gebe ihnen noch zehn Minuten, dann müssen sie gehen. Ich bin mir sicher, Professor Dumbledore wird alles weitere arrangieren."

Hermine weinte diese zehn Minuten über dem leblosen Körper ihrer geliebten Mutter und Harry versuchte sie zu trösten. Dann kam ein Pfleger herein und bedeutete ihnen, dass sie gehen mussten. Harry half Hermine auf die Füße und musste sie förmlich aus dem Raum zerren. Draußen auf dem Flur fiel sie ihm um den Hals und weinte bitter.

„Sch... Hermine. Es tut mir so leid. Ich wünschte, ich könnte irgendetwas tun, deinen Schmerz zu lindern."

„Du hast schon genug getan. Es ist schön, das du bei mir bist, mehr verlange ich gar nicht. Danke... dafür, dass du es ermöglicht hast, dass ich sie noch einmal sehen konnte. Das ... bedeutet mir sehr viel. Bringst du uns wieder zurück?"

Er nickte, „Aber wir müssen wieder den Umweg über Hogsmeade nehmen. Du weißt, dass man nicht in Hogwarts apparieren kann."

Sie sah ihn perplex an, „Aber du hast doch...."

„So funktioniert das nicht. Ich kann das nur in Ausnahmesituationen. In diesen Situationen ist es, als würde in mir ein Damm brechen und meine gesamte Energie auf einmal freisetzen. Ehrlich gesagt, wundere ich mich, dass ich noch stehen kann."

Als Hermine in ansah, stellte sie in der Tat fest, dass Harry erschöpft aussah.

„Aber keine Sorge, ich schaffe es noch, uns zurück zu bringen bis nach Hogwarts. Lust auf einen weiteren Rundflug?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, „Aber ich habe wohl keine andere Wahl." seufzte sie resigniert. Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und nickte ihm auffordernd zu.

Sie zogen sich in eine schattige Ecke zurück, Harry umarmte sie, gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen und dann apparierte er sie beide nach Hogsmeade, direkt an den Weg, der zum Schloss führte.

Er verwandelte sich umgehend, Hermine stieg zurückhaltend auf seinen Rücken und er flog mit ihr direkt zum Schloss. Er landete in der Nähe der Eingangstür und da es dunkel war, brauchte er nicht zu fürchten, dass er beobachtet würde, als er sich wieder zurück verwandelte.

Er öffnete Hermine die Tür und folgte ihr hinein. 

„Wir sollten McGonagall bescheid geben, dass wir wieder da sind." sagte Harry. Hermine nickte bestätigend und sie machten sich auf den Weg in McGonagalls Büro.

Dort öffnete allerdings niemand die Tür. 

„Seltsam." sagte Harry, dann holte er die Karte aus seinem Umhang hervor.

Er aktivierte sie und suchte den Punkt, der McGonagall kennzeichnete. Sie war mit Pomfrey und Moody in Dumbledores Büro.

„Sie sind in Dumbledores Büro, lass uns zu ihnen gehen."

Sie eilten in das Büro des Direktors, die Treppe war noch hochgefahren, so konnten sie ohne Passwort eintreten. Die Tür zu seinem Büro war offen und sie hörten aufgeregte Stimmen.

„Aber Madam Pomfrey, können sie nichts tun, um ihn aufzuwecken?" fragte McGonagall.

„Nein, ich kenne das Gegenmittel nicht. Und Snape ist nicht in seinem Büro."

„Ich weiß, ... wir haben ein Problem. Was sagen wir den Schülern?" fragte McGonagall niedergeschlagen.

„Das Problem hat sich gerade erübrigt. Treten sie ein Mr. Potter, Miss Granger." forderte Moody sie auf, als er sie mit seinem magischen Auge erspäht hatte.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Harry überrascht.

„Ihr seid wieder da, Merlin sei dank. Wenigstens eine gute Nachricht."

Hermine brach bei diesen Worten wieder in Tränen aus und McGonagall sah sie erschrocken an.

„Wir waren in St. Mungos. Hermines Mutter, Mrs. Granger… sie ist vorhin gestorben." sagte Harry, einen Arm tröstend um Hermine gelegt.

„Das... Es tut mir leid, Mrs. Granger. Wir haben uns Sorgen um euch gemacht, als ihr verschwunden seid. Mr. Potter, wir sollten uns bei Gelegenheit mal unterhalten."

„Professor, was ist mit Direktor Dumbledore geschehen?"

Sie sah ihn niedergeschlagen an, „Es sieht aus, als hätte jemand einen seiner Zitronenbonbons vergiftet. Madam Pomfrey hat die restlichen untersucht, es handelt sich um den Trank der lebenden Toten. Es gibt nur wenige, die ein Gegenmittel brauen können. Er ist nicht tot, aber es gibt auch keinen Weg, ihn aufzuwecken. Das Schlimme ist, Professor Snape ist... er ist nicht von seiner Mission zurückgekehrt und er hat uns auch nicht gewarnt. Es scheint, als ob ‚Du weißt schon wer' seine wahren Loyalitäten erkannt hat, dass er uns diese Information nicht übermitteln konnte."

Hermine und Harry wurden blass. 

„Das war also sein Plan." murmelte Harry.

McGonagall sah ihn fragend an.

„Erinnern sie sich, was ich ihnen vorhin erzählt habe? Er hat Dumbledore und meine Beschützer aus dem Weg geräumt, nicht wahr? Dumbledore und Snape. Er will mich ausschalten. Er wird Hogwarts angreifen, das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, wie er an mich herankommen kann."

McGonagalls Augen weiteten sich überrascht.

„Ich vermute, der Junge hat recht. Wir sollten den Orden informieren und unsere Kräfte zusammenziehen. Ich wünschte, wir wüssten, wann er angreifen wird." sagte Moody ernst.

Harry kam eine Idee. Er dachte kurz nach und ging dabei auf und ab, dann wandte er sich an McGonagall: „Ich könnte es herausfinden, zumindest könnte ich es versuchen."

Alle drehten überrascht den Kopf zu ihm.

„Wie willst du das anstellen?" fragte Hermine, ihre Augen waren vom vielen Weinen rot und verquollen.

„Leglimens." sagte er entschlossen.

„Ha! Niemals. Voldemort ist einer der stärksten Okklumenten und Leglimenten die es gibt. Niemals schafft das ein sechzehnjähriger Junge" schnarrte Moody.

„Sie vergessen meine einzigartige Verbindung zu ihm." sagte er und tippte sich an seine Narbe.

„Und wenn es schief geht?" fragte er.

„Ganz einfach. Sie und Professor McGonagall sind dabei, ich versuche sofort zu sagen, was ich sehe. Wenn er versucht, mich zu übernehmen und Erfolg hat, können sie mich sofort betäuben. Es besteht also keinerlei Risiko."

„Das hat etwas für sich, Junge." sagte Moody anerkennend.


	19. Gegenmassnahmen

AN: Ich fühle mich von euch gedrängt! :-( 

;-) Nein, mal im Ernst. Ihr wolltet, dass ich den Rest der Geschichte hochlade... also bitte... hier ist er und viel Spaß beim Lesen!

@Fidi: Thats Life… Up and down… up and down… hatte grad nen Hang zum dramatischen, als ich den Tod von Hermines Eltern geschrieben habe und ich denke, es hat Hermine und Harry enger aneinander geschweißt. 

@Brisana-Brownie: Das mit der Liebe als stärkster Waffe und die Macht die ‚Er' nicht kennt ist offensichtlich, fast schon zu offensichtlich im fünften Band und keine Sorge, ich würde nie denken, du hättest meine Story geklaut, selbst wenn sich einige der Ideen ähneln sollten. Jeder Autor schreibt anders und bringt sein Selbst mit ein. Es kann gar nicht die selbe Geschichte sein. Also nur zu. Ich bin gespannt auf deine Story. Außerdem gebe ich gern zu, dass ich mich von einigen anderen Geschichten die ich selbst gelesen habe, inspirieren ließ. Aber zwischen Inspiration und Storys klauen liegen Welten (Z.B. Dunkle Zeiten - Castle of Mages, ähnliche Ansätze, unterschiedliche Geschichten). Und wer kann schon sagen, wer welche Idee zuerst hatte?                                                                                                                                                                                                                         

Kapitel 19 - Gegenmassnahmen 

„Harry, bitte..." flehte Hermine.

„Hermine, wir müssen erfahren, wann er angreift oder was er vorhat. Es geht nicht anders."

Sie ließ ihre Schultern hängen.

„Wann?" fragte McGonagall.

„Morgen, heute habe ich nicht mehr genug Energie. Nach dem Frühstück."

„Ich mache es mir zur Aufgabe, nach einem Gegenmittel zu forschen. Wenn Professor Snape nicht abkömmlich ist, es gibt einige fähige Schüler, die Zaubertränke brauen können." erbot sich Hermine. Sie stürzte sich offensichtlich in die Arbeit, um den Tod ihrer Eltern zu verdrängen. Harry umarmte sie einfühlsam.

„In Ordnung. Sie erhalten vollständigen Zugriff auf die Bibliothek. Ich würde vorschlagen sie ziehen sich zurück, wo auch immer sie gerade waren, als wir sie rufen ließen." fügte McGonagall ernst hinzu, doch in ihren Augen lag Wärme und Einfühlsamkeit.

„Miss Granger, ich arrangiere alles nötige für ihre Eltern. Ich informiere sie so schnell, wie möglich. Ich wünsche ihnen eine erholsame Nacht."

„Danke." sagte sie und stand auf. 

Harry nickte den Professoren zu und wollte gerade Hermine aus dem Büro führen, als sein Blick auf das Schwert Gryffindors fiel. Er konnte plötzlich seinen Blick nicht davon abwenden und fühlte, wie er darauf zu ging.

„Was ist?" fragte McGonagall verblüfft.

Nun meldete sich der alte Hut zu Wort: „Das Schwert sucht seinen Erben in der höchsten Not. Es ruft dich, Potter."

Tatsächlich begann die Klinge des Schwertes rot zu leuchten, als Harry sich näherte.

Harry hob seine linke Hand und das Schwert flog hinein. Die Klinge leuchtete kurz gleißend auf, dann erlosch sie. Er fühlte, wie die Macht des Schwertes seinen Arm entlang rann direkt bis zu seinem Herzen. Dann verschwand das Schwert, doch er fühlte immer noch die Verbindung zum Schwert.

„Wow." meinte er.

„Es scheint, das Schwert hat seinen Erben gefunden." meinte McGonagall ehrfürchtig.

„Rufen sie es." forderte Moody ihn auf.

Harry sah ihn fragend an, dann konzentrierte er seinen Willen darauf, dass das Schwert erschien. Es erschien aus dem nichts in seiner linken Hand. Dann ließ er es wieder verschwinden.

„Scheint, als benötige jemand extra Schwertkampftraining. Morgen um drei in meinem Büro, Potter." grollte Moody.

Hermine sah Harry ehrfürchtig an.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und führte sie nun endlich in ihren Raum.

Dort zogen sie sich um und gingen ins Bett. Harry kuschelte sich fürsorglich an Hermine, jegliche andere Intention aus seinen Gedanken gefegt.

„Harry..."

„Ja."

„Danke noch mal... für alles was du heut getan hast."

„Liebling, ich würde alles für dich tun. Es war das Mindeste. Jetzt ruh dich aus."

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch."

Kurz darauf fielen sie in einen tiefen und Gott sei dank ruhigen traumlosen Schlaf.

Sie erwachten ausgeruht am nächsten Morgen, dennoch lasteten die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages schwer auf ihnen. Sie gingen schweigend zum Frühstück. Ginny und Ron kamen kurz darauf zu ihnen.

„Was ist denn mit euch beiden los?" fragte Ginny besorgt.

Hermine war schon wieder den Tränen nah, deswegen antwortete Harry fürs seine Freundin.

„Hermines Eltern... sie hatten gestern einen Unfall. Sie sind beide gestorben."

Ginny schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Ron sah ihn erschrocken an und schnappte nach Luft, dann reagierte er zur Überraschung aller sehr sensibel. Er legte sanft seine Hand auf die von Hermine und sagte einfühlsam, „Mein herzliches Beileid, Hermine. Du weißt, wir sind für dich da?"

Sie nickte tapfer.

„Aber das ist noch nicht alles. Wartet, was McGonagall zu sagen hat."

Kurz darauf trat McGonagall an den Lehrertisch und bat um Aufmerksamkeit.

„Werte Schüler, ich habe eine traurige Mitteilung zu machen. Professor Dumbledore ist leider ernsthaft erkrankt. Ich übernehme ab sofort seine Pflichten. Professor Snape ist dringend in einer familiären Angelegenheit weggerufen worden. Daher entfällt der Unterricht bis er zurückkehrt. Mein Stellvertreter ist Professor Vektor. Aus Sicherheitsgründen werden alle Quidditchspiele, alle Hogsmeade-Wochenenden und alle Außenstunden ab sofort und bis auf weiteres eingestellt. Alle Schüler haben sich ab 21 Uhr in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen aufzuhalten. Das war alles."

Ron und Ginny sahen Harry überrascht an.

„Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?" fragte in Ron leise.

„Später!" murmelte Harry leise.

Nach dem Frühstück nahm er Ron, Ginny, Neville und Luna beiseite.

„Dumbledore ist mit dem Trank der lebenden Toten vergiftet worden. Snape wird vermisst. Ich rechne mit einem Angriff auf Hogwarts, jetzt wo Dumbledore uns nicht mehr beschützen kann. Ich möchte, dass ihr Hermine nach dem Unterricht helft, ein Gegenmittel zu finden. Ich versuche herauszufinden, was genau Voldemort vorhat."

„Aber wie... oh nein! Tu das nicht, Harry." sagte Ginny entsetzt.

„Es geht nicht anders."

„Klärt ihr mich mal auf?" fragte Ron und Neville stimmte dem zu.

„Er will über seine Narbe Kontakt zu Voldemort aufnehmen." vermutete Ginny, doch Harry erstickte jeden weiteren Kommentar mit einer Handbewegung.

„Ich möchte dabei sein." sagte Hermine plötzlich. Harry sah sie fragend an, dann nickte er.

„Gut. Aber ihr geht zum Unterricht. Wenn jemand fragt, ich habe Hermine zu McGonagall gebracht, wegen dem Tod ihrer Eltern."

„Warum können wir nicht dabei sein?" fragte Ron.

„Es muss einen Spion in Hogwarts geben, der Dumbledore vergiftet hat. Der muss nicht unbedingt erfahren, dass wir etwas unternehmen."

Ron nickte ernst, dann machte er sich mit Luna, Ginny und Neville auf den Weg zu ihrem Unterricht.

Harry ging mit Hermine zu McGonagall.

„Kommen sie herein!" forderte McGonagall sie auf.

Sie traten in Dumbledores Büro, wo sie schon von Moody und überraschenderweise Remus erwartet wurden.

„Remus! Was machst du hier?" fragte Harry überrascht.

„Einer muss doch auf euch Rumtreiber aufpassen, oder?" antwortete er lächelnd, dann wurde er jedoch ernst und bekundete Hermine sein aufrichtiges Beileid.

„Lasst es uns hinter uns bringen!" sagte Harry entschlossen.

Er setzte sich auf einen bequemen Sessel, Hermine nahm gleich neben ihm auf der Armlehne Platz und hielt unterstützend seine Hand, „Ich bin immer bei dir." sagte sie voller Zuneigung.

Er schloss seine Augen und begann, sich zu konzentrieren. Er versuchte, die Verbindung zu Voldemort zu ertasten und zu verfolgen. Nach einiger Zeit war es, als würde er eine Barriere durchbrechen und er fühlte, wie er an einen anderen Ort versetzt wurde.

Das Haus kannte er, es war in Little Hangleton. 

„Er ist im Riddle-Haus." sagte Harry leise.

Plötzlich befand er sich mit Voldemort in einem Raum. Vor ihm kniete Wurmschwanz. Voldemort gegenüber stand ein großer schlanker, sehr blasser Mann.

„Ist dein Clan bereit?" fragte Voldemort in seiner zischenden Stimme.

Der Mann nickte, „Meine Untertanen werden ihren Angriff auf das Schloss in einem Monat durchführen, wie geplant."

„Ein Vampir..." keuchte Harry überrascht, „Sein Clan will in einem Monat angreifen."

„Gut," zischelte Voldemort, „Der Rest meiner Armee wird bis dahin aufgestellt sein. Die Riesen werde ich zu mir rufen und die Werwölfe und all meine Todesser. Hogwarts wird fallen und Potter wird einen langsamen Tod sterben."

„Er will die Riesen, Werwölfe und Todesser angreifen lassen. Er hat sie noch nicht kontaktiert. Der Vampir verlässt das Haus." flüsterte Harry.

„Jetzt kümmern wir uns noch ein wenig um den Verräter." lachte Voldemort. Er deute mit seinem Zauberstab auf eine Wand und sie drehte sich. An der anderen Seite hin Snape in Ketten. Seine Robe war zerfetzt und sein ganzer Körper blutverschmiert.

„Hmm, was soll ich nur mit dir machen, Severus? CRUCIO!"

Snape wand sich vor Schmerzen.

„Oh nein! Er hat Snape. Und er foltert ihn. Er sieht schrecklich aus." flüsterte Harry.

„So, mal sehen, ah ja. Da war noch der andere Fluch, den ich an Potter ausprobiert habe, mal sehen wie dir der gefällt." Voldemort lachte.

„Nein, nicht der Fluch! NEEEEINN!" schrie Harry plötzlich.

Voldemort wandte sich plötzlich von Snape ab und sah Harry an.

„Er hat mich entdeckt. ... AAAHHH!" Harry schrie auf, „Nein, ich kämpfe. Diesmal gehst du unter, Riddle!" sagte er mit eisiger Stimme. Er warf sich unruhig hin und her und Hermine hielt weiter seine Hand.

Harry sah plötzlich nur noch schwarz, als Voldemort ihn entdeckt hatte, doch diesmal ließ er sich nicht unterkriegen. Er drang wieder die Verbindung entlang vor und drang seinerseits auf Voldemort ein. Er hörte Wurmschwanz wimmern: „Meister! Was habt ihr?"

Harry nahm alle seine Konzentration zusammen, als Voldemort versuchte, ihn zurückzudrängen und er fühlte, dass Hermine bei ihm war, dass sie ihn hielt, ihn unterstützte. Er nahm all seine Kraft zusammen und führte einen finalen Schlag gegen Voldemort. Wieder war es, als würde ein Damm brechen und er fühlte wie der Widerstand Voldemorts zerpulvert wurde. Dann sah er Voldemort am Boden liegen, Blut lief aus seiner Nase. Wurmschwanz schüttelte ihn und rief: „Meister! Kommt zu euch!"

Harry hörte Voldemort stöhnen. Er war also nicht tot.

Das war genug, Harry zog sich zurück und öffnete die Augen. Er blickte direkt in den Zauberstab Moodys.

Harry richtete sich abrupt auf, beugte sich über die Lehne und erbrach sich.

„Snape, es war furchtbar. Wir müssen ihm helfen." stammelte er.

McGonagall reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser und ließ mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes das Erbrochene verschwinden. Harry trank es dankbar.

Moody hatte noch immer den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet.

„Sie können ihn runternehmen, Professor. Ich bin es."

„Beweis es."

Harry sah Hermine an, dann schlich sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen und er küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

„Er ist es." meinte sie danach völlig außer Atem.

Zurückhaltend steckte Moody seinen Zauberstab weg.

„Was ist passiert? Du schaust so... triumphierend." fragte Hermine.

„Ich habe diesmal ihn bedrängt und seinen geistigen Widerstand gebrochen. Hermine, ohne dich hätte ich das nie geschafft, ich habe dich die ganze Zeit gespürt. Jedenfalls habe ich seinen Willen gebrochen, er ist verletzt und bewusstlos. Ich denke, ich habe uns ein wenig mehr Zeit verschafft. Er hat letztes Mal, als das mit Ginny geschehen ist, zwei Monate benötigt, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Ich hoffe, er ist mindestens genauso lange außer Gefecht. Er kann die Riesen und die Werwölfe nicht mehr befehligen. Wie auch immer, wir müssen uns noch mit den Vampiren rumschlagen. Und wir müssen Dumbledore so schnell, wie möglich erwecken. Und vor allen Dingen müssen wir Snape da raus holen, sofort." sagte Harry erschöpft.

Moody klopfte Harry anerkennend auf die Schulter. Dann eilte er zum Kamin und informierte die Auroren. Sie starteten sofort einen Einsatz in Little Hangleton.

Es stellte sich heraus, das Wurmschwanz seinen Meister in Sicherheit gebracht hatte, Snape wurde nach St. Mungos gebracht.

Harry und Hermine nahmen an diesem Tag an keinen Klassen mehr teil. Sie erholten sich in Gemeinschaftsraum. Nachmittag allerdings ging Harry zu Moody zum Training. Ron ließ es sich nicht nehmen, ihn zu begleiten. So bekam auch Ron extra Lektionen im Schwertkampf abgesehen von den Stunden der DA. 

In den folgenden Tagen und Wochen wurden in der DA und im Unterricht zur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hauptsächlich Flüche und Verteidigung gegen Vampire gelehrt.

Moody bellte die Klasse an: „Wie bekämpft man einen Vampir? Was hilft gegen einen Vampir?"

Hermines Hand schoss wie üblich nach oben.

„Granger?"

„Vampire fürchten das Sonnenlicht, es verursacht Schmerzen und Tod. Vampire können mit dem Lumos Solem Spruch aufgehalten werden. Sie sterben jedoch nur, wenn sie der Sonne direkt ausgesetzt sind, denn der Spruch ist gewöhnlich zu schwach, um den Vampir zu töten. Der Todesfluch und der Stupor-Spruch sind wirkungslos gegen Vampire, ebenso, wie Beherrschungszauber, wie der Imperio, zumindest bei den uralten und damit mächtigeren Vampiren. Ein Holzpflock durch das Herz bringt sie nicht um, hält sie aber auf. Knoblauch ist entgegen dem Aberglauben völlig wirkungslos, genau wie Kreuze und ähnliche religiöse Symbole, es sei denn sie wurden von einem Priester geweiht und der Träger des Symbols glaubt aus tiefstem Herzen an die betreffende Gottheit."

„Richtig. 10 Punkte für Gryffindor. Es gibt noch eine effektive Methode, man kann einen Vampir köpfen, zum Beispiel mit einem Schwert. Das setzt ihn außer Gefecht. Ist es ein magisches Schwert, tötet es den Vampir auf der Stelle, auch, wenn man es ihm durchs Herz stößt. Vampire sterben auch, wenn sie ausgeblutet werden, dann können sie jedoch von alten Vampiren wieder erweckt werden. Für kurze Zeit kann einen Vampir auch ein kräftiger Sprengfluch aufhalten, wenn er seine Knochen und Organe zersplittert. Seid euch jedoch bewusst, erstens ein Vampir ist sehr stark und unheimlich schnell, zweitens ein Vampir zeigt keine Gnade. Wenn ihr ihn nicht ausschaltet oder zögert, seid ihr tot oder werdet verwandelt. Drittens: schaut ihnen nie direkt in die Augen, das kommt fast einem Imperio-Fluch gleich, ist zwar nicht ganz so stark, kann euch aber mindestens ablenken. Und viertens, je älter der betreffende Vampir ist, desto mächtiger ist er auch. Graf Dracula zum Beispiel, konnte zuletzt sogar in der Sonne wandeln. Er konnte nur getötet werden, in dem er aufgespießt, geköpft und anschließend der Sonne ausgesetzt wurde, wo er dann letztendlich zu Asche zerfiel und das gelang nur mit dem Schwert der Jungfrau von Orleans. Also seht euch vor. Ihr wisst, dass sich zumindest einige Vampire mit Voldemort verbündet haben und dass wir mit einem Angriff rechnen müssen. So jetzt stellt ihr euch paarweise auf und übt den Lumos-Solem-Zauber. Denkt dran, euch kann nichts geschehen, es ist nur Licht. Potter, Granger. Weasley, Longbotom, Patil, Pati…"

Sie stellten sich paarweise auf und zauberten sich gegenseitig mit Lichtstrahlen. Dabei lachten sie jedoch unentwegt. Moody wurde es schließlich zu bunt, er verzauberte die Schüler der einen Seite in Vampir-Illusionen. Harry bekam einen ziemlichen Schreck, als statt Hermine ihm plötzlich ein finsterer Vampir gegenüberstand und ihn drohend anzischte und sich die Zähne leckte. Harry handelte instinktiv, konzentrierte sich so stark er konnte und schrie „LUMOS SOLEM!". Die Luft um ihn herum knisterte förmlich vor Spannung und plötzlich schrie der Vampir auf, nein, Hermine schrie auf. Von ihrer Haut stieg Rauch auf. Harry beendete sofort den Zauber und lief zu ihr herüber. Moody brach die Übung sofort ab und die Illusionen lösten sich auf.

Hermines Haut an ihrem rechten Arm war regelrecht verbrannt und sie wimmerte etwas. Tränen standen ihr in den Augen.

„Was hast du getan, Potter?" fauchte Moody ihn an.

„Nichts, nur den Lumos-Solem-Spruch, wie sie es gewünscht haben."

„Hmm... sieht aus, wie eine Brandwunde. Weasley, bringen sie Granger in den Krankenflügel. Nichts, was eine Salbe nicht schnell heilen könnte. Potter, sie zeigen mir ihren Solem-Spruch noch mal."

Er beschwor einen Dummy herauf, der wie ein Vampir aussah und auch so zischte.

Harry rief „Lumos Solem!". Es erschien ein heller Lichtstrahl, doch nichts weiter geschah.

„Konzentrieren sie sich. Stellen sie sich vor, er stünde kurz davor, ihre Freundin zu beißen."

Harry bekam einen Schreck und sah praktisch bildlich vor Augen, wie sich der Vampir über Hermine beugte und seine Zähne fletschte.

Er griff wieder nach all seiner Macht und Magie, konzentrierte sich stark und rief „LUMOS SOLEM!"

Wieder knisterte um ihn herum die Luft und es war, als wäre der ganze Raum voller statischer Elektrizität. Ein gleißender Lichtstrahl schoss aus seinem Zauberstab und dem Dummy direkt in die Brust. Der Dummy ging sofort in Flammen auf und verbrannte innerhalb von Sekunden zu Asche. Harry beendete den Zauber.

Alle starrten ihn entsetzt an.

„Nicht schlecht, Potter. Der Vampir wäre Geschichte, trotzdem es kein echtes Sonnenlicht war. Erinnern sie mich daran, dass ich auf ihrer guten Seite bleibe."

Dann beschwor Moody noch ein paar weitere Dummys und forderte die Schüler auf: 

„So, jetzt übt ihr den Reduktor-Fluch. Wenn ihr es schafft, ein Loch in den Körper eines Dummys zu schießen, haltet ihr damit auch einen Vampir auf. Seid euch aber bewusst, dass sich die Verletzungen eines Vampirs in 15 bis 30 Minuten wieder regenerieren. Es sei denn, sie bluten zufällig aus. Los. Potter, sie zuerst. Ich will ihren vollen Einsatz sehen."

Harry stellte sich wieder vor, wie der Vampir Hermine angriff und wieder stellten sich ihm vor Angst alle Härchen auf seinem Rücken auf  Er konzentrierte sich, ballte seine Magie und rief laut: „REDUCTO!" Ein goldener Strahl brach aus seinem Zauberstab und traf auf den Dummy. Er wurde explosionsartig in tausend Stücke zerfetzt.

„Wow!" murmelte Neville erschüttert. 

Harry setzte sich baff, das hatte er nicht erwartet. Wann war er so stark geworden?

Moody nickte ihm zufrieden zu. Dann begannen die anderen Schüler zu üben. Neville war erstaunlicherweise am besten, seitdem er einen neuen Zauberstab hatte, kam er wesentlich besser zurecht. Er schaffte es, ein fußballgroßes Loch in den Dummy zu schießen.

„Professor?" rief Harry.

„Ja, Potter."

„Darf ich zur Krankenstation? Ich möchte sehen, wie es Hermine geht."

Moody deutete nur mit dem Daumen zur Tür und Harry verschwand.

„Schicken sie Weasley her!" rief Moody ihm nach.

Er rannte zur Krankenstation. Hermine saß auf einem Bett und Pomfrey verband gerade ihren Arm. Sie scherzte mit Ron.

„Hi, geht es dir besser?" fragte Harry.

„Klar, in einer Stunde kann ich den Verband wieder abnehmen und dann ist der Arm wie neu. Nichts weiter passiert." sagte sie und lächelte ihm ermutigend zu.

„Puh, ich habe mir schon große Sorgen gemacht. Ron, du sollst wieder zum Unterricht kommen. Sie üben jetzt den Reduktorfluch."

Ron nickte ihm zu und eilte aus dem Raum.

Harry setzte sich neben seine Freundin, „Ist wirklich alles ok?"

Sie küsste ihm auf die Wange, als Pomfrey nicht hinsah und lachte, „Harry, mach dir keine Sorgen. War das wirklich nur ein Lumos Solem?"

Harry nickte, „Ja. Ich habe richtig Angst bekommen, als du dich in einen Vampir verwandelt hast. Ich wollte ihn nur ausschalten. Ich schätze, ich habe ein wenig übertrieben."

„Übertrieben? Das war einfach genial. Ich glaube, damit könntest du einen Vampir tatsächlich ausschalten. Beherrscht du den Reduktor?"

Harry sah sie mit geweiteten Augen an.

„Was ist denn, Harry?"

„Ich musste danach den Solem-Zauber noch mal auf einen Dummy sprechen. Erst ist nichts geschehen. Dann sagte mir Moody, ich solle mir vorstellen, er würde meine Freundin angreifen. Ich hatte plötzlich dieses Bild vor Augen, wie dich der Vampir beißen will und du hilflos vor ihm liegst. Es war, als würde ein Damm brechen. Ich habe meine ganze Magie gespürt und sie geballt in diesen Spruch. Der Dummy ging in Flammen auf und verbrannte zu Asche." 

Hermine sah ihn mit geweiteten Augen an.

„Dann der Reduktor. Ich sollte es genau so machen, wie zuvor. Ich habe wieder meine Magie gespürt, es war fast beängstigend. Der Dummy ist in tausend Stücke explodiert. Der beste andere Schüler hat gerade mal ein Loch geschafft."

„Wow. Das ist doch großartig. Ich wusste immer, du bist etwas besonderes. Wer war der andere Schüler?"

Harry lachte plötzlich, „Das rätst du nie."

„Wer? Sag schon."

„Neville."

„Nein. Neville? Hmm, mir ist schon aufgefallen, seitdem er den neuen Zauberstab hat, ist er besser geworden und selbstbewusster. Naja, ich glaube, ich sollte wieder zum Unterricht gehen. Vielleicht kann ich auch den Reduktor noch etwas üben."

„Sag mal, Hermine, wie weit bist du eigentlich mit... deinem Transfiguratiuons-Extra-Unterricht?"

Sie sah ihn spitzbübisch an, „Ich glaube, ich hab es bald. Ich denke, ich werde nächste Woche mal mit McGonagall reden."

Harry sah sie überrascht und stolz an, dann gingen sie zurück zum Unterricht.

Auch sie schaffte es, mit der Vorstellung, dass der Vampirdummy Harry oder Ron etwas antun würde, dem Dummy ordentlichen Schaden zuzufügen.


	20. Weitere Schwierigkeiten

Kapitel 20 – Weitere Schwierigkeiten 

Das Begräbnis ihrer Eltern fand am Samstag nach dem schrecklichen Unfall statt. Harry und McGonagall begleiteten sie auf den Muggel-Friedhof. Am Abend nach der Zeremonie war sie ein nervliches Wrack, doch Harry konnte sie beruhigen. Am nächsten Tag stürzte sie sich wieder verbissen in die Studien.

Während Harry in seiner freien Zeit mit Ron, Luna, Ginny oder Neville trainierte, soviel es ging, war Hermine ständig in der Bibliothek und forschte nach einem Gegenmittel für Dumbledore. Oft wurde sie von Ginny, Luna und auch Harry begleitet. Doch bisher war die Suche erfolglos. Nebenbei machte sie natürlich alle Hausaufgaben und lernte für die Prüfungen und sie übte natürlich ihre Animagustransformation. Sie fragte ab und an Harry nach einigen Tipps, ließ ihn jedoch nie dabei zuschauen. 

Überhaupt verbrachte sie immer weniger Zeit mit Harry. 

Wenn Harry sie sehen wollte, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als zur Bibliothek zu gehen. Dort durften sie sich nicht unterhalten, sie mussten leise sein. Allerdings war Hermine auch so in ihre Bücher vertieft, dass dafür sowieso keine Chance bestand.

Einmal, in der zweiten Woche nach den Weihnachtsferien, war Hermine so in ihre Bücher vertieft, dass sie Harry nicht mal bemerkte und auf keinen Ansprechungsversuch reagierte.

Harry fühlte sich plötzlich immer leerer. Hermine war dazu übergegangen, wieder in ihrer Unterkunft zu schlafen, und so handhabte Harry das dann schließlich auch so. Immerhin war er über die Albträume hinweg. Sie schien über den Tod ihrer Eltern nicht mehr zu trauern, vielleicht stürzte sie sich deshalb so sehr in die Arbeit.

Harry war frustriert, es gab nahezu keine Romantik mehr zwischen den beiden, sie redeten kaum miteinander und wenn, ging es um Dumbledore oder den bevorstehenden Angriff. Hermine war schnell das Zentrum geworden, um das sich seine gesamte Welt drehte und sie gab ihm Mut und Kraft und genau das vermisste er jetzt furchtbar.

Nach drei Wochen wollte Harry endlich mal versuchen, die alten Zustände wieder herzustellen und nahm sie nach dem Unterricht am Freitag beiseite

„Hermine, ich würde gern mal einen schönen Abend mit dir verbringen, nur mit dir, ohne Bücher und Training. Ich würde gern mit dir zu Abend essen in unserem Raum und etwas Zeit mit dir verbringen."

„Harry, wir haben dafür keine Zeit. Wir müssen ein Gegenmittel finden. Es muss etwas geben, irgendetwas, das wir übersehen haben."

„Hermine, gönn dir eine Pause. Du bist die Bücher der Bibliothek inzwischen schon zweimal durchgegangen. Ich... ich... du fehlst mir."

„Harry, wir müssen Prioritäten setzen. Dumbledore ist jetzt wichtiger." Damit verschwand sie wieder in Richtung Bibliothek.

Harry fluchte: „VERDAMMT!" und schlug mit seiner Faust gegen die Wand. Er verstauchte sich prompt den Knöchel. Gott sei dank, war es die rechte Hand, die linke würde er heut für das Schwertkampftraining brauchen.

Er sank zu Boden und vergrub seinen Kopf in den Händen.

Kurz darauf hörte er Schritte sich nähern, er hob nicht mal den Kopf.

„Oh, hat der kleine Potty Ärger?" schnarrte Malfoys arrogante Stimme.

„Zieh Leine, Malfoy!"

„Was denn, hat das Schlammblut dich fallen gelassen? Ich hab dir gesagt, sie ist unter deiner Würde."

Harry sah rot, „Lass Hermine aus dem Spiel, Malfoy!" warnte er ihn.

„Was denn? Sie lässt dich fallen und du verteidigst das Schlammblut? Du bist so blöd." lachte er.

Harry stand kurz davor zu explodieren, doch dann fasste er sich wieder und lächelte diabolisch: „Ach Malfoy, grüß doch mal deinen Vater von mir. Gib ihm doch bitte die Hand... oops. Ich vergaß!"

Malfoys Gesicht wandelte sich in einen Ausdruck schierer Wut und er begann plötzlich, auf Harry einzuschlagen. Unglücklicherweise für Harry waren seine beiden Kumpane Crabbe und Goyle an seiner Seite und hielten Harry nun fest, so dass er Punchingball für Malfoy spielte.

Harry wusste, dass er mit seiner stablosen Magie zurückschlagen könnte, selbst wenn diese Idioten seine Arme festhielten, doch wozu? Warum sollte er noch kämpfen? Hatte Hermine ihn wirklich verlassen? Es war alles so sinnlos. Das war das einzige, worum sich seine Gedanken drehten. Er hatte sein Bewusstsein wieder in sich selbst zurückgezogen. Wieder spürte er weder Schmerz noch Zeit, nur Verwirrung und Zweifel.

In einem entfernten Winkel seines Geistes spürte er, wie eine warme Flüssigkeit sein Gesicht herablief und wie seine Augen langsam zuschwollen.

Plötzlich kamen Ron und Ginny um die Ecke, sie erstarrten mitten im Schritt.

„MALFOY!" riefen Ron und Ginny gleichzeitig.

Sie hatten sofort ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen und Crabbe und Goyle mit dem Petrificus Totalus außer Gefecht gesetzt. Malfoy würgte plötzlich Schnecken hervor und auf seinem Gesicht erschienen riesige Pickel. Er rannte weg.

Harry sackte wieder zu Boden. Ron und Ginny eilten zu ihm hin.

„Harry!" rief Ginny und die Tränen traten ihr in die Augen, als sie seinen Zustand sah. Sein ganzes Gesicht war geschwollen und wurde grün und blau, Blut lief aus der Nase, von der aufgesprungenen Lippe und aus einer Platzwunde an der Augenbraue, doch das schlimmste waren seine Augen. 

Sie wirkten so leer, hoffnungslos.

„Harry! Sag doch was. Was war los, was ist passiert?" flehte sie.

Ron zog ihn auf die Füße, er ließ es widerstandslos geschehen, wie eine Marionette.

„Harry!" rief nun Ron.

Es kehrte etwas Leben in seine Augen zurück und er blickte sie zum ersten mal bewusst an.

Er hob müde den Arm und winkte ab, „Es ist nichts, das übliche. Malfoy eben. Er musste mal wieder Hermine beleidigen."

Er wandte sich zum gehen.

„HARRY POTTER! Du kommst jetzt mit auf die Krankenstation!" fuhr Ginny ihn an. Harry zuckte nur müde mit den Schultern und folgte ihr. Pomfrey heilte seine Wunden mit einer Salbe und einem Spruch, dann entließ sie ihn.

Ron und Ginny geleiteten ihn zum Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sich Harry sofort ins Bett  verabschiedete. Ron und Ginny sahen sich nur hilflos an. Sie sahen sich nach Hermine um, doch sie war scheinbar wieder in der Bibliothek.

Harry konnte allerdings nicht schlafen, er dachte an Hermine und an das, was Malfoy gesagt hatte. Hatte sie ihn wirklich fallen gelassen? Nein, das konnte einfach nicht sein. Doch warum kümmerte sie sich nicht mehr um ihn?

Sie hatte einfach zu viel zu tun, sie musste ja ein Gegenmittel finden.

Er wünschte, sie hätte wieder Zeit für ihn, Zeit für ein paar Küsse oder einfach nur zusammensein. Er wollte wieder in einem Bett mit ihr schlafen. An sie gekuschelt von ihrer Nähe träumen. Mit diesen Gedanken, sank er schließlich doch in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen ging er allein zum Frühstück. Hermine und Ginny saßen bereits am Tisch. Ginny frühstückte, während Hermine ihren Kopf in einem Buch hatte. Neben ihr war kein Platz mehr frei, so setzte sich Harry gegenüber von den beiden hin.

„Morgen, Ginny. Guten Morgen Hermine, hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte er höflich und in etwas besserer Stimmung.

Ginny antwortete ihm fröhlich: „Morgen, Harry."

Hermine murmelte nur abwesend „Hmm."

Ginny erschrak, als sie Harrys Augen sah. Das übliche Funkeln verschwand, wie ausgeblasen und Verzweiflung machte sich breit. Sie sah Hermine an. Sie war völlig abgeschlossen in ihren Gedanken. Ginny stieß ihr den Ellbogen in die Seite, doch sie blaffte nur: „WAS?"

Es war bereits zu spät, Harry hatte sich nur ein trockenes Toast geschnappt, seinen Teller weggeschoben und ging mit hängenden Schultern in Richtung Ausgang.

Hermine sah kurz auf, sie sah ihn und blickte wieder in das Buch, ohne jegliche Reaktion.

Ginny lief es kalt den Rücken runter. Das war es also, was Harry so fertig machte. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass die beiden wenig Zeit miteinander verbrachten, aber sie hatte das auf den Stress geschoben, dem sie alle ausgesetzt waren. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass es so schlimm war.

Sie riss ihrer Freundin das Buch aus der Hand: „HERMINE!"

„WAS?"

„Was ist mit dir und Harry? Habt ihr euch getrennt, oder was?"

„Was? Nein. Alles bestens." blaffte Hermine zurück. Sie hatte Augenringe, doch ihre Augen blickten entschlossen.

„Ach ja? Wann hast du ihn das letzte mal geküsst?"

Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Weiß nicht. Was spielt das für eine Rolle?"

„Hast du ihn gerade gesehen?"

„Wen? Harry? Ja, war doch gerade hier."

„Was hat er zu dir gesagt?"

„Keine Ahnung."

„Mann, Hermine. Er vermisst dich."

„Ja, das hat er mir gesagt... gestern glaube ich."

„Und?"

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, ich hätte keine Zeit. Ich musste in die Bibliothek."

„Hermine, er ist gestern von Malfoy zusammengeschlagen worden."

„Was? Warum?" Jetzt sah sie doch besorgt aus.

„Du weißt es nicht mal? Malfoy muss irgendetwas über dich gesagt haben."

„Dieser Arsch!"

„Hermine, er hat sich nicht mal gewehrt."

Hermine sah Ginny verwirrt an.

„Harry? ... Aber wieso?"

„Wenn du ihm vorhin in die Augen geschaut hättest, wüsstest du es. Ich.... ich glaube fast, er hat aufgegeben."

„Wie? Was aufgegeben?"

„Alles." sagte Ginny leise und mit Tränen in den Augen. Dabei stand sie auf und verließ fast fluchtartig die große Halle. Sie rannte fast Ron über den Haufen, der sie fragend ansah.

Er setzte sich neben Hermine, „Was ist mit ihr?" fragte er sie.

„Sie... sie macht sich Sorgen, ...um Harry."

„Apropos Harry, was ist zwischen Euch beiden... ihr seid so... distanziert. Nach Weihnachten wart ihr noch ein Herz und eine Seele und nun... ich habe euch nun schon drei Wochen nicht mehr zusammen gesehen. Und Harry... er ist wieder so... verschlossen. Und dann gestern mit Malfoy, das war wirklich gespenstisch."

„Bin ich wirklich so schlimm?" fragte Hermine verzweifelt.

„Hermine, da fragst du den falschen. Diese Frage kann dir nur einer beantworten... Harry."

„Wo ist er?" fragte Hermine.

Ron zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Wir hätten normalerweise Schwertkampftraining mit Moody, aber er ist die letzten beiden Tage nicht aufgetaucht. Moody war vielleicht stinkig."

Hermine sah ihn entsetzt an, „Er war nicht beim Training?"

„Hermine, das habe ich dir vorgestern schon erzählt. Hast du das nicht mitbekommen?"

Ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht, und sie schüttelte niedergeschlagen den Kopf.

„Wenn du mich fragst, macht euch einen schönen Abend zu zweit. Ich bin sicher, er weiß, dass du viel zu tun hast, er will schließlich auch, dass Dumbledore wieder aufwacht, aber du musst auch leben Hermine. Wofür lohnt es sich sonst zu kämpfen?"

Sie hatte plötzlich Tränen in den Augen.

„Was ist mit dir?" fragte Ron besorgt.

„Genau das wollte Harry gestern von mir, ... sich einen schönen Abend mit mir machen. Und ich habe ihn weggeschickt. Ich... er fehlt mir doch auch. Ist es falsch, dass ich Dumbledore helfen will?"  
"Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber du darfst deine Freunde deswegen nicht wegstoßen, schon gar nicht Harry. Ihr habt beide so viel durchgemacht, Hermine. Ihr braucht euch gegenseitig, um euch zu unterstützen. Ist es nicht so?"

Sie nickte, dann sah sie ihn erschrocken an, „Hat er wieder Albträume?"

„Nicht dass ich wüsste. Frag ihn doch lieber selber. Wäre es denn so schlimm, wenn ihr wieder gemeinsam schlafen würdet? Ich denke, dass würde euch beiden helfen."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Rede mit ihm. Na los, worauf wartest du?"

Sie stand auf und eilte aus der großen Halle.

Sie rannte fast durch die Flure. Zuerst suchte sie im Gemeinschaftsraum, doch da war er nicht. Dann eilte sie in seine Unterkunft, Neville fiel fast vor Schreck aus dem Bett, als Hermine in das Zimmer stürmte, „Sorry, Neville. Hast du Harry gesehen?"

Neville schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Danach rannte sie in ihren Raum, doch der war leer, dunkel und kalt.

‚Wie konnte das nur geschehen?' fragte sie sich.

Sie suchte an allen Plätzen, die ihr in den Sinn kamen, sie ging sogar in die Küche, doch die Elfen hatten ihn nicht gesehen.

Dann ging sie zu Moody, sie erinnerte sich daran, dass er Training hatte, vielleicht war er ja dort. Schließlich suchte sie schon seit einer Stunde.

Sie traf Moody und Ron in dem Klassenraum, beide in Fechtmontur und in ein Duell vertieft.

Als Moody Ron geschlagen hatte, fragte sie: „Professor, haben sie Harry gesehen?"

„Potter? Ja, der war hier. Ich hab ihn nach einer halben Stunde weggeschickt, er war nicht bei der Sache."

„Ich hab ihm gesagt, er soll mit dir reden, Hermine, doch er meinte nur, er komme schon klar, ich solle mir keine Sorgen machen."

„Ist schon gut, irgendwann taucht er wieder auf. Wenn er doch nur nicht die Karte mitgenommen hätte."

Damit machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg.

Zum Schluss kam sie in den Astronomieturm. Sie stellte sich auf die Plattform, sah in den verbotenen Wald hinaus und seufzte: „Oh Harry, wo bist du nur?"

Als plötzlich eine leise Stimme rechts hinter ihr antwortete, zuckte sie vor Schreck zusammen: „Ich bin hier, Hermine."

Sie fuhr herum und da saß ihr Harry, einfach so auf dem Boden gleich neben der Tür und starrte in den Wald hinaus.

„Harry, ich habe dich den ganzen Tag gesucht." schluchzte sie und fiel ihm um den Hals.

Er erwiderte ihre Umarmung zurückhaltend.

„Ich war beim Training, bin etwas früher hingegangen. Dann war ich in der Bibliothek. Du erinnerst dich? Wir wollten uns um zehn dort treffen zum forschen."

„Hast du etwas gefunden?"

„Nein, wir haben jetzt alle Bücher durch. Es ist zwecklos."

„Harry... ich... es tut mir leid."

„Was denn?" fragte er aufrichtig.

„Wie ich dich in letzter Zeit behandelt habe, ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren ist."

„Forscherdrang?" half Harry ihr aus, er klang ehrlich, nicht verletzend oder belustigt.

Sie sah beschämt zu Boden und Tränen traten in ihre Augen.

Sie tat ihm leid, er sah, dass sie sich ehrlich Sorgen um ihn machte.

Er umarmte sie zärtlich und flüsterte: „Schhh... ist schon gut. Ich wünschte nur, wir hätten auch etwas Zeit für einander... und... und du würdest mir ab und an noch zeigen... dass... das du mich lieb hast." brachte er mühsam hervor. Er redete nicht gern offen über seine Gefühle, doch er wollte ehrlich mit ihr sein.

„Oh, Harry. Natürlich liebe ich dich, mehr als alles auf der Welt. Es ist nur, du weißt, wie ich werde, wenn mich etwas beschäftigt. Ich mach es wieder gut, ich verspreche es."

„Nein, das brauchst du nicht. Ich weiß jetzt, dass zwischen uns noch alles in Ordnung ist, das genügt mir."


	21. Lösungen

Kapitel 21 - Lösungen 

Er küsste sie zärtlich und sie erwiderte den Kuss voller Leidenschaft.

Es war für beide, als würden sie die Engel singen hören.

Nach einer Weile Ruhe fragte Harry: „Wie wollen wir weiter vorgehen?"

„Ich dachte... wir fangen damit an, dass wir wieder gemeinsam schlafen... aber wir sollten es langsam angehen lassen."

Er sah sie überrascht an, dann lachte er offen.

„Was?" fragte sie.

„Ich möchte gerne wieder mit dir gemeinsam schlafen, aber das meinte ich gar nicht. Ich dachte an unsere Forschungen."

Sie sah ihn überrascht an, dann lachte auch sie, doch sie wurde wieder ernst.

„Ich weiß nicht weiter. Wir haben alle Bücher durchgesehen, die wir haben. Ich bin ratlos."

Harry nickte nachdenklich, dann schlug er sich mit der Hand an die Stirn:

„Nein, haben wir nicht."

„Was haben wir nicht?"

„Alle Bücher durchgesehen, die wir haben."

„Ich verstehe nicht."

„Die Black-Bibliothek."

Ein gieriges Funkeln trat in ihre Augen.

Doch zunächst fragte sie Harry schüchtern: „Ist alles wieder in Ordnung zwischen uns?"

Harry blickte sie nun wieder mit leuchtenden Augen an, dann küsste er sie leidenschaftlich.

„Beantwortet das deine Frage?" fragte er lächelnd. 

Sie nickte verträumt und außer Atem.

„So und jetzt gehen wir zu McGonagall. Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit."

Sie fanden sie in ihrem Büro.

„Mr. Potter, Miss Granger. Was kann ich für sie tun?" fragte sie erschöpft.

„Wir haben nichts in der Bibliothek gefunden, Professor. Harry hatte die Idee, dass wir in der Black-Bibliothek suchen könnten."

Ihre Augen leuchteten hoffnungsvoll auf, „Das ist einen Versuch wert. Nehmen sie Remus Lupin mit? Gut. Dann gestatte ich ihnen das. Sie können von hier aus über das Floh-Netzwerk reisen."

Sie rief Remus ins Büro und fünf Minuten später traten sie im Black-Haus aus dem Kamin.

Dort wurden sie sofort von Dobby begrüßt.

„Hallo Harry, Miss Hermine, Mister Lupin. Dobby freut sich sie zu sehen."

„Wir uns auch Dobby. Wie geht es dir und Winky?" fragte Harry ehrlich lächelnd.

„Dobby geht es gut, Sir. Winky...Dobby muss was beichten."

„Was ist mit Winky?" fragte Harry ernsthaft besorgt.

„Die Sache ist, hoffentlich ist Harry nicht böse auf Dobby"

„Spuck es schon aus."

„Winky wird Mutter."

Hermine keuchte überrascht.

„Aber Dobby, das ist doch großartig." freute sich Harry.

„Harry ist nicht böse auf Dobby?"

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Hauselfen dürfen ein halbes Jahr frei nehmen, wenn sie Kinder bekommen. Winky muss sich um Baby kümmern. Dobby verspricht auch, Winkys Arbeit mit zu erledigen."

„Keine Sorge, Dobby. Ich freue mich für euch beide. Ich bin ja sowieso noch in Hogwarts. Außerdem kann ich mich auch selbst um das Haus kümmern. Bestell Winky aber schöne Grüße von uns."

„Harry ist so großzügig. Was macht Harry eigentlich hier?"

„Wir suchen ein Buch. Professor Dumbledore wurde mit dem Trank der Lebenden Toten vergiftet und wir suchen ein Gegenmittel."

„Professor Dumbledore vergiftet? Aber das ist ja furchtbar. Trank der lebenden Toten, ja? Harry einen Moment hier warten, Dobby gleich wieder da."

Er verschwand mit einem Plopp, nur um kurz darauf wieder aufzutauchen.

„Hier bitte sehr, Harry. Das Buch enthält das Gegenmittel. Aber schlechte Nachrichten, seltene Zutaten erforderlich."

Harry und Hermine sahen ihn mit großen Augen an. Sie hatten drei Wochen nach einer Antwort gesucht und Dobby präsentierte sie ihnen nach einer Minute?

„Danke, Dobby. Du hast uns sehr geholfen."

„Dazu ist Dobby da. Hoffentlich kann Harry und Miss Hermine großem Professor Dumbledore helfen."

„Das hoffen wir auch, Dobby."

Sie verabschiedeten sich von Dobby und kehrten durch das Flohnetzwerk nach Hogwarts zurück.

McGonagall sah sie überrascht an, doch sie beruhigte sich, als sie das Buch in ihren Händen sah.

„Wir machen uns gleich an die Arbeit, Professor."

Sie nickte ihnen zu, als Zeichen, dass sie gehen konnten. Remus verabschiedete sich auch von den beiden und kehrte in sein Quartier zurück.

Sie gingen in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, wo sie auf Ginny, Luna und Ron trafen.

Ginny und Ron schauten extrem erleichtert, als sie Harry und Hermine strahlend und Hand in Hand in den Raum treten sahen.

„Sieht aus, als wäre die Welt wieder in Ordnung." meinte Ron lachend.

Harry sah ihn fragend an, doch Hermine fiel Ginny und Ron um den Hals und sagte:

„Danke, ihr habt mir sehr geholfen. Ohne euch wäre ich nie aufgewacht."

Harry schaute nur noch verwirrter, doch Ron zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu, langsam dämmerte ihm, dass Ron oder Ginny mit Hermine geredet haben mussten und in seinem Blick spiegelte sich ehrliche Dankbarkeit wieder. Dann lächelte er und meinte: „Wir haben etwas gefunden, das heißt, Dobby hat etwas gefunden."

Jetzt waren die anderen drei Feuer und Flamme und sie arbeiteten sich durch das Buch.

„Hmm... sieht gar nicht so schwer aus, dauert allerdings eine Woche. Das heißt, wir haben die Vampire allein auf dem Hals." meinte Hermine zuversichtlich.

„Dobby hatte recht, einige Zutaten sind schwer zu besorgen. Das meiste ist vorhanden, doch Greifenhaare und Einhornblut dürften schwer zu beschaffen sein. Ersteres gibt es nicht mehr, letzteres kann man nicht besorgen, ohne verflucht zu werden." sagte Luna voll konzentriert.

Hermine murmelte abwesend, „Greifenhaare sind kein Problem. Und was Einhörner angeht, haben wir wohl keine Wahl."

„Wo willst du die Greifenhaare herbekommen?" fragte Luna verblüfft.

„Harry." murmelte Hermine lächelnd.

Harry sah sie fragend an und dann lachte er strahlend.

„Ach ja. Hatte ich vergessen. Harry ist ja ein Animagus."

Hermine und Harry sahen sich bedeutend an.

Ron entging der Blick nicht und er starrte Hermine an: „Nein! Sag dass das nicht wahr ist. Bitte Hermine, sag dass das nicht wahr ist."

„Was denn?" fragte sie mit dem unschuldigsten Blick, den sie aufsetzten konnte.

„Dass du auch ein Animagus bist."

„Nein, ich bin kein Animagus." sagte sie ehrlich, doch Harry musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Sicher war sie kein Animagus, noch nicht.

„Nun, dass wir beide apparieren können, wisst ihr sicher inzwischen?"

„Beide? Apparieren? Seit wann?" fragte Ron verblüfft.

„Schon seit den Sommerferien. Wir hatten euch doch von dem Kampf mit Snape, Remus und Shacklebolt erzählt und dass Harry appariert ist und genauso als.... als... der Angriff auf das Haus meiner...  Eltern angegriffen wurde." sagte Hermine zum Schluss mit Tränen in den Augen. Harry umarmte sie beruhigend.

Ron und Ginny schauten nachdenklich, dann nickten sie sich zu: „Ihr habt es zwar nicht direkt gesagt, aber durch eure Umschreibungen hätte es uns auffallen müssen. Ok, akzeptiert. Und wann bringt ihr uns das bei?" fragte Ron.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, „Ron wir haben keine Zeit dafür und davon abgesehen, bin ich der einzige, der in Hogwarts apparieren kann. Es würde uns im Augenblick nichts nützen. Außerdem haben sich das Hermine und meine Wenigkeit selbst beigebracht. Ich würde dir vorschlagen, du studierst die Theorie aus den Büchern, denn das ist nämlich das wichtigste daran, und wenn du so weit bist, sehen wir nach der Praxis."

Ron schluckte bei dem Gedanken an Bücher.

Luna meinte in ihrem typischen verträumten Ton: „Man kann in Hogwarts nicht apparieren."

„Und wie bezeichnest du das Auftauchen aus dem nichts mitten im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum?" fragte Ron ironisch, „Denn das genau war es, wie Harry von Voldemort entkommen ist."

Ginny brachte sie wieder zum Thema zurück: „Was ist mit dem Einhornblut?"

Harry dachte kurz nach, „Ich werde in den Wald gehen. Wenn ich mich verwandle, kann ich ihre Spuren sehen, vielleicht finde ich ja eins, das verletzt ist."

Hermine sah ihn erschrocken an, „Das ist zu gefährlich. Reicht es dir nicht, was letztes Mal passiert ist?"

„Hermine, letztes Mal war ich zu wütend um meine Okklumentik aufrechtzuerhalten. Nur das hat mich in Voldemorts Hände geführt. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen, mal abgesehen davon, dass er noch nicht wieder aktiv zu sein scheint. Zu guter letzt, kann ich mich in meiner Form gut verteidigen und im Wald an sich gibt es keine Tiere, die mir gefährlich werden können."

„Wir sollten McGonagall fragen." sagte sie resignierend.

„Nein, auf keinen Fall. Sie würde mich wahrscheinlich einsperren und sagen, dass Dumbledore nicht wollte, dass ich das Risiko wegen ihm eingehe. Auf keinen Fall. Und ich werde heute Nacht gehen, je eher, desto besser."

„Ich würde dich gern begleiten." sagte sie leise.

„Nun, DAS wäre zu gefährlich. Nein, du bleibst hier und bereitest mit den anderen alles vor. Was meinst du, in unserem alten Labor?" fragte er zwinkernd.

Sie nickte.

„Gut, wenn ich zurück komme, weiß ich, wo ich euch finde. Ich ruhe mich noch etwas aus, wenn ihr gestattet."

„Ich komme mit." meinte Hermine fest entschlossen und so machten sie sich auf in ihren Raum, Hermine das Buch in der Hand. Ginny hatte sich die Zutaten aufgeschrieben und machte sich mit Luna und Ron auf den Weg, um sie zu besorgen.

In ihrem Raum angekommen, umarmte Hermine ihren liebsten und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Doch Harry schalt sie scherzend: „Dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit, mein Engel."

Hermine seufzte: „Es hat bald den Anschein, als soll es nicht sein. Jedes mal ist irgendwas."

„Hermine, das läuft uns nicht weg. Ich muss mich jetzt wirklich ausruhen. Es wird eine lange Nacht werden."

Sie nickte ihm zu und er zog sich aus und ging ins Bett. Hermine gab ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn, dann setzte sie sich auf den Sessel und vertiefte sich in das Buch.

Ab und an sah sie auf und betrachtete Harrys unschuldige schlafende Gestalt. Er sah so friedlich aus. Wenn man bedenkt, was er schon alles ertragen musste, war das ein Wunder. Und bald hatte sie mit ihrer Ignoranz all das aufs Spiel gesetzt. Sie musste wirklich ihre Prioritäten neu ordnen. Lernen war nicht alles im Leben, wie konnte sie das nur je verkennen?

Sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken an ihren ersten Kuss. Sie würde ihn nie aufgeben, niemals.

Kurz darauf, war auch sie in den Schlaf gesunken.

Harry erwachte gegen halb sieben. Ein Lächeln schlich sich in sein Gesicht, als er Hermine so friedlich im Sessel schlafen sah, das Buch aufgeschlagen in der Hand.

Er ging zu ihr und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Sie murmelte im Schlaf seinen Namen und kuschelte sich an seine Hand. Er war in diesem Augenblick so glücklich.

Dennoch zog er vorsichtig seine Hand zurück und schlich sich ins Bad. Dort duschte er kurz, um seine Lebensgeister wieder zu wecken.

Nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften kam er wieder zurück.

Hermine schien noch zu schlafen. So wickelte er sich aus dem Handtuch, nahm sich ein paar saubere Sachen, die sie seit einer Weile immer hier im Raum hatten und wollte sich gerade anziehen, als er ein ersticktes „Wow!" hinter sich hörte.

Er drehte sich aus dem Reflex heraus um und wurde knallrot, als er realisierte, dass er nackt war und Hermine ihn gerade im Adamskostüm bewundernd anstarrte.

Hastig zog er sich an und Hermine schaute plötzlich sehr enttäuscht.

Harry war leicht irritiert, „Was ist?"

„Ach, es ist nur schade, dass du es so eilig hast, diesen so wunderschön geformten Körper vor mir zu verstecken."

Harry wurde noch röter, sofern das ging.

„HERMINE!"

„Was denn? Ist doch nur die Wahrheit."

„Und ich dachte immer, du wärst hier der artige und unschuldige Bücherwurm."

„Ich habe eben meine Prioritäten überdacht." sagte sie grinsend, „Ich warne dich, wenn du zurück kommst, möchte ich keinen Kratzer an diesem Adoniskörper sehen. Damit habe ich noch etwas vor."

„Ich glaube, den Engel nehme ich zurück. Ich glaube, ich kenne dich nicht... da fällt mir ein... dich habe ich auch noch nicht nackt gesehen."

„Später." sagte sie zwinkernd., „Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen."

Sie gingen zusammen in die große Halle und aßen Abendbrot.

Dann schlichen sie sich in den Astronomieturm, Hermine die Karte in der Hand und Harry den Tarnumhang.

Sie küsste ihn zum Abschied noch mal, „Pass auf dich auf. Ich möchte dich nicht auch noch verlieren."

„Ich verspreche es dir. Denk an die Haare."

Sie nickte und er verwandelte sich.

Sie streichelte ihn noch mal zärtlich und er knurrte zufrieden, dann zupfte sie ihm ein paar Haare aus, bevor er in den Wald flog. Sie verfolgte ihn noch eine Weile, dann aktivierte sie die Karte und schlich sich in das geschlossene Mädchenklo, wo die anderen bereits auf sie warteten.

Harry flog mit gespannten Sinnen über dem Wald entlang. In einer Lichtung landete er.

Er witterte die Luft. Dann glaubte er, etwas entdeckt zu haben und machte sich auf den Weg.

Der Geruch wurde intensiver, schließlich kam er auf eine weitere Lichtung.

Dort sah er friedlich mehrere Einhörner weiden.

Leise schlich er auf die Lichtung.

‚Nun, das war einfach' dachte er, doch wie sollte es weiter gehen? Er konnte kein Einhorn töten, dann wäre er verflucht.

Unentschlossen ging er auf die Einhörner zu. Als sie ihn schließlich bemerkten, geschah etwas seltsames. Statt wegzulaufen, kamen sie zu ihm und verneigten sich vor ihm.

Plötzlich hörte er ein Flügelschlagen über sich und ein Greif landete neben ihm und verneigte sich ebenfalls.

‚Kingscrown' dachte Harry überrascht.

‚Ja, ich bin es'

Nun war Harry von den Socken.

‚Du verstehst mich?'

‚Wir sind von einer Art, oder?'

‚Das macht Sinn. Warum verneigst du dich vor mir oder die Einhörner?'

‚Du bist der eine, der das Böse von der Welt vertreiben wird. Du bist unser Anführer'

‚Du machst Witze'

‚Ich mache keine Witze. Brauchst du unsere Hilfe'

‚Der Schuldirektor wurde vergiftet. Für den Heiltrank benötigen wir Einhornblut.'

‚Wir wissen über das Schicksal des großen Zauberers.'

Dann fauchte Kingscrown etwas den Einhörnern zu.

Eines der Einhörner erhob sich, trat langsam hervor und hieb mit seinem Huf gegen einen Baumstumpf. Das Bein des Einhornes begann zu bluten.

Harry verwandelte sich zurück, zog eine Phiole aus der Tasche und fing das Blut auf. Dann riss er einen Streifen Stoff von seinem Umhang ab und verband die Wunde des Einhornes sorgfältig. Dann wurde ihm plötzlich bewusst, dass er ein Einhorn angefasst hatte, das durften sonst nur jungfräuliche Mädchen.

‚Warum hat es das gestattet?' fragte er in seinem Geist.

Überraschenderweise antwortete ihm Kingscrown auch in seiner menschlichen Gestalt, ‚Du bist unser Anführer und eine reine Seele. Du hast nichts zu befürchten.'

Er streichelte das Einhorn dankbar, dass sich mit seinem Kopf an ihn schmiegte. Dann kehrte es zu seiner Herde zurück und Harry winkte ihm zum Abschied.

‚Es wird Zeit, zurückzukehren junger Löwe'

‚Bleibst du in diesem Wald, Kingscrown?'

‚Ich bin in deiner Nähe. Keine Sorge.'

‚Danke'

‚Es ist meine Bestimmung, und nun geh. Dein Weibchen wartet auf dich.'

Harry sah ihn überrascht an, dann erinnerte er sich an die Szene im Unterricht für magische Geschöpfe und musste Lächeln. Er steckte die Phiole ein, verwandelte sich und flog unbehelligt zurück.

Er landete auf dem Astronomieturm und verwandelte sich in einen Menschen zurück. Dann warf er sich den Tarnumhang über und schlich ins Mädchenklo.

Dort angekommen, fiel ihm Hermine um den Hals.

„Ich bin froh, das du zurück bist."

„War kein Problem. Ich hab einen alten Freund getroffen."

„Wen denn, Aragog?" fragte Ron sich schüttelnd.

„Nein, Kingscrown. Und er sagt, ich solle mein Weibchen grüßen." flüsterte er Hermine ins Ohr, was sie zum Erröten brachte.

Harry gab Ginny das Einhornblut, die es Tröpfchenweise in den Trank gab.

„Bist du jetzt verflucht?" fragte Ron.

„Nein, das Einhorn hat es mir freiwillig gegeben. Offenbar sehen sie in mir so etwas wie einen Anführer. Kingscrown hat vermittelt."

„So verstehst du ihn?"

„Ja, ich kann mich mit ihm unterhalten. So, wie weit seid ihr mit dem Trank?"

„Alles soweit fertig, das Blut war die letzte Zutat. Er muss jetzt nur eine Woche hier stehen bleiben."

„Gut. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass ihn niemand bemerkt." sagte Harry.

Er sprach ein paar Zaubersprüche und der Trank verschwand.

Seine Freunde starrten ihn ehrfürchtig an.

„Was?" fragte er.

„Was hast du getan?"

„Ich habe ihn unsichtbar gemacht und einen Zauber platziert, der jeden Abstand halten lässt, Nur wer weiß, dass der Trank hier ist, kann ihn finden, jeder andere wird unbewusst einen Bogen darum machen."

Sie starrten ihn immer noch an.

„Woher kannst du das?" fragte Ron schließlich.

Jetzt lachte Harry, „Weißt du Ron, es gibt Bücher, die kann man lesen und aus manchen kann man auch etwas lernen. Sirius hatte eine Bibliothek, fast so groß wie Hogwarts und da standen keine Zauber für das erste Schuljahr drin."

„Wo hast du unseren  Harry gelassen? Rück ihn sofort wieder raus!" scherzte er.

Luna gab ihm lächelnd einen Klaps auf die Schulter.

„Das muss wohl an seiner Freundin liegen, sie färbt auf ihn ab." sagte nun Ginny lachend.

Hermine wurde rot, doch auch sie lächelte.

Sie zogen sich aus dem Raum zurück und verabschiedeten sich von der maulenden Myrthe.

Sie waren kaum auf dem Flur, kam ihnen Peeves entgegengeschwebt.

„Filch! Filch! Schüler im Flur!" schrie er lachend.

„Schnauze Peeves! Sonst rufe ich den roten Baron." rief Ron verärgert.

„Der Rote Baron ist im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum! Ätschebätsch!" rief der Poltergeist und zeigte ihnen eine lange Nase.

Harry zog cool seinen Zauberstab und rief: „LAPIDEUS!"

Die gasförmige Gestalt von Peeves verwandelte sich in Stein und krachte zu Boden. Die Geisterfigur hatte einen ziemlich überraschten Gesichtsausdruck.

Seinen Freunden ging es nicht anders.

„Ich sag doch, lesen bildet." sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Bleibt der jetzt etwa so?" fragte Ginny lachend.

„Vielleicht ein zwei Tage, maximal fünf. So steht es jedenfalls im Buch. Das hängt von der Macht des Zauberers ab, aber ich habe nicht mit voller Kraft gezaubert."

Ron klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter.

In dem Moment kam McGonagall den Flur entlang geeilt.

„Was ist hier los?" fahr sie die Schüler an.

Dann erst sah sie Peeves.

„Wer war das?"

Harry sah sich schuldig an, „Äh... das war wohl ich, Professor. Ich... ähh... Peeves hat Krawall gemacht und ich.. wollte ihn ruhig stellen."

Sie sah ihn ernst an, „Wie haben sie das bewerkstelligt?"  
"Der Lapideus-Fluch" antwortete Harry kleinlaut.

„Mir ist nie in den Sinn gekommen, den Fluch auf Geister anzuwenden. Danke für den Tipp. Jetzt wird sich Peeves hoffentlich zweimal überlegen, bevor er Unsinn anstellt." sagte sie und Harry hätte schwören können, dass sich ihre Mundwinkel leicht nach oben zogen. Wie auch immer, sie wurde augenblicklich wieder ernst.

„Was tun sie eigentlich hier draußen? Um diese Zeit haben sie sich nicht außerhalb des Gemeinschaftsraums aufzuhalten."

„Professor, wissen sie, wir haben doch dieses Projekt, um Professor Dumbledore zu helfen." sagte Harry leise. McGonagalls Augen leuchteten hoffnungsvoll auf.

„Ich verstehe. Haben sie schon irgendwelche Fortschritte erzielt?"

„Es ist in einer Woche abgeschlossen, Professor." 

Ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht.

„Zu schade, dass es nicht eher geht. Wie auch immer. Ich werde sie zum Gryffindor-Turm begleiten. Ach und Mr. Potter, zehn Punkte für Gryffindor für die kreative Anwendung eines komplexen Zauberspruches." fügte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu.

Luna hatten sie unterwegs am Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum abgesetzt und anschließend lieferte McGonagall sie im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum ab.

Ron und Neville verabschiedeten sich augenblicklich in ihren Schlafsaal.

Hermine gab Harry einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen, „Gute Nacht, Harry."

Ginny sah sie entsetzt an, „Was denn? Ihr schleicht euch heute mal nicht raus?"

Hermine sah Harry plötzlich schuldig an, schließlich hatte sie einige Anspielungen gemacht.

Harry lächelte ihr zu, „Ach lass nur, ich bin einfach zu müde. Es war ein anstrengender Tag und die Verwandlung kostet auch viel Energie. Wie sieht es mit dir aus?" fragte er Hermine.

Sie wirkte erleichtert, „Mir geht es genau so. Du bist wirklich nicht böse?"

Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf und lächelte ehrlich, „Gute Nacht, Liebling. Gute Nacht, Schwesterchen."

Damit verabschiedete er sich in Richtung seines Schlafsaales. Ron war schon fest eingeschlafen und schnarchte laut, wie üblich.

Die nächsten Tage würden hart werden, dachte Harry bevor er einschlief.


	22. Angriff

Kapitel 22 – Angriff 

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er relativ normal auf und weckte Ron, das heißt, er versuchte es.

„Hey, Ron! Aufstehen, die Sonne scheint."

Keine Reaktion. Er schüttelte ihn, doch Ron drehte sich nur auf die andere Seite.

„Ey, Ron. Luna ist hier... sie ist nackt!" rief Harry frech.

Ron schoß hoch, wie ein geölter Blitz.

„Was? Wie?"

Harry lachte schallend, „Gut zu wissen, wie ich dich wach bekomme."

Ron knuffte ihn und blaffte ihn an, „Wenn du das noch mal machst, dann..."

„Was dann?"

„Dann sag ich Hermine, was du für Unterwäsche trägst." sagte Ron frech grinsend.

Harry sah ihn verblüfft an, „Meinst du, das weiß sie noch nicht?"

Jetzt war es an Ron, sprachlos zu sein.

Harry zwinkerte ihm zu und ging ins Bad. Ron folgte ihm etwas mürrisch, doch der Gedanke an Frühstück weckte ihn letztendlich.

Kurz darauf gingen sie hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum und warteten auf ihre Freunde. Gemeinsam gingen sie dann zum Frühstück.

Diesen Morgen machte Professor McGonagall eine Ankündigung.

„Werte Schüler. Es tut mir leid, ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass wir uns einer ernsten Situation gegenüber sehen. Der neuerliche Aufstieg Voldemorts hat zu einer Bedrohung der gesamten Zaubererwelt geführt und bedroht nun auch Hogwarts. Ich würde sie alle am liebsten nach Hause schicken, da wir einen Angriff auf die Schule erwarten. Die aktuellen Berichte aus der Zauberer- und der Muggelwelt zeigen jedoch sehr deutlich, dass sie auch draußen nicht sicher wären. Hier sind sie noch am besten geschützt. Wer dennoch die Schule verlassen möchte, meldet sich bitte bei seinem Hauslehrer.

Ich versichere ihnen jedoch, dass wir alle notwendigen Maßnahmen ergreifen, um ihre Sicherheit zu gewährleisten. Dazu gehört, dass uns das Ministerium einige Auroren zur Verfügung stellt und dass uns weitere freiwillige Zauberer unterstützen.

Zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit, sind nach Sonnenuntergang keine Schüler mehr auf den Fluren außerhalb ihrer Gemeinschaftsräume erlaubt. Sämtliche Fenster sind verschlossen zu halten. Alle außerhalb des Gebäudes stattfindenden Aktivitäten sind weiterhin ausgesetzt. Sämtliche Türen werden verschlossen und niemand ist befugt, sie zu öffnen.

Alle Zauberer und Schüler haben stets ihren Zauberstab mit sich zu tragen. Tagsüber werden alle Schüler nur in Begleitung der Lehrer zu den Klassenräumen gebracht.

Schüler ab dem fünften Schuljahr dürfen sich freiwillig zur Verteidigung und Sicherung der Schule melden. Sie werden in Gruppen in Begleitung der Auroren und Lehrer die Flure patrouillieren. Wer sich melden möchte, meldet sich nach dem Frühstück bei mir. Danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit."

Es war einige Minuten kein Wort in der großen Halle zu hören. Dann begann ein allgemeines Flüstern.

Neville fragte Harry: „Werdet ihr euch melden?"

Harry sah seine Freundin ernst und entschlossen an und sie nickte ihm unmerklich zu.

„Ja Neville, ich melde mich und Hermine sicher auch. Wie steht es mit dir? Ich meine, du wärest außerhalb der Schule bestimmt sicher." 

„Ich werde auch helfen, die Schule zu verteidigen." sagte er fest entschlossen.

Ginny, Ron, Seamus und Dean stimmten ebenfalls zu und sie gingen in einer geschlossenen Gruppe zum Lehrertisch, um McGonagall ihre Bereitschaft zu bekunden. Sie sah sie mit einem sehr stolzen Blick an und schrieb ihre Namen auf eine Liste.

Am Abend erhielten sie einen Plan, zu welchen Zeiten sie zu patrouillieren hatten. Harry und Hermine waren von 20 bis 22 Uhr dran, Ron mit Luna von 22 bis 0 Uhr, Neville mit Ginny von 0 bis 2 Uhr. Die anderen Zeiten wurden scheinbar von anderen Schülern abgedeckt. Sie alle bekamen spezielle Marken. Ein Druck auf diese Marken würde sofort einen Alarm bei allen Lehrern, Auroren und anderen Schülern auslösen. Die Marken waren augenblicklich zu aktivieren, wenn etwas verdächtiges festgestellt wurde, sollte es noch so klein sein. McGonagall wollte kein Risiko eingehen.

Harry und Hermine waren pünktlich um 20 Uhr am Portrait, das den Eingang zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum kennzeichnete. Harry hatte sowohl die Karte der Rumtreiber dabei und bereits aktiviert, als auch seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang dabei.  Die Karte würde er Ron und Ginny zu ihren Schichten übergeben. Das würde ihnen sicher helfen.

Er wunderte sich, wer sie auf der Streife begleiten würde.

Harry schaute auf die Karte. Er sah, wie Lupin und Shacklebolt auf den Eingang zu kamen. Als sie davor waren, traten Harry und Hermine heraus.

„Woher wusstet... ah ich seh schon. Gute Idee, Harry. Das erleichtert uns die Sache." meinte Remus mit einem Blick auf die Karte.

Shacklebolt nickte ebenfalls anerkennend und sie machten sich auf den Weg.

„Remus, weißt du, ob irgendjemand nach Hause gefahren ist?" fragte Hermine.

„Ja, ausschließlich Slytherins, unter anderem Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle. Als wüssten sie, was sie erwartet." meinte Remus abfällig.

Die Streife verlief ereignislos. Sie wurden am Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum von Ron, Luna, Moody und Flitwick abgelöst. Harry gab Ron die Karte.

Aufgrund der Restriktionen und des bevorstehenden Angriffes beschlossen Harry und Hermine, die Nächte im Gryffindor-Turm zu verbringen. Ihr Raum war somit vorerst verwaist. Sie verabschiedeten sich mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Schlaf schön, Hermine."

„Ja, du auch, Harry. Oh, wer hätte das gedacht, dass wir so schnell so intensiv zusammen finden." seufzte sie glücklich.

„Ich nicht." lachte Harry, „Ich bin mir erst im Sommer über meine Gefühle für dich klar geworden und wenn der Zwischenfall in der Winkelgasse nicht gewesen wäre, hätte ich sicher nicht so schnell den Mut aufgebracht, dich nach einem Date zu fragen. Und nun, nun ist es so, als wären meine innersten Träume wahr geworden."

„Mir geht es genau so, Harry."

„Jetzt bleibt nur noch Voldemort über den Jordan zu schicken, damit wir auch ein ruhiges und glückliches Leben führen können."

„Wenn es weiter nichts ist." scherzte Hermine, „Sag mal, Harry, möchtest du irgendwann heiraten?"

„Hmm... ich habe noch nie über meine Zukunft nachgedacht, Hermine. Ich hatte nie große Hoffnungen, meine Schulausbildung zu überleben und die Prophezeiung hat das alles noch schlimmer gemacht. ... Aber ja, ich denke, ich würde gern heiraten. Und du?"

Sie strahlte ihn an, „Ich auch. Und wie sieht es aus mit... Kindern? Könntest du dir vorstellen irgendwann Kinder zu bekommen?"

Harry sah sie überrascht an und dachte nach, „Kleine neunmalkluge Mädchen oder leichtsinnige draufgängerische Jungen, die Ärger magisch anziehen?"

Hermines Augen glitzerten belustigt, „Beides?"

„Ah, wie Ying und Jang. Ja, ich glaube schon. Wenn wir es geschafft haben, dass sie in einer sicheren Zukunft aufwachsen können, ja, dann würde ich gerne Kinder haben." sagte er verträumt, dann kehrte er in die Realität zurück, „Und wie sieht es mit dir aus?"

„Unter den selben Bedingungen, ja. Mindestens zwei, aber nicht so viele, wie die Weasleys." sagte sie und lachte und Harry stimmte ein.

„Es ist schön, mit dir zusammen zu sein, Hermine. Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht."

„Gleichfalls." und sie gab ihm noch mal einen leidenschaftlichen Abschiedskuss.

Die Patrouille zwei Tage später sollte jedoch nicht so glimpflich ablaufen.

Remus und Shacklebolt hatten Harry und Hermine wie üblich abgeholt und sie gingen halbwegs gemütlich die Flure entlang. Remus schwelgte in Erinnerungen, wie er damals mit James und Sirius durch die Flure gestreift war und erzählte zu verschiedenen Orten interessante Geschichten. Sie genossen diese Streife fast und selbst Shacklebolt schien belustigt zu sein.

Plötzlich hatte Harry das Gefühl, ein eisiger Windhauch hätte ihn gestreift und seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Er schüttelte sich und drehte sich um. Er schien aus dem Augenwinkel eine schnelle Bewegung bemerkt zu haben und blieb abrupt stehen.

„Harry, was hast du?"

"Ich hab ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Es liegt Unheil in der Luft. Und dich dachte, ich hätte etwas gesehen, doch ich bin mir nicht sicher." 

Die vier sahen sich ernst an und hatten in einem Sekundenbruchteil ihre Zauberstäbe in der Hand.

Langsam und aufmerksam gingen sie weiter.

Kurz darauf kamen sie in die große Halle. Sie war schwach erleuchtet, von den Fackeln, die an den Wänden brannten.

Harry sah sich sorgfältig um und griff augenblicklich Remus am Arm.

„Was ist?"

Harry deutete auf die gegenüberliegende Wand, „Das Fenster, es ist offen."

Diesmal bildete er sich nicht ein, dass er etwas hörte, denn er sah Remus zusammenzucken. Augenblicklich hatte Harry seine Marke aktiviert und schlug damit Hermine um eine Zehntelsekunde.

„Wir ziehen uns in den Flur zurück!" bellte Kingsley.

Doch als sich Harry umdrehte, sah er am Flurende zwei Vampire auf ihn zukommen. Er reagierte ohne nachzudenken: „LUMOS SOLEM! REDUCTO!" bellte er und schleuderte die Flüche mit all seiner Macht auf die zwei Vampire.

Der Lichtstrahl, der aus seinem Zauberstab trat war gleißend hell und leuchtete den ganzen Flur aus. Beide Vampire standen sofort in Flammen und schrieen gotterbärmlich. Der Reduktorfluch, der dem Lichtstrahl folgte, zerpulverte die Überreste zu feiner Asche.

Seine Begleiter sahen ihn vor Ehrfurcht erstarrt an, doch er hatte sich schon wieder in Richtung der Halle gedreht und schoss einen weiteren Lumos Solem ab. Auch dieser traf sein Ziel und verwandelte einen Vampir in eine Fackel, die die Halle etwas mehr erleuchtete. Harry sah plötzlich mindestens dreißig Vampire.

Hermine hatte sich ebenfalls umgedreht und erstarrte. Sie blickte einem der Vampire starr in die Augen und rührte sich nicht weiter.

„Hermine! Sieh ihm nicht in die Augen!" rief Harry und schleuderte einen weiteren Reduktor auf einen anderen Vampir, der zerfetzt wurde, doch Hermine reagierte nicht. Der Vampir kam langsam aber bestimmt auf sie zu.

Remus und Kingsley feuerten unablässig Lichtstrahlen, Reduktorflüche und vereinzelt auch Impedimenta-Flüche, um die Vampire zu verlangsamen. Sie fällten viele Vampire, doch einige nicht für immer. Dennoch kamen die Vampire immer näher. Besonders Remus mit seinen Werwolfreflexen, verursachte viel Schaden.

Harry erschrak sich regelrecht, als ein Vampir sich von der Decke auf Remus fallen ließ und Remus mit einer Bewegung seines linken Armes dessen Genick brach. Ein hinterhergeschossener Reduktor verteilte die Überreste des Vampirs auf dem Boden.

Doch Hermine war immer noch in Gefahr und der Vampir hatte sie fast erreicht.

„LUMOS SOLEM!" rief Harry und schleuderte einen konzentrierten Lichtstrahl auf den Vampir, doch der schüttelte den Strahl einfach ab.

„Shit!" fluchte Harry.

"Pass auf, das ist ein alter!" rief Remus ihm zu.

‚Was nun?' dachte Harry.

Dann rannte er auf den Vampir zu, doch der schleuderte ihn einfach beiseite. Der Vampir beeilte sich nicht einmal, zu Hermine zu kommen.

Harry rappelte sich wieder auf. Was hatte Moody noch gesagt, wie Dracula ausgeschaltet wurde? DAS SCHWERT!

Schon hielt er das Schwert Gryffindors in der Hand und in einer blitzschnellen Bewegung hieb er dem Vampir erst den Kopf ab und stach ihm in der selben Bewegung das Schwert ins Herz. Gleichzeitig führte er blitzschnell hintereinander den LUMOS SOLEM und den Reduktorfluch aus. Der Vampir verbrannte in einer grellroten Flamme bevor er durch den Reduktorfluch pulverisiert wurde. 

Hermine durchbrach endlich ihre Trance und feuerte nun selbst kräftige Reduktorflüche auf die Vampire. Harry hatte bereits mit dem Schwert den nächsten Vampir enthauptet, als er hinter sich Schritte auf sie zueilen hörte. Da Vampire nicht so viel Krach machten, konnte es nur die Verstärkung sein. Doch die Vampire zogen sich bereits zurück.

Harry enthauptete noch zwei weitere Vampire und tötete drei weitere fliehende Vampire mit Lumos Solem Flüchen, bevor keiner mehr in Sichtweite war. Hermine sank neben ihm erschöpft zu Boden. Harry jedoch ging herum und stach jedem auf dem Boden liegendem Vampir noch einmal das Schwert ins Herz. Zwei von denen gingen tatsächlich noch in Flammen auf, sie waren noch nicht tot gewesen.

McGonagall eilte völlig außer Atem auf die kleine Gruppe zu.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Das war der Angriff." meinte Remus trocken.

Harry checkte die Karte, doch er sah nur noch die Verteidiger. Er sah noch zwei rote namenlose Punkte über den Rand der Karte verschwinden.

„Sie sind weg, keiner mehr hier, soweit ich sehen kann." fügte Harry sachlich doch erschöpft hinzu.

McGonagall starrte Harry ehrfürchtig an, er war verschwitzt und sein Umhang war voller Blut.

Hermine schluchzte leise und Harry beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, „Sch...  es ist vorbei."

Er warf seinen Umhang weg und dann umarmte er sie herzlich.

„Er... er ... war in meinem Geist. Ich ... ich konnte mich nicht wehren."

„Ist schon gut, er wird dir nichts mehr tun."

Remus meinte plötzlich, „Das war ein sehr alter Vampir. Du hattest keine Chance, Hermine."

„Es war der Anführer des Clans, der aus meiner Vision." sagte Harry sicher.

„Wo ist er?" fragte McGonagall besorgt.

„Harry hat ihn ausgeschaltet. Er hat ihn geköpft, aufgespießt, mit dem LUMOS SOLEM verbrannt und mit einem Reduktor zerpulvert... so etwas habe ich noch nie zuvor gesehen und ich habe schon gegen einige Vampire gekämpft." sagte Kingsley ehrfürchtig.

Remus nickte, „Auch ich habe einige Erfahrung mit Vampiren, aber Harry... Ich hätte erwartet, dass wir selbst zu viert Probleme gehabt hätten diesen Vampir auszuschalten... du .... du hast nicht mal eine Sekunde gebraucht."

Harrys Blick wurde eisern, „Niemand bedroht meine Freunde, Niemand!" sagte er mit einer Stimme voller Autorität und Entschlossenheit und gleichzeitig voller Drohung, dass es allen Anwesenden einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Plötzlich fuhr er sich mit seiner Hand an die Narbe. Sein Blick wurde kurz vernebelt, dann lächelte er grimmig.

„Was ist, Harry?" fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Voldemort! Er ist wieder aktiv und er ist sauer, dass der Angriff fehlgeschlagen ist und dass er ihn nicht mit den anderen Alliierten koordinieren konnte. Er hat einen Teil seiner Armee für nichts und wieder nichts verloren."

McGonagall schaute erleichtert und verlangte einen detaillierten Bericht. Die anderen Lehrer, Auroren und Schüler, die zur Unterstützung herbeigeeilt waren, hörten gespannt zu, als Remus, Harry, Kingsley und Hermine die Ereignisse aus ihrer jeweiligen Sicht schilderten.

„Ich bin sehr stolz auf euch. Merlin sei dank, ist diese Gefahr nun vorüber. Ich werde morgen verkünden, dass die Schule wieder normal fortgeführt wird." sagte McGonagall erleichtert.

„Professor, ich will nicht die Pferde scheu machen, aber irgendjemand muss sie hereingelassen haben. Das Fenster dort steht offen." sagte Harry ernst.

Ihr Kopf flog herum und Harry ging zum Fenster herüber um es zu schließen. Kurz vor dem Fenster jedoch blieb er stehen.

„Sie sollten mal her kommen." meinte er zu McGonagall.

Als sie neben ihm stand, stöhnte sie auf.

Unten neben dem Fenster im Schatten lag Theodor Nott in einer Lache von Blut. Seine Kehle war zerfetzt. Offensichtlich war er der Verräter, der das Fenster geöffnet hatte. Sie beschwor schnell eine Decke, die sie über die Leiche legte, dann bedeutete sie den Schülern, in ihre Quartiere zurückzugehen. Den Rest der Nacht würden die Auroren Wache halten und die Hauselfen beseitigten bis zum Morgen alle Überreste, die von den Vampiren geblieben waren. Sie wurden in einem großen Feuer verbrannt, nur um sicher zu gehen.

Harry und Hermine schliefen in dieser Nacht schnell und erschöpft ein, jeder in seiner Unterkunft selbstverständlich.

Harry erwachte relativ zeitig und duschte erst mal ausgiebig. Dann zog er sich an und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron folgte ihm kurze Zeit später.

Sie brauchten nur fünf Minuten zu warten, dann kamen Hermine und Ginny und sie gingen in die große Halle zum Frühstücken. 

Als Harry und Hermine eintraten, verstummten plötzlich alle Schüler und sahen sie ehrfürchtig an. Offenbar hatte sich ihr Einsatz in der Nacht herumgesprochen.

Kurz darauf bat McGonagall um die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler.

„Werte Schüler. Wie ihr sicher schon gehört habt, fand diese Nacht der erwartete Angriff auf unsere Schule statt. Es ist hauptsächlich dem mutigen Einsatz der Streife zu verdanken, dass der Angriff abgewehrt wurde. Die Vampire wurden zurückgeschlagen, bevor die Verstärkung in Form der Auroren, Lehrer und Schüler am Ort des Geschehens eintrafen. Die Vier haben über dreißig Vampire in die Flucht geschlagen, beziehungsweise getötet. Auch ihr Anführer wurde eliminiert. Ich bitte um einen Applaus für die tapferen vier Verteidiger der Schule, Hermine Granger, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shaklebolt und last but not least Harry Potter."

Die gesamte Halle brach in tosenden Applaus aus. Am lautesten waren die Gryffindors und Harry und Hermine wurden rot.

Als endlich wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war, fuhr McGonagall fort.

„Wir erwarten, dass das nicht der letzte Angriff von Voldemort und seinen Anhängern war. Dennoch werden die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen etwas gelockert. Die Streifen werden bis auf weiteres von den Lehrern und den Auroren fortgeführt, ich möchte die freiwilligen Schüler jedoch bitten, ihre Marken zu behalten und in Bereitschaft zu bleiben. Die Schüler können sich wieder frei auf den Korridoren bewegen, tagsüber.

Unterricht außerhalb des Gebäudes, Quidditch und Hogsmeade Wochenenden bleiben weiterhin gestrichen. Die Schüler dürfen sich jedoch tagsüber außerhalb des Schulgebäudes aufhalten. Auroren werden nachmittags Aufsicht auf dem Außengelände führen. Danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit."

Danach bombardierten die Gryffindors Harry und Hermine mit Fragen über das, was gestern Nacht geschehen war.

Harry winkte ab und sagte nur: „Ich war zu beschäftigt, mich meiner Haut zu wehren. Wenn ihr genau wissen wollt, was geschehen ist, fragt Hermine. Sie kann es besser erklären." Er grinste sie an und sie schoss ihm einen bösen Blick zu, weil er die Aufmerksamkeit auf sie gelenkt hatte.

„Wieviel Vampire hast du getötet Hermine?" fragte Ginny.

„Zwei."

„Und Harry?" 

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Ginny wandte sich neugierig an Hermine.

„Los sag schon, wie viele hat Harry getötet?"

Hermine dachte kurz nach, „Zehn inklusive des Anführers."

Ginny sah Harry mit Ehrfurcht an, genau wie alle anderen Schüler am Tisch.

„Und wie viele waren es insgesamt?" fragte Ginny baff.

„Zwischen dreißig und vierzig. Sie haben sich so schnell bewegt, dass man sie nicht genau zählen konnte."

„Wow." meinte Ginny nur, „Nun lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen. Erzähl uns was passiert ist, bitte."

Hermine sah Harry erwartungsvoll an, doch als er keine Anstalten machte, die Geschichte zu erzählen, seufzte sie geschlagen, „Also gut. Wir gingen gerade den Flur zur Großen Halle entlang, da hat Harry etwas gespürt... 

.... dann hat er ihm mit Godric Gryffindors Schwert den Kopf abgeschlagen, sein Herz durchbohrt und ihn mit Lumos Solaem und Reducto belegt und das alles innerhalb eines Sekundebruchteils. Der Vampiranführer ging in einer roten Flamme auf, doch Harry hatte sich schon dem nächsten...."

Die Gryffindors hingen wie gebannt an Hermines Lippen und sogen jedes Wort in sich auf. Zwischendrin hörte man immer wieder ‚Ah' und ‚Oh' und alle sahen Harry und auch Hermine ehrfürchtig an. 

Der Kampf war für die nächsten Tage Schulgespräch und langsam kehrte Normalität in die Schule ein. Harry und seine Freunde fieberten jedoch dem Ende der Woche entgegen. Dann würde endlich der Trank fertig sein. Harry und Hermine schlichen sich wieder in ihren Raum zum Schlafen und auf dem Weg dorthin schauten sie jeden Tag, ob der Trank noch in Ordnung war. Myrthe versicherte ihnen jedoch, dass niemand auch nur in der Nähe des Klos gewesen war.

Schließlich war es dann soweit. Es war Sonntag und der Trank war fertig. Er hatte eine kräftige goldgelbe Farbe, genau, wie es im Buch beschrieben wurde.

Sie füllten den Inhalt des Kessels in eine Glasflasche und Hermine machte sie mit einem Zauberspruch unzerbrechlich, nur für den Fall der Fälle.

Dann gingen holten sie McGonagall ab und gingen gemeinsam mit ihr in die Krankenstation, wo Albus Dumbledore in einem extra Zimmer zur Ruhe gebettet war.

„Seid ihr sicher, dass es wirkt?" fragte McGonagall skeptisch.

„Wir haben uns genau an die Anweisungen des Buches gehalten und Farbe und Geruch entsprechen der Beschreibung des Buches. Wir müssen es probieren, eine andere Möglichkeit gibt es nicht. Wie geht es eigentlich Professor Snape?" fragte Harry.

„Er ist noch nicht bei Bewusstsein, doch seine Verletzungen heilen langsam ab. Sie haben natürlich recht, wir müssen den Trank testen."

Madam Pomfrey nahm die Flasche von Harry und setzte sie an Dumbledores Lippen. Langsam ließ sie den Trank in seinen Mund fließen. Gleichzeitig massierte sie den Kehlkopf.

Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie die Farbe in das Gesicht von Dumbledore zurückkehrte. Plötzlich hustete er und schlug abrupt die Augen auf.

„Albus! Du bist wieder wach." rief McGonagall freudig aus.

„Minerva, was ist den geschehen? Eben war ich noch in meinem Büro. Warum bin ich jetzt in der Krankenstation?"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte." meinte McGonagall freundlich lächelnd.

„Fürwahr. Und was macht ihr beide hier?" fragte Dumbledore an Hermine und Harry gewandt.

„Sie sind der wesentliche Grund, warum du überhaupt wieder aufgewacht bist, Albus." antwortete McGonagall stolz.

„Ist das so? Dann danke ich euch." sagte er mit dem üblichen fröhlichen Funkeln seiner Augen.

„So, ich denke, es ist besser, ihr lasst Albus jetzt allein." scheuchte sie Madam Pomfrey hinaus und Harry kehrte mit seiner Freundin fröhlich und erleichtert in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

„So, Minerva, erzähl mir doch mal, was eigentlich geschehen ist. Was habe ich verpasst?"

„Also zunächst einmal wurdest du mit dem Trank der lebenden Toten vergiftet. Harry und Hermine haben das Gegenmittel gefunden und auch die nötigen Zutaten. Dann hat Harry erfahren, dass Snape gefangengehalten wurde und gefoltert wurde und dass Voldemort einen Angriff mit Vampiren plante...."

Dumbledores Gesicht wurde immer ernster, doch auch Stolz spiegelte sich in seinen Augen. Stolz, dass Hogwarts auch ohne ihn einem so vernichtenden Angriff standgehalten hatte.

Hermine und Harry verbreiteten die Nachricht von Dumbledores Erwachen unter den Gryffindors und Luna würde die Verbreitung bei den Ravenclaws sorgen. Sie war seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr aus dem Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum wegzudenken und verließ erst Abend den Turm in Richtung des Hauses Ravenclaw.

Die Gryffindors organisierten spontan eine Party und so wurde es eine lange angenehme Nacht. Hermine und Harry schafften es wieder einmal nicht, in ihren Raum zurückzukehren und so verabschiedeten sie sich mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, bevor sie kurz vor Mitternacht ins Bett gingen.

Am nächsten Morgen, waren alle Gryffindors und viele Ravenclaws früh in der großen Halle, um zu sehen, ob Dumbledore wieder so weit genesen war, dass er am Essen in der großen Halle teilnehmen konnte.

Ihre Erwartungen wurden nicht enttäuscht. Rüstig und lächelnd, wie immer erschien er am Lehrertisch.

Sämtliche Schüler brachen in Jubel aus. Er hob die Arme, als Zeichen, das er etwas sagen wollte.

„Vielen Dank für euer herzliches Willkommen. Ihr habt gehört, ich wäre krank gewesen. Nun, das ist nicht ganz richtig. Vielmehr wurde ich mit dem Trank der lebenden Toten vergiftet."

Ein Raunen und Wispern ging durch die große Halle.

„So werdet ihr mir sicher verzeihen, dass ich diese letzten spannenden Tage verschlafen habe. Ich habe gestern erst von diesen schwerwiegenden Ereignissen erfahren. So danke ich euch heute für euren tapferen Einsatz und eure Bereitschaft, Hogwarts gegen die dunklen Mächte zu verteidigen. Jedes Haus erhält für diese Bereitschaft 50 Punkte und ich würde sagen, wir lassen die Jahresabschlussprüfungen ausfallen. Das betrifft jedoch nicht die ZAG und UTZ Prüfungen für die Fünft- und Siebenklässler."

Die Halle jubelte.

„Insbesondere möchte ich den Schülern Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Ginny und Ron Weasley, Hermine Granger und Harry Potter danken, ohne deren Einsatz ich noch immer friedlich schlummern würde. Sie waren es, die das Gegenmittel gefunden haben und den Trank gebraut haben. Dafür erhält jeder dieser Schüler 20 Punkte.

Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass der Angriff der Vampire allein durch vier tapfere Streiter abgewehrt wurde wovon zwei Schüler waren, namentlich Hermine Granger und Harry Potter. Ich würde sagen, das ist noch mal 50 Punkte für Gryffindor wert. Ich muss schon sagen, das war eine reife Leistung. Und nun, genug der vielen Worte. Genießt das Frühstück."

Die Halle brach nochmals in tosenden Applaus aus und Hermine wurde ob der ganzen Aufmerksamkeit rot, genau wie Ginny, Neville und Ron, als die Gryffindors nur für sie applaudierten. Harry begann cool zu frühstücken, er hatte die ganze Aufmerksamkeit einfach ausgeblendet und ignorierte den ganzen Trubel. Schließlich war er es gewohnt, dass die Leute ihn anstarrten, wohin auch immer er kam.


	23. Gegenpläne

Kapitel 23 - Gegenpläne 

Nach den üblichen Extrastunden für die DA und dem Training der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, kehrten Harry und seine Freunde in den Gryffindor-Turm zurück. Hermine jedoch blieb dort nicht lange und verschwand kurz darauf mit Harry in Richtung ihres speziellen Raumes.

„Was treibt dich dazu so früh hierher zu kommen?" fragte Harry überrascht.

„Das." sagte sie kurz und küsste ihn lang und leidenschaftlich. Wie immer explodierte in Harry ein Vulkan der Leidenschaft. Das Gefühl wurde noch intensiver, als Hermine mit ihren Händen langsam seinen Rücken entlang fuhr. Schließlich befreite sie ihn von seinem Umhang und ehe er sich's versah, stand er schon mit freiem Oberkörper da. Harry verstand das als Aufforderung und löste nun seinerseits den Verschluss von Hermines Umhang und half ihr kurz darauf aus ihrer Bluse.

Er streichelte sanft ihre Brüste und Hermine entfuhr ein leichtes Stöhnen. Er hatte kurz Probleme mit ihrem BH, doch auch das löste er schließlich sanft.

Dann schubste sie ihn auf das Bett und befreite ihn kurzerhand von seinen Hosen und Shorts. Sie begann ihn zu streicheln und zu liebkosen, überall und er stöhnte leidenschaftlich.

„Hermine... bist du sicher?" fragte er zwischendurch.

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern befreite sich noch von ihren restlichen Sachen und setzte sich rittlings auf ihn und beantwortete seine Frage mit einem weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

So erreichte ihre Beziehung in dieser Nacht eine neue Ebene und am nächsten Morgen trafen Ron und Ginny auf einen sehr glücklich lächelnden Harry und eine verträumt aussehende Hermine, die Hand in Hand in die Große Halle spazierten, um dort zu frühstücken.

Nach dem Unterricht saßen Harry und Hermine miteinander im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine las in der neuesten Ausgabe von Geschichte Hogwarts und Harry resümierte die vergangenen Ereignisse von der Vergiftung Dumbledores, über den Angriff der Vampire bis zum heutigen Tag. Dann dachte er über die zukünftigen Pläne Voldemorts nach. Wann würde er erneut angreifen. Würde er diesmal mit den Riesen und den Werwölfen angreifen? Was könnten sie dagegen tun?

Plötzlich murmelte er: „Das könnte klappen."

Hermine sah ihn überrascht an und fragte: „Was könnte klappen?"

Harry zuckte zusammen, als würde er aus einem Traum gerissen.

„Was meinst du?"

„Du hast gerade gemurmelt ‚Das könnte klappen' und ich frage dich Was." 

„Ich habe gerade überlegt, was wir gegen die Riesen tun können und ich habe daran gedacht, Voldemorts eigene Waffen gegen ihn zu verwenden."

„Welche Waffen?"

„Den Trank der lebenden Toten. Wir könnten den Riesen und den Werwölfen vielleicht auch diesen Trank einflößen und sie erst erwecken, wenn der Kampf endlich vorbei ist. Schließlich brauchen sie während ihres ‚Schlummers' keine Nahrung und wir müssten sie nicht töten." erklärte Harry ernst.

Hermine sah ihn erst nachdenklich an, dann hellte sich ihr Blick auf.

„Rede mit Dumbledore darüber, am besten jetzt."

Er nickte und sie machten sich beide auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro.

Dumbledore empfing sie herzlich und Harry erklärte ihm noch einmal seine Gedanken.

Dumbledore strich sich nachdenklich über seinen langen weißen Bart.

„Der Gedanke hat etwas für sich. Doch was hindert Voldemort daran, das Gegengift zu brauen?"

„Nun... ich..." stammelte Harry, doch Hermine kam ihm zu Hilfe.

„Wir haben alle Bücher in der Bibliothek Hogwarts abgesucht und kein Gegenmittel gefunden. Erst in der eigenen Bibliothek der Blacks haben wir das Buch gefunden. Wenn das allein nicht ausreicht, es werden zwei seltene Zutaten für den Trank benötigt: Einhornblut und Haare eines Greifen, wohl gemerkt, eines königlichen Greifen. Einhornblut ist schwer zu bekommen und Greifenhaare sind fast unmöglich zu erhalten. Es gibt nicht mal eine Handvoll von ihnen in Großbritannien, so weit ich weiß und sie sind nur aufzufinden, wenn sie sich freiwillig zeigen."

Dumbledores Augen leuchteten stolz auf. 

„Du hast natürlich recht, Hermine. Und zumindest verzögert es seine Pläne, wenn er trotz allem ein Gegenmittel findet. Gut gedacht, ihr beiden. Ich werde das mit Professor Snape besprechen. Merlin sei Dank ist er vorgestern wieder aufgewacht und heut morgen wieder in Hogwarts angekommen. Seine Hilfe ist jetzt unverzichtbar. Wenn wir etwas in dieser Richtung unternehmen, werde ich euch beide informieren. Das könnte gut eine Wende in diesem Krieg bedeuten. Ich bin stolz auf euch beide."

Damit entließ er sie und rief umgehend Snape zu sich.

Der Unterricht verlief in den nächsten beiden Wochen seinen normalen Gang.

Das Training mit der DA wurde immer intensiver, insbesondere das Waffentraining. 

Alle Schüler machten Fortschritte, jedoch keiner so sehr, wie Harry. So assistierte Harry nun bereits Moody bei der Unterrichtung der anderen Schüler der DA. Er selbst trat regelmäßig am Ende der Stunde gegen Moody an, während die anderen Schüler das Schauspiel genossen.

So auch diesmal. Das Duell zwischen Moody und Harry war geradezu spektakulär und Harry schaffte es Moody sichtlich in die Enge zu drängen. Harry wollte gerade zu seinem finalen Angriff ausholen, als Moody plötzlich aus seinem Umhang ein zweites Schwert zog und Harry seinerseits unter Druck setzte, indem er ihn gleichzeitig mit zwei Schwertern angriff. Harry hatte Mühe, dem Stand zu halten.

„Potter, du musst immer damit rechnen, dass der Gegner eine zweite Waffe hat. Reagiere!"

Harry dachte fieberhaft nach, während er sich so gut es ging verteidigte.

Er brauchte eine zweite Waffe, dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Gryffindors Schwert. Harry startete einen mutigen Gegenangriff, der Moody eine Möglichkeit gab, seine zweite Waffe einzusetzen. Als er das dann tat, rief Harry das Schwert Gryffindors und parierte den Angriff mit Leichtigkeit. Den Überraschungsmoment auf seiner Seite, ging er nun endgültig in den Angriff über.

Harrys Bewegungen waren plötzlich noch viel sicherer, graziler und effektiver, als je zuvor, geradezu, als würde das Schwert Gryffindors seine ohnehin schon bewundernswerten Fähigkeiten verstärken. Es sah bald aus, als würde Harry mit Moody spielen und kurz darauf hatte er Moody entwaffnet. Das war das erste mal, dass er es schaffte, Moody zu besiegen. Als Harry dann wieder bewusst seine Umgebung wahrnahm, starrte er in die offenen Münder seiner Mitschüler.

Hermine strahlte ihn stolz an, als er zu ihr ging.

„Was ist?" fragte er ahnungslos.

„Das war großartig Harry. Als du Godrics Schwert gerufen hast, warst du wie verwandelt. Deine Schwerter waren kaum mehr als Schemen wahrzunehmen, so schnell hast du dich bewegt. Es war, als hätten deine Fähigkeiten einen Boost erhalten."

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich habe nur getan, was ich konnte. Seine Sekundärwaffe hat mich echt überrascht. Godrics Schwert war tatsächlich meine letzte Hoffnung. Als ich es dann in der Hand hielt, fühlte ich mich sicher und zuversichtlich, so als hätte ich mein ganzes Leben nichts anderes gemacht, als Schwertkampf. Ich konnte es einfach."

Ab diesem Tag übte Harry mit Moody nur noch mit zwei Waffen, jedoch nicht mehr mit Godrics Schwert. Mal mit einem zweiten Schwert, mal mit einem Dolch und zum Schluss übte er mit seinem Zauberstab als Sekundärwaffe. Diese Duelle waren ein Schauspiel für die anderen Schüler, die noch nicht so weit waren. Harry schaffte es irgendwie immer wieder Moody mitten im Kampf mit einem Zauber aus der Bahn zu werfen und den Kampf für sich zu entscheiden, während er Moodys Zauber nahezu mühelos blockte. Es handelte sich dabei meist um Betäubungszauber oder Ganzkörperklammern, während Harry sich immer neuere und effektivere Wege einfallen ließ, Moody abzulenken. Einmal verwandelte er den Boden in Eis oder streute Tausende kleine Murmeln, so dass Moody einfach hinfiel. Dann wendete er den Eistrick ein zweites Mal an und Moody verwandelte das Eis mit einem Flammenzauber kurzerhand zu Wasser und lachte über Harry. Doch er hatte mit so was gerechnet und schoss einfach einen Blitz in die Pfütze, in der Moody nun so selbstgefällig stand. Die elektrische Entladung breitete sich im Wasser aus und war so kräftig, dass Moody in hohem Bogen auf den Boden geschleudert wurde.

„Konstante Wachsamkeit!" sagte Harry spitzbübisch grinsend.

Die ganze DA-Gruppe brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und letztendlich stimmte Moody mit ein.

Plötzlich ging Harry stöhnend in die Knie und eine Hand fuhr zu seiner Narbe.

„Harry!" rief Hermine entsetzt und rannte zu ihm.

„Was hast du?" fragte sie besorgt. Auch Ron war zu ihm geeilt und kniete neben ihm auf dem Boden. Moody sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„Voldemort." presste Harry zwischen zusammengedrückten Zähnen hervor.

„Er ist sauer über irgendetwas. Wir müssen zu Dumbledore."

Moody bedeutete ihnen mit einem Nicken, dass sie gehen konnten und sie machten sich schnell auf den Weg.

Der Weg zu seinem Büro stand bereits offen und Dumbledore bat sie umgehend herein.

„Ich hatte erwartet, dass ihr zu mir kommt, Harry."

„Meine Narbe, Voldemort ist wütend."

Dumbledore lächelte vergnügt, was Harry und seine Freunde mehr als nur überraschte. Schließlich waren diese Signale, die Harry über seine Narbe erhielt mehr als nur ernst.

„Er hat auch allen Grund dazu, Harry. Wir konnten deinen Plan erfolgreich umsetzen. Die Riesen und die Werwölfe schlummern nun friedlich. Es scheint, Voldemort hat tatsächlich keine Informationen über ein Gegenmittel und das verschafft uns einen Vorteil, wenn es denn zum Kampf kommen sollte. Ich würde mal sagen, fünfzig Punkte für Gryffindor für eine außerordentliche Leistung im Kampf gegen die dunklen Mächte."

„Professor, haben sie eine Idee, ob Voldemort Hogwarts trotzdem angreifen wird und wenn ja, wann?"

Dumbledores Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich etwas.

„Ich fürchte, das bestärkt seine Absichten, anzugreifen. Wenn er es nicht tut, wird er das Gesicht vor seinen Anhängern verlieren und das kann er sich nicht leisten. Außerdem weiß er, dass du einen wesentlichen Anteil daran hattest, mich zu retten und das macht ihn nur noch wütender auf dich. Er weiß, dass er im Sommer nicht an dich herankommen kann. Daher denke ich, dass er noch vor dem Sommer angreifen wird und ich glaube auch, dass es der finale Konflikt sein wird, es sei denn er entkommt, wenn er geschlagen wird und davon gehe ich fest aus. Ich habe von deinen Lehrern gehört, dass du außerordentliche Fortschritte in allen Kursen erzielt hast und dass du Miss Granger in Sachen Noten nun kaum noch nachstehst. Besonders bin ich jedoch mit deinen praktischen Erfolgen zufrieden. Ich habe gehört, Moody muss sich seine Brötchen in letzter Zeit hart verdienen, dank deiner Leistungen." sagte Dumbledore grinsend.

„Danke, Professor," sagte Harry plötzlich sehr ernst, „Was meine Leistungen im Unterricht angeht, das habe ich Hermine zu verdanken. Glauben sie, dass meine Fähigkeiten ausreichen, um mich Voldemort endgültig in den Weg zu stellen?"

„Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in dich, Harry. Denke immer daran, dass du ihm nicht allein gegenüber stehst, sondern dass es viele gibt, die an deiner Seite kämpfen. Und jetzt sorgt euch nicht unnötig. Es wird geschehen, was geschehen soll und du bist so gut vorbereitet, wie es eben geht."

Damit entließ er sie.

Harry war den Rest des Tages sehr nachdenklich. Einerseits war er froh, dass das Problem der Riesen und Werwölfe gelöst war, andererseits beschäftigte ihn eine Frage: Würde er Voldemort töten können? Und wie?

Hermine schien seine Gedanken zu erraten und schmiegte sich eng an ihn und beruhigte ihn. Sie schaffte es schließlich, ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Harry und Hermine statteten dem kürzlich entdeckten Teil der Black-Bibliothek einen weiteren Besuch ab. Dort beschaffte sich Harry neue Bücher über effektive Angriffszauber, während sich Hermine wieder auf die Verteidigung konzentrierte. Zurück in Hogwarts lernte Harry mit seinen Freunden die neuen Sprüche im Raum der Wünsche. Seine Freunde schafften es nur wenige Sprüche in sich aufzunehmen. Harry jedoch hatte bereits vorher schon so viele Sprüche gelernt und gemeistert, dass er so etwas wie ein allgemeines Verständnis für die Struktur von Flüchen und Zaubersprüchen erreicht hatte. Das ermöglichte ihm nicht nur, neue Sprüche ungemein schnell zu verstehen und zu verinnerlichen, sondern diese sogar zu variieren und zu kombinieren, wie er es anfangs mit dem Spruch zur Beschwörung der Kanonenkugeln getan hatte. Er teilte dies jedoch seinen Freunden nicht mit und übte sie allein. Lediglich Hermine informierte er über seine wahren Fortschritte und sie stimmte ihm zu, dass seine Freunde lieber bei den erprobten Sprüchen bleiben sollten. Beide bezweifelten, dass die anderen die Sprüche kontrollieren könnten oder die notwendige Macht für einige der Sprüche hatten. Außerdem war sich Hermine sicher, dass einige der gemeinen Sprüche nahe an dunkle Magie herankamen, doch sie ermutigte Harry dennoch, auch diese Sprüche zu lernen. Er musste schließlich einen Weg finden, Voldemort zu besiegen und das würde nicht mit einem einfachen Schockzauber gelingen. Sie machte ihm sehr deutlich klar, dass sie ihm soweit vertraute, dass er diese Sprüche niemals zum Selbstzweck einsetzen würde, ganz einfach, weil er ein gutes Herz hatte.

So vergingen wieder einige Wochen voller intensiven Studiums und praktischer Übungen. Auch die Vorbereitungen auf die Abschlussarbeiten gingen dank Hermine sehr gut voran. Von Voldemort war dieser Tage erstaunlich wenig zu hören. Nur eines wussten sie sicher, dass sowohl die Riesen, als auch die Werwölfe weiterhin außer Gefecht waren. Eine Änderung dieser Situation war laut Snape auch nicht absehbar. Das erleichterte Harry und seine Freunde ungemein.

Zum Leidwesen der Schüler wurde die Quidditch-Saison für dieses Jahr komplett ausgesetzt und aufgrund der verschärften Sicherheitsbedingungen gab es auch keine Hogsmeade-Wochenenden mehr.

Allerdings war den Schülern gestattet, sich nach dem Unterricht auf dem Außengelände der Schule aufzuhalten.

Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix und Auroren, die vom Ministerium abgestellt waren, wachten über die Sicherheit der Schüler.

So auch an diesem Schönen Mai-Wochenende.

Harry und Hermine gingen Hand in Hand am See spazieren. An einem ruhigen Fleck setzten sie sich nieder, nachdem Harry mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes eine Decke beschworen hatte.

„Harry, was möchtest du machen, wenn die Schule vorbei ist?" fragte Hermine und schaute ihm tief in die Augen.

Harry wirkte nachdenklich.

„Außer dich heiraten und Kinder kriegen?"

Sie gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm und lachte.  
"Dafür sind wir noch viel zu jung. Im ernst."

„Ich denke, ich bin ganz gut in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Quidditch. Aber ich habe mich entschlossen, nicht professionell Quidditch zu spielen. Ich kann mich so schon nicht der öffentlichen Aufmerksamkeit entziehen. Ich ziehe ernsthaft in Erwägung, Auror zu werden, vielleicht sogar Hit-Wizard."

„Willst du dir nicht etwas weniger gefährliches aussuchen? Ich meine, es scheint dein Schicksal zu sein, dich Voldemort zu stellen, aber ein Karriere als Auror wäre deine eigene Entscheidung."

„Hmm... du hast nicht ganz unrecht. Ich habe es noch nicht ernsthaft aus dieser Perspektive betrachtet. Und du? Was willst du machen?"

„Ich werde studieren. Entweder Zaubersprüche, Heilmagie oder etwas in der Art."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass die Zauberer Unis haben. Wo gibt es solche Unis?"

„Es gibt eine bekannte in London, eine in Paris und zwei in America."

„Und wo möchtest du studieren?"

„Am liebsten in London, damit ich in deiner Nähe bleiben kann. Ich hoffe, ich bekomme ein Stipendium. Die Unis sind nämlich sehr teuer."

„Mit deinen Noten, kein Thema. Du bist schließlich die intelligenteste Hexe deiner Generation... nicht zu vergessen die attraktivste." fügte Harry hinzu und küsste sie.

„Oh du Charmeur." seufzte sie und küsste ihn zurück.

„Und dann, wenn du fertig bist?" fragte er nach.

„Will ich irgendwo in der Forschung arbeiten, vielleicht sogar in der Abteilung für Mysterien? Mal sehen."

„Ambitioniert wie immer. Ich sehe erst mal zu, dass ich den Abschluss überlebe, dann sehe ich weiter."

„Harry!"

„Ich bin nur realistisch. Obwohl ich jetzt einen guten Grund habe, ernsthaft zu versuchen zu überleben."

„Und welcher Grund ist das?"

„Du."

Ihre Wangen röteten sich leicht und Harry lächelte ehrlich.

„Du hast mir immer noch nicht verraten, was deine Animagusform ist, Hermine." sagte er ernst.

„Und, bis du etwa neugierig?" triezte sie ihn.

„Natürlich binich neugierig, Hermine. Außerdem ist das nicht gerade besonders fair von dir. Ich habe es dir sofort verraten, sogar gezeigt und du lässt mich nun schon seit Monaten zappeln." sagte er enttäuscht, dann sah er sie mit seinen treuen Augen an, dass ihre Knie weich wurden. 

„Also gut, pass auf!" gab sie nach und seine Augen leuchteten in freudiger Erwartung. Wie konnte sie dem Blick widerstehen?

Sie sah sich sorgfältig um und als sie sicher war, dass sie niemand beobachtete, verwandelte sie sich.

Dort wo sie eben noch stand, erschien plötzlich eine kleine, silberfarbene Katze mit weißen Pfoten und einer weißen Schwanzspitze. Sie hatte seidenglattes kurzes Fell und Hermines braune Augen. Doch ehe er sich's versah, verschwammen die Umrisse der Katze und sie verschwand.

„Was zur Hölle..." setzte Harry überrascht an, doch plötzlich erschien die Katze auf seinem Schoß wieder. Er streichelte sie sanft, was ihr ein zufriedenes Knurren entlockte. Sie verschwand wieder und erschien einen Meter von ihm entfernt. Dann wandelte sie sich zurück und an ihrer Stelle erschien seine geliebte Hermine.

Er umarmte sie strahlend und sagte: „Wow, Hermine das war eine Mystikatze, nicht wahr?"

Sie strahlte ebenfalls und nickte.

„Ich muss gestehen, ich bin überrascht. Das ist ein magisches Tier. Animagi, die magische Tiere als Form haben sind sehr selten und sehr mächtige Zauberer. Wahnsinn."

Danach versanken sie wieder in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

@Siriuslupin: Danke für den Hinweis. Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen. Aber ich hab es eben (sehr kurz und knapp) ausgebügelt.


	24. Finale

Kapitel 24 - Finale 

Plötzlich hörten sie Schreie aufgeregter Schüler. Sie rannten zurück zum Schloss, so schnell sie konnten, die Zauberstäbe gezogen.

Sie griffen Neville, als er an ihnen vorbeirannte.

„Was ist los?"

Er deutete in Richtung Hogsmeade.

„Ein Angriff. Überall das dunkle Mal. Dumbledore, die Auroren sind unterwegs zum Dorf. Die Lehrer bereiten die Schule für einen Angriff vor. Du-weißt-schon-wer läuft Amok. Er schlachtet alle ab, die ihm in den Weg kommen."

Inzwischen waren auch die anderen von Harrys Freunden eingetroffen, Ginny, Ron und Luna.

„Wir müssen ihnen helfen." Sagte Harry entschlossen.

„Was? Oh nein, wir werden nicht dorthin gehen." sagte Hermine entschlossen.

Neville sah fragend und beinahe ängstlich zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Hermine, ich muss. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass die Dorfbewohner hingeschlachtet werden. Wir haben so viel gelernt, dass wir eine echte Hilfe für die Auroren sind."

„Nein, Harry. Lass das die Auroren machen."

Sie sahen, dass immer mehr dunkle Male über dem Dorf auftauchten.

„Oh Merlin... so viele!" seufzte Neville erschüttert.

Harry wirkte jetzt fest entschlossen.

„Dumbledore hat einmal gesagt, wir müssen wählen zwischen dem was leicht ist und dem was richtig ist. Ich werde tun was richtig ist und ihnen helfen. Dumbledore ist dort draußen, nicht zu vergessen Remus und die Zwillinge mit ihrem Shop. Und falls Dumbledore fällt, ist die Schule als nächstes dran und ich werde alles tun, um das zu verhindern. Ich gehe. ACCIO FEUERBLITZ!... um ehrlich zu sein, ich würde es begrüßen, wenn ihr hier bleiben würdet. Dann seid ihr sicher."

Inzwischen kam Harrys Besen mit einem hohen Summen herangeflogen und hielt direkt vor ihm an.

Auch Ron und Ginny wirkten plötzlich entschlossen, „Wir kommen mit. Unser Dad ist wahrscheinlich auch da draußen mit dem Orden. Wir helfen."

„Ich auch!" sagte Luna fest entschlossen, jeglicher verträumter Ton plötzlich aus ihrer Stimme verschwunden.

Ron zeigte sich besorgt: „Luna, ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dich zu verlieren."

„Und ich nicht, dich zu verlieren Ronald. Daher passe ich auf dich auf. ACCIO BESEN!"

„I... ich komme mit." stotterte Neville, nichtsdestotrotz wirkte er fest entschlossen.

Harry fürchtete zwar um ihre Sicherheit, wusste aber um ihre Entschlossenheit. Daher nickte er ihnen dankbar zu.

Er beugte sich zu Hermine und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Pass auf dich auf Liebling." sagte er ernst.

„Was glaubst du, was du tust? Ich bleibe nicht hier zurück, während du den Helden spielst, Harry Potter. Und wehe, du passt nicht auf dich auf."

Damit schwang sie sich vor einem überraschten Harry auf seinen Besen.

Auch die anderen hatten inzwischen ihre Besen bestiegen.

Ein paar Mitglieder der DA hatten bemerkt, was sie vorhatten und kamen auf sie zugestürmt.

„Wartet!" riefen sie.

Harry sah sie ernst an, mit einem geradezu stechenden Blick.

„Ihr kommt nicht mit. Ihr bleibt hier und helft den Lehrern, die Schule zu bewachen. Smith, du übernimmst das Kommando. Keine Widerrede, ist das klar."

Niemand konnte sich der Autorität widersetzen, die Harry gerade ausstrahlte.

Sie nickten nur und Harry hob ab in die Luft.

Harry desillusionierte sich und die anderen und sie flogen in einer engen V-Formation gen Hogsmeade. Von unten konnte man nur ein Flimmern der Luft wahrnehmen, wo die sechs Freunde flogen.

„Wir teilen uns auf! Zweier-Teams. Ron und Luna, Ginny und Neville. Deckt euch gegenseitig. Setzt ein, was immer nötig ist, vergesst jedoch nicht, euch selbst zu schützen. Wir arbeiten uns unabhängig in Richtung des Marktplatzes vor. Meidet Voldemort, er ist mein Schicksal. Und Leute... Passt auf euch auf. Dieser Krieg hat schon genug Opfer gefordert."

Seine Freunde akzeptierten diese Order ohne Widerrede und damit Harry als ihren unumstrittenen Anführer.

Damit landeten Ron und Luna dort, wo sie die ersten Flüche aufblitzen sahen. Die anderen flogen noch etwas weiter.

Dann senkten Ginny und Neville ihre Besen. Harry und Hermine flogen bis in die Nähe des Pubs.

In der Umgebung des Pubs hatten sich scheinbar eine Gruppe Auroren verschanzt, die ernsthaft von einer großen Gruppe Todesser bedrängt wurden. Die Todesser waren im Vorteil, da sie sich in guter Deckung befanden und aus der Deckung zaubern konnten, was die Auroren nicht konnten. Sie waren festgenagelt.

Harry und Hermine landeten etwas hinter den Todessern, leise und unbemerkt.

„Hermine, pass auf dich auf. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn dir etwas passiert. Ich liebe dich." flüsterte er.

„Dito." Antwortete Hermine und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor sie in Angriffstellung ging.

Harry beobachtete kurz die Situation. Die Todesser waren in einer dichten Gruppe vor ihm, den Rücken zu ihnen gewand. Zeit für etwas drastisches!

„Hermine, tritt hinter mich, ich versuche gleich mehrere auszuschalten."

Harry konzentrierte sich, schwang seinen Zauberstab in einem flachen Bogen und rief: „Flameus Parietarius!" Vor seinen Füßen breitete sich eine Flammenwand aus, die mit einem lauten Fauchen und unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit auf die Todesser zuschoss. Diese wurden überrascht und keiner konnte rechtzeitig reagieren.

Die Gruppe von Todessern ging in Flammen auf und schreiend wälzten sie sich auf dem Boden und versuchten die Flammen mit Wasser zu löschen. Doch die Flammen gingen nicht aus.

Harry und Hermine beobachteten sorgfältig Seite an Seite ihre gesamte Umgebung und strebten auf die Todesser zu. Einen nach dem anderen setzten sie mit Schockzaubern außer Gefecht.

Die Auroren, nicht länger in Bedrängnis, kamen von der anderen Seite auf sie zu. Sie winkten den Auroren zu, damit sie nicht versehentlich unter Feuer genommen wurden.

Shacklebolt war einer der vordersten Auroren: „POTTER! GRANGER! Was macht ihr hier?"

„Wir dachten, ihr könntet ein wenig Hilfe gebrauchen. Sah aus, als lägen wir damit richtig."

„Ja, danke für die Hilfe."

„Wo ist Dumbledore? Habt ihr Voldemort gesehen?"

Einige der Auroren zuckten bei der Erwähnung des Namens zusammen.

„Dumbledore ist irgendwo am Marktplatz. Voldemort haben wir nicht gesehen, wohl aber einige seiner Topleute. Er wird nicht weit sein. Passt auf euch auf. Auroren, folgt mir! Sichert die anderen Geschäfte und Häuser!"

Harry und Hermine eilten an den Häusern entlang Richtung des Marktplatzes.

Plötzlich hörten sie einen Schrei in einem der Häuser und sahen rotes Licht aufleuchten.

„REDUCTO!" rief Harry und die Tür zersplitterte in tausend Stücke.

„Stupor!" flog ihm sofort entgegen, doch Hermine konterte schnell mit „PROTEGO!"

Der Spruch wurde harmlos in die Luft reflektiert.

Harry erkannte die Situation sofort. Zwei Todesser bedrohten die beiden Einwohner dieses Hauses. Sie hatten die beiden offenbar gefoltert, jedenfalls lebten sie noch.

„Stupor!" rief Harry und einer der Todesser ging betäubt zu Boden. Der andere sprach einen Schildzauber, als auch Hermine einen Schockzauber rief.

„FULGURIUS!" rief Harry. Die ganze Luft schien vor Energie zu knistern, als ein gleißender Blitz auf den zweiten Todesser zuschoss.

Die Augen des Todessers weiteten sich entsetzt, als der Blitz auf ihn zuschoss und der Blitz war von solcher Macht, dass er den Schild des Todessers durchschlug, den Todesser in die Brust traf und die Wucht ihn vom Boden hob und mit einem knirschenden Geräusch gegen die Wand schleuderte. Er sackte leblos zu Boden.

Er nahm die beiden Zauberstäbe der Todesser an sich und zerbrach sie.

„Seid ihr ok?" fragte er die beiden. Sie nickten.

„Noch mehr von denen hier drinnen?"

Sie schüttelten den Kopf.

„Gut, Hermine, wir müssen weiter."

Sie setzten ihren Weg auf der Straße fort.

Plötzlich hörten sie ein „Crucio!" aus einer Nebenstrasse und ein roter Blitz schoss auf Hermine zu. Harry reagierte instinktiv und stellte sich schützend vor sie, sie fest in den Armen haltend. Der Fluch traf ihn in den Rücken. Sein ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich und er biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht laut aufzuschreien. Doch Hermine konnte den unausstehlichen Schmerz in seinen  Augen sehen. Tränen der Verzweiflung liefen über ihre Wangen und sie hauchte: „Harry...".

Die Hexe beendete den Cruciatus-Fluch und Harrys Schultern sackten nach unten.

 Harry zog Hermine in Deckung, „Alles ok?" Sie nickte, ihr Gesicht tränenüberströmt.

„Ich kümmere mich um sie. Bleibe hier und rühr dich nicht von der Stelle!"

Harry kehrte zurück zu dem Todesser.

„Na, Potty. Wie pathetisch." höhnte eine Frauenstimme.

„Lestrange! Jetzt wirst du für Sirius Tod bezahlen." rief Harry von kalter Wut erfüllt. Er wusste, er musste einen klaren Kopf bewahren, wenn er sie besiegen wollte.

„CRUCIO!" rief sie, doch Harry wich dem roten Blitz aus.

„STUPOR!" konterte er, doch sie schaffte es, einen Schild zu errichten.

„INFLAMMARE!" rief sie und ein Feuerball flog auf Harry zu.

„GLACIES!" rief Harry und eine Wand aus Eis erhob sich vor ihm. Sie hielt den Feuerball auf, aber schmolz durch seine Hitze zu Wasser.

„STUPOR! REDUCTO! EXPILLIARMUS!" rief Harry in schneller Folge.

Sie schaffte es mühsam, den Zaubern auszuweichen, doch sie wurde langsamer.

„AVADA KEDAVRA!" schrie sie und der grüne Lichtblitz des Todesfluches verfehlte Harry nur knapp.

Harry sah, dass sie jetzt in der großen Pfütze von seiner Eismauer stand.

Wieder rief Harry „FULGURIUS" und wieder baute Lestrange einen Schild vor sich auf, doch diesmal hatte er nicht direkt auf Lestrange gezielt, sondern auf die Pfütze. Der Blitz schlug in die Pfütze ein, dann sah man, wie kleine weißblaue Blitze über die gesamte Wasseroberfläche und schließlich auch über die Todesserin wanderten. Sie zitterte durch den elektrischen Stromschlag, dann flog sie in hohem Bogen aus der Pfütze und landete reglos und qualmend auf dem Boden. Harry näherte sich ihr vorsichtig. Harry hatte durch seine Wut angestachelt und durch die Rachegefühle verstärkt soviel Macht zusammengeballt in diesen Spruch gepackt, dass sie die elektrische Entladung nicht überlebt hatte.

Er eilte zu Hermine zurück, die inzwischen wieder auf den Beinen war, und mit den Händen vor dem Mund den ganzen Kampf beobachtet hatte.

„Du hast es geschafft!" rief sie und fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Sch... wir müssen weiter. Es sind noch zu viele da draußen."

Sie eilten weiter in Richtung Marktplatz. Dort herrschte das Chaos.

Dutzende von Todessern lagen bewegungslos am Boden und mindestens genauso viele Auroren und Mitglieder des Ordens. Nur drei Leute standen noch, es waren Dumbledore, Arthur und Bill Weasley. Die Weasleys beobachteten, die Zauberstäbe in der Hand, den Kampf zwischen Voldemort und Dumbledore.

„Bill! Arthur!" rief Harry.

"Ah! POTTER! DU BIST DER NÄCHSTE!" rief Voldemort, der ihn bemerkt hatte. Dumbledore warf Harry einen sehr ernsten, fast bedauernden Blick zu.

„Harry! Hermine!" rief Arthur, "Was macht ihr hier?"

„Wir sind hier, um zu helfen."

„Ist Ron...?" setzte Bill an.

„Ja, er und Luna, sowie Ginny und Neville sind auch hier. Sie sind irgendwo am Ortseingang, wo nicht ganz so viel los war."

„Shit!" fluchte Bill.

"Ihr müsst hier verschwinden!" rief Arthur besorgt.

Doch Harry wurde plötzlich von eisiger Entschlossenheit erfüllt.

„Nein!" sagte er mit einer kalten und autoritären Stimme, „Es endet heute. Jetzt und hier!" 

Alle sahen ihn mit geweiteten Augen an.

„Aber..." fing Hermine an.

„Nein. Es sind schon genug Unschuldige gestorben. Er oder ich... heute. Die Prophezeiung wird sich erfüllen. Könnt ihr beide einen Anti-Apparationsschild aufbauen?"

„Du meinst es ernst, nicht wahr?" fragte Bill.

Harry nickte nur.

„Gut, ich kann einen solchen Schild aufbauen. Dad, willst du nicht nach Ron und Ginny suchen gehen?"

Arthur nickte und machte sich auf den Weg.

Plötzlich sah Harry, wie Dumbledore von einem Zauber getroffen wurde und durch die Luft geschleudert wurde. Er blieb am Boden liegen, atmete aber noch.

„So, Dumbledore. Jetzt endet es." rief Voldemort und lachte.

„Mit Sicherheit!" rief Harry, der sich schützend vor Dumbledore stellte, „Aber nicht so, wie du meinst."

„POTTER!" schrie Voldemort wütend.

„Tom." sagte Harry und klang dabei fast amüsiert. 

Harry sah Voldemorts rote Augen vor Wut aufblitzen.

„CRUCIO!" rief Voledmort.

"PROTEGO!" rief Harry und der golden leuchtende Schildzauber wehrte den Cruciatus-Fluch ab.

„REDUCTO!" rief Harry und der Fluch traf Voldemort mitten in die Brust. Doch Voldemort wurde weder in die Luft geschleudert, noch brach er zusammen. Der Explosionszauber hatte kaum eine andere Wirkung, als Voldemort etwas zu schütteln.

„FULGURIUS!" rief Harry hinterher.

Der Blitz traf Voldemort und die Entladungen tanzten über dessen Körper. Er sog sie kalt mit seinem Zauberstab auf und schickte nun seinerseits einen Blitz in Harrys Richtung. Er konnte ihm nicht mehr ausweichen und der Blitz warf Harry zu Boden.

„Harry!" rief Hermine verzweifelt.

Doch Harry rappelte sich bereits wieder auf.

„Hermine, verschwinde hier!" rief Harry ernst.

Doch sie rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, sie ging nur etwas in Deckung, genau wie Bill.

Harry schleuderte fünf Eisenkugeln blitzschnell auf Voldemort. Drei trafen ihn und diesmal warfen sie ihn zu Boden. Gegen Magie mochte er geschützt sein, aber der Aufprall von fester Materie musste zwangsläufig eine Reaktion hervorrufen.

Als er wieder aufstand lief Blut seinen Arm und seine Stirn hinunter.

Durch den Erfolg ermutigt, beschwor Harry noch mal fünf Eisenkugeln, doch diesmal transfigurierte Voldemort sie in Kissen, so dass ihm nichts passierte. Harry schaltete sofort und transfigurierte das mittlere Kissen zurück in einen Ziegelstein, direkt vor Voldemort und der Stein traf ihn mitten ins Gesicht. Blut lief nun auch aus seiner Nase.

„AHH!" schrie Voldemort und er versuchte zu disapparieren. Er leuchtete kurz auf und ging vor Schmerzen in die Knie.

„Abhauen ist nicht!" rief Harry und klang kalt und entschlossen.

„POTTER! DAS IST DEIN ENDE!" schrie Voldemort fuchsteufelswild.

„AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry hatte instinktiv Godrics Schwert gerufen und hielt es schützen vor sich. Er fing den Fluch mit dem Schwert und er wurde absorbiert. Die Klinge leuchtete in einem unheimlichen grünen Licht.

Harry zögerte einen Moment überrascht, genau wie Voldemort.

Dann riefen beide gleichzeitig: „EXPILLIARMUS!" und „AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Die Zaubersprüche trafen sich in der Mitte und genau wie in Harrys viertem Schuljahr entstand ein magisches Band zwischen den Zauberstäben.

„NEEIIIN!" rief Voldemort.

Doch Harry konzentrierte sich sofort darauf, seinen Zauberstab ruhig zu halten. Goldene Kugeln aus Magie strömten nun in Richtung Voldemort, während grüne Kugeln in Richtung Harry strömten. Beide Zauberer wurden von einem Goldenen Schild eingehüllt und so von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten.

„Diesmal entkommst du nicht!" presste Voldemort hervor.

Doch Harry war stärker geworden und so schaffte er es die Magie immer weiter in Richtung Voldemort zu drücken.

Plötzlich schrie Voldemort: „LEGLIMENS!"

Harrys Narbe explodierte in brennendem Schmerz, doch er gab nicht auf. Immer mehr konzentrierte er seine Kraft in Richtung Voldemort. Nun griff er auch mit seinem Geist an. Er schlug Voldemort aus seinem Geist zurück und konzentrierte all seine Liebe, all sein Glück in einen geballten Gedanken und schickte ihn zu Voldemort. Nun schrie Voldemort auf.

Harry ging auf Voldemort zu.

Er kam langsam immer näher. Voldemort konnte sich nicht rühren. Fast das gesamte Band zwischen den Zauberstäben war nun Gold. Harry hatte ihn fast geschlagen.

„ICH BRING DICH UM POTTER! DOCH VORHER TÖTE ICH DEINE SCHLAMMBLUTFREUNDIN!" schrie er verzweifelt.

Wut flammte in Harry auf, doch er ließ sich nicht von ihr beherrschen. Weiter konzentrierte er seine glücklichen Gefühle und schickte sie zu Voldemort. Er wand sich fast vor schmerzen.

Dann tat Harry das einzige, was ihm noch einfiel. Er hob Gryffindors Schwert, dessen Klinge noch immer grün leuchtete und stieß sie in Voldemorts Herz. Grünes Licht trat aus der Wunde, wie von dem Todesfluch, den das Schwert absorbiert hatte, Voldemort ließ seinen Zauberstab los und durch den Priori-Incatatem-Effekt schlug sein eigener Todesfluch auf ihn zurück, kombiniert mit Harrys Expilliarmus.

Voldemorts Körper verging in einer blendenden Lichtexplosion und Harry wurde zurückgeschleudert. Auch Godrics Schwert zersplitterte in tausend Stücke.

Doch noch immer spürte er Voldemorts Geist. Er ballte all seine Gefühle, seine Liebe, sein Glück und die Erinnerungen an seine Eltern, das Gefühl, wie er sie und Sirius vermisste in einen einzigen konzentrierten Gedanken und schickte ihn zu Voldemort. 

Plötzlich hörte er einen unnatürlichen Schrei und es gab einen weiteren Lichtblitz, wo zuvor der Schatten von Voldemorts Geist schwebte, dann war Harry frei.

Der Schild brach zusammen, er fühlte, wie seine Narbe verschwand und der Druck in seinem Geist, den er verspürte, solange er denken konnte.

‚Voldemort ist besiegt. Endlich Frieden.' dachte Harry und brach zusammen.

Er erwachte in einem weichen Bett und anhand des Geruches erkannte er, dass er im Krankenflügel war. Eine weiche Hand hielt seine rechte Hand.

Er blickte zur Seite und sah Hermine, wie sie an seinem Bett saß und schlief.

Plötzlich zuckte sie zusammen und öffnete die Augen.

„Harry! Du bist wach!" sie umarmte ihn herzlich und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss.

Er sah an ihren Augen, dass sie geweint haben musste.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte er.

„Kannst du dich nicht erinnern?" fragte sie.

Er überlegte, „Voldemort... ist er tot?"

Ein Leuchten trat in ihre Augen, „Ja... du hast es geschafft Harry."

„Was ist mit Dumbledore und Ron und den anderen?"

Auf seiner anderen Seite ertönte plötzlich eine andere Stimme: „Mir geht es gut, dank dir, Harry." Es war Dumbledore.

„Was deine Freunde angeht, sie haben diesen Tag wesentlich besser überstanden, als du. Ron hatte ein paar Kratzer, mehr nicht. Ihre Gegner sind freilich eine ganz andere Geschichte. Wenn man davon absieht, dass ihr wieder einmal Hals über Kopf zur Gefahr gerannt seid anstatt davon weg, muss ich sagen, ich bin sehr stolz auf Euch. Du und deine Freunde allein habt dreißig Todesser ausgeschaltet. Kingsley hat bestätigt, dass er ohne deine Hilfe wesentlich mehr Auroren verloren hätte."

„Wieviele Opfer gab es?"

„Es wurden zwanzig Einwohner von Hogsmeade getötet. Fünf Auroren sind gefallen. Zwanzig wurden verletzt, sind aber bereits wieder genesen. Du warst drei Tage bewusstlos, Harry."

„Wieviele Todesser haben wir? Und wie viele sind entkommen?"

„Wir haben einhundertfünfzig festgenommen, bzw. wurden getötet. Insgesamt schätzen wir, dass dreihundert bis vierhundert angegriffen haben."

„Malfoy? Pettigrew?" fragte Harry ernst.

„Malfoy ist tot. Peter ist auf der Flucht."

„Verd.... ich meine schade."

Dumbledore nickte.

„Dennoch, du hast etwas großartiges geleistet. Ich bin stolz auf dich, Harry."

Damit verließ er die beiden.

„Ich bin froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist, Hermine."

„Und ich, dass du überlebt hast."

„So, wie war das noch mit den Zukunftsplänen...?"

Hermine gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Jetzt konnte sich Harry wirklich Gedanken um eine Zukunft machen. Sein Leben war außer Gefahr und seine Freunde hatten überlebt. Er konnte endlich leben und sich seiner Zukunft widmen... insbesondere ... Hermine.

Ende

AN: So, endlich eine weitere Geschichte fertig. Ursprünglich hatte ich ein Sequel zu dieser Geschichte geplant, das etwas weiter in der Zukunft spielen sollte, doch das Projekt liegt auf Eis. Doch das Sequel war ein Grund dafür, dass diese Geschichte, zumindest nach meinen Vorstellungen, etwas abrupt endet. Naja, Nobody is perfect. Da ich bereits einige meiner Ideen zu dem Sequel in ‚Dunkle Zeiten' umgesetzt habe, kann ich nicht sagen, ob ich das Sequel überhaupt realisiere. 

Und um ehrlich zu sein, es sind nicht nur drei Geschichten, an denen ich derzeit arbeite(te) (‚A sixth year story', Dunkle Zeiten' und ‚Kristall der Macht') sondern eigentlich fünf. Also erwartet nicht, dass ich jetzt gerade in diesem Augenblick beginne, ein Sequel zu schreiben *grins* 

So, da dieses Projekt abgeschlossen ist, werde ich vielleicht mal an ‚Kristall der Macht weiter arbeiten und eurem Wunsch nach der Fortsetzung von ‚Vermächtnis der Magi' folgen. (Mal sehen wie lange *hehe*, da ich ein sehr launischer Autor bin und je nach Laune an den anderen Geschichten arbeite... eigentlich steht mir jetzt mehr der Sinn nach ‚Seraphim' na ja... mal sehen.) 

Ich hoffe ihr hattet viiieeel Spaß beim Lesen dieser Story und wie ihr wisst, freue ich mich über eure Meinungen, auch und insbespndere wenn diese kritischer Natur sind. Also auf auf! Schreibt euer review!


End file.
